Super Tomato Commando Kyoko 2! El ataque de Onishima
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Kyoko sigue en sus funciones como Super Tomato Commando, mientras trabaja en su manga original y su relación con Ayano ha mejorado. Sin embargo, durante un repentino bloqueo creativo aparece una nueva amenaza para la seguridad nacional. Una pandilla conocida como Onishima comienza una serie de robos en Tokio y su objetivo es claro: obtener el traje de Kyoko a toda costa.
1. Bloqueo creativo

Un convoy de ocho patrullas circulaba por las calles de Tokio. Los vehículos protegían un camión blindado que transportaba en su interior una colección de diez pinturas del afamado artista nipón Yoshitomo Nara, valuadas en más de diez millones de dólares cada una. Entre los policías encargados de transportar las obras se respiraba un aire tenso y nervioso; miraban el camino con cierta desconfianza y, aunque estuviese desierto, les asustaba. No era para menos. Lo usual en el transporte de obras de arte era una pequeña escolta o solo un camión, pero esta ocasión era muy diferente. Días antes del traslado, el Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno de Tokio recibió una nota amenazadora por parte de un grupo criminal que en fechas recientes comenzaba a tomar fuerza. La policía estaba dividía, pues aquella pandilla generaba opiniones encontradas: para unos solo era un grupo de criminales juveniles que causaban pequeños destrozos en preparatorias y robaban negocios menores; pero para otros era un peligroso grupo que cobraba fuerza en el bajo mundo y presumían de ser la pandilla más grande del país. El director del museo no quiso correr riesgos y pidió el apoyo policial para defender las obras, pues era en extremo raro el proceder de aquella banda. ¿Qué les motivó a dejar los asaltos a las pequeñas tiendas por robar obras de arte? Un cambio tan radical era de llamar la atención.

Faltaban un par de calles para llegar a su destino, los escoltas respiraban tranquilos pues la amenaza pareció ser falsa y uno de ellos alardeó de infundir miedo a los criminales. Todos reían con ganas cuando se escuchó el sonido de varios motores encendidos al mismo tiempo, sofocando las carcajadas de los oficiales. Un par de chicas salieron corriendo de un callejón, clamando auxilio con desesperación. Parecían estar golpeadas y aterradas. Detrás de ellas, un grupo de motociclistas las seguían ondeando cadenas por los aires. Ambas se arrojaron a una de las patrullas, pidiendo auxilio y los policías tuvieron que intervenir ante los agresores que no solo arremetieron contra sus víctimas, sino que comenzaron a atacar los vehículos oficiales. Las cuatro patrullas que cuidaban la retaguardia se quedaron atrás.

El convoy siguió avanzando a un ritmo más acelerado. Aquella aparición de motociclistas pudo ser una coincidencia, pues habían ignorado por completo al camión, sin embargo, la cantidad de los mismos les causó una gran desconfianza. Unos metros más adelante, las callejuelas vacías de nuevo se llenaron de motociclistas que aparecieron de la nada. Rodearon al camión, interponiéndose entre el resto del convoy. Uno de los motociclistas se acercó al transporte blindado, evadiendo al resto de los conductores con suma facilidad; aferrada a su cintura, una figura femenina alistaba un látigo. Un chasquido eléctrico se escuchó en el aire y el camión perdió el control cuando sus neumáticos estallaron, estrellándose en un poste de luz. Dos jóvenes se acercaron al camión. Uno de ellos, alto y musculoso arrancó las puertas del mismo con facilidad y el otro, de grandes ojos negros y una complexión delgada chasqueó los dedos. A esa señal, los motociclistas entraron para llevarse el tesoro. Al frente, las patrullas restantes vieron minado su camino por una marea de personas y metal. Tenían que regresar y detener el atraco, pero no podían moverse. ¿De dónde salieron tantos pandilleros? Entre estos, un joven de piel bronceada y anteojos oscuros estaba parado. Se quitó la camisa, revelando un tatuaje de dos serpientes que cubría su espalda. Sonrió lleno de confianza y como si fuera un chiste, dijo para sí mismo.

—Suuuuper.

Lanzó un puñetazo. La calle se llenó con el sonido de metal golpeándose, torretas que se debilitaban y gritos aterrados que salían de las gargantas de los policías que debían evitar el robo. Aquella noche, las noticias señalaban una nueva amenaza para la seguridad del país, una pandilla llamada Onishima.

* * *

Super Tomato Commando Kyoko 2!  
El ataque de Onishima

Bloqueo creativo

Chinatsu preparaba un poco de té y algunos bocadillos en la cocina mientras Yui y Akari deban los toques finales a sus páginas de manga. Afuera hacía un clima amigable, el sol brillaba resplandeciente y una brisa soplaba fresca. Dentro del departamento de Yui, la temperatura era adecuada para trabajar, ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, un punto medio perfecto que mantenía cómodas a sus ocupantes. Se suponía que esa tarde terminarían con el primer trabajo original de Kyoko, en el cual trabajaban hacía varios meses debido a la insatisfacción de la autora por su misma historia. Incluso había días en que no trabajaban porque Kyoko se sentía cansada y, sobre todo, abrumada. Aquel manga se trataba de la primera aventura de una _maho shojo_ bautizada por su creadora como _Rum Raisin Queen_ , heredera de un reino del cual fue expulsada por un malvado demonio y debe encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo mientras se hace pasar por una estudiante de secundaria ordinaria; pero claro, los ejércitos demoniacos de su rival la buscan para eliminarla.

Al ser su primera obra original, Kyoko decidió hacer un _one-shot_ para presentar a su personaje y al medir la respuesta del público sabría si seguir la historia, modificarla o desecharla. El problema era que sus amigas asistentes ya estaban por terminar su parte y ella no podía darle un final a su historia. Estaba bloqueada desde hacía una semana. No le terminaba de convencer ninguna de sus ideas, o le parecían muy simples o sosas, nada digno de un final épico al estilo de Toshino Kyoko. Pensó que su labor como Super Tomato Commando le daría muchas ideas para elaborar su manga, sin embargo, desde el ataque de Takashita Momose a la secundaria Nanamori, las ocasiones para actuar se volvieron escasas, casi inexistentes, aun cuando rondaba por las ciudades vecinas. Kyoko suspiró llena de frustración y enojo consigo misma; arrancó la hoja de la mesa, la arrugó con violencia y la lanzó por los aires.

—¡No puedo!

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas. Estaban acostumbradas a sus desplantes infantiles, a sus berrinches por cosas tan sencillas como un dulce o por negarse a seguirle sus juegos, pero esa ocasión fue muy diferente. Aquello era importante para ella y le molestaba no poder terminar algo que siempre le salía bien. Los _doujins_ de Mirakurun o las historias que inventaba sobre ella y sus amigas siempre eran fáciles y divertidas, podía terminar de escribirlas en una sola noche; pero aquel manga ya había ocupado más de cinco meses y no podía terminar. Miró la fecha en su teléfono, faltaban cuatro semanas exactas para la _Comiket_ en Tokio. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados y se cubrió la cara con una hoja de papel en blanco.

—Kyoko… —la llamó Yui sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Oye, Kyoko.

—¿Qué? —gruño la rubia con desgano.

—Ven a comer algo, necesitas un descanso.

—Necesito una idea —replicó de mal humor.

Se levantó de su asiento con un movimiento perezoso y arrastró los pies hasta el centro de la habitación, donde sus amigas la esperaban. Se sentó en el suelo y bebió su taza de té en un solo y largo trago. Tomó uno de los pequeños emparedados y lo comió en dos bocados. Su apetito era el mismo de siempre, pero sus gestos desinteresados y el silencio con que comía eran ajenos a su persona. Sus amigas la miraban desconcertadas: para Yui, aquella rubia gruñona y callada no era su mejor amiga; a Chinatsu le sorprendía el nulo interés que mostraba en ella, ya acostumbrada a sus acosos diarios; Akari estaba agradecida por la ausencia de chistes sobre su falta de presencia, pero a la vez le daban escalofríos por no escucharlos. Ninguna esperaba semejante temperamento de la siempre alegre y enérgica Kyoko, características que habían desaparecido de ella cuando más las necesitaba. Y si aquellos problemas aparecían en un trabajo amateur, pensó Yui, ¿qué sería cuando Kyoko lograra ser una mangaka profesional? Tenía que encontrar la forma de animarla. Para su mayor asombro, fue Chinatsu quien actuó primero.

—Kyoko-senpai —dijo después de tomar un sorbo de té—. Sabe que no soy aficionada al manga pero _Rum Raisin Queen_ me parece una historia muy interesante. Me sorprende lo diferente que es a otras historias que ha escrito.

Kyoko guardó silencio un momento mientras comía otro emparedado. Miró asombrada a Chinatsu, pues ella no solía prestarle interés a sus historias.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es un manga interesante, más maduro que las otras historias —respondió con sinceridad la chica de las coletas. No estaba mintiendo, en verdad disfrutaba con aquella lectura—. Y no esperaba que los villanos fueran tan violentos.

—Bueno, tengo que adaptarme a estos tiempos. Lo de ahora en el género _maho shojo_ son las batallas violentas, el miedo en las elegidas, peligros serios en cada esquina —respondió Kyoko recuperando el ánimo a cada palabra—. Temía no lograr ese efecto.

—Creo que lo conseguiste, Kyoko-chan. Aunque solo es un capitulo mantiene mucho el suspenso —agregó Akari con una sonrisa—. Y no sabía que podías dibujar monstruos tan aterradores.

—He practicado mucho para eso —contestó con orgullo—. Seguí muchos tutoriales para mejorar mi diseño de monstruos.

—Es un buen trabajo el que haces —le animó Yui. Le daba gusto ver como poco a poco volvía la rubia volvía a la normalidad—. Me gusta como demuestras el miedo de la protagonista, no se siente intocable o confiada, sino que teme perder a aquellos que la rodean.

—Me he esforzado mucho en este manga original pero… —de pronto, Kyoko volvió a mostrar un rostro sombrío. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar en un grito— ¡No sé cómo acabarlo!

"Volvimos al principio" pensó Yui. Miró su taza de té, recordando que ella también se siente frustrada cuando no encuentra la manera de superar algún nivel o derrotar al jefe de un calabozo. En esos momentos, se toma un momento para ella misma, distrae su mente con una pequeña caminata hasta que, de pronto, le llega la respuesta. Eso debería funcionar para Kyoko, alejarla de todos esos papeles y materiales de dibujo serviría para despejar su mente, así, encontraría el final que tanto anhelaba para su historia.

—Kyoko, necesitas despejar tu cabeza un momento. Estoy segura que si te alejas de todo esto y damos una vuelta por ahí encontrarás ese final especial que tanto esperas.

La rubia la miró en silencio un momento. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, destellaban como dos estrellas azules; pestañeó una vez, como recuperando la conciencia y se llevó a la boca su quinto emparedado de la tarde. Después de tragar, respiró profundo para dejar salir el aire en un fuerte grito.

—¡Tienes razón! —admitió alegre—. Ya sé, deberíamos ir de excursión este fin de semana.

—Eso no fue lo que dije…

—Suena divertido, Kyoko-chan.

—Sí, hay que variar un poco las cosas —agregó Chinatsu—. No hemos hecho otra cosa más que el manga desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Que gran idea, Yui —le sonrió Kyoko de oreja a oreja.

—Oye, yo no dije que fuéramos de…

—¡Y ya sé a dónde iremos! —exclamó triunfal la joven rubia, causando la expectativa de sus tres amigas—. ¡Directo al distrito de Akihabara en Tokio!

—La Ciudad Eléctrica —murmuró Chinatsu, extrañamente se encontraba interesada en el destino, no por el lugar, sino por dedicarse a algo que no fuera ayudar a su _senpai_ con el manga—. ¿No nos perderemos?

—No, Yui y yo fuimos hace tiempo. Dudo que cambiara mucho en estos años —respondió con despreocupación Kyoko.

—No sabía que habían viajado a Tokio —dijo Akari asombrada.

—La primera vez que participamos en la _Comiket_ nos fuimos a Tokio un día antes para visitar Akihabara —comentó con orgullo Kyoko.

—Y nos perdimos por tu culpa la mitad del día —suspiró Yui—. Pero vimos cosas muy interesantes. Akihabara se distingue por su mercancía de anime y manga, pero también por los videojuegos y _gadgets_.

—Será un viaje muy educativo para todas y quien sabe que joyas podríamos encontrar en los aparadores de las tiendas. Leí sobre una chica que encontró…

El teléfono celular de Kyoko sonó en ese momento. Algo sorprendida, miró que la llamada era de Ayano. Se sintió alarmada por un momento, ¿acaso olvidó que tenían planes para esa tarde? Según recordaba, ese día no se verían. Temerosa de haberle provocado un coraje a la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, la mangaka contestó la llamada dándoles la espalda a sus amigas, pues no quería que notaran su miedo ni vergüenza. Para su buena suerte, Ayano no le reclamó nada aunque se escuchaba preocupada. Mencionó algo sobre las noticias de la noche anterior y si Nishigaki no había hablado con ella, a lo que Kyoko respondió con dos negativas. Se despidieron pero, antes de eso, Ayano prometió mandarle un video por Line. Al colgar, se dio la vuelta y notó que sus tres amigas la miraban de manera sospechosa. No era normal que actuara así ante una llamada de Ayano, ni siquiera recibir una llamada suya era algo común. Sin dejar su sonrisa de hacía unos minutos, regresó a su asiento y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Ayano? —preguntó Yui aun desconcertada.

—Desde que atacaron la escuela —respondió con naturalidad. Estaba a punto de revelar su identidad secreta cuando se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que cometería—, pasó por un momento muy difícil y… no sé, desde entonces he querido alegrarla.

—Pero… pensándolo bien, parece que las dos se han vuelto más cercanas desde entonces —señaló Chinatsu. Desde que volvieron a clases, era muy frecuente ver a Kyoko y Ayano juntas, incluso Chitose convivía más con Himawari y Sakurako que con su mejor amiga.

—¿Chinachu está celosa? —preguntó Kyoko con tono juguetón.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero siempre nos hemos llevado bien con Sugiura- _senpai_ y el resto del consejo —comentó Akari—. A mí no me parece extraño.

—¿Lo ven? Akari no es una celosa como ustedes.

El celular de Kyoko sonó de nuevo. Lo tomó y abrió el mensaje de Ayano. Se trataba de un _link_ a una página de YouTube; sin pensarlo, seleccionó el vínculo y la aplicación se ejecutó. El video que comenzó a reproducirse era un extracto del noticiero nocturno y tenía por título "Robo de las pinturas de Yoshimoto Nara. La policía desconcertada por una pandilla". La presentadora, una mujer de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, daba los detalles sobre el robo a un camión blindado.

 _En Tokio, esta tarde alrededor de las cinco ocurrió el mayor robo que se ha dado en el país durante los últimos 20 años. Un convoy que transportaba las pinturas del artista plástico Yoshitomo Nara, valuadas en diez millones de dólares cada una, fue atacado por una pandilla, misma que robó las obras. Según testigos, el golpe fue muy elaborado y se llevó a cabo mediante la separación del camión blindado y las unidades de la policía en la cual participó una pandilla de motociclistas. Al momento del ataque, el convoy se dirigía hacia el Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno de Tokio, del cual estaba a unas cuantas calles. El director de museo, Shidare Hariku, declaró a los medios que la semana pasada recibió una nota en la cual amenazaban con robar las pinturas de Yoshitomo. La policía por su parte está desconcertada, pues los autores del delito se identificaron como la Alianza Onishima, una pandilla de jóvenes que hasta el momento solo se dedicaban a robos menores en tiendas locales y asaltos a estudiantes. El repentino cambio de actividades por parte de Onishima y la escala del robo mantienen en alerta a las fuerzas policiales._

Las integrantes del Club de Entretenimiento miraban atentas el video. El reportero entrevistaba a los policías que sobrevivieron al robo, quienes daban detalles de lo ocurrido. Tanto Akari y Chinatsu se mostraron atemorizadas por la noticia, sobre todo cuando se mostraron las imágenes del camión blindado destruido. Viajar a Akihabara parecía una mala idea en ese momento, pero Kyoko no pensaba renunciar a su excursión. Si había una pandilla tan peligrosa, era deber de Super Tomato Commando detenerla y, de paso, aquella pelea le ayudaría a romper el bloqueo creativo en el que se encontraba.

* * *

 _Edit... No sé que pasó con el capítulo que se borro la mitad y tuve que subirlo de nuevo. No vuelvo a editar nada desde la app de  
En fin, como no recuerdo lo que dije en la nota anterior, solo dejo los datos curiosos:_

 _1\. Yoshitomo Nara es un pintor real, pueden buscar su obra en Google._

 _2\. Los villanos en turno, la Alianza Onishima, son personajes del manga Rokudou no onna-tachi._


	2. El nuevo invento de Nishigaki Nana

El nuevo invento de Nishigaki Nana

El falso ataque extraterrestre a la secundaria Nanamori parecía un recuerdo lejano, una pesadilla inofensiva y casi olvidada en el pasado. Después de los trabajos de reconstrucción que ocuparon uno de los siete meses transcurridos desde la llegada de Takashita Momose, las actividades escolares se reanudaron de inmediato y, para conmemorar la reconstrucción de la institución, se invitó a su salvadora para la reinauguración. Aunque algunas estudiantes se sintieron defraudadas por la ausencia de su heroína, otras como Sakurako se mostraron más comprensivas y pensaron que Super Tomato Commando se encontraba ocupada realizando labores de rescate en otra parte del país. Pero esto no disminuyó la admiración que las alumnas de Nanamori sentían por el rayo rojo lleno de vitaminas y antioxidantes. En sus cuadernos y carpetas podían verse recortes de revistas y periódicos que mostraban el esplendor de Super Tomato Commando; luchando contra criminales, levantando autos para rescatar a alguien atrapado, posando después de frustrar un asalto o solo volando por el cielo; las mochilas se adornaban con colguijes en forma de tomate, ya fueran de plástico o tela, incluso el club de arte elaboró un mural frente al gimnasio para honrar el heroico suceso.

Para Kyoko era extraño caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Las palabras de admiración dirigidas a su alter ego provocaban un vuelco en el corazón, se sentía como una celebridad, una actriz famosa o una _idol_. El problema era que no podía actuar como tal en presencia de sus compañeras y, por más que quisiera llegar volando a clases y recibir las ovaciones de toda la escuela, tenía estrictamente prohibido hacerlo. El único remedio que le quedaba era guardar todas esas palabras en su memoria y compartirlas más tarde con las únicas dos personas que compartirían su emoción: Ayano y Akari. Rise no era ideal para ello, pues era incapaz de entender lo que decía y Nishigaki- _sensei_ había estado ocupada en los últimos meses en quien sabe qué proyecto nuevo, por lo que apenas y la veía en el salón de clases. Le causaba curiosidad saber en que trabajaba con tanto recelo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

Para la rubia el nuevo proyecto secreto no podía ser otra cosa más que un nuevo traje, no para ella, sino para tener una compañera, algo que juzgaba de inútil. Solo faltaba una sola superheroína para mantener al ya bajo crimen de la ciudad y del país. ¿Onishima? La pandilla no la preocupaba en absoluto, pues estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia y Kyoko estaba segura que, en cuanto la mandaran a detenerlos, lo haría de inmediato. Después de todo, ella era Super Tomato Commando.

—¡ _Senpai_! —gritó la voz de Sakurako desde el final del pasillo. Se acercaba corriendo sumamente emocionada. Había cambiado los broces azul y rojo con los que solía adornar su cabello por un gran broche en forma de tomate. Su corto cabello de una tonalidad que rozaba el rubio y el castaño, saltaba conforme sus pasos—. ¡Kyoko- _senpai_!

—¡Hola Saku-chan! —saludó alzando la mano.

Yui y Himawari, que acompañaban a su respectiva cabeza hueca, se saludaron por lo bajo y se hicieron a un lado, dejando que las dos hiperactivas chicas se ocuparan de sus asuntos. En los últimos meses habían aprendido a no importunarlas durante sus pláticas sobre el tema más popular del momento: Super Tomato Commando.

—¿Lo tiene, _senpai_? ¿Lo tiene? —preguntó agitada Sakurako.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Kyoko llena de confianza—. La asombrosa Kyoko-chan siempre cumple su palabra —sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo, lo abrió justo a la mitad y tomó con cuidado una hoja gruesa misma que entregó a la semirubia—. Tal como lo pediste.

Sakurako tomó aquella hoja como si de un folio ancestral se tratase. Sus ojos irradiaban un destello de cornalina recién pulida, los dedos se agitaban ansiosos debajo del preciado papel, la frente se llenó de minúsculas perlas de sudor y la garganta se le secó cual desierto. La joven era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, pues la emoción por tener en sus manos el preciado dibujo de Kyoko le privó de cualquier otro pensamiento. Sabía que podía confiar en las dotes artísticas de su _senpai_ y no resultaría decepcionada y aun así se llevó una grata sorpresa ante el resultado. El momento retratado bien podía ser cualquier hazaña de Super Tomato Commando, pero el momento elegido por Sakurako era uno muy especial y que tenía presente cada vez que miraba a Himawari. El dibujo presentaba el momento de aquel ataque perpetrado por Takashita Momose y el derrumbe de uno de los edificios que conformaban la secundaria Nanamori; en el suelo, Sakurako estaba tendida sobre una mal herida Himawari que no era capaz de levantarse y, en el cielo dando una patada al aire, Super Tomato Commando volaba en su rescate. Los trazos eran finos, típicos del estilo de Kyoko, aun cuando estos retrataban un momento desastroso y la ausencia de color solo era interrumpida por el cabello azul de Himawari, el semirubio de Sakurako y el traje rojo de su salvadora.

—¡Es perfecto! —balbuceó por fin Sakurako. Sus piernas temblaban.

—Asombroso. ¿Cómo pudo dibujarlo con tanto detalle? —comentó Himawari sin apartar los ojos del dibujo. Sentía como ese momento de su vida volvía a ocurrir, los gritos, la desesperación y Sakurako a su lado, incapaz de abandonarla, capaz de protegerla con su propia vida.

—Eso… —meditó un segundo. Fue fácil porque estuvo en ese lugar al momento del ataque, pero obviamente no podía confesarlo—. Fue gracias a la descripción de Saku-chan. No omitió nada y hasta hizo que me emocionará por el momento.

—¿Cuándo dibujaste eso? —preguntó Yui admirada. Habían pasado los últimos días juntas y no podía recordar un momento en el que Kyoko no se quejara por su bloqueo creativo.

—Entre el viernes y el sábado. Lo hice en los momentos en que me sentía más frustrada por no poder terminar el _manga_. Fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Y cómo va su _manga_ , senpai? —preguntó Himawari con autentico interés.

El rostro de Kyoko pasó en un parpadeo de la alegría y euforia a un gesto sombrío y tenebroso. Estuvo a punto de gritar sus frustraciones, a revelar que su sueño de vida era una complicada pesadilla, pero la charla de un grupo de chicas robó la atención de Sakurako, quien apartó la vista de su comisión. La sonrisa en su rostro se fue apagando con cada palabra que escuchaba. Así como la rubia, su alegría desapareció y aquello llamó la atención de las otras tres chicas.

—Te digo que no les hará frente ¿o acaso se le ha visto últimamente? —dijo una chica de negro cabello rizado a sus amigas—. Tal vez ya colgó el traje.

—Puede que no sea su área de trabajo —reflexionó la otra, más alta que el promedio y con lentes casi invisibles—, pero tienes razón, las actividades de Super Tomato han sido muy limitadas.

—Lo más seguro es que no le haga frente a Onishima —remató la chica de cabello rizado.

—¡Te equivocas! —replicó Sakurako saltando frente a ella—. Super Tomato Commando luchará contra esos pandilleros, ¡ya lo verás!

—Oomuro-san, la máxima fan de ese tomate —gruñó con frustración la chica—. ¿Es necesario que defiendas a tu héroe?

—¡Himawari y yo le debemos la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer! —chilló Sakurako—. Su labor es noble, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de Super Tomato Commando?

—Pues ya no sale en la noticias desde hace meses. Si es tan increíble, ¿por qué no estaba cuando Onishima hizo el asalto? ¿O por qué aun no los captura?

Sakurako guardó silencio. Tenía que aceptarlo aunque le pesara. Las noticias sobre su admirada heroína habían dejado de escucharse desde hacía muchos días. Tras la captura de un asaltante de tiendas y frustrar un robo de autos, Super Tomato Commando ya no era noticia. Los medios ocasionalmente ofrecían un reportaje sobre su posible origen, recopilaban testimonios de las personas a las que había rescatado, se transmitían análisis sobre el impacto de tan singular persona en la sociedad pero, a falta de más hazañas, el material se terminaba.

—Seguramente ya los está buscando —habló Kyoko mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Sakurako. Ella volteó a mirarla y notó la sonrisa de complicidad que le dirigía—. Y no duden en que los atrapará a todos.

—¿Otra fanática del tomate? —escupió la estudiante de cabello rizado.

Kyoko sonrió.

—Y tú pareces tener mucha confianza en Onishima. ¡Debes ser una aliada del crimen! —le señaló la rubia adoptando una pose heroica. Sakurako, al verla, entendió muy bien que debía hacer.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló la aludida.

—¡Es verdad! —agregó Sakurako imitando a su querida _senpai_ —. Minami-san… ¡eres una enemiga de la justicia! —e imitó a Kyoko.

Minami-san, con los rizos despeinados por tan descabellada acusación, sintió un escalofrío por la actuación de las dos chicas. Las miró incrédula y molesta, se burlaban de ella y no estaba dispuesta a ser su objeto de juego ni un solo segundo. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio vuelta sin más, con un paso rápido que se perdió entre los pasillos de la escuela. "Par de locas", murmuró a sus amigas que estaban tan desconcertadas como ella. Himawari y Yui dejaron escapar el aliento contenido después de tan ridículo espectáculo, ¿qué más podían esperar de ese par de cabezas huecas? Pero tampoco les extrañó, pues sabían que esas dos eran tan parecidas, así como ellas que representaban una voz de madurez en la amistad que les mantenía unidas. Cruzaron la mirada y sonrieron, sin hacer otra cosa más que comprenderse la una a la otra.

—Gracias _senpai_ , por ayudarme con Minami y por el dibujo.

—No fue nada. La gente debería respetar más las aficiones de los demás… Y ahora —dijo Kyoko con seriedad—, sobre el pago.

—¡Cierto! Himawari, págale a Kyoko- _senpai_.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó la peliazul.

* * *

La clase de ciencias se hizo eterna para Kyoko. Llenó de bocetos las hojas de su cuaderno en vez de tomar el menor apunte, no importaba, ya le pediría sus notas a Ayano. La maestra Nishigaki explicaba con gran entusiasmo como el bicarbonato de calcio se descompone en oxido de calcio, dióxido de carbono y agua. Su voz sonaba tan jovial como todos los días, encantada por revelar los misterios de la materia a las jóvenes estudiantes de Nanamori aunque estas no los entendieran del todo. Sin embargo, para Kyoko era evidente el cansancio en los ojos de su maestra. No le cabía la menor duda, aunque se mostraba igual que de costumbre ante todas las personas en el instituto, lograba acrobacias en su motocicleta y seguida explotando el laboratorio a diario, la rubia podía ver las ojeras mal maquilladas de Nishigaki Nana; podía ser una genio, la mente más hábil del país pero podía aprender a maquillarse de manera exacta. No cabía duda, su proyecto más reciente y secreto le estaba consumiendo horas de sueño y esto, a su vez, aumentaba las ansias de Kyoko por saber en que trabajaba.

La clase continuó como de costumbre y Kyoko era incapaz de prestar atención. En su mente se arremolinaban varias ideas que le parecían más interesantes que las palabras de su maestra. ¿Para qué prestar atención a las clases de química si en su futuro se dedicará al manga y recibirá una jugosa pensión del gobierno? Viera por donde lo viera, tendría la vida resuelta. Miró su cuaderno y fingió escribir las formulas cuando en verdad hizo una lista de posibles inventos. Un arma nueva, un traje nuevo para su compañera, un robot, una vehículo, otra bomba… Eran las opciones más viables por donde lo viera. Bajo el lápiz y miró los garabatos dibujados hacía unos minutos. En una esquina ella como Super Tomato Commando surcando el cielo, en la otra el rostro de Mirakurun con una adorable sonrisa, por el medio una medusa encilla y alegre, más abajo una caricatura de Akari comiendo una bolsa de frituras, al final un dibujo de ella misma junto a Ayano. Alzó los ojos y se concentró en la nuca de la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. A veces, por la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y se preocupaba ante la posibilidad, aunque mínima, de un nuevo ataque de Takashita Momose. Temía por el regreso de la científica loca y a pesar de la escolta permanente en la casa Sugiura, no estaba segura de cuan eficaz sería en caso de un ataque. No quería alejare de Ayano… ¿y si la invitaba a su excursión a Akihabara?

El timbre sonó. La clase había terminado pero Kyoko seguía perdida en sus cavilaciones. Golpeaba su cuaderno con el lápiz, buscando otro invento que pudiera agregar a su lista y de no ser por Yui, quien le llamó para irse del salón, ahí hubiese pasado el descanso. Se levantó en el acto y buscó a Ayano con la mirada. Ella ya se había ido con Chitose a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, lo que frustró sus planes de invitarla a Akihabara. Se resignó a hacerlo después y guardó sus cosas con lentitud. En ese momento, Yui supo que algo estaba mal con su mejor amiga; más distraída de lo normal pero a la vez más callada, no se quedaba dormida en clase pero tampoco prestaba atención a las profesoras. Solo pudo culpar a la frustración de su bloqueo creativo, pero no la convencía la respuesta. Caminaron juntas hacia la puerta, en silencio, cuando Nishigaki- _sensei_ les detuvo.

—Kyoko —le llamó despreocupada—, ven a mi laboratorio después de clases.

La aludida pestañeó. Hacía meses que no escuchaba esas palabras y sabía lo que en verdad significaban. Escondió su alegría con un puchero y abandonó el salón.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —le regañó Yui.

—Esto… puede ser por las tareas que no hice —mintió con inocencia. Por más que quisiera confesarle la verdad a su mejor amiga, no podía hacerlo. Ya era suficiente riesgo con Ayano y Akari conscientes de su identidad secreta. Involucrar en esos asuntos a Yui era algo que no podía permitirse.

—¿Otra vez? Me dijiste que estabas haciendo todas las tareas.

—Puede que olvidara un par —sonrió—, o todas.

Y Yui respiró aliviada. A pesar de todo, Kyoko seguía siendo Kyoko.

* * *

Toshino Kyoko caminaba lo más rápido que podía entre los pasillos de Nanamori, evadiendo a toda chica que se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba ansiosa por llegar al laboratorio de Nishigaki, mismo que no pisaba desde hacía meses. La repentina cita la llenó de curiosidad pues sabía que solo había dos posibilidades: o revelaba su nuevo invento o tenía información sobre el asalto de Onishima. Ambas opciones eran suficiente motivo para correr directo al laboratorio. Cuando llegó, abrió de par en par las puertas, con su identificación del ejército en la mano lista para abrir el pasadizo secreto al laboratorio subterráneo. Pero a quien vio ahí le hizo detenerse de pronto.

—¿Ayano? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Kyoko —desde hace unas semanas, Ayano por fin había perdido la pena ante la rubia y comenzaba a llamarla solo por su nombre, sin formalidad alguna—. _Sensei_ me dijo que viniera y te esperara, como yo no tengo un pase del ejército.

—Así que también te llamó… —murmuró. Por un momento sintió miedo. ¿Acaso la loca de Momose había vuelto?—. ¿No te dijo para qué?

—No. Solo que quería mostrarme algo.

Las manos de Kyoko temblaron, pues ya no sabía que esperar. Tomo su pase y lo deslizó por el lector oculto detrás del pizarrón. Este se deslizó a la derecha y reveló una puerta metálica con un lector ocular al centro y otro de huellas digitales en un costado. Kyoko colocó su mano derecha en la placa lectora y acercó sus ojos al otro lector. Ambos destellaron en azul al reconocerla y la puerta metálica se deslizó a la izquierda, dejando ver un pasillo blanco iluminado. Las dos chicas entraron en total silencio. Kyoko no mostraba ningún gesto, mientras que Ayano miraba todo a su alrededor, desconcertada por las instalaciones que había debajo de la escuela. Aquello le parecía un mal _fanfic_ de sus vidas, una historia disparatada que permitía colocar una instalación militar debajo de una escuela secundaria. ¡Tantos _animes_ que había visto con una temática similar! Era imposible, sí, pero estaba viviendo una historia que solo daba por ciertas en los libros y los _mangas_.

—Agente Toshino Kyoko —dijo la rubia a un micrófono instalado en la compuerta que daba final al pasillo. La luz azul indicó la aprobación del sistema y abrió el acceso a las dos chicas—. Sabes… no logro entender como hace Matsumoto- _senpai_ para pasar este seguro.

—Tal vez el micrófono es muy sensible —propuso Ayano. No quiso admitirlo, pero se hizo esa misma pregunta al contemplar el proceso que Kyoko realizó para entrar a la base.

Al abrirse la compuerta fueron recibidas por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Matsumoto Rise estaba plantada frente a ellas, con su larga cabellera negra tan brillante como siempre y sus imperturbables ojos rojos. Detrás de ella, una marea de luces parpadeaba sin ritmo y en los monitores colgantes se apreciaban los pasillos cercanos al laboratorio. En la mesa central había un par de libros abiertos y un pan de melón a medio comer.

—Hola, Matsumoto- _senpai_ — saludaron a coro las dos chicas.

—Bienvenidas, Toshino-san y Sugiura-san —les respondió una voz aguda y juguetona.

Las dos dieron un salto de asombro. Los ojos se las abrieron como platos y los clavaron en Rise. ¿Esa era su voz? ¿Después de tanto tiempo al fin pudieron escucharla o ese era el invento de su alocada maestra? La presidenta solo las miraba, inexpresiva pero curiosa por sus reacciones. Kyoko y Ayano se acercaron a ella temerosas.

—Después de tanto tiempo —balbuceó Kyoko.

— _Senpai_ … ¿esa fue su voz? —logró decir Ayano.

Pero Rise negó con la cabeza y señaló sus pies. A su lado había un pequeño perro que parecía un juguete; era de cabeza redonda, con el cuerpo ligeramente amarillento y tanto las patas como las orejas del mismo color que el chocolate. Kyoko y Ayano se arrodillaron para contemplarlo mejor sin notar algo especial en el juguete. Sus ojos negros parecían pintados y un chollar rojo con una placa oficial tenía inscrito el nombre "Choco". El perrito levantó la cabeza de pronto, asustando a las dos chicas que cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

—Rise-sama no dijo nada. Fui yo —dijo el perrito—. Muchos gusto. Soy Choco.

—¡Esta vivo! —gritó Kyoko asombrada—. No… ¡es un robot!

—Increíble… _sensei_ construyó un robot —musitó Ayano admirada por el perro mecánico que estaba frente a ella.

—Así es. He sido creado para auxiliar a Nana-sama y Rise-sama con sus labores de laboratorio.

—Entonces, ¿por esto nos llamó _sensei_? —preguntó Kyoko, a lo que Rise respondió con un gesto afirmativo—. Este debe ser el proyecto secreto en el que trabajaba.

La compuerta se abrió de nuevo y en esa ocasión fue Nishigaki quien entró. Sus ojeras eran más visibles porque se había lavado el maquillaje y en sus manos cargaba una caja llena de latas de café negro. Al notar la compañía sonrió de manera confiada, tan propia de ella.

—Veo que ya conocieron al nuevo integrante del equipo —dijo avanzando hasta la mesa y dejando la caja sobre esta—. Kyoko, ya hemos sincronizado tu comunicador con Choco. Además, sus cámaras están vinculadas a tu casco para que puedas ver lo mismo que él. Será como un pequeño explorador —sonrió mientras cargaba en sus manos al pequeño robot.

—Asombroso, _sensei_ —admitió la rubia emocionada y tranquila a la vez. Si aquello era lo único que tenían que informarle, podía estar tranquila por la seguridad de Ayano, aunque no entendía por qué las llamó a ambas—. ¿Ese era su nuevo proyecto?

—Sí… uno de varios —rio por lo bajo.

—Em, _sensei_ … —Ayano se acercó a ella. Miró a Kyoko que no dejaba de examinar al pequeño Choco—. Entiendo que citara a Kyoko pero… ¿por qué me mandó llamar?

—Verás Ayano, es muy simple… te hice venir para que comprobaras que… ¡Choco es real!

—¿Eh? —pestañeó incrédula la joven de cabello morado.

—Hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué quise volverme científica y te dije que fue por Choco, aunque lo negué… la verdad es que Choco existió. Su diseño está basado en el juguete que tuve cuando niña —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Dio un trago a la única lata de café abierta y miró a Kyoko que ya cargaba en sus manos al robot—. Creo que la historia que te conté en ese momento es cierta.

— _Sensei_ …

—Sin embargo —le susurró al oido—, hay algo muy importante que debo hablar a solas contigo.

Ayano tembló al sentir el aliento de su maestra, pero no por la sensación de este o la cercanía de ambas. La voz que utilizó para decirlo fue muy diferente a su acostumbrado tono. Como pocas veces, la notó seria y hasta preocupada. Se volvió para verla pero _sensei_ ya estaba sentada a la mesa, bebiendo café y comiendo el resto de pan de melón. Al otro lado, Kyoko se había puesto su casco y comprobaba la conexión que tenía con el pequeño Choco mientras Rise solo les observaba en silencio. Por primera vez en meses, Ayano sintió miedo.

* * *

 _Hola! Segundo capítulo de las aventuras de nuestra superheroína preferida y ya tenemos al nuevo miembro del equipo. El pequeño Choco es un personaje que, por alguna razón, me encanta incluir en mis fics. Me parece un buen complemento para la explosiva Nana y, sin duda, le daré la misma personalidad que en "Akari, la viajera del tiempo". Por otra parte, ¿qué les parece Kyoko preocupada por Ayano?_

 _Y aprovecho para agradecer a SilentDrago por corregir el nombre del pintor Yoshitomo Nara._

 _¿Cómo aprovechara Kyoko a Choco? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que Nana tiene que hablar con Ayano? ¿Cómo hace Rise para pasar el reconocimiento de voz?  
Nos leemos luego!_


	3. Pesadillas

Pesadillas

Los pasos de Ayano resonaban en el pasillo. ¿Por qué se quedó hasta tarde ese día? Sus responsabilidades como vicepresidenta del consejo a veces requerían unas horas extras pero en esta ocasión exageró. Además de inspeccionar los salones en busca de objetos olvidados o perdidos y revisar los informes de actividades de los clubes, últimamente debían velar por la seguridad de las estudiantes de Nanamori. Aun consciente de ello, no podía creer lo tarde que era, por primera vez en toda su vida escolar abandonaba la escuela de noche. Miraba las paredes oscuras, un contraste muy marcado a como lucen durante el día; la vida y los sonidos que las alumnas le brindaban al edificio resultaba hasta reconfortante, no como es silencio espantoso que inundaba sus oídos, con sus pasos resonando de un extremo a otro. Los sentía como martillazos en la madera, incluso pensó que podría perforar el suelo si pisaba con la suficiente fuerza. Se regañó en silencio, la próxima vez que su deber fuera revisar papeleo optaría por llevárselo a casa y no volver a pasar por tan tenebroso escenario. Respiraba intranquila, volvía la mirada cada segundo en un delirio de persecución. Estaba sola y eso lejos de calmarla, le aterraba. Tomó su celular y seleccionó el número de Kyoko solo en caso de alguna emergencia. Aunque sabía que tardaría en llegar, se sentía segura con el dedo a punto de marcar a la rubia. Cuando al fin salió del edificio, estiró lo brazos y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco, más tranquila por llegar a campo abierto. Cerca había una tienda y desde ahí llamaría a su madre para que fuera a recogerla, pues no quería caminar sola hasta su casa. La luna brillaba con un singular resplandor plateado. Mejor llamaría a Kyoko, llegaría más rápido a su hogar de esa manera, además, el cielo despejado le provocó un gran deseo de volar. "Claro", pensó, "no se trata de un simple capricho, si llamo a Kyoko será solo por motivos de seguridad personal". Conocer a la superheroína de la ciudad tenía sus ventajas, ¿o debería decir ser amiga? Su relación con Kyoko había mejorado desde el incidente en Nanamori, pero aún se sentía insegura al reflexionar en su tipo de relación. Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando a su espalda se escuchó una voz femenina, refinada y soberbia, con una elegancia que le paralizó las piernas y erizó sus cabellos, era una voz que deseaba nunca volver a escuchar.

—Buenas noches, Sugiura-san —saludó una mujer de cabello azul, largo hasta lo hombros y totalmente rizado—, ¿me recuerda?

—T-ta-takashita Mo-momos-se —tartamudeó Ayano invadida por el pánico.

Momose sonrió. Se acercó con un andar lento, casi felino, disfrutando cada paso. En su rostro resplandecía una sonrisa cínica que crecía poco a poco. Levantó su gabardina mostrando una pistola de tamaño considerable.

—Anda, llama a tu amiga —dijo—. También quiero saludarla.

Ayano se quedó muda. Quería gritar pero no podía a causa del pánico que sentía, sus piernas y brazos no dejaban de temblar al verse cercana a esa mujer, quien no le retiraba su fría mirada. Todo a su alrededor se volvió helado y daba vueltas, el celular terminó en el suelo, mismo que le parecía lejano. Levantó la mirada, con la frente goteando un sudor helado y el corazón golpeándole el pecho con violencia. Takashita Momose estaba parada frente a ella, apuntándole en la cabeza con su arma y dispuesta a disparar…

Cuando Ayano abrió los ojos, se encontró en su habitación, acostada en su cama y cubierta de un sudor tan helado como la lluvia que caía en la ciudad. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla al sentir una lagrima recorrerla. Por primera vez lloraba en sus sueños. Al sentir su corazón más tranquilo, buscó en la oscuridad su teléfono celular. Miró la hora, 1:03 de la mañana. Así permaneció en silencio, contemplando el aparato en sus manos mientras la sinfonía de la lluvia colmaba sus oídos. Al revisar la hora de nuevo ya era la 1:07. Con los dedos temblorosos y la mirada aun vidriosa, buscó entre sus contactos y llamó a la única persona que, estaba segura, le respondería a esa hora. La bocina sonó con su tono clásico y apagado.

—Tosh… K-kyoko —masculló con dificultad. Sus manos aun temblaban—. ¿No… no te desperté?

—¡Claro que no! Estaba viendo _Citrus_ … e-es para una investigación, ya sabes —dejó escapar una risita nerviosa—. Por lo de mi _manga_.

Entre las dos se hizo un silencio incómodo. Kyoko no podía creer sus palabras, acababa de admitir su gusto por un anime _yuri_ y Ayano, por su parte, no sabía que era peor: el uso que la rubia le daba a su desvelo o la mala mentira que le dijo.

—Entonces… habrá ese tipo de relaciones en tu _manga_ … —murmuró Ayano.

—Puede que sí. ¡Sí! Todas las grandes historias del género _maho shojo_ tienen una relación amorosa entre chicas, o indicios de una. Básicamente ese es el pilar argumental de _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , todo lo que Homura hizo fue por amor; en _Cardcaptor Sakura_ es obvio que Tomoyo está enamorada de Sakura. ¡Ni se diga _Sailor Moon_! Y por supuesto, en _Mirakurun_ también es muy notable.

—¿Eres una enciclopedia de mangas _maho shojo_? —ironizó Ayano, divertida por las palabras de la rubia. Poco a poco, la ansiedad provocada por su pesadilla se disipaba.

—Un poco —rio Kyoko por lo bajo—. Pero esos son solo unos pocos ejemplos, hay muchísimos _mangas maho shojo_. Espera… ¿por qué me llamaste?

—Ah… esto es… bueno yo…

—¿Acaso me extrañabas, A-ya-no? —canturreó Kyoko al celular.

Ayano sintió que los colores se le subían a las mejillas. Tartamudeó un par de veces antes de siquiera articular una sola palabra. Sabía que aquellas palabras eran una broma de Kyoko y una un tanto cruel por el desconocimiento de sus sentimientos, aunque no podía culparla del todo, pues en tantos años no fue capaz de confesársele. Con el corazón tranquilo y la mente despejada tras unos segundos, tomó el teléfono con firmeza. Recordó lo que habló con su maestra durante la tarde: una mala noticia que le causó esa pesadilla, sin embargo, no podía decirlo en ese momento.

—Es solo que tuve una pesadilla… —admitió al fin—. Tal vez te parezca infantil pero me despertó con mucho miedo… yo… hasta lloré del miedo.

—¿En serio? —como pocas veces en su vida, Kyoko mostró un lado serio—. ¿De qué trataba para ponerte así?

—Era sobre esa malvada mujer, Takashita, se aparecía en la escuela para amenazarme con una de sus armas. En verdad sentí mucho miedo, tanto que cuando desperté estaba llorando…

—No lo permitiré.

—… ¿Kyoko?

—No permitiré que esa mujer te haga daño —sentenció Kyoko al otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonó muy distinta a lo acostumbrado, con una firmeza extraña en ella, sin el asomo de su entusiasmo; decidida a todo con tal de proteger la integridad de Ayano—. Eres vigilada por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y si ellos llegan a fallar, no, aun antes de que ellos fallen, yo iré por ti. Te lo prometo Ayano. Yo misma te protegeré de esa malvada.

—Kyoko… —suspiró conmovida. El corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y una sensación de aleteos de mariposa se extendió por su estómago. Se sintió casi en un sueño, Kyoko preocupada por ella y jurando protegerla era algo que por mucho tiempo deseó, aunque pronto concluyo que la rubia solo estaba tomando su papel de heroína en serio. Lo mismo pudo decirle a Yui, a Chitose o a cualquiera que hubiese sido secuestrada en su lugar—. Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho Kyoko.

—Mantén mi número siempre listo y verás cómo llegó en un instante a tu lado —concluyó con una voz más alegre.

Ayano no respondió. Su pesadilla estaba bien justificada después de la mala noticia que recibió en la tarde, misma que no podía decirle a Kyoko en ese momento. Nishigaki se comprometió a hacerlo personalmente otro día para evitar un arrebato de ira. Muy en el fondo, Ayano quería pedirle a su querida rubia cabeza hueca que volara a su lado.

—Oye… hay algo que quiero decirte —murmuró Kyoko un tanto apenada—. Es una curiosidad pero tengo ganas de decírsela a alguien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que no te importa pero… —dudó en sus palabras. Vaciló un segundo y prosiguió—, mientras veía _Citrus_ me pareció que la voz de Mei se parece mucho a la de Yui.

—Kyoko… —suspiró Ayano con alivio. Por algún motivo, siempre encontraba relajantes los comentarios espontáneos de la rubia—. Ya duérmete —sonó seria al teléfono, pero en verdad esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Colgaron. Ayano concilió el sueño de inmediato pero Kyoko no pudo dormir. Se quedó sentada en su cama, con el celular a un lado y la computadora esperándole en el escritorio. Contemplaba el suelo en silencio, pensando en las palabras que le dijo a Ayano. Se tambó en la cama y rodó un par de veces en un gesto para liberarse de la molestia que era pensar en sus palabras. ¿Por qué las dijo? Quería creer en su orgullo de superhéroe, que habló sin pensarlo en un arrebato heroico pero la su preocupación por Ayano era real. Esa noche, Kyoko solo durmió 2 horas.

* * *

 _Durante esta madrugada el banco Mizuho número 207 ubicado en Ichigaya fue asaltado por la Alianza Onishima. En este nuevo golpe fueron sustraídos del inmueble computadoras, teléfonos, copiadoras y dinero en efectivo, cuya cantidad aún no se hace pública. Por otra parte, el gerente de la sucursal ha informado a los usuarios que sus documentos e información permanece a salvo, pues los archiveros no fueron tocados por la pandilla. Testigos de los sucesos han dicho que el asalto se efectuó entre las tres y tres y media de la mañana. Al igual que su robo anterior, Onishima bloqueó el acceso al banco con varios motociclistas, mismos que ayudaron en la fuga…_

Akari y su hermana escuchaban las noticias mientras tomaban el desayuno. No había pasado ni una semana desde el robo de las pinturas y Onishima ya había dado otro golpe, asegurándose de permanecer en la mente de todos los nipones. Pero ¿quiénes eran estos criminales que aparecieron de la nada? Ni policías ni reporteros sabían quiénes eran, solo conocían el nombre la agrupación, mas no sus rostros. Akane apagó la televisión y, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, le dirigió una ¿mirada? de preocupación.

—¿Están seguras de ir a Akihabara? Debe ser peligroso viajar a Tokio con esa pandilla suelta

—También me da un poco de miedo ir —admitió la pequeña de bollos en el cabello—, pero Kyoko-chan está decidida y no podemos decirle que no. Y estoy segura que estaremos bien —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—No puedes saberlo, esos pandilleros pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

—Tranquila _onee-chan_ , no creo que Akihabara sea un lugar al que vayan —intentó tranquilizarla. Por un momento pensó en confesarle la verdadera identidad de Super Tomato Commando, aunque sabía que eso no sería conveniente.

—Pero si algo le pasara a mi Akari, no sé qué haría.

—Estaré bien _onee-chan_ , correré apenas vea gente sospechosa en la calle.

—Sigo pensando que es peligroso…

—Todo estará bien _onee-chan_ … ¡Ah! ¡La hora! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Sin agregar otra palabra, Akari tomó una pieza de pan y corrió a su habitación donde le esperaba su mochila. Bajó las escaleras de nuevo, se despidió de su hermana desde el marco de la puerta y apretó el paso en la calle, temerosa de retrasar a sus amigas. Con la rebanada de pan en una mano y su mochila en la otra, Akari corría lo más rápido que podía para no atragantarse. Ver las noticias le distrajo y con ello perdió más tiempo del que creía, pero quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre la Alianza Onishima, al menos para conocer la amenaza que enfrentaría Kyoko en algún momento y, aunque lo consideraba difícil, ayudarla de algún modo. Cuando llegó al parque donde solía encontrarse con sus amigas, solo vio a Chinatsu y Yui esperándola. La ausencia de Kyoko le pareció extraña.

—Chicas, lamento la demora —se disculpó al llegar.

—Buenos días Akari —saludó Yui al verla.

—Llegas a tiempo, Akari-chan —respondió Chinatsu con una amplia sonrisa.

—Menos mal… Esto, ¿y Kyoko-chan?

—Dijo que nos vería en la escuela. No sé por qué, pero prefirió ir con Ayano—comentó Yui. Aunque no lo mostraba, desde hacía tiempo que el actuar de Kyoko le parecía un tanto extraño.

—Kyoko- _senpai_ parece muy interesada en Sugiura- _senpai_ de pronto —dijo Chinatsu con un toque de intriga en la voz—. ¿Creen que ellas dos…?

Entre las tres se hizo un silencio incómodo. Akari no comprendía del todo la insinuación de su amiga, pero Yui sí lo hizo y desvió la mirada. ¿Sería verdad? Si lo pensaba bien, Ayano actuaba de una manera muy particular cuando se trataba de Kyoko, pero que la rubia se interesara en la vicepresidenta y, aun peor, no decirle nada a pesar de ser mejores amigas… Akari, al notar la incomodidad, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Sabían que en unas semanas tendremos dos profesores nuevos?

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió Chinatsu.

—Sí. Sakurako me lo dijo ayer. Aun son pasantes, pero tal vez se queden al terminar el año.

—Me pregunto cómo serán. ¿Te dijo algo más?

—Dijo que son hermanos… solo eso pudo decirme antes de que Himawari la regañara.

Las dos siguieron platicando sobre los nuevos profesores, pero Yui permaneció callada. Si Chinatsu tenía razón, ¿por qué Kyoko no le había dicho nada al respecto? ¿Sería por eso que, desde hace unos meses aun antes del ataque a Nanamori, Kyoko se comportaba raro? Al terminarar las clases, vería a Kyoko, su mejor amiga, correr de la mano con Ayano rumbo a la salida del instituto.

* * *

 _Hola! ¿Entendieron la referencia de Citrus? Por si no lo captaron les explico. La seiyuu de Yui es Minami Tsuda, quien también presta su voz a Mei Aihara en Citrus. Sí, es un pequeño chiste que pienso repetir. Otro dato: el banco que Onishima robó es real.  
_ _Nos estamos acercando a un momento importante! Y a nada del viaje a Akihabara. Desde un principio quise explorar las dificultades que Kyoko tendria con su doble vida, especificamente en como esto afecta su amistad con Yui. Si dicen que Yui está celosa de Ayano, hay tabla!_

 _¿Qué le dijo Nana a Ayano para provocarle esas pesadillas? ¿Quiénes son estos dos profesores nuevos? ¿Por qué Kyoko corría con Ayano?_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	4. No te dejaré

No te dejaré…

—¡Es una tontería! ¡¿Cómo pueden tomar esa decisión de pronto?! —estalló Kyoko. Su puño golpeó la mesa cromada que _sensei_ usaba como escritorio y comedor—. Eso es demasiado riesgoso…

—Kyoko-san, no creo que ese comportamiento sea aceptable —le reprimió Choco desde un extremo de la mesa, aunque sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Por orden de ella misma, el perro mecánico le llamaba por su nombre y no por el apellido.

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Kyoko. Hice todo lo posible pero ya tomaron la decisión de retirar las escoltas —respondió Nana arrastrando las palabras. Su rostro se veía cansado y con cierta frustración—. Y con esos tipos de Onishima, el general quiere a todo el personal en Tokio.

—Pe-pero Ayano… y las demás… —tartamudeó la rubia mirando a la vicepresidenta que permanecía en silencio a un lado de Rise.

—Lo sé. Son torpes en algunas cosas, no voy a negarlo —Nana se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Leyó el folder que tenía en sus manos con una expresión de incredulidad y se preguntó de nuevo como sus superiores podían ser tan descuidados—. Tomaron la decisión después de declarar a Momose muerta… Encontraron su nave destruida en las costas de Rusia. El informe dice que también había un cuerpo calcinado en su interior y dieron por sentado que se trataba de ella. Que fácil cierran un caso estos hombres.

—Y… ¿cree que en verdad era ella? —murmuró Ayano.

—Para nada —respondió de inmediato y sin la menor duda. Arrojó el expediente a la mesa y tomó su lata de café para darle un largo trago—. Conozco bien a Momose y sé que esto es un trampa suya, incluso dudo que hubiera un cuerpo humano en esos restos que encontraron. Es una tramposa —de pronto comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Con su mano libre se echó la mitad del cabello hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro nostálgico—. Una vez no terminó un proyecto y fingió el suicidio de un chico con un maniquí solo para que suspendieran las clases. Siempre ha tenido los tornillos flojos —concluyó con una risa divertida, misma que no causaba nada de confianza en las tres estudiantes. Solo Choco permanecía inmutable ante esa demostración, ya que era un robot.

—Nana-sama… está asustando a sus estudiantes.

—Lo siento, es que —se disculpó recuperando el aliento— fue muy gracioso en su momento.

—…

—¿Tú también, Rise? —suspiró resignada—. ¿Qué tiene de malo recordar esos años?

—Disculpe, _sensei_ —intervino Ayano. Si Kyoko estaba molesta, ella estaba aterrada—, pero si ella sigue viva…

—Te preocupa tu seguridad, lo sé —Nana se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de vueltas a la mesa, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Tengo una idea, todavía es un prototipo pero he diseñado algo para tu defensa personal. Y sé que Kyoko estará al pendiente de tu seguridad.

—¿Diseñó un traje para Ayano? —saltó la rubia de su asiento, con gran entusiasmo. Ayano permaneció muda en su silla.

—No es un traje en sí, solo un dispositivo para defenderse. No puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo y es necesario que pueda defenderse por su cuenta.

—¡Eso es increíble! Desde hace tiempo quería una compañera para…

—No se trata de eso, Kyoko. Es imposible que pueda diseñar otro traje que no sea para uso oficial, no tengo ni los recursos ni el permiso —dijo de forma tajante. La repentina sonrisa de Kyoko desapareció en un instante—. Hablo de alguna herramienta o dispositivo que permita escapar hasta que lleguen refuerzos. No puedo hacer mucho… —se acercó a Ayano y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza— pero no te dejaré sola en esto —terminó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Y lamento causar tantas molestias —dijo Ayano. Su rostro estaba ligeramente colorado. Tantas atenciones le causaban vergüenza.

—No es ninguna molestia —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Me encargaré de cualquiera que intente lastimarte. ¡Tampoco te dejaré!

—Kyoko…

—¡Y detendré a Onishima también! Lo que me recuerda —tornó la mirada hacia Nana, que la miraba con duda en sus ojos—. _Sensei_ … ¿por qué no me han llamado para enfrentar a Onishima?

—Porque no quiero.

La respuesta causó un silencio incómodo. Nishigaki Nana, aquella científica que siempre se mostraba entusiasmada con nuevos proyectos, quien fue la primera en defender la permanencia de Kyoko como una agente activa al servicio de la seguridad nacional del país y que acababa de integrar nuevas modificaciones al traje de Super Tomato Commando, le negó la lucha en contra de la nueva amenaza. Esto sorprendió tanto a Kyoko como Ayano.

—¿No quiere que enfrente a Onishima?

—No lo tomes a mal Kyoko. Desde su primer ataque me pidieron intervenir, pero lo rechacé.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ya me enfrenté a una invasión robótica y a una científica loca. ¡Eso debería ser suficiente para…!

—No Kyoko, no lo es —le interrumpió su maestra de inmediato. Su voz se había endurecido como pocas veces, pero no parecía molesta. Su expresión estaba más cercana a la preocupación—. No sabemos nada de Onishima, no hay fotografías de sus rostros, ni siquiera sus nombres aparecen en las bases de datos de la policía. Como si nunca hubiesen existido.

—Son pandilleros, ¿qué tan malos pueden ser? Yo entrené para enfrentar extraterrestres y he frustrado varios asaltos —replicó la rubia con soberbia.

—Esto es diferente. Teníamos registros de los extraterrestres, aunque resultaran falsos teníamos datos sobre ellos y esos asaltos eran por criminales de poca monta —dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. No estoy menospreciando tu trabajo, pero al menos sabias a quien golpear. Ahora no sabemos nada, no puedes ir a ciegas en busca de Onishima.

—Yo creo que _sensei_ tiene razón —agregó Ayano—. Nadie sabe quiénes son ellos en verdad ni de que son capaces. Además, no puedes ir a Tokio todas las noches.

—…

—Exacto Rise, no pudiste decirlo mejor —reconoció Nana ante las mudas palabras de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—¡Mooo! —se quejó Kyoko, demostrando su frustración. Sabía que ellas tenían razón, no podía escapar de su casa a diario para buscar a una pandilla cuyos miembros desconocía, aunque sentía más frustración por no escuchar la voz de Matsumoto—. Ustedes ganan, no iré tras Onisima; ¡aun!

—Ya nos encargaremos de ellos, tranquila. Por ahora solo esperemos a que den la cara para que puedas arrestarlos. Estoy segura que no tardaremos en recabar información sobre ellos mientras sigan tan activos.

—Nana-sama, tenemos problemas —intervino Choco—. El Teniente Kurumada está en la escuela.

—¿Kurumada? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Rise, ponlo en pantalla.

Matsumoto obedeció. Tomó el teclado inalámbrico que solía usar para trabajar y con un par de movimientos sintonizó en la pantalla central todas las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad dispersas por el instituto. Aproximándose al laboratorio, un hombre de expresión dura y vestido con un traje de color verde avanzaba entre los pasillos sin prestar atención a las alumnas que lo miraban sorprendidas por su presencia. Sin embargo, se presencia no llamaba la atención de ningún profesor, acostumbrados a ver en ciertas ocasiones a algún padre inconforme. ¿Quién sería el objeto de su reclamo? Al mirar que sus pasos le dirigían al laboratorio, suspiraron aliviados. El problema era para la maestra más problemática de Nanamori.

—¿Qué quiere hacer aquí? ¡Les tengo prohibido venir en horarios de clase!

—… —dijo Rise señalando a Ayano.

—Cierto. Ayano no debería estar aquí. Kyoko, sácala por la puerta de emergencia.

—¡Sí, señora! —respondió con un gesto marcial. Tomó del brazo a la vicepresidenta y juntas corrieron al fondo del laboratorio.

Al llegar al muro, Kyoko escaneó su mano sobre este y al instante se abrió un pasadizo estrecho y poco iluminado. Ambas entraron y el acceso se cerró a sus espadas. ¿Qué pasaría con _sensei_ y el teniente Kurumada? Ya tendrían tiempo para preguntar después. Avanzaron por el pasillo, apenas iluminado con una fina lámpara neón que se extendía por todo el techo, ininterrumpida. El suelo se curveaba conforme avanzaban y Ayano tuvo la sensación de caminar en círculos, envuelta en una espiral creada para confundir al enemigo y no tanto para escapar del ataque. ¿Qué tan largo era ese pasillo? Ayano se lo preguntó al perder la noción del tiempo y hasta del espacio, no así Kyoko que andaba a prisa pero sin perder la calma. Después de una aparente eternidad, la luz neón llegó a su fin y con esta una nueva placa brillaba al final del conducto. Kyoko repitió el procedimiento, pero en esta ocasión se abrió una trampilla sobre sus cabezas. El sol entró en el túnel, deslumbrando sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra. Kyoko subió por la escalera de tubos que la luz había revelado y se asomó con cuidado.

—Es seguro. Sube después de mí —ordenó la rubia. Ayano aún se frotaba los ojos y se sentía confundida. ¿En qué lio se metió por ser una alumna responsable durante el ataque a Nanamori?

Cuando ambas salieron del pasadizo, Ayano se dio cuenta que estaban afuera de Nanamori. ¿En qué momento salieron de la escuela y cuan largo era ese pasillo? Estaba por preguntar cuando Kyoko tomó de nuevo su mano para echar a correr. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este contacto fue más sutil y amistoso; no había prisa por nada, nadie les esperaba ni les perseguían. Kyoko parecía consciente de ello, pues sus pasos también eran más tranquilos. Ayano dejó atrás las preocupaciones, su mente se desconectó del mundo y solo quería conservar en su memoria aquel momento. Pasaron frente a la puerta del colegio pero no entraron. En vez de eso, Toshino se dirigió a una banca solitaria frente a un par de árboles. Ambas se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio. Una sonrojada, la otra meditabunda.

—Ayano… este sábado iremos a Akihabara —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Yui piensa que debo relajarme un poco con mi _manga_ y optamos por hacer una pequeña excursión.

—¿Akihabara? Pero, ¿no venden _manga_ ahí? —preguntó Ayano aun aturdida por tanto correr.

—¡Que coincidencia!

—Funami-san se preocupa por ti, Toshino Kyoko —ahí estaba. Después de mucho tiempo, le había vuelto a llamar por su nombre completo y, no solo eso, lo hizo para regalarle—. Deberías aprovechar para descansar, no para trabajar.

—Pero ¿qué tiene de malo comprar unos cuantos tomos? Es diferente a una investigación seria —reclamó Kyoko con sus típicos pucheros de niñita regañada. Ayano no pudo evitar sonreír al verla—. De saber que me regañarías, no hubiera pensado en invitarte.

—¿I-invitarme? —y de nuevo, sus mejillas de colorearon de un brillante tono escarlata.

—¡Sí! Y al resto del Consejo Estudiantil. Menos a Matsumoto- _senpai_ porque está ocupada. Pero pensé que podían acompañarnos.

—Oh, todas juntas —suspiró con una leve decepción—. No lo sé… con los ataques de Onishima dudo que nuestros padres nos permitan ir.

—¡Por favor! ¡No puedo protegerte si estoy tan lejos!

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ayano. Ante ella estaba esa eterna sonrisa confiada de Kyoko, tan alegre y enérgica; si antes temía verla porque significaba otra idea loca para las actividades de su "club", ahora era un gesto de total seguridad. Le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas encendidas.

—Está bien. Les diré a las chicas y trataré de convencer a mis padres.

—¡Gracias Ayano! Haces más fácil mi trabajo.

—Me invitaste solo para tu comodidad, ¿verdad?

Kyoko no respondió, se limitó a verla con una amplia sonrisa. Sí, le alegraba no poner en riesgo su excursión a la capital _freak_ del mundo, pero muy en el fondo estaba aún más contenta por la compañía que tendría para ese día.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación del club de la ceremonia del té se abrió. Su interior estaba oscuro, pues ya hacía tiempo que sus ocupantes habían regresado a casa. Kyoko se escabulló entre los cojines y se deslizó hasta el armario donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Tomó su mochila y su estuche de dibujo profesional. Antes de abandonar la sala, miró a todos lados. Estaba sola. Abrió otro cajón del armario y sacó de su interior un par de _tankobon_ que introdujo en su mochila. Una lectura ligera para pasar la noche. Con una pequeña malicia en su mirada cerró el armario y se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin llamar la atención. Sin embargo, apenas dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Yui. La sorpresa le provocó un susto que se expresó en un grito ahogado.

—¡Yu-Yui! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió esta con desgano. Encendió la luz sin decir palabra alguna. La rubia podía notar algo muy raro en su amiga, pero no lograba adivinar que era—. Kyoko… quiero que seas sincera conmigo —dijo con una voz lastimera, como quien se siente la traición de un ser querido. Sus ojos no reflejaban esa eterna serenidad a la que estaba acostumbrada, ni tampoco eran vacíos como en las repetidas ocasiones en que se mostraba molesta con ella—. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre pero… siento que últimamente algo anda muy raro contigo. Más que de costumbre.

—¿A-algo raro? —Kyoko entró en pánico. ¡¿Acaso Yui sospechaba que ella era Super Tomato Commando?!—. Que cosas dices Yui, todo está normal conmigo. Aunque lo del _manga_ me ha alterado un poco.

—Esto no tiene que ver con ningún _manga_. Desde antes que comenzaras con eso ya te portabas raro y yo… creo que hay algo que no me quieres decir.

—Yui… yo no te he ocultado nada —era mejor así. Ya era mucho riesgo que Ayano y Akari supieran su identidad secreta. Alguien más podría resultar desastroso, pues ni sus padres sabían la verdad.

—Fui a buscarte hace rato, entré al laboratorio pero estaba vacío. Y cuando salí del edificio te vi correr con Ayano fuera de la escuela.

—Ah eso… es que terminamos temprano —respondió rascándose la nuca. Debía inventar algo rápido—. Solo fuimos a comprar unas frituras para _sensei_. Ya sabes que ella y el Consejo están muy apegadas.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Ninguna sabía que decir pues pensaban en cosas diferentes: Kyoko estaba preocupada por mantener su secreto a salvo, pero sabía muy bien que Yui tenía una mente habilidosa y no se le escapaban los detalles aunque fueran mínimos. Si humeara en su mochila, sabría que las tareas extra no existen y que sus calificaciones en química seguían tan altas como siempre. Yui, por su parte, se sentía traicionada por su amiga. No iba a hacerle una escena de celos, no había razón, pero sabía que había algo importante para dejar de lado el club de entretenimiento, al cual solo se presentaba para trabajar. ¿Para eso rechazó al club de atletismo?

—Kyoko… —suspiró. No había más que comentar, además, tenía que regresar rápido a casa para atender a Mari—. Si hay algo que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte ni estar celosa de Ayano o de _sensei_ —canturreó con una risita boba—. Cuando acabe con estas tutorías todo volverá a ser como antes. ¡O mejor!

—Oye, yo no estoy celosa de nadie.

—¿Segura, Yui-nyan?

—¡Que no lo estoy!

—Perfecto —sonrió Kyoko como de costumbre—. Porque acabo de invitar al Consejo a nuestra excursión a Akihabara. Así que me voy, tengo más preparativos que hacer.

Yui se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo puede Kyoko actuar así en momentos serios? Resignada, recordó que su mejor amiga era un tanto cabeza hueca. Mira que acusarla de celosa, porque eso era lo que menos sentía. Salió de la sala en silencio tras apagar la luz. No había el menor vestigio de su rubia y tonta amiga en los alrededores. A lo lejos, el club de atletismo guardaba su equipo de práctica y la profesora en guardia apresuraba a las alumnas rezagadas para que abandonaran la escuela. Sí, algo andaba mal con Kyoko y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

—Invitó a Ayano… Parece que Chinatsu tiene razón.

* * *

 _Aquí está, con una semana de retraso, el capítulo 4 de las nuevas aventuras de nuestra superheroina preferida, aunque aun no son muy aventuras ni muy heroicas. Ya casi dejamos el drama y entramos a los bueno: la acción, los golpes, la peleas y toda la historia de Onishima. Aun así, todo esto sirve para lo que está por venir._

 _Por fin conocemos la causa de las pesadillas de Ayano y, por supuesto, Kyoko no esta nada feliz con la decisión de sus superiores._

 _Sin más, aquí me despido y nos leemos (espero) este fin de semana! En caso de no actualizar, informaré en mi página de Facebook: El extraño mundo de Al [el link lo encuentran en mi perfil].  
_


	5. La tienda de figuras

La tienda de figuras

Arrojó otra lata de café a la basura. Su consumo de cafeína aumentaba con cada día y con ello su salud podía menguar, pero no le importaba, tenía demasiado trabajo como para detenerse a descansar y su mente inquieta le obligaba a continuar. Tantos inventos a la espera de ser creados, el misterio de aquellos pandilleros que comenzaron a actuar de la nada, el primer trabajo de campo delegado a su última creación. Nishigaki Nana pasaba el sábado trabajando arduamente desde la comodidad de su casa. No necesitaba el equipo de uso oficial para investigar a Onishima, con su computadora personal bastaba. Estiró los brazos con actitud perezosa y se dejó caer a lo largo del sillón. Encendió la televisión y sintonizó el canal de noticias aun a sabiendas de no encontrar nada nuevo sobre la peligrosa pandilla que actuaba en Tokio. Nana miró con gesto aburrido la pantalla hasta que Rise se acercó a ella con un par de tazas de té y dos panes de melón.

—¿Segura que no preferías ir a Akihabara con el resto? —preguntó Nishigaki sentándose adecuadamente—. No tenías que venir a ayudarme hoy.

—…

—No, estaré bien. Conozco muy bien mis limites —respondió tras dar un sorbo a su té.

—…

—Solo pasó una vez, desde entonces he tomado precauciones.

—…

—Oye, ni siquiera mi madre se preocupaba tanto por mí —remató con una sonrisa, misma que provocó un sonrojo en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y asistente del proyecto Super Tomato Commando—. Estoy muy agradecida. Creo que no haría tantos avances sin tu ayuda.

—…

—No estoy exagerando. Desde que nos conocimos en tu primer año me has ayudado con todos mis trabajos, desde las clases hasta mis experimentos —le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a la vez que acarició su cabello. Rise no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio ante la muestra de afecto con las mejillas encendidas.

Nana centró su atención en la computadora, abrió uno de los tantos programas y tecleó su contraseña para acceder. La ventana ocupó todo el monitor mostrando la visión superior de una calle ajetreada y en la esquina de la pantalla se leían las coordenadas de aquel lugar. Lo edificios eran un total mezcla de tamaños, pero aunque fueran altos o bajos, todos resultaban luminosos; repletos de letreros que pregonaban descuentos en computadoras y videojuegos, promocionando al grupo _idol_ del momento o el _anime_ de moda, las pantallas gigantes con los comerciales del _gadget_ reciente y los próximos lanzamientos de videojuegos. Todo se unía en un festival de colores que se acompañaba por la música de VOCALOID en una esquina, las voces del proyecto _Love Live_ en la otra y los recientes _openings_ y _endings_ de los _animes_ en emisión; por su parte, las chicas con vestidos de _maid_ llamaban la atención de los potenciales clientes a fin de entrar a sus respectivos cafés mientras la avalancha de gente caminaba ordenada por las banquetas. Nadie notaba al grupo de estudiantes que, admiradas por el psicodélico ambiente, caminaban despacio con excepción de una rubia con un listón rojo en la cabeza.

—Ahí está —murmuró Nana—. Choco, ¿me escuchas?

—Afirmativo, Nana-sama.

—No pierdas de vista a Kyoko y sus amigas, ¿entendido? Dudo mucho que se metan en problemas, pero aun así quiero que las vigiles.

—Entendido, Nana-sama. De momento no se ha registrado ningún incidente.

—Perfecto. ¡Oh! Y por favor, que nadie te vea. Estas en Akihabara y sin duda llamarás la atención de todos esos _otaku_.

—Lo tendré, Nana-sama.

Nishigaki- _sensei_ cortó la comunicación con su perro robot y se hundió en el sillón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba el debido descanso gracias a su obstinación por terminar a Choco y otros proyectos que prefería mantener en secreto, así que le pareció buena idea descansar el día en que Kyoko y compañía estarían lejos de la ciudad. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Aunque Onishima rondara Tokio, le parecía inverosímil que atacaran Akihabara. Eran un montón de pandilleros, ¿que podría llamarles la atención en la capital del mundo _freak_?

—…

—¿Um? Tal vez no era necesario mandar a Choco. Pero quiero ver como se desenvuelve en campo abierto.

Matsumoto la miró con atención. Tal vez no lo expresaba, incluso lo negaba, pero era notorio que Nana estaba preocupada por Kyoko y si le ordenó a Choco seguirla, era porque temía una confrontación con Onishima.

* * *

Sakurako mantenía la cara pegada a la vitrina. Sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera encontrado una valiosa joya en medio de una pila de carbón, pero sus manos no podían tocar el valioso objeto pues eran bloqueadas por las paredes invisibles de cristal. Himawari la miraba, pendiente de que no actuara de manera imprudente y ocasionara un accidente que les comprometiera con la tienda. Akari y Chinatsu se acercaron; en sus manos cargaba cada una su propia bolsa con las compras del día. Ambas parecían desconcertadas de ver a Sakurako en el mismo lugar donde la dejaron hacia veinte minutos, incluso en la misma posición. La determinación de la niña, sumada a su falta de dinero, le impedía separarse de la réplica de Super Tomato Commando que encontró. Estaba maravillada por la precisión de los detalles, los colores exactos y la poderosa pose adoptada por la figura de plástico.

—¿No se ha movido de ahí? —preguntó Chinatsu.

—Bajó los brazos cuando se cansó, pero volvió a ponerlos donde mismo —respondió Himawari con resignación—. Sé que admiras a Super Tomato Commando, pero no puedes quedarte ahí.

—¿Por qué no tengo dinero suficiente? —se quejó la semirubia—. Himawari, préstame dinero.

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Monstruo pechugón y tacaño! —berreó como una niña pequeña—. Te pagaré todo.

—¿Tacaña? Yo tampoco tengo tanto dinero —replicó Himawari con disgusto.

—¡Pero la necesito! Es una réplica perfecta de Super Tomato Commando.

—Asombrosa —exclamó Akari—. Es idéntica.

—Lo sé, luciría genial en mi habitación junto con mis posters y recortes.

—No puedo creer que le hicieran una de estas tan pronto —señaló Chinatsu con incredulidad negativa—. No tiene ni un año desde que apareció por primera vez y ya tiene toda una colección de productos.

—Las empresas saben lo que el público quiere —murmuró Himawari.

—¡Y yo quiero esa figura! —rugió Sakurako—, ya verán, algún día será mía.

Entre los angostos pasillos, caminaba un hombre corpulento y de mirada dura, su peinado de picos y la camiseta de tirantes le daban un aspecto amenazante. Miraba sin mirar, apenas prestaba atención en las mercancías de diseños coloridos y llamativos. Los clientes a su alrededor se hacían a un lado, intimidados por la montaña de músculos que aquel hombre resultaba ser. Cuando pasó a un lado de las chicas, tal vez harto por los gritos de Sakurako, estrelló levemente su brazo con ella, lo que bastó para hacerla perder el equilibrio y terminar en las manos de Akari y Chinatsu.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —le reclamó Sakurako, aunque sus palabras solo las escucharon sus amigas.

—Qué tipo tan grosero —se quejó Chinatsu.

—¿Estas bien Sakurako? —le preguntó Himawari preocupada. Aunque el toque pareció leve, le resultó extraño que casi la derribara.

—Sí, se necesita más que eso para derrotar a Sakurako-sama —alardeó ella, aunque seguía molesta por la actitud del hombretón aquel.

Solo Akari lo observó hasta que dejó la tienda. Por su aspecto, Akihabara era un barrio poco frecuentado por él y la falta de interés en los productos que se le ofrecían lo delataban más. También fue la única interesada en el tatuaje plasmado en su brazo izquierdo, un símbolo que, estaba segura, había visto hace poco en alguna parte.

Al otro lado de la tienda, en la sección de _maho shojo_ ; Ayano, Chitose y Yui admiraban el último _figma_ de Kagari Akko, protagonista de _Little Witch Academia_. ¿El precio? Inalcanzable para sus juveniles monederos, pero la admiración a tan detallada réplica del personaje era gratuita. De vez en cuando, Yui miraba de reojo a Ayano. ¿Habría algo entre ella y Kyoko? La verdad era que apenas habían hablado desde su partida de la estación del tren, pues la emoción por llegar a Akihabara les costó una exposición de los orígenes y las mejores tiendas del famoso barrio por parte de la rubia. Lo más sencillo, pensó, sería preguntarle directamente a Ayano aunque, ¿cómo hacerlo si apenas podía dirigirle tres palabras? Pero tenía que hacerlo, no había otra manera de descubrir la verdad que Kyoko ocultaba en sus supuestas clases extra.

—¡Oigan! —se escuchó la voz de Kyoko a lo lejos—. ¿Por qué me abandonan con todas las compras?

Kyoko apareció detrás de ellas arrastrando dos enormes bolsas llenas de _manga_ que recién había comprado en la tienda anterior. Desde un principio se había propuesto comprar solo aquellos que consideraba importantes para consultar durante la elaboración de su propia obra, pero al examinar la mercancía encontró verdaderas joyas que una coleccionista como ella no podría dejar pasar, sobretodo porque estaban las ediciones perfectas de _Mirakurun_ , algo que no podía dejar escapar. Por suerte, el gobierno le pagaba bien y podía costearse todos los libros, aunque justificar sus ingresos ante su grupo de amigas sería algo difícil.

—Todo eso es tuyo, nosotras no compramos nada —respondió Yui—. Dijiste que no comprarías tantas cosas.

—¡Es que no pude detenerme! El encanto de Mirakurun es imposible de derrotar.

—No tienes remedio…

—Toshino-san —intervino Chitose. Se veía pálida y había unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en su blusa. Horas antes, pasaron frente a un negocio especializado en _yuri_ y por poco pierden a una miembro del grupo—. ¿Está bien que gaste tanto dinero en _manga_? Parece que todo lo que ha comprado es muy caro.

—¡No hay problema! He ahorrado el dinero que gané con mis _doujinshi_ y hago comisiones por internet. No lo parece pero se administrarme.

Yui la contempló en silencio. Sabía que Kyoko tenía algunos ahorros debido a sus libros de _Mirakurun_ , pero desconocía por completo el trabajo de las comisiones. Sí, la que hizo para Sakurako fue creíble, sin embargo, ¿en qué momento pudo dibujar más si en los últimos meses habían trabajado casi a diario en su _manga_? Incluso en las noches cuando hablaban por Line, Kyoko le confesaba estar tirada en su cama mirando _anime_. Pensó en dos posibilidades: o su mejor amiga había dejado a un lado sus horas de sueño para dibujar en secreto o cobraba muy caro por sus dibujos. Algo no cuadraba.

—¿Dibujas por comisión? —brillaron los ojos de Chitose debajo de sus lentes—. ¿En ese caso podría pedirte algo?

—¡Seguro!

—¡No le pidas nada extraño, Chitose! —le reprimió Ayano al notar un delgado hilo de sangre brotar de su nariz.

Durante la siguiente media hora, las ocho chicas de perdieron en el interior de la tienda, admirando las figuras que se vendían a precios elevados. Kyoko estaba dispuesta a gastar de nuevo su sueldo, sobre todo al descubrir la estatuilla que le habían hecho. Pensó en comprarla aunque resultara un poco ególatra de su parte pero eso suponía un gasto muy elevado y a todas las personas a su alrededor les parecería extraño, especialmente a Yui quien ya sospechaba que algo extraño ocurría en su vida. Se resignó a dejarlo para después, ya regresaría por su cuenta para no levantar sospechas.

El camino de vuelta a la estación del tren se tornó más complicado de lo esperado. La cantidad de transeúntes había aumentado y las chicas apenas podían abrirse paso entre la marea humana que les rodeaba. En más de una ocasión, sus hombros chocaron con los de algún caminante distraído que no cuidaba su andar por distraerse con las trabajadoras de los cafés o por prestar más atención a sus celulares. La única que no tuvo inconvenientes fue Akari, nadie chocó con ella ni su bolsa de atoró con la del vecino, su paso entre la multitud era como si ella pudiera atravesarlos aunque por eso mismo de pronto se encontró sola. Se detuvo en una esquina frente a un café temático de _Love Live_ y buscó con la mirada a sus amigas. Los rostros que pasaban ante sus ojos eran desconocidos, en su mayoría hombres cargando pesadas mochilas, incluso distinguió a uno que cargaba un _dakimakura_ de Kaname Madoka. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó cuando comenzó a desesperarse. Dos motocicletas pasaron frente a ella, luego un taxi y por ultimo un auto decorado imágenes de _Gintama_. El tráfico vehicular era escaso. De pronto, un temor le asaltó. ¿Y si la habían olvidado o no notaron su ausencia? Tendría que volver por su cuenta a casa. Tomó su celular y buscó el número de Chinatsu. Así tuviera que llamar a cada una de sus amigas, no estaba dispuesta a regresar sola.

—¡Danos todo lo que tienes, _otaku_ de mierda!

El grito le hizo saltar el corazón. Por un segundo pensó que era para ella y estuvo a punto de entregar su celular. Sin embargo, la verdadera víctima era un joven de aspecto famélico, con grandes ojeras moradas y un cabello que, aunque corto, lucia grasiento. El chico estaba a un lado de Akari y fue acorralado por dos motociclistas de aspecto hostil. Ella solo atino a escapar mientras los criminales la ignoraban. ¡Qué feliz estaba por su falta de presencia! Aunque sentía pena por el joven asaltado. Corrió a la equina contraria sin perder de vista el crimen. Otros dos motociclistas armados con bates se acercaron al _otaku_ y se sumaron a intimidarlo. Los insultos y los gritos de dolor del chico al ser golpeado llamarón la atención de los transeúntes quienes, impotentes, miraban el suceso.

—¡Vamos, debes tener más dinero! —gritó uno de los asaltantes.

—De seguro ya lo gastó todo en esa mierda friki. ¡Vamos a enseñarle a cargar más dinero!

Akari miro la situación impotente. Ella no podía hacer nada, solo mirar como aquel chico era maltratado por los motociclistas. Las personas a su alrededor tampoco movían un solo musculo, aterrorizados por la agresividad de los pandilleros. Miró a los lados, encontró a Sakurako, Ayano y Himawari en un extremo, Chitose, Yui y Chinatsu estaban detrás de ellas. ¿Y Kyoko? Akari sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo con fuerza. Lanzó un gritito que fue sofocado por una mano y fue devorada por la multitud. Al llegar a un callejón cercano pudo reconocer a su captora. Era Kyoko que ya se quitaba su ropa revelando el pijama de tomate.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —chilló Akari.

—Perdón por ser tan grosera, pero necesitaba tu poder para hacer esto.

—¿Poder?

—¡Sí! Tu falta de presencia me ayudó a escabullirme entre la multitud y si estás cerca, esto no llamará la atención. ¡ _Tomato Power Up_! —gritó una vez que solo tenía puesto el pijama. Su cuerpo se cubrió con un fulgor escarlata que endureció la tela alrededor de su cuerpo, sus manos y pies quedaron cubiertos por el traje y el casco se cerró sobre su cabeza—. ¡Lista para la acción!

—¡Acaba con ellos, Kyoko-chan!

—Regreso en 5 minutos —respondió alzando su pulgar en gesto afirmativo—. ¡Oh y mientras necesito que hagas algo muy importante!

—Lo que necesites —respondió con determinación la pequeña Akaza.

—¿Podrías cuidar mis _manga_? No quiero que les pase nada.

—Eso… —perdió su determinación y la sustituyó con resignación—. Está bien, los cuidaré.

—¡Gracias! ¡Allá voy malvados! ¡ _Akarin_! —y desapareció en el aire ante la mirada de su amiga. Akari, por su parte, no sabía si sentirse alagada u ofendida por el nombre que Kyoko le había otorgado a su habilidad para desaparecer.

En la calle, frente a un grupo de personas aterradas, los motociclistas daban una paliza al chico flaco que hacía unos instantes estaba al lado de Akari. Le habían robado su dinero y el celular, su mochila estaba en el suelo y su escaso contenido yacía esparcido por el suelo. Muchas personas optaron por alejarse de la escena, pero los que estaban más cercanos al asalto se quedaron inmóviles, paralizados por el temor de ser los siguientes. De un golpe en la cara, tres de los pandilleros acorralaron al muchacho mientras que el cuarto alzó el bat en señal de victoria y amenazó a todos los presentes.

—Que esto les enseñe, _freaks_ apestosos, a cargar con mucho dinero para que no les pase esto, ¡¿oyeron?! ¡La Alianza Onishima dominará Akihabara dentro de po… ah!

El delincuente no terminó su frase, pues la mitad de su arma le golpeó en la cabeza. Al verla en el suelo, notó el corte perfecto y recto, como si una espada lo hubiese hecho. Se volvió con sus colegas quienes tampoco comprendían lo que acababa de pasar. A sus espaldas se escucharon aplausos y vítores mientras que los pandilleros ponían una cara de terror. ¿Policías? El sujeto se dio la vuelta, quedó frente a frente con Super Tomato Commando que flotaba ante él y mantenía su katana empuñada.

—Así que ustedes son de Onishima, ¿eh? —dijo Kyoko a través del deformador de voz instalado en su casco—. _Sensei_ , espero que este mirando esto.

—Los veo claramente —respondió Nana al otro lado del comunicador.

—N-no es posible… —balbuceó uno de los pandilleros.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó otro de ellos, soltando al chico que asaltaban.

—Sera mejor que se rindan por las buenas —agregó Kyoko—. A menos que quieran salir un poco golpeados

—¡No me mandarás a prisión! —rugió el criminal del bat cortado.

Se abalanzó contra Kyoko tratando de golpearla pero ella evitó sus puños para contraatacar con una certera patada en el estómago que dejó fuera de combate al agresor. Al ver a su compañero con la cara en el suelo y temblando de dolor, los otros tres quisieron correr a sus motocicletas. Antes de poder montarlas siquiera, Kyoko llegó antes y les cortó el manubrio con sus katanas para que no pudieran escapar. Los tres retrocedieron, negándose a enfrentar a un rival que no podrían vencer. En un arrebato de valor, el segundo motociclista armado se lanzó contra Kyoko hasta que una repentina voz autoritaria lo detuvo.

—¡Detente! —gritó alguien desde la muchedumbre.

Lentamente, un hombre musculoso y de facciones duras se abría paso entre la gente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la nariz recta y un peinado de picos, vestido con una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba relucir un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo: la silueta de un casco o una cabeza cuadrada con cuernos y en el centro una "Y" con sus extremos curvos como si se tratasen de tres hachas. Era el escudo de Onishima.

—Yo me encargaré —dijo.

—¡Teniente Handou! —exclamaron los criminales.

—Teniente Handou… —murmuró Kyoko—. ¿Escuchó eso, _sensei_?

—¡Kyoko, no lo dejes escapar! Aunque no sepamos nada de ellos, si lo atrapas podremos obtener información muy importante. Procede con cuidado.

—No creo que sea difícil pelear con él —respondió Kyoko llena de confianza.

—Super Tomato Commando —le llamó el musculoso rival que estaba frente a ella. Su mirada se volvió afilada como una espada y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto de enojo—, prepárate para enfrentar ¡al número 4 de la Alianza Onishima!

—¿El número 4? —exclamó Nana desde su casa.

* * *

 _Y por fin aparecen los villanos! O uno de ellos. Se vienen los golpes y las confrontaciones. Había prometido accion y para allá vamos. Desde este punto las cosas se pondran más... interesantes o al menos eso intentaré.  
¿Podrá Super Tomato Commando con el no. 4 de Onishima? ¿ Qué clase de pandilla es Onishima? ¿Cuanto dinero gana Kyoko?  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	6. ¡El número 4 de Onishima!

¡El número 4 de Onishima!

Hacía una hora, tan solo una hora, que estaba compartiendo una rebanada pastel de frutas y una colorida bebida a base de café en compañía de sus amigas en el café temático de _Mirakurun_. Por un momento se olvidó del estrés que su vida conllevaba: un ambicioso proyecto por crear un _manga_ original y venderlo en la _Comiket_ , ser una agente del ejército japonés, la amenaza de la Alianza Onishima latente en Tokio y, sin duda lo peor para Kyoko, la preocupación por garantizar la seguridad de sus amigas (especialmente Ayano) al enterarse de la retirada de sus escoltas encubiertos. Pero por espacio de una hora se olvidó de todo eso, sus inquietudes desaparecían con cada bocado de pastel y con cada trago dulce de su café saborizado con arándanos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una tranquilidad semejante. Solo estaba rodeada de sus amigas, en un lugar decorado con motivos de su _manga_ favorito. Incluso hizo chistes sobre la falta de presencia de Akari y volvió a su habitual acoso a Chinatsu, solo por molestarla, pues cada día sentía que le gustaba menos.

Había pasado una hora. Después de la calma, volvió la tormenta y tenía frente a ella al No. 4 de Onishima, a punto de pelear mano a mano.

—Tienes razón, Rise. Esto no me gusta —dijo Nana. Su voz se escuchaba dentro del casco como su fuera la conciencia de Kyoko—. Está seguro de enfrentarte a diferencia de los otros pandilleros. Algo anda mal aquí.

—No importa que armas tenga, soy invulnerable a ellas —respondió llena de confianza—. _Sensei_ , será mejor que preparen unas esposas muy grandes.

Veloz como una chita que corre hacia su presa, Super Tomato Commando se lanzó contra su corpulento rival. Estaba confiada en derrotarlo con relativa facilidad, después de todo ella era la persona más poderosa del país, el rayo rojo lleno de vitaminas y antioxidantes. Apretó el puño, aplicaría apenas la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, nada peligroso para la integridad del pandillero. Él, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la heroica Kyoko. ¿En qué pensaba ese hombre? ¿No estaba consciente de la fuerza de su oponente?

Un grito eufórico de Super Tomato Commando se escuchó. Lanzó el puño contra su rival quien respondió también con un golpe. Un sonido idéntico a un látigo castigando la piel llegó a los oídos de todos, seguido por una exclamación de asombro e incredulidad. Los espectadores del enfrentamiento miraron con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y sus bocas se abrieron en un grito mudo. Nana y Rise, desde la comodidad del sillón se quedaron petrificadas ante el prodigio. Y Kyoko sintió que su sangre se helaba ante lo ocurrido. El poderoso puño de Super Tomato Commando Kyoko, mismo que derribó a centenas de criminales de un solo golpe, fue frenado por la enorme mano del teniente número 4 de la Alianza Onishima.

—¿Eso es todo tu poder? —preguntó Handou torciendo sus labios en una soberbia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —alcanzó a balbucear Kyoko. Ni el mortífero rayo de Momose le provocó tanto miedo.

—¡Kyoko! —gritó Nana sumamente nerviosa— ¡No te contengas, dale con todo!

—Soy diferente a todos los criminales que has enfrentado.

—¡Pero no dejas de ser un criminal más!

Atemorizada y alentada por su mentora, Kyoko volvió a la carga. Golpes y patadas le llovieron al teniente de Onishima, mismos que bloqueaba son sus manos y brazos. Si los demás pudieran ver dentro de su casco, verían la expresión aterrorizada de una joven estudiante de secundaria. Cada nuevo ataque aumentaba su fuerza, el cuerpo de Handou resistía cada impacto sin moverse un solo centímetro, asombrando a todos los testigos del combate. Una última patada cargada de toda la fuerza brindada por el traje impactó en el antebrazo del enemigo, causándole un leve quejido de dolor. Había llegado a su límite, sorprendentemente Kyoko tendría que golpearlo con todo su potencial para dañarlo. Al verse en aprietos, el teniente lanzó un manotazo contra la heroína que bastó para alejarla un par de centímetros. Todos los presentes, a excepción del pandillero, estaban asombrados y del algo estaban seguros: ese hombre no era alguien normal. Un simple aleteo de su mano bastó para empujar a la heroína de la nación y ella, en cambio, había recurrido a diferentes golpes para causarle apenas un pequeño moretón.

—Oye, eres tan fuerte como tus músculos lo aparentan —bromeó Kyoko como de costumbre pero en esta ocasión fue para inspirarse valor a sí misma, no para mofarse del rival.

—Hablas mucho para golpear tan poco —le dijo el teniente de Onishima. Mantenía su mirada fría y los brazos cruzados—. ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—Solo estaba calentando los músculos, amigo. Escúchame muy bien —agregó Super Tomato Commando con un gesto autoritario. Tenía que recuperar la confianza de alguna manera—; tú y tus amigos delincuentes ya se divirtieron lo suficiente en esta ciudad, pero no voy a permitir que sigan causando más temor a estas personas. Número 4 de Onishima, voy a arrestarte… ¡ahora!—. Su triunfal grito de batalla se fundió con su rápido despegue. Saltó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y volvió a la carga preparando una patada sónica. No iba a contenerse contra un enemigo tan fuerte como ese tal Handou, estaba dispuesta a derrotarlo aunque tuviese que actuar más violenta que de costumbre. Al ver como la pierna derecha de su heroína brillaba, los espectadores detrás del corpulento pandillero echaron a correr, consientes del poderoso boom sónico que se avecinaba y ellos serían incapaces de resistir. Otros, como Sakurako, contemplaban con admiración a su ídolo en acción —. ¡ _Super tomato kick_!

El sonido del ataque fue ensordecedor. Las ventanas tiritaron y una densa nube de polvo se levantó alrededor de los dos combatientes. Algunas personas cayeron al suelo, otros cubrieron sus oídos por la explosión de sonido, pero todos se mantenían a la expectativa. Poco a poco, la nube se disipó en el aire, revelando una imagen asombrosa. Handou permanecía de pie, cubriendo su pecho y rostro con los brazos en cruz, mismos que detenían la poderosa pierna de Kyoko. El ataque de Super Tomato Commando solo produjo una cortina de polvo y arrastró a su rival un par de metros sin causarle daño un aparente. Incapaz de moverse por la sorpresa, la rubia bajó la guardia.

—¡¿Qué… qué ocurre con este tipo?! —gritó confundida.

—¡Kyoko! —le llamó Nana con desesperación, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un estruendo se escuchó en el aire. El pesado puño del teniente de Onishima golpeó con toda su fuerza a la salvadora de Nanamori, quien salió disparada como una bala de cañón y voló sin control hasta estrellarse con una pared cercana. ¡Inconcebible! La fuerza de aquel hombre era algo extraordinario, sumamente desmedida. De no ser por las leves muestras de dolor, todos pensarían que se trababa de una máquina. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras todos guardaron silencio, paralizados ante la increíble fuerza de Handou, el número 4 de la Alianza Onishima. Un par de sirvientas se asomaron temblorosas por el agujero que el cuerpo de Kyoko hizo en el negocio. Ella, aun desconcertada por lo ocurrido, se puso de pie y con una seña de su mano ordenó a las empleadas huir del lugar. Esto no era como luchar contra los robots de Momose, era más peligroso aun. La rival de Nana podía estar un tanto chiflada, cegada por su envidia y dispuesta a demostrar su superioridad de las maneras más excéntricas posibles, pero no era una autentica mente criminal como su rival en turno. Tenía miedo. ¿Lo peor? No podía expresarlo. Ella era la heroína de la nación, el emblema de la seguridad y la viva imagen de la esperanza. Si huía, nadie volvería a quererla.

—¡Kyoko! ¡Debes salir de ahí! —le ordenó Nishigaki—. Ese hombre no es normal, esa fuerza podría acabar contigo.

—No, no puedo huir ahora —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Mirakurun no huiría, tampoco lo haría Goku, ni Sakura. ¡Y no lo hare yo!

—¿Nunca me harás caso, verdad? —respondió con preocupación—. Choco está en la zona, lo mandé a vigilarlas. Te conectaré con él, espero sirva de algo.

—Pero Choco ni armas tiene…

—Así que puedes seguir —exclamó Handou mientras tronaba los huesos de sus grandes manos—. Eres la primera persona que soporta uno de mis golpes.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? Necesitas mucho más que un puño para vencerme —fanfarroneó Kyoko. El golpe no le provocó ningún daño, pero aún se sentía aturdida. Era obvio que con simple fuerza no podría vencerlo—. No sabes en que lio te metiste amigo.

Imprudente como solo ella podía serlo, Kyoko se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra su enemigo. Un grito de guerra salió de su garganta, más para inspirarse valor a ella misma, preparó la patada mientras Handou estaba listo para recibirla. El choque parecía inminente, sin embargo, tras un su susurro de la heroína, desapareció en el aire, desconcertando a su rival. La invisibilidad de su traje sería el arma ganadora. Confundido, Handou bajó los brazos para obtener un mejor ángulo de vista; giró a la derecha, a la izquierda, hacia atrás, sin lograr distinguir nada. Repentinamente, su rostro se deformó por un impacto invisible que lo hizo tambalear. Su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse con violencia de un lado a otro, como si el viento lo golpeara. Super Tomato Commando se materializo frente al teniente de Onishima; flotaba de cabeza propinándole rápidos puñetazos al rostro, todos hacían tambalear al criminal que no lograba cubrirse y se veía obligado a retroceder. Por fin había sorteado la poderosa defensa del rival, mientras evitara sus brazos era vulnerable. Kyoko golpeaba con una agresividad ajena a ella, provocada por los inusuales atributos del enemigo; temerosa aun, estaba dispuesta a derrotarlo de una vez. Un hilo de sangre fluyó de los labios del teniente pandillero quien ya lucia aturdido. Lista para terminarlo, Kyoko tomó impulso y se preparó para un golpe fulminante.

—¡Super…!

Su pierna vibró y un destello la cubrió, no había lanzado un ataque como ese desde aquella ocasión cuando desvió el edificio que amenazó con aplastar a Himawari y Sakurako. La medida parecía exagerada, pero Handou había demostrado ser un contendiente muy resistente. Una ola de ovaciones se había encendido, misma que enmudeció en solo un instante. En solo un parpadeo las cosas cambiaron. El número 4 de Onishima sujetó una de las piernas de la superheroína y la azotó en el suelo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Kyoko! —gritó Nana al comunicador.

Desesperado y aturdido, Handou alzó de nuevo a una inerte Kyoko, repitiendo su salvaje ataque. El segundo impacto provocó una factura en el suelo, se levantó el polvo con un grito de dolor.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —gritó Akari desde su escondite.

El tercer impacto agujeró el suelo. Las pantallas dentro del casco de Kyoko parpadearon y lo único que pudo distinguir fue la bárbara expresión de su agresor.

—¡No! ¡Super Tomato! —exclamó Sakurako a punto de romper en llanto y aferrándose al brazo de Himawari.

Kyoko quedó en el suelo, con los brazos tendidos y doliéndose del castigo sufrido. La voz de Nana le parecía un eco lejano, apenas audible. ¿Sería ese su final? Cerró los ojos, derrotada, cuando sintió que una vez más se elevaba en el aire. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar.

—Choco… acércate —alcanzó a susurrar.

Sufrió un cuarto azote que le dolió. La pantalla de su casco parpadeó de nuevo y no dejaba de señalar daños en el traje. Dejo caer sus piernas al sentirlas liberadas del agarre, sus brazos quedaron extendidos sobre la acera que ya había sido perforada. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, su contrincante demostró ser un verdadero criminal, despiadado, salvaje. No estaba lista para enfrentar algo así.

—Toshino Kyoko… —dijo Ayano en un susurro apenas entendible. Se sentía a punto de llorar al ver semejante castigo y no poder hacer nada por ayudar a la rubia.

—No sé qué vio en ti, pero tengo ordenes —le habló Handou con una voz grave. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Los golpes le habían provocado una aguda jaqueca.

Solo había una oportunidad y debía ser precisa, Kyoko permaneció a la espera del momento justo aunque apenas pudiese mantenerse despierta. La pequeña pausa que Handou usó para recuperarse le bastó para idear un plan desesperado. Estaba concentrada en no fallar, su mirada se fijó en Sakurako, cuyas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. ¡No podía defraudar a su más grande admiradora! Volvió los ojos a su rival, algo había dicho sobre un tal Douji, pero no entendió nada. Solo estaba segura del siguiente movimiento de aquel; movió una de sus piernas para rematarla. "Choco", susurró. En ese instante, la cabeza de Handou se sacudió hacia atrás con un sonido metálico.

—¡ _Super Tomato Kick_! —gritó Kyoko.

Desde el suelo giró la cadera y lanzó la patada a ras de suelo. El ataque salió disparado rosando el suelo dejando una estela de polvo a su paso; al impactar con los pies de Handou, se precipitó al suelo y cayó seguido de algunos cristales y espectadores que se vieron afectados por la corriente de aire. De un salto y con ayuda de los supresores de gravedad, Super Tomato Commando se puso de pie y saltó hacia su enemigo. Aterrizó con ambos pies sobre su estómago; él respondió tomándole de un pie y arrojándola lo más lejos que su brazo lo permitió. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, Kyoko pudo estabilizarse sin tocar el suelo. ¿Aquel lanzamiento fue más débil?

Al darse la vuelta, el teniente de Onishima ya estaba de pie y volvía a arremeter contra ella. Sin esperarlo, Kyoko voló directo a su encuentro. Estaba cansada y con la espalda adolorida, pero no podía detenerse. Los puños se encontraron de nuevo; el intercambio de golpes comenzó entre los dos una vez más. Kyoko atacaba de nuevo con sus veloces puños contrario a Handou que apenas contratacaba, lento pero con una fuerza exagerada. La escena anterior se repetía, pero ahora el pandillero se dolía por los golpes recibidos. Fue en uno de sus puñetazos que la colorada heroína encontró una abertura en la sólida defensa del villano. Aprovechó el descuido para conectarle una potente patada en el rostro que lo hizo tambalear, sin embargo, aun con los sentidos nublados, él logró tomarla de la pierna y la jaló hacia su puño. Tomato Commando fue recibida por un poderoso golpe en el rostro, cuyo impacto agrietó el casco y por poco la deja inconsciente.

—¡Choco! —gritó frenética al ver acercase de nuevo la pesada mano del enemigo.

Fiel a su compañera, el perrito mecánico aun invisible embistió de nuevo la cabeza del poderoso Handou. Kyoko realizó una patada sónica para liberarse del agarre y lanzó otra contra el criminal. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra él para aprovechar su tambaleo y terminar de una vez con la pelea. Sus manos desprendieron chispas y las extendió al hombretón. Gran error. Sin darse cuenta, se vio envuelta en un abrazo letal de los vigorosos brazos de aquel criminal.

—Eres una molestia —gruñó aquel—. ¡Como una mosca!

—No soy una mosca, ¡soy un tomate!

—¡Entonces te exprimiré como a uno! —rugió.

La presión que Kyoko sintió dentro del traje fue asfixiante. La pantalla de su casco indicaba severos daños en la espalda y lanzaba advertencias sobre la situación crítica a la que era sometida. Detrás de aquellas imágenes centellantes, podía ver el rostro del teniente criminal Handou. Facciones duras, ojos afilados como navajas y casi en blanco, el ceño fruncido en un eterno gesto de enojo decidido a terminar con ella, insensible al dolor ajeno. Aquella era la encarnación de un demonio, luchaba contra un _oni_. Sus brazos se comprimían junto a las costillas y le costaba respirar. Solo una idea desesperada llegó a ella, riesgosa por los daños que había sufrido pero era mejor que dejarse vencer. Juntó las manos con sus piernas y con el poco aliento que le quedaba gritó:

—¡Pikachu!

Sus manos liberaron toda la carga eléctrica que pudieron. Su traje se volvió una chispa luminosa que electrocutó al despiadado _oni_ quien la soltó dando gritos de dolor. Kyoko cayó al suelo sin aliento. Su vista estaba borrosa pero al menos los avisos de peligro habían desaparecido. Apenas escuchaba la voz de su mentora y los gritos de la multitud se hicieron lejanos. Con dificultad se levantó, estaba en su límite pero no podía detenerse. Frente a ella, Handou permanecía paralizado a causa de la descarga eléctrica. Debía aprovechar para acabar con él. Se elevó en el aire, aun con la vista nublada, y voló hacia su rival, preparando una nueva y ultima patada sónica.

—Super… Tomato…

Un zumbido llegó a sus oídos, mismo que en un instante se convirtió en un sonido más fuerte. Sintió que su pierna era alzada y la trayectoria de su vuelo se desvió hacia el cielo. Alcanzó a dar una vuelta en el aire antes de aterrizar de rodillas. El musculoso número 4 de Onishima había desaparecido y en su lugar había un muchacho de cabellos alborotados y un enorme tribal tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Montado en una motocicleta, miraba a Super Tomato Commando con una expresión serena, hasta amistosa y divertida. A simple vista podía verse que era mucho más joven que Handou. Kyoko, confundida, buscó con la mirada a su primer oponente y lo encontró unos metros adelante del motociclista, escoltado por otros tres conductores que procuraban subirlo a uno de sus vehículos. Al notar donde estaba la atención de le heroína, el muchacho le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Odio cuando se pone así. ¿Sabes? Un segundo de retraso y lo hubieras derrotado —la voz de aquel muchacho sonaba relajada, pero al terminar de hablar, su sonrisa de torció en un gesto espeluznante—. Crucé casi toda la ciudad para llegar a tiempo, ¡tuve que conducir muy rápido!

—¿Y tú… quién eres? —logró decir Kyoko. Apenas pudo pararse de nuevo.

—Confórmate con saber que soy el número 3 de la Alianza Onishima —su rostro volvió a serenarse—. No te preocupes, no voy a pelear contigo. Yo no lo hago.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Vine a parar esta pelea. Akihabara es mi territorio y lamento el comportamiento de mis muchachos, es que a veces se emocionan un poco. Y Handou… no sé por qué está aquí —suspiró—. Super Tomato Commando, te prometo que esto no se repetirá, al menos en mis territorios.

—¿Y pretendes que te deje ir como si nada? —respondió Kyoko adoptando su pose de pelea. El motociclista solo sonrió.

—Handou no es tan noble como yo —dijo dándole la espalda a la heroína.

Una sombra cubrió por un instante a los dos. Kyoko alzó la mirada y vi un pesado trozo de pavimento volar por los aires, dirigido hacia la multitud de espectadores. Aquellos gritaron espantados y corrieron en todas direcciones, empujándose entre sí. Super Tomato Commando voló en dirección al proyectil tan veloz como le era posible, aunque esto significara dejar escapar a dos tenientes de la peligrosa pandilla. En la estampida humana, varias personas terminaron en el suelo, entre ellas Chitose. Ayano y Yui quedaron paralizadas al verla, sin saber cómo reaccionar: ¿huir o salvarla? Kyoko logró alcanzar el escombro, incrustó sus manos en este y lo redirigió a un punto vacío dando una vuelta en el aire. El estruendo de su impacto fue pavoroso y con este el trozo de pavimento se partió de nuevo. La heroica estudiante terminó tumbada sobre los restos del proyectil. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para buscar a sus amigas. Ayano y Yui lograron llevarse a Chitose, cuyo único daño fue un cristal roto de sus lentes. Buscó a los pandilleros a lo lejos, pero ambos se habían ido dejando solo marcas en el asfalto. Se levantó con una mezcla de frustración y cansancio, mientras la gente a su alrededor le agradecía con aplausos, algunos inseguros y otros frenéticos como Sakurako lo hacía. Su primer encuentro con Onishima fue peor de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

Akari esperaba a Kyoko en su escondite. Había observado el enfrentamiento desde el callejón al que su rubia amiga la llevó y, aunque estaba segura, no pudo sentirse temerosa por los hechos presenciados. También le pasaba su impotencia, deseaba ayudar de alguna manera a su amiga de la infancia. Después de 15 minutos de esperarla, Kyoko apareció a su lado. Apenas se detuvo frente a ella, desactivó el traje, regresándolo a su inocente forma de pijama. Se quitó el gorro y se dejó caer sobre la pelirroja, agotada, temblando, y comenzó a llorar.

—Kyoko-chan… —Akari también la abrazó con fuerza y se contagió del llanto.

Super Tomato Commando, la heroica salvadora de Nanamori y Japón estaba aterrada ante los enemigos que debía enfrentar.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Llegamos al primer encuentro entre Super Tomato Commando Kyoko y la Alianza Onishima. ¿Esperaban que apareciera el número 3 de la pandilla?  
Creo que desde "Akari, la viajera del tiempo" no me tocaba escribir una pelea. ¡Es algo agotador! Uno puede coreografiearla varias veces, hasta actuarla y aun así no quedar como uno la imaginó. Esta solo fue la primera de muchas que vendrán, así que tengo muchas opotrunidades para practicar. _

_En el capítulo pasado, Gerendo01 preguntó si el chico agredido era Kuroki Tomoki (WataMote). Debo decir que no pensé en él al escribir, mas bien fue la descripcion más genérica que pude pensar de un otaku cualquiera. Aunque podría ser, ya saben (o deberían saber) que me gusta referenciar otros animes y hasta mis propios fanfics. Por ejemplo, en "Akari, la viajera del tiempo" vimos al capitan Shion como parte de la resistencia en la linea temporal donde Chinatsu es emperatriz. Pues ese Shion es en verdad el VOCALOID Kaito._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	7. Temores de superhéroe

Temores de superhéroe

El tren de Tokio a Takaoka partía el viento con un zumbido. De las cuatro horas de viaje, solo faltaban dos y de las ocho estudiantes de Nanamori, siete no paraban de comentar la terrible batalla que presenciaron. Desde un principio conocían el riesgo que conllevaba visitar la capital del país, acosada por una peligrosa pandilla; sin embargo, no creyeron posible una coincidencia semejante. Aun con una escasa probabilidad, atestiguaron el enfrentamiento entre uno de los líderes de Onishima y Super Tomato Commando, que resultó en una terrible pelea para la superheroína, pues la fuerza descomunal del cabecilla criminal solo generó una pregunta en todos: ¿qué tan poderosos serían los otros miembros de la Alianza Onishima?

Tras el enfrentamiento, las chicas se reunieron y al notar que faltaban dos, las buscaron por los alrededores. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlas. Akari, Kyoko y su pila de mangas estaban en un café temático al cual entraron después del aterrador espectáculo. Cuando Chinatsu preguntó en donde habían estado durante el enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal, la rubia dijo que siempre estuvieron cerca de la acción, pero los poderes de antipresencia de Akari funcionaron como camuflaje. De no ser porque dicha peculiaridad de la pelirroja era cierta (y en más de una ocasión afectó a sus amigas), nadie hubiese creído semejante excusa. Aun así, había algo en Kyoko que no le encajaba a Yui. ¿Por qué daba la impresión de estar agotada? Tantos años a su lado le habían enseñado que su mejor amiga era una persona con una energía casi ilimitada, a la cual solo un salón de clases podía ponerla a dormir. Durante el viaje en tren esperaba que aquella y Sakurako charlaran sin parar sobre lo ocurrido; sin embargo, apenas Kyoko ocupó su asiento entre ella y Ayano, se quedó profundamente dormida. También le pareció extraño el caminar adolorido que le notó de camino a la estación, aunque bien pudo provocarlo una mala caída durante los arrebatos de pánico de la ciudadanía.

—Parece que cargar tantas cosas agotó a Toshino-san, ha dormido todo el camino —dijo Chitose sin poder levantar la mirada. Hacia unas horas sufrió una hemorragia nasal al ver como Kyoko se acurrucaba en el hombro de Ayano.

—Eso raro en Kyoko- _senpai_. Seguramente no durmió anoche por ver _anime_ —comentó Chinatsu restándole importancia.

—Pero Toshino- _senpai_ trabaja en su propio _manga_ ¿verdad? —señaló Himawari. En sus manos cargaba una pequeña bolsa de caramelos inspirados en Super Tomato Commando. Obviamente eran de Sakurako, pero se los arrebató para evitar que se los comiera todos antes de llegar a casa—. Tal vez por eso durmió hasta tarde.

—Yo quería platicar con ella sobre la pelea de Super Tomato Commando —rezongó Sakurako sin apartar la mirada de su celular—. ¡Miren que fotografías pude tomar! Justo cuando golpeaba al malo.

—¡Asombroso! —dijo Akari admirada. Tenía que disimular la preocupación que sintió por Kyoko en esos momentos—. Que buena fotografía.

—¡Y pude tomar muchas más! Aunque borraré algunas.

De pronto el semblante de Sakurako se ensombreció. Todas conocían su gran admiración por Super Tomato Commando y los dulces que compró en Akihabara solo eran una muestra más. Pero ver a su ídolo en semejantes aprietos fue un duro golpe. Aquella heroína que frustró un asalto del que Sakurako fue testigo y después la rescató del derrumbe de un edificio, había sido apaleada por un criminal frente a sus ojos. Las demás no podrían comprenderla, ni Himawari; para ella, la existencia de Super Tomato Commando era la realización de aquellas historias que desde niña había leído. Desde entonces había soñado conocer a un auténtico superhéroe, una persona que le hiciera creer en los imposibles en medio de un mundo frio que le ordenaba renunciar a los imposibles. Su dolor, aunque diferente al de Akari y Ayano, fue igual de profundo.

—¿Creen que sea seguro asistir a la _Comiket_? —preguntó Yui.

Ninguna quería responder y, por suerte, Kyoko no escuchó o hubiese estallado en furia. Con los acontecimientos de ese día, los ánimos de participar decayeron. Ninguna de ellas quería presenciar semejante acontecimiento otra vez.

—¡No digan tonterías! —exclamó Sakurako dando un salto desde su asiento. En sus ojos podía verse un brillo de esperanza—. Estoy segura que Super Tomato Commando detendrá a Onishima si se atreven a atacar la _Comiket_. No se rendirá ante esa banda de criminales.

—No lo sé… recibió una golpes horribles de ese hombre y por momentos solo hacia comentarios sin sentido… —Chinatsu meditó un segundo. Lentamente miró a Kyoko, aun dormida sobre el hombro de Yui. Desde un principio había algo que le parecía familiar en la heroína escarlata.

—¡Super Tomato lo sabe! La próxima vez que se vean será muy diferente —insistía Sakurako con gritos de fanática—. Volverá más fuerte.

Himawari la miró con cierta tristeza. Aunque en el fondo también sentía una gran admiración por la misteriosa heroína de Nanamori y le estaba sumamente agradecida por salvar su vida, veía casi imposible que esta pudiera derrotar a toda la pandilla. Si aquel musculoso imparable era el número 4 de la organización, ¿qué podía esperarse del resto? Sin embargo, tampoco quería acabar con las ilusiones de Sakurako. Sí, era una escandalosa y más cuando se trataba de Super Tomato, pero le gustaba verla tan sonriente desde su aparición en aquella tienda y agradecía el pequeño cambio en la actitud de la semirubia desde que fueron rescatadas durante el ataque a la escuela.

El teléfono de Ayano sonó. Lo tomó de inmediato y cubrió la bocina con sus dedos para no despertar a Kyoko. Se levantó de inmediato y antes de responder miró el número que le llamaba. El nombre Nishigaki- _sensei_ apareció escrito en la pantalla acompañado por un matraz lleno de un líquido amarillento. Respondió la llamada pero no dijo nada hasta llegar al otro lado del vagón. Por suerte, la charla o mejor dicho, los gritos de Sakurako, ocultaban sus palabras.

—¿ _Sensei_?

—¿Cómo está Kyoko? ¿Se ve herida? He tratado de contactarla pero no responde —las palabras de su maestra entraron por su oído y bajaron hasta su corazón, oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

—Parece estar bien. Se quedó dormida poco después de subir al tren —hizo una pausa. Con cuidado miró sobre su hombro solo para comprobar que nadie le prestaba atencion—. ¿Qué fue eso? Ese tipo estuvo a punto de… de…

—Lo sé. Rise y yo seguimos espantadas por su poder. No queremos ni imaginar cómo será el resto de la pandilla.

—¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza? No creí que existieran ese tipo de… de… superhombres.

—Onishima guarda más secretos de los que pensábamos. Detrás de ellos debe estar alguien, una mente científica.

—¿Cree que… será ella?

—Es el único nombre que me viene a la mente, pero no debemos apresurarnos, existen tantos proyectos secretos y grupos criminales. Las opciones son bastantes —se hizo una larga pausa. Las dos temblaron solo con imaginar el rostro de la única sospechosa. De ser cierto, Onishima significaba un gran peligro para ellas. Tras aclararse la garganta, Nana agregó—: ¿Dónde dormirán esta noche?

—Nos quedaremos en el departamento de Funami-san, es el más cercano a la estación. Como los trenes se retrasaron, llegaremos muy tarde a Takaoka.

—Perfecto. En la mañana iré a recoger el traje. Debo examinarlo y repararlo cuanto antes. Y por favor… tengan cuidado.

Tras colgar, las manos de Ayano no dejaban de temblar. ¿En verdad sería ella la responsable del temible poder de Onishima? De ser así, la pandilla iría tras ellas solo para llegar hasta Kyoko y… ¿y luego qué? Se sintió mareada de pronto, abrumada por sus propios pensamientos. También era posible que aquella mujer no estuviese relacionada con ellos, y aunque era una idea igual de terrible, le tranquilizaba. Llegó a tropezones hasta sus amigas, ocupo de nuevo su asiento y ocultó las manos. No podía dejar que la vieran con miedo. Lo único que debía importarle era llegar a su ciudad.

—Ayano-chan, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Chitose con preocupación al notar el pálido semblante de su amiga—. Te vez algo inquieta.

—E-estoy bien —mintió.

—¿Segura? Creo que te falta algo de color —insistió su mejor amiga.

—Sí, solo me abrumé un poco por hablar con mi madre. Seguía algo asustada por el incidente de Akihabara.

—La entiendo _senpai_ —dijo Chinatsu tomando su celular—. A mí no dejan de mandarme mensajes.

—Mi hermana tampoco ha dejado de llamarme —agregó Akari—. En cuanto se enteró…

—¡Miren! ¡Están hablando de Super Tomato en las noticitas! —intervino Sakurako saltando de la emoción.

La noticia era nacional y pronto inundaría las pantallas del mundo. No solo las alumnas de Nanamori hablaban del enfrentamiento; las redes sociales niponas se llenaron de fotografías, videos, testimonios y opiniones sobre lo ocurrido. En los monitores del vagón se mostraban las imágenes de la pelea entre Kyoko y Handou, pero al finalizar la crónica de los hechos, el enfoque fue diferente y se centraron en las reacciones de los habitantes de Tokio. Muchos agradecían la presencia de Super Tomato en Akiharaba, incluso estaban conformes con la promesa del misterioso número 3 de Onishima. El tiempo diría si la cumplió. Pero la gran mayoría del pueblo japonés comenzó a desconfiar; la evidencia estaba ante sus ojos, la admirada superheroína no fue suficiente para detener al poderoso criminal. Solo una batalla bastó para que su credibilidad cayera en picada. La gente cuestionó la efectividad de la heroína roja. Se sentían inseguros, confundidos, los sorprendió por completo la paliza que recibió y, si ella no podía afrontar a tales rivales, ¿quién lo haría? La pelea no había terminado, solo fue suspendida por un teniente criminal de rango mayor a Handou. Sakurako, tras escuchar aquel reportaje, estalló en un sonoro berrinche el cual fue callado de inmediato por Himawari para que Toshino- _senpai_ no se despertara. Ninguna sabía que Kyoko estaba despierta desde hacía un rato y había escuchado casa palabra del noticiero.

"¿Podré con esto?" pensó. Aun le dolía la espalda después de la paliza recibida. Nada en el mundo la obligaría a verse en un espejo; estaba segura que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras moradas, mismas que le dolerían como los mil demonios a la mañana siguiente. Durante el combate sintió miedo cada vez que los puños de Handou se acercaban a ella; Nana no le daba instrucciones o consejos, solo gritó preocupada su nombre hasta el cansancio y la gente a su alrededor… se movió un poco y se acomodó en el hombro de Yui para volver a dormir.

Yui nunca había albergado a tantas personas en su pequeño departamento. Sus tres amigas y ella podían acomodarse a la perfección, pero con ocho adolescentes la cosa cambiaba. Aunque un poco apretadas, lograron acomodarse en el suelo y pasaron la noche de una manera increíblemente tranquila, contraria a la tarde que tuvieron en Tokio. La excursión las dejó agotadas y apenas tuvieron la oportunidad se quedaron dormidas, claro, Akari fue la primera en caer. A las cinco de la mañana, aun con el sol escondido en el horizonte, una de las jóvenes de Nanamori había despertado y a la luz de su celular garabateaba sobre una pequeña libreta de dibujo que fácilmente cabe debajo de una almohada. Kyoko tenía que acabar su _manga_ y solo le restaban tres semanas para la Comiket. Aunque esa era su prioridad, en su cabeza se mezclaban la idea para la historia y su enfrentamiento con Onishima. Su lápiz iba y venía en total silencio, con trazos delgados que no maltratasen el papel. Se detuvo de pronto a contemplar los rostros en la libreta. Eran los dos tenientes de Onishima: el rostro de eterno enojo de Handou la miraba a los ojos, contrario a la serenidad mostrada por el misterioso motociclista. ¿Qué tan poderoso sería ese chico? La lógica indicaba que era más fuerte que Handou. Miró sus manos temblorosas, recordando la cercana sensación de la muerte. Tenía miedo pero debía ser valiente por todos.

—Mirakurun… que vida tan difícil tienes —murmuró con un puchero—. ¿Esto es lo que tu autora nunca menciona? Siempre creí que era más sencillo —suspiró. Con delicadeza se levantó y caminó en puntillas hasta la mesa que usaba para dibujar. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó sus instrumentos de trabajo y comenzó a bocetar—. Yo quería una vida como en Mirakurun, algo más feliz. Y de pronto esto se volvió como _Madoka Magica_ o _Mahou Shoujo Site_. ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer esos tipos?

El sol iluminó el cielo, tan tranquilo e inmutable, ajeno a los problemas de la tierra. Kyoko había separado su traje de tomate del resto de su pertenencias y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico que no levantaría sospechas. Solo esperaba la llegada de Nana y, en verdad, deseaba que solo tomara el paquete y se fuera. No le apetecía hablar de lo ocurrido, aunque debería hacerlo en algún momento. Solo quería dibujar, refugiarse en la vida normal que había tenido antes de convertirse en Super Tomato Commando. Las páginas terminadas se acumulaban sobre la mesa, continuando la historia en la cual trabajó durante los últimos meses. No pensó mucho en cómo seguir las viñetas, parecían dibujarse solas a partir de su última experiencia. En el último panel había dos rostros definidos y al fondo otro par de siluetas. Los cuatro personajes rodeaban a una derrotada _Rum Raisin Queen_ , quien arrodillada se preguntaba lo mismo que Kyoko: ¿podré con esto?

—Claro que podremos —exclamó Kyoko recuperando su sonrisa confiada—. _Sensei_ reparará el traje y lo hará más fuerte. Todo héroe recibe un _power up_ después de ser apaleado por el malo. ¡Y esta no será la excepción!

Se llevó las manos a la boca en el acto. Miró con cuidado a sus amigas y comprobó que todas seguían dormidas. Ahora debía buscar la manera de matar el tiempo hasta que despertaran. Tomó otras hojas y siguió con sus bocetos, escribió unas líneas para un futuro guion y por último se tumbó en el suelo mientras jugaba con el celular. Minutos después de las ocho recibió un mensaje de Nana en el cual le pedía tener listo el traje para ella. Se levantó del suelo y tomó la bolsa. Con todo el silencio posible abrió la puerta y esperó por su mentora afuera del departamento. Al poco rato apareció la mujer de cabello cenizo y brillantes ojos rojos; se miraron un momento y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Nana abrazó a Kyoko con fuerza.

— _Se-sensei_

—Perdón por meterte en estos problemas Kyoko —dijo Nishigaki conteniendo el llanto—. Entré en pánico al ver la fuerza de ese gigantón…

—Entiendo pero… au… me duele todo, _sensei_.

—Oh, perdón —la soltó en el acto—. ¿No te lastimé?

—No más que el bruto de Handou. Solo son unos golpes —sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Estaré bien en unos días. Aunque… creo que el traje quedó muy dañado.

—Lo revisare de inmediato y haré las modificaciones que sean necesarias. Antes de que lo olvide —abrió la mochila que cargaba y sacó un paquete que contenía otra "pijama" de tomate—. Un repuesto, en caso de una emergencia no te encontrarán desarmada.

—Genial. Gracias _sensei_.

Nana la contemplaba en silencio. Estaba admirada de la fuerza de Kyoko; después de sufrir semejante paliza estaba de pie frente a ella, llena de confianza y sonriente como siempre. No esperaba semejante actitud de una joven de esa edad. Tal vez que encontrara el traje fue una coincidencia que al inicio le pareció un desafortunado accidente, pero este momento o su decisión de rescatar a Ayano cuando fue secuestrada por Takashita le demostraban a la científica que Kyoko era la persona adecuada para portar el traje.

—Kyoko, trabajare lo más rápido posible. Tú dedícate a descansar, lo tienes bien merecido.

—Sí. Oh, por cierto… ¿podrá encontrar algo sobre Onishima ahora que sabemos el nombre de uno de sus miembros?

—Tenemos su nombre y los rostros de dos líderes. Le pediré a Rise que investigue en los archivos de la policía. Deben tener algo sobre ellos.

—¡No los dejaremos escapar tan fácil! Mañana podríamos planear…

—No, nada de mañana —le interrumpió Nana—. Es importante que te recuperes. Te llamaré cuando tengamos información sobre ellos.

Se despidieron y Nana desapareció en el pasillo del edificio. En cuanto dejó de verla, Kyoko exhaló desde lo más profundo de su ser y volvió al interior del departamento. Tampoco quería preocupar a Nishigaki aunque estuviera aterrada de solo recordar a Onishima. Pero aun así se mantenía optimista, si alguien podía encontrar la forma de neutralizar la fuerza de esos delincuentes, esa era su admirada maestra. De puntitas regresó hasta la mesa donde estaba la pila de hojas recién dibujadas y las releyó. Sin pensarlo le dio un giro a la historia de _Rum Raisin Queen_ ; después de un día de diversión con su mejor amiga y posible interés amoroso, apareció un villano muy poderoso al cual la _maho shojo_ no pudo derrotar. Era el toque que el faltaba, un nuevo enemigo que revelaba un plan más elaborado para evitar que _Rum Raisin Queen_ volviera a su reino. ¡Los cuatro demonios a derrotar se revelaban! No eran más que los esbirros del verdadero villano, pero le gustó la idea de agregar "subjefes" a la historia. Estaba entretenida en su propia historia cuando Yui, aun somnolienta, le llamó.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Yui —la miró fingiendo sorpresa. En el acto se levantó y le enseñó las páginas del _manga_ —. ¡Ya hice el final del tomo 1!

* * *

 _Por fin llegó el capítulo 7! La espera fue mas larga debido a mis varias responsabilidades. A lo largo de las tres semanas le agregaba cosas o le quitaba. Había escrito una nota periodística, luego el reportaje que menciono y al final los borré. Fue difícil bajar el ritmo de narración, pero vamos, no todo pueden ser golpes y patadas, hay que desarrollar otras cosas.  
_

 _Veo que después del conocer el poder de Handou han pensado que Kyoko no podría sola contra la temible Alianza Onishima. Puedo anticiparles que en efecto, Kyoko no estará sola en el campo de batalla y recibirá ayuda más adelante. Así que les pregunto: ¿quien o quienes harán equipo con Super Tomato Commando para enfrentar a estos peligroso pandilleros?_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	8. Cosplay

_Cosplay_

Sakurako corría por los pasillos de Nanamori con un librito en las manos. Quienes la conocían se sorprendieron a ver semejante prodigio. ¿La cabeza hueca de Omuro con un libro? ¿Por fin se dignó a estudiar? La duda colmó a todas las estudiantes que se cruzaban en el camino, mas la velocidad con la que corría impedía reconocer que decía la portada que cargaba. De lejos, sin que Sakurako lo notara, la seguía Himawari sin aliento. La casi rubia salió del edificio arrollando a toda compañera cercana, que apenas lograban esquivarla; cruzó el patio y llegó hasta la sede del famoso Club de Entretenimiento. Con el librito en mano, abrió la puerta del recibidor y respetuosamente se quitó los zapatos. Podría ser una chiquilla insolente, ruidosa, torpe, caprichosa y demás defectos, pero nunca olvidaría una muestra de respeto por el espacio ajeno tan importante.

La casita se encontraba anormalmente en silencio, no se escuchaban los acostumbrados grititos de admiración de Chinatsu por su adorada _senpai_ , ni los comentarios graciosos de Kyoko o los reclamos de Akari por el _bullying_ que las demás le hacían. Todo estaba callado. De no ser por el aroma a té, Sakurako hubiese pensado que la casita estaba vacía. Se acercó a la puerta corrediza y afinando la garganta, la abrió de un solo tirón y profirió un grito que no le correspondía.

—¡Toshino Kyoko… _senpai_! ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó con admiración.

Kyoko estaba tomando las medidas de Chinatsu con una cinta mientras Yui cortaba algunos trozos de tela y Akari cosía un par de faldas. Por aquella tarde, la sala del Club de Entretenimiento se convirtió en una improvisada sastrería; metros de telas de varios colores se extendían por todo el suelo y junto al armario donde se guardan los utensilios de la ceremonia del té y las chucherías de Kyoko, había un maniquí con un uniforme distinto al de Nanamori, compuesto por una falda a cuadros verdes y marrones, una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un saco verde olivo. No cabía duda alguna, el Club de Entretenimiento se preparaba para la _Comiket_ de las próximas dos semanas con gran prisa.

—¡¿Se cambiaran de escuela?! —pero la mente de Sakurako veía las cosas de otra manera.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices… —comenzó a hablar Kyoko, pero fue callada por la rápida mano de Yui.

—No lo hagas —la reprimió su amiga.

—Estamos preparando nuestros _cosplay_ para la _Comiket_ —dijo Akari haciendo a un lado la falda recién cosida.

—¡¿Oh?! ¿Harán _cosplay_ para el evento? —la mirada de Sakurako deslumbró con chispas de entusiasmo.

—Kyoko- _senpai_ insistió mucho en que lo hiciéramos desde inicios de año. Pero con lo ocupadas que estuvimos con el _manga_ hasta ahora comenzamos con los atuendos —dijo Chinatsu, soportando los manoseos medidores de Kyoko—. _Senpai_ , ¿hasta mi cabello debe ser medido?

—Sí, el cabello es una característica muy importante de tu personaje —respondió la rubia con un alarde de sabiduría.

—¿De quienes harán cosplay? Ese uniforme no se parece al de Mirakurun —señaló Sakurako.

—Este año opté por hacer algo distinto —respondió Kyoko con todo el orgullo que podrían cargar sus palabras. Se escabulló a la mesa central de la sala y sacó un cartel con los títulos de varios _animes_ escritos en este—. Este es un año muy importante para el género _yuri_ en el negocio del _anime_. En cada una de las cuatro temporadas se ha anunciado una serie de este género, además de los tintes de _shoujo-ai_ en otras producciones. Por eso decidí que en la _Comiket_ honraremos ese suceso y haremos _cosplay_ del primer _anime yuri_ de este año: _Citrus_. Además, la voz de Yui se parece a la de Mei.

—Deja de decir eso —reclamó Yui.

—No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de historias, _senpai_.

—Cuando estas destinada a ser la próxima mejor _mangaka_ del país, debes saber de todo lo que se maneja en el medio, Saku-chan —la soberbia de Kyoko volvió a relucir en sus palabras.

Serían días terribles, sin duda alguna. Yui lo sabía y ya estaba resignada a sacrificar sus horas de videojuegos por horas de sueño, considerando que su mejor amiga la dejase dormir en la semana. Eso y los malos chistes de Kyoko inundarían su semana. Y no podía estar más feliz por ello. Después del viaje a Akihabara y terminar su _manga_ , la vida de Kyoko había vuelto a la normalidad ante los ojos de Yui. Se le notaba más tranquila y sonriente, abandonando los constantes momentos de estrés que ya le aquejaban desde que decidió probar suerte con una historia original. Incluso sus clases extras con Nishigaki- _sensei_ se suspendieron temporalmente. Parecía que la normalidad volvería al Club de Entretenimiento, sin explotación laboral hasta la próxima _Comiket_ y sin las constantes ausencias de Kyoko. Y aunque Yui seguía sospechando de algo extraño entre Kyoko y Ayano, decidió que era mejor dejar ese asunto por la paz y retomarlo más adelante. Suficiente tenía con elaborar cuatro uniformes, quizá más.

—Por cierto, Saku-chan —dijo Kyoko mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, es verdad! _Senpai_ … ¡este _manga_ es genial! —exclamó Sakurako con un grito de entusiasmo mientras agitaba el librito frente a ella—. ¡Su _manga_ es de los más geniales que he leído! ¡Es tan emocionante, asombroso y la heroína es genial!

—¿Crees que venderá bien? —preguntó la rubia con los ojos iluminados por estrellas.

—¡Sí! ¡Arrasará en la _Comiket_! Quisiera ir para ver cómo se vende sin parar.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? —comentó Akari con una amable sonrisa.

—¡¿Puedo?!

El resto de las chicas se miraron. Pensaron que solo serían ellas cuatro, pero tener manos extras para la venta de los tomos no vendría mal…

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió Kyoko.

—¡Genial!

… por otro lado, invitar a Sakurako significaba incluir a cierta chica de cabello azul y prominentes pechos para su edad. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una abrumada Himawari hizo su aparición en la sala. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor, el aliento entrecortado y un paquete de papeles en sus manos. Un pequeño raspón en su pierna delataba que se había tropezado en su carrera detrás de Sakurako.

—Sa-sakurako… tenemos mucho trabajo —trató de hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Oh, ahí estás Himawari. Nos vamos a la _Comiket_ con ellas —dijo de pronto mostrando su colmillo con alegría.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo balbucear. ¿En qué la metió Sakurako esta vez?

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, el resto del Consejo Estudiantil estaba en la sala del Club. Himawari aún permanecía atónita y un tanto molesta por el repentino plan de Sakurako, programarle un viaje sin preguntar su opinión siquiera a un lugar del que no sabe nada. Para su suerte, la invitación se extendió a Ayano y Chitose, quienes aceptaron sin dudarlo un solo segundo. La vicepresidenta dudo en aceptar, dominada por personalidad ambivalente, así que Chitose aceptó por ambas. Qué oportunidad se le había presentado de pronto, el evento donde podría recolectar más material y con su _OTP_ acompañándola durante todo el evento. Pero antes, tenían que pasar por las manos de Kyoko.

—Así que también nosotras haremos _cosplay_ —murmuró Himawari sin mucho entusiasmo. Hacía tiempo, su primer intento de _cosplay_ fue obligado por Kyoko y tiempo después, la historia se repetía.

—Es un requisito de Kyoko- _senpai_ para ir a la _Comiket_ —le respondió Chinatsu ofreciéndole un poco de té—. La primera vez que me llevó a uno de esos eventos, me obligó a vestirme de Mirakurun. Al menos ahora son personajes diferentes.

—¿Y de quienes nos vamos a disfrazar? —preguntó Himawari tras probar el té. Era extraño que, de los muchos defectos con que Chinatsu presentaba en su cocina y arte, el sabor del té fuera bueno.

—Este año seremos el reparto de _Citrus_ —respondió Kyoko con gran orgullo.

—Asombroso —profirió Chitose, la única emocionada por la noticia—. Y supongo que Funami-san será Mei, tienen una voz muy parecida.

—¿Tú también? —murmuró Yui.

—Por supuesto. Ya tenemos nuestros personajes repartidos, pero hay muchas chicas en esa historia, no será difícil asignarles su disfraz —comentó Kyoko escribiendo los nombres de todas en su cuaderno.

—¡Un momento! ¡Yo no quiero hacer _cosplay_ de un personaje que no conozco! —interrumpió Sakurako. Las demás chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo para que no hiciera un berrinche y por fin llegó el momento. Akari miró a los pies de Sakurako y notó que era la única que se negó a leer el _manga_ de Saburouta. Era lógico, una mente como la suya no se emocionaría por una historia así—. Solo hay un personaje del que quisiera disfrazarme. ¡Super Tomato Commando!

El silencio siguió imperando en la habitación. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a ponerle un pero aunque eran obligadas por Kyoko a disfrazarse. Realmente no les incomodaba hacerlo, a fin de cuentas el objetivo era divertirse y confiaban en el gusto de Kyoko para un área que desconocían por completo. Ni siquiera Himawari temía por el personaje que le sería asignado por su _senpai_ , pues al ver los uniformes que elaboraban confió en que no se trataría de nada revelador.

—Por mi está bien —dijo Kyoko acercándose a Ayano para tomar sus medidas—. Estoy segura que serás un éxito con los fotógrafos —sonrió de oreja a oreja. Akari y Ayano también sonrieron ligeramente, conscientes de que el orgullo de Kyoko la superó.

—¡Genial!

—Pues yo sí estoy bien con el personaje que eligieron para mí —comentó Chinatsu agarrando uno de los tomos del suelo—. Me siento identificada con ella.

—Aunque si conozco el _manga_ , confió en que Toshino-san elija bien —agregó Chitose con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que también tendré que confiar en tu gusto entonces —dijo Ayano con un ligero sonrojo y evitando la mirada de Kyoko.

—Descuida, ya tengo en mente de quien te tocara vestirte —respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Acto seguido, tomo la cinta y comenzó a tomar las medidas de Ayano con suma delicadeza mientras que Akari y Himawari corrían a atender el sangrado nasal de Chitose. Los papeles que cargaba Himawari seguían en la sala del Club, aunque solo se tratasen de copias que confirmaban la recepción de los originales. En estos se distinguían dos nombres desconocidos: Yatsumura Raino y Kazeno, próximos profesores pasantes de Nanamori.

* * *

Esa noche, en lo más profundo de Tokio, un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos en un bar. Sentados en la mesa más alejada de todas, miraban taciturnos a los demás clientes. Entre los escasos clientes había chicas que se acurrucaban sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y se aprovechaban de estos para pedir tragos caros, las risas embriagadas inundaban el negocio mientras el barman procuraba el orden desde su lugar en la barra. "Malditos Onishima" pensó "me han arruinado el negocio". Otro grupo de hombres, oficinistas seguramente, se desvivían hablando de política y economía, al fondo una mujer de aspecto andrógino y lentes delgados gritaba a su compañero algo sobre sirvientas. Pero nadie notaba a los tres marginados del rincón, quienes solo habían comprado una cerveza cada uno desde hacía dos horas. El primero era gordo, con cabello corto y ojos sumamente rasgados; el segundo algo dientón, el cabello grasoso largo y descuidado; el tercero usaba lentes de pasta negra y gruesa, un corte de tazón y sumamente flaco. Desentonaban con el ambiente del lugar. " _Otaku_ " murmuró el barman al verlos entrar.

—Les digo que es cierto —comentó el de cabello grasoso—. Mi hermano está involucrado con las pandillas y tiene información de primera mano sobre Onishima.

—Tu hermano es un mentiroso, ¿cuántas veces nos ha estafado con sus cuentos de pandillas? —reclamó el gordo dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza. No había tomado ni la mitad.

—Sí, que se la pase vagando por las calles no lo hace una fuente confiable —recalcó el flaco—. ¿Por qué no dijo nada de los golpes anteriores?

—¡Ya se los dije, tontos! ¡Onishima solo quería llamar la atención! —exclamó sin pena alguna el segundo. Se levantó de su asiento indignado y señaló con el dedo a sus dos compañeros—. ¡Ahora filtran información adrede!

—¡Oigan, _otaku_! —rugió el barman desde la barra—. No hagan escandalo o los echaré de aquí.

—Sí, señor —respondieron los tres cabizbajos.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de esos tres _otaku_. ¿Qué hacían en un bar donde solo eran vistos con desprecio? Fácil, ya no se sentían a salvo en Akihabara. Aunque no hubo más reportes de Onishima en el famoso barrio nipón, esos tres no querían arriesgarse, aunque tuvieran que reunirse en un ambiente menos placentaro.

—Así que… ¿Onishima soltó el rumor con toda la mala intención? —murmuró el flaco de lentes.

—Sí. Ellos buscaban a Super Tomato Commando.

—Pero… pero… atentar contra nuestras musas… —sollozó el gordo—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Créanme. _μ's_ está en peligro, Onishima planea un atentado contra de ellas y ¡es nuestro deber salvarlas!

Se hizo otro silencio, sumamente incómodo.

—Sabes que no tenemos oportunidad.

—Eso es trabajo de Super Tomato Commando.

—¡Pero debemos hacer algo por nuestras musas! —lloriqueó el de cabello grasoso.

—Yo pienso que es mentira —murmuró de nuevo el gordo, tratando de tomar un poco de cerveza.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo es!

—Oigan…

Los interrumpió una voz autoritaria que los congeló al instante. Lentamente giraron la mirada hacia la esquina de la barra y se encontraron con un par de ojos afilados, propios de un criminal peligroso. No era el barman quien les habló, sino un joven de expresión peligrosa y temeraria, unas pupilas pequeñas los vigilaban como un lobo a su presa, y el cabello negro pintado de rubio por en medio le daba una extraña mezcla de estilo y rebeldía.

—¡Oigan _otaku_ bastardos, les estoy hablando!

—¿S-sí? —balbucearon los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Así está mejor. Ahora —se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el asiento disponible—, quiero que me digan todo lo que saben de Onishima —concluyó con una sonrisa temible y un crujir de sus dedos, alistándose para repartir golpes de ser necesario.

* * *

 _Volvemos a las andadas y la programación habitual. Un poco de normalidad en esta vida de superheroe que lleva Kyoko. Un capitulo mas para perfilarnos a un evento muy, muy importante: la Comiket! No hace falta dejar el dato sobre este importante evento realizado en Japón, ya todos sabemos de que va y porqué es tan valioso en el mundo del manga._

 _Yui está feliz de tener un poco de normalidad en su vida pero, ¿cuanto durará? ¿Y quien es este agrecivo personaje del bar? ¿Será auntentico el atentado de Onishima contra_ _μ's o solo se trata de un señuelo?_

 _Nos leemos en dos semanas!_


	9. Los pasantes

Los pasantes

Hacía varios días que Nishigaki Nana no salía de su laboratorio subterráneo. Por fortuna, los altos mandos del ejército le instalaron todo lo necesario para subsistir; no solo contaba con un dormitorio, también había una cocina equipada y un cuarto de baño completo donde podía asearse. Su rutina había cambiado por completo desde el enfrentamiento de Kyoko con el número cuatro de Onishima. Comenzaba el día con el amanecer, apenas se levantaba de la cama corría a su mesa de trabajo para reparar el traje de Super Tomato Commando, esto hasta la hora de las clases a las cuales asistía con ayuda de una buena dosis de cafeína y varios complejos vitamínicos. Usaba la hora de descanso para esconderse de todo el mundo y dormir con calma en su salón hasta que sonaba la campana. Otra dosis de café y terminaba con su horario laboral. Apenas terminaban las clases, bajaba al laboratorio y tomaba una siesta de una hora para después volver al trabajo hasta la hora de cenar, cuando por fin dejaba de trabajar y tras un baño se iba a la cama… pasando las dos de la madrugada. Durante esos días, el apoyo incondicional de Rise se volvió vital para Nana. Mientras Choco podía revisar exámenes y reportes de prácticas, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se ocupaba de preparar la comida o comprarla, según fueran las circunstancias, limpiaba el laboratorio y organizaba los archiveros de su adorada profesora. Pero dos días antes de la llegada de los profesores pasantes, el comportamiento de Nana había variado. Pasó dos noches completas buscando información sobre ellos sin lograr nada satisfactorio y ese resultado le incomodaba de sobremanera.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo —le dijo a Matsumoto mientras esta preparaba la cena—. No hay nada de ellos en internet… Están sus registros en el sistema de profesionales, pero no hay nada más… ni cuenta de Line, Facebook o Twitter, un correo electrónico o una visita a Nico Nico Douga. Nada… Es muy extraño…

—…

—Rise-sama tiene razón. Es probable que sean del 5% de la población que no utiliza internet —agregó el perrito mecánico desde su lugar en la mesa principal, donde calificaba una pila de tareas.

—No me siento conforme con esa opción… ya sé, tal vez un reconocimiento facial. Aunque eso tomará tiempo.

—…

—No estoy exagerando con esto. Dadas las circunstancias, no puedo permitir que cualquiera se infiltre en esta escuela.

—…

—Ellas eran mis compañeras, por eso no las investigué.

—…

—Hasta donde sabemos, podrían ser infiltrados de gobiernos extranjeros. Y no quiero lidiar de nuevo con Fury.

—…

—¿En serio? ¿La misma universidad los recomendó? Aun así… no quiero correr riesgos —tomó en sus manos los documentos de los profesores pasantes y les dedicó una hojeada. Altas calificaciones, comentarios positivos de los profesores universitarios, cartas de recomendación. Todo hablaba bien de los jóvenes excepto sus fotografías. Yatsumura Kazeno daba la pinta de ser una especie de _idol_ , con el cabello corto hasta el cuello adornado por un voluminoso moño rojo con puntos blancos y una sonrisa de comercial. Demasiado perfecta. Pero su hermano Raino daba mala espina. Rubio como Kazeno, mantenía un gesto duro con una mirada depredadora y fría. De no ser por los documentos que acompañaban el retrato, Nana pensaría que se trataba de un criminal—. Me pregunto si se enojaran conmigo por acceder a los archivos policiales sin permiso… otra vez.

—… —expresó Matsumoto con un gesto molesto.

—No lo hare —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. De todas formas, llegan mañana y no creo que con información que no puedo justificar su origen me ayude mucho. Espero que tengas razón y mi desconfianza sea por nada —dicho esto, se tumbó en una silla frente a la cocina. El aroma de la comida inundaba el laboratorio y le abrió el apetito—. Eso huele muy bien, ¿qué es?

—…

—¡Oh, perfecto! Sabes, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, pero aun así estás aquí conmigo preparándome de comer. De no ser por tu ayuda ya me hubiese desmayado —comentó con una risa que no dejaba escuchar desde hacía varios meses—. Sin ti sería un desastre. Cuando te cases serás una buena esposa —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y volteó para ver el monitor principal; ya era hora de apagar el cerebro y mirar un rato la televisión. La joven Matsumoto bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron por el cumplido.

* * *

—Kyoko- _senpai_ —murmuró Chinatsu con cierta preocupación—. ¿No deberíamos estar en la bienvenida de los profesores nuevos?

—Sí —respondió automáticamente con una sonrisa amistosa. La sala del club seguía llena de trozos de tela por todos lados y cientos de bocetos por el suelo—. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, además basta con que lleguemos a tiempo para la presentación y falta para eso.

—Pero si alguien nos encontrará aquí y vieran lo que hemos hechos.

—Tranquila, Chinachu —canturreó Kyoko tratando de calmar a su amiga, aunque eso no funcionó para nada—. Nishigaki- _sensei_ es la única que conoce nuestro escondite.

—Y el Consejo Estudiantil —murmuró Yui sin apartar la mirada de su costura.

—Pero son amigas, nunca nos meterían en problemas —sonrió Kyoko con suma confianza.

Yui la miró unos segundos antes de volver a su trabajo. Después del viaje a Akihabara, su mejor amiga había vuelto a ser la misma chica espontánea y sonriente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Sin duda, terminar con el _manga_ influyó en gran medida en el temperamento de la rubia, pero había algo más que era diferente. Las constantes clases extra con su maestra de química habían parado de pronto, coincidiendo con el regreso de su pequeña excursión y el final del _manga_. Aunque Kyoko se empeñaba en hacer que todo luciera normal, había algo que no convencía a Yui, algo extraño referente a las acciones que realizaba. Primero pensó que esto se debía a Ayano, ¿acaso creyeron que nadie notaria el repentino cambio? Desde hacía unos meses, específicamente después del ataque a Nanamori, la vicepresidenta había cambiado sus característicos "Toshino Kyoko" para solo llamarla Kyoko. ¿Qué nadie le daba importancia a semejante detalle? No es que antes fueran distantes, pero se notaba como ambas comenzaban a congeniar mejor. Sin embargo, su escasa interacción durante la travesía a Akihabara le hizo reconsiderar las cosas. Por otra parte estaban _sensei_ y sus misteriosas clases extra. También era muy raro la falta de explosiones en la escuela, no es que fueran la cosa más común pero ocurrían al menos una vez por semana. Además del extraño distanciamiento de Nishigaki Nana con el resto del mundo (parecía que su único contacto con el resto de Nanamori eran Kyoko y la presidenta Matsumoto), Yui no recordaba a otra alumna que requiriera clases extra por sus bajas calificaciones, ¡y vaya que las había! Al parecer, solo Kyoko era especial… ¡¿acaso ella también era parte de los "experimentos" de Nishigaki?! Esto provocó un escalofrío que recorrió a Yui de un extremo a otro. No era posible que Kyoko formara parte de algo tan sospechoso, aunque debía admitir que de pronto su mejor amiga se hizo de mucho dinero.

—¡Yui! —le gritó la rubia, sacándola de su trance.

—¿Sí? —respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible.

—¿Por qué me ignoras como si fuera Akari? —reclamó Kyoko tratando de endurecer el gesto—. Te he preguntado cinco veces por los chalecos.

—Perdón, estaba algo distraída…

Kyoko no tardó en aprovechar la situación. Estaba consciente de su extraño actuar en las últimas fechas, Yui ya se lo había reclamado hacia unos días. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y sin decir nada se acurrucó en el hombro de su mejor amiga para coquetearle.

—¿Acaso piensas en la adorable pareja que formaremos en la _Comiket_?

—No —le contestó automáticamente y con la mirada vacia.

—¡Vamos! Solo quiero que aceptes mi afecto —continuó la rubia abrazándola.

Un trozo de tela se rasgó sonoramente en la sala del club. Cuando Akari miró la fuente de aquel ruido se encontró ante una Chinatsu poseída por los celos. Desprendía una temible aura oscura y su mirada era como un par de cuchillos afilados. Aunque los ataques de celos eran algo habitual en ella, no dejaban de causar un escalofrío en la pequeña e inocente pelirroja que buscaba calmar a su amiga por todos los medios posibles. Chinatsu tomó otro retazo de tela y lo partió a la mitad con solo el poder de sus dedos.

—¡Basta, _senpai_! —rugió antes de abalanzarse sobre las dos amigas e interponerse entre ellas—. ¡Sí alguien formara una pareja adorable con Yui- _senpai_ seré yo!

—¡Así se habla! ¡Ese es el carácter que requieres para tu personaje! —aplaudió Kyoko alzando su pulgar—. Tus celos parecen auténticos, ¿estuviste ensayando?

"Cabeza hueca" pensó Yui y suspiró aliviada. Kyoko podría ser una tonta pero no se prestaría para los experimentos especiales de Nana. Se regañó por pensarlo pero aún tenía la idea de que algo extraño ocurría con su amiga y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. Tomó los chalecos y los dejó a un lado de Kyoko que seguía fastidiando a Chinatsu. Al verse ignorada de nuevo, abrió el armario y tomó el abanico de papel con el cual reprimía a la rubia cada vez que se excedía. El solo contacto le trajo recuerdos de otros días más tranquilos y sin tanto misterio. Lo empuñó como una espada y con un certero golpe en la cabeza, detuvo a Kyoko en un instante.

—Ya basta.

La hora de la bienvenida se acercaba y el Club de Entretenimiento abandonó su sala para asistir a la ceremonia, algo que solo les quitaría valioso tiempo en opinión de Kyoko. Tenían justo cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo y evitar un regaño de las profesoras, solo debían recorrer la escuela hasta el gimnasio y escabullirse a sus asientos para hacer acto de presencia, aunque seguramente Kyoko caería dormida a los diez minutos. Los pasillos estaban desiertos salvo por una que otra alumna despistada que iba tarde a la ceremonia. Ver esto calmó a las cuatro amigas que avanzaban apresuradas, les daba gusto no ser las únicas que iban tarde, aunque seguramente las otras chicas se entretuvieron por ir al baño o terminar alguna tarea. Pero sin importar el motivo, siguieron con su trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio fueron las ultimas en entrar. Para evitar un posible regaño de las maestras, Kyoko puso a Akari al frente del grupo y usándola como un escudo antipresencia abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a sus asientos; primero Kyoko y Yui por ser estudiantes de segundo y luego Akari y Chinatsu, que al cursar el primer grado sus asientos estaban hasta el frente del auditorio. Se sentían afortunadas, pues la ceremonia aun no comenzaba; las estudiantes no paraban de murmurar sobre los nuevos profesores y del director no se distinguían ni sus luces. Pasaron otros quince minutos para que dieran inicio con la bienvenida. El director ocupó su asiento al centro del profesorado y en una esquina, junto a Nana, estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Matsumoto Rise. Kyoko saludó a ambas con la mano y le respondieron. Desde lejos era evidente el desgaste de la profesora de química, a pesar de sus intentos por aparentar su eterna vitalidad. Las ojeras negras eran evidentes y el maquillaje no bastaba para ocultarlas, además de una evidente y perpetua somnolencia que le hacía cerrar los ojos cada treinta segundos. Si no caía dormida, era gracias a Rise, que se encargaba de hacerla reaccionar.

—Parece que Nishigaki- _sensei_ no ha dormido en días —señaló Yui con curiosidad.

—Debe ser porque está entretenida con sus experimentos —respondió Kyoko. Como en clase solía quedarse dormida, no se había percatado del estado de su mentora. En verdad se esforzaba por mejorar el traje de Super Tomato Commando aunque su cuerpo no pudiera más.

—¿No sabes por qué se ve tan cansada? —insistía en preguntar Yui.

—No. ¿Por qué lo sabría?

—Has pasado con ella las últimas semanas, creí que te habría dicho algo sobre sus proyectos.

—Um no. Solo son unas clases normales, no hay nada más —respondió Kyoko fingiendo toda la naturalidad posible. ¿Acaso Yui sospechaba algo? De ser así, debería tener más cuidado. Su mejor amiga era lista y el menor descuido podría provocar que descubriera su secreto. Pero… ¿en verdad sería tan malo? Ya había decidido desde hace mucho tiempo que no le diría a nadie más sobre su identidad secreta, suficiente era con Ayano y Akari. Sin embargo, le pesaba mentir a su mejor amiga. Kyoko seguía en sus divagaciones cuando la voz del directo anunció a los nuevos profesores.

La expectativa para las alumnas de Nanamori por fin llegó a su fin. Posiblemente no era necesario realizar una ceremonia para presentar a los nuevos profesores del colegio, pero ante la mirada práctica del director, esto era más efectivo que recorrer uno a uno los salones de clase. Además, de esta forma garantizaba que todas las estudiantes reconocerían a los docentes aunque no les dieran clase. Solo faltaban los mencionados profesores en el escenario donde todo el cuerpo docente esperaba. Por supuesto, el director no iba a dejar escapar el momento y ofreció un aburrido discurso que no vale la pena reproducir aquí, a menos que se quiera dormir como Nana lo hizo frente a toda la escuela. Tras pedir una calurosa bienvenida para los hermanos Yatsumura, hizo aparición una joven rubia vestida a la moda con un precioso vestido rosa y blanco que se mecía graciosamente con su caminar. Contrario a la seriedad esperada, ella se comportaba más como una chica popular de instituto, una _idol_ escolar que saludó al público con un guiño de su ojo y un ademan con la mano.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó al auditorio tras despojar al directo de su micrófono. Su voz, extrañamente, era muy grave para ser de mujer pero muy aguda para ser hombre—. Yo seré su profesora pasante de gimnasia, Yatsumura Kazeno, pero pueden llamarme solo Kazeno- _sensei_. ¡Espero llevarme muy bien con todas ustedes y que demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo cada día!

Todas quedaron maravilladas ante la presentación de la nueva maestra, incluso el director había caído rendido ante semejante encanto. No solo era una linda mujer, también despedía un aura de simpatía que de inmediato hizo querer a todo Nanamori que tras su pasantía se quedara con un trabajo de planta. Pese a la emoción del momento, Kyoko notó algo extraño en Kazeno- _sensei_ : parecía buscar algo entre la multitud de alumnas. Segundos después, una serie de suspiros inundó al auditorio. En el escenario apareció un joven también rubio y, pese a su gesto de seriedad y agresividad, era bien parecido. Tenía un encanto de chico malo que llamó la atención de la gran mayoría de las chicas de Nanamori. Su camisa azul desabotonada del cuello y la corbata roja floja revelaban un poco de su pecho tonificado.

—Pues a mí no me parece tan guapo —le murmuro Chinatsu a Akari ante el escándalo de las demás estudiantes—. Esa ropa se le vería mejor a Yui- _senpai_.

—Buenos días —saludó el nuevo profesor al alumnado. Su voz era muy aguda para ser de hombre, pero muy grave para ser de mujer—. Me llamo Yatsumura Raino y seré su profesor de artes.

Las chicas que cursaban artes rompieron en un sonoro suspiro y la queja de las otras no se hizo esperar, a tal punto que el director tuvo que intervenir para pedir un silencio general. Al igual que su hermana, Raino inspeccionaba a las estudiantes hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Kyoko. La rubia, que lo miraba con atención desde su aparición le mantuvo los ojos encima. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? Y no solo él, también Kazeno la miraba fijamente. Yui se percató de esto y no dudo en hablarle a su rubia amiga.

—Kyoko, ¿los conoces?

—No... ni idea de quienes sean.

* * *

La sala de prensa de _Kamui Records_ era el foco de atención para la farándula japonesa, especialmente para los amantes de las _idol_. En los últimos años el proyecto _Love Live_ motivó a cientos de jóvenes a crear su propio grupo musical y conquistar los escenarios de todo el país. Pese a sus diferencias muy marcadas, nueve chicas se agruparon para salvar su escuela de un cierre definitivo mediante el proyecto _Love Live_. Bajo el nombre de _μ's_ no solo salvaron el instituto, sino que también alcanzaron fama mundial y una serie de éxitos que siguen aumentando. Esto, por supuesto, llamó la atención de Onishima.

—Master-san, ¿han recibido alguna amenaza directa de la Alianza Onishima o todo esto es solo un rumor?

—Vuelvo a decirles lo mismo, no tenemos absolutamente nada confirmado sobre el supuesto atentado que esa pandilla planea contra _μ's_. Ninguna de las integrantes del grupo, ni yo, ni la disquera hemos recibido algo que confirme la amenazada. Hasta ahora todo queda en un rumor —explicaba un hombre de aspecto occidental, vestido con una camisa a rayas azules y un saco negro.

—¿Qué hay del concierto durante la _Comiket_? Es la presentación más cercana de _μ's_. ¿Cree que Onishima pueda actuar en ese evento? —preguntó una reportera de entre la multitud.

—Es algo que ya se está investigando. Hemos acudido a la policía para garantizar la seguridad tanto de las musas como del público. Pero hasta el momento, no podemos afirmar ni negar nada.

—¿Cancelaran el concierto si la amenaza se confirma?

Master permaneció callado unos segundos. Era justo la pregunta que quería evitar.

—Con todo nuestro pesar… me temo que nos veremos obligados a cance…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —interrumpió una aguda voz en la sala.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una chica bajita de cabello negro hizo su entrada. Una lluvia de destellos inundaron el lugar y las cámaras fotografías seguían los pasos de la muchacha que avanzaba decidida y sonriente, saludando a los reporteros con un curioso gesto. Llegó al atril donde Shawn Master, su manager, la miraba mortificado. Tomó el micrófono e ignorando por completo a su representante, habló a la prensa.

—No cancelaremos ningún concierto solo porque un rumor urbano lo diga —declaró triunfante—. Hasta no tener nada concreto, les aseguro que _μ's_ se presentará en todos sus conciertos. Esos pandilleros no van a asustarnos. ¡Nico nico nii!

—¡Se acabó la conferencia! Buenas tardes a todos.

De inmediato, Master tomó del brazo a Nico y ambos desaparecieron detrás de una puerta lateral, ante la mirada atónita de los reporteros que ya preparaban la nota para los periódicos, televisión y redes sociales. Manager y _idol_ caminaron por los pasillos del edificio en completo silencio, el primero sumamente molesto y ella lista para recibir un regaño monumental. Entraron a la primera sala vacía que encontraron y tras cerrar la puerta comenzó el reclamo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué piensas. Nico?! Esos tipos de Onishima son realmente peligrosos y tu terminar pos retarlos.

—¿Eh? No podemos permitir que un rumor cualquiera nos fastidie el espectáculo.

—Esto es muy peligroso —insistió Master. No podía creer la ligereza con que la chica tomaba la amenaza de Onishima—. Son verdaderos criminales, no sabemos que pueden hacer.

—Creí que con VOCALOID ya habías pasado por algo similar.

—Ese fue solo un fan loco —suspiró con cierta frustración—. Y creí que VOCALOID fue un reto…

—Oye, te hemos dado menos problemas que ellos —reclamó Nico con gran molestia en el rostro—. Aunque Honoka no puede seguir las dietas. El punto es que no puedes cancelar el concierto así como si nada.

—No me pusiste atención, ¿verdad? No hay planes de cancelarlo a menos que reunamos pruebas del atentado. Pero no hay nada concreto y eso me molesta...

—Es posible que no ocurra nada. Seguramente el rumor se lo inventó cualquier vago en internet para divertirse un rato, ¿no? —sugirió la pequeña _idol_ en un intento por calmar a su representante—. Aunque en el fondo… siento algo de miedo. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de contactar a Super Tomato…

—Todo estará bien, Nico. Así tenga que conseguir a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, te prometo que no les pasará nada.

La puerta se abrió y ambos miraron como un joven de cabello negro teñido del medio teñido de rubio entró a la sala. Nico se escondió detrás de Master en el acto, mientras este miraba con desconfianza al extraño. Él, con toda calma, cerró la puerta y les dirigió una sonrisa amistosamente amenazante.

—¿Shawn Master, verdad?

—Sí. Esto es un área solo para personal autorizado. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Una chica que maúlla me dejó pasar.

—Rin… —murmuraron manager y _idol_ al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora… si me permite unos minutos, tengo que hablar con usted sobre Onishima.

Y mientras decía esto, abrió su chaleco para revelar un objeto metálico que hizo palidecer a Master y Nico.

* * *

 _Llegaron los nuevos profesores pero ¿por qué miran a Kyoko de sea manera? Las cosas podrían complicarse para nuestra heroína, no solo debe enfrentar a la peligrosa Alianza Onishima, también tiene a Yui detras de su misterioso comportamiento y un montón de cosplay que elaborar antes de su viaje a la Comiket. Por otro lado, ese misterioso personaje que apareció ante el representante de las musas... ¿cual será su objetivo?  
Referencias:  
-El apellido Yatsumura lo tomé de "Mahou Shoujo Site"  
-Shawn Master es el personaje de mi otro fanfic "Mi vida con VOCALOID". Es una manera de saber que pasó con él después de esta historia. Ahora es el representante de ___μ's. Kamiu Records también es una referencia a este fic.  
-No hace falta aclarar lo de Nico, ¿verdad?  
__

 _ _Nos leemos luego!__


	10. Catalogo de Oni

Catálogo de _oni_

El impacto de los nuevos profesores no se hizo esperar y de inmediato ganaron alumnas adeptas a sus clases. Incluso aquellas que no tenían la fortuna de ser sus pupilas, buscaban la manera de acercarse a ellos. No era de extrañar esa admiración, eran los más jóvenes del cuerpo docente, recién graduados de la universidad y su comportamiento resultaba por demás llamativo. Kazeno gustaba de convivir con las chicas de Nanamori y darles consejos de moda mientras ellas la alababan como si de una autentica diosa se tratase; día a día, las alumnas la esperaban en la puerta con tal de admirar el atuendo para aquella jornada que, aunque distaba mucho de la ropa requerida para impartir su clase de deportes. Por supuesto, tenía un cambio igual de elegante listo en su bolso. Sus habilidades deportivas eran equivalentes a su sentido del buen vestir. En su primera semana de actividades deslumbró a estudiantes y profesora titular con su condición física, pues realizó las rutinas de ejercicios junto a las colegialas con unos resultados más que sorprendentes. Su amabilidad era otro punto a favor, se mostraba comprensiva con aquellas que no lograban ejecutar los ejercicios de manera correcta y personalmente se acercaba a ellas para ayudarles. Himawari, cuyas habilidades deportivas son inversamente proporcionales a las culinarias, fue de las primeras en recibir su auxilio al dificultársele la carrera con vallas. Y, aunque parezca una mala broma del escritor sobre la copa de la joven Furutani, el primer consejo de Kazeno- _sensei_ fue conseguir un sostén deportivo.

Raino- _sensei_ también se hizo con un amplio club de admiradoras. Entre el profesorado de Nanamori, solo se contaba con tres hombres ya mayores de cuarenta años, por lo que la llegada del joven fue recibida con agrado. En menos de un día, ya había varias jovencitas espiando a su nuevo maestro de artes, buscaban el más ridículo pretexto para hablarle y las más atrevidas nos dudaban en pedirle una _selfie_ aunque este las rechazara. Si bien, sus ropas no eran tan llamativas como las de su hermana, Raino se distinguía por su nula formalidad. Las corbatas que siempre usaba eran solo un atuendo más para reforzar su imagen de _bad boy_ que arrancaba suspiros en todo el colegio; esto, sumado a su expresión poderosa creaba a su alrededor una extraña aura que atraía la atención de todas, para bien o para mal. Las únicas que parecían libres de ese encanto eran las integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil y del Club de Entretenimiento. Akari, en más de una ocasión, expresó que más parecía un criminal que un profesor y Chinatsu no paraba de imaginar a su amada _senpai_ con los atuendos que este vestía. Pero no todo era estilo y chiquillas enamoradas; el profesor pasante de artes, al igual que su hermana Kazeno, demostró una increíble habilidad en su especialidad. Era capaz de dibujar un retrato a lápiz en cuestión de minutos y con todos los detalles; también demostró gran facilidad para el paisajismo y, según le contó a un par de chicas de tercer año y prospectas a modelos, sus habilidades de maquillista eran superiores a las de cualquiera, capaz de hacer pasar a un hombre por una mujer y viceversa sin ningún problema. Podía comportarse muy reservado, pero al momento de hablar sobre sus destrezas, no habían como pararle. Pero aun con todo el revuelo causado por ambos, Nana no paraba su investigación mientras que Kyoko la pasaba mal en las clases de arte y gimnasia.

—Esos profesores me odian —dijo de cara a la mesa de centro. En solo una semana, los Yatsumura se habían ensañado con Kyoko. Ambos le hacían repetir los ejercicios de clase por supuestos errores que solo ellos identificaron, además de siempre mandarla a las bodegas por material innecesario para la clase. Su justificación: lo usarían con el grupo siguiente—. ¡¿Por qué odian a una chica tan linda como yo?!

—Te pregunté si los conocías. Es claro que tienen algo en tu contra —le dijo Yui tras cortar un largo pedazo de tela roja—. Piensa un poco… ¿nunca los habías visto?

—Que no sé quiénes son. ¡Ah, espera!

—¿Sí?

—Hace unos meses les gané a unos gemelos la subasta de una edición especial de M _irakurun_. Se veían muy molestos en ese momento. Me pregunto si serán ellos.

—… ¿Quieres decir que ellos te han seguido por meses para vengarse por eso? —comentó Yui con suma incredulidad.

—¡Sí! Deben ser ellos… no los recuerdo muy bien porque usaban cubrebocas.

—Me parece algo muy exagerado.

—Oh, no tienes idea de lo cruel que puede ser el mundo de los coleccionistas —dramatizó la rubia arrojándose de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Eso es terrible _senpai_! —gritó Sakurako. La semirubia llevaba una hora con el club de entretenimiento a fin de darle los últimos toques a su _cosplay_ de Super Tomato. ¡Sí tan solo supiera que tenía a la auténtica heroína frente a ella!—. No pueden ser así de injustos.

—Sakurako-chan, no te muevas mucho —le rogó Akari. El traje de Sakurako era el más complicado de hacer, no por el aspecto técnico del mismo, sino por su inquieta portadora.

—Es el único disfraz que nos falta y tenemos que salir esta noche a la _Comiket_ —agregó Chinatsu tras guardar los uniformes de la ficticia academia Aihara—. Kyoko- _senpai_ , ¿segura que es buena idea ir?

—Sí. Puedo asegurarles que no pasará nada malo en este viaje. Y quien sabe —canturreó—. Si algún malo aparece, ¡podríamos ver de nuevo a Super Tomato Commando!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Au! —se quejó Sakurako tras pincharse con una aguja.

—¡Lo siento! Pero te dije que no te movieras —exclamó Akari preocupada por haber lastimado a su amiga.

—No fue nada —respondió esta con una forzada sonrisa.

De alguna manera, el entusiasmo de Kyoko se contagiaba en las demás, hasta en Chinatsu que solía aborrecer este tipo de actividades. Como buena conocedora que es, la rubia encontró la manera de ganarse el favor de su _kohai_ y en el reparto de los personajes se aseguró de otorgarle una que le permitiera estar cerca de Yui. Era extraño para Kyoko, pero ese flechazo que tuvo por la chica de cabellos lilas había perdido su intensidad. No podía comprenderlo y tampoco le daba mucha importancia, si aún le coqueteaba era más por seguir con la costumbre y el gusto por fastidiarla un poco. Lo que tampoco comprendía del todo era su creciente interés por Ayano, pensó que era la preocupación por un ataque de su enemiga jurada: Takashita Momose; pero había algo más, algo que le hacía querer estar más cerca de la vicepresidenta. ¡Qué envida sentía de Chitose! Pasaba todo el día con la _tsundere_.

Yui terminó de empacar las baterías de emergencia y los bocadillos para el viaje. El presentarse al evento en calidad de expositoras requería ciertos preparativos además del cargamento de mercancía. Lo extenso del evento y la falta de tomas eléctricas provocaban la necesidad de cargar con baterías extra para el celular además de los cargadores de emergencia. La comida era otro punto importante; gracias a la gran cantidad de asistentes, la espera para conseguir alimento podía ser muy larga (cruzar un bravo océano de personas es un reto) y el llevar a la mano una bolsa de frituras o un paquete de galletas significaba sobrevivir. Esta fue una lección que Kyoko y Yui aprendieron a la mala en su primer viaje a la _Comiket_. En esa ocasión solo asistieron ellas dos a vender los _doujins_ de _Mirakurun_ y, aunque la venta fue aceptable, pasaron una dolorosa experiencia al no poder conseguir agua ni comida durante toda la venta. Discretamente, Yui tomó en sus manos el tomo de _Rum Raisin Queen_ que venderían. Cada vez que miraba con atención la portada, le asombraba la calidad de dibujo que la hiperactiva de su mejor amiga había adquirido en tan poco tiempo. Bien podría para como una profesional y, a su parecer, era incluso mejor que algunos _mangaka_ serializados desde hace años.

—¿Pero cómo puedes saber que estará ahí, s _enpai_? —se escuchó la voz de Chinatsu.

—Solo es un… presentimiento —sonrió ampliamente Kyoko—. Tal vez vigilará un evento tan importante como la maravillosa _Comiket_.

—¡Tiene que estar ahí! —gritó Sakurako—. Le pediré un autógrafo, no, mejor una fotografía juntas.

¿Por qué Kyoko estaba tan segura de la aparición de Super Tomato Commando en la _Comiket_? Yui se preguntó eso de inmediato. Aunque pareciera algo lógico, pues un evento tan grande llamaría la atención de un grupo criminal con tendencias terroristas, también era un riesgo descuidar otros lugares importantes como un banco o los museos, que ya habían sufrido un ataque de Onishima. Recordó también el rumor de un atentado por parte de la peligrosa pandilla en contra del popular grupo _μ's_ y, aunque no parecía ser algo más que un rumor de internet, había provocado una conferencia de prensa con el representante de las cantantes. Las famosas musas se presentarían durante los días de la _Comiket_ y con el riesgo que significaba el concierto, las posibilidades de toparse a la heroína aumentaban. Quizá era producto de un capricho, Kyoko convencía a las demás de la aparición de Super Tomato Commando para procurar su asistencia al evento… pero la confianza con que lo decía parecía hasta sospechosa. No podía negar que esperar la presencia del "rayo rojo lleno de vitaminas y antioxidante" era hasta lógico, pero la excesiva confianza de Kyoko ya era extraña. ¿Sabría algo que las demás no? Ya en Akihabara le resultó sospechoso que su mejor amiga desapareciera durante la batalla ocurrida. Sí, la idea de que Akari ocultara la presencia de ambas era muy conveniente pero... ¿desde cuándo Akari es capaz de ocultar a más de una persona? ¿Y por qué Kyoko lucia agotada cuando se encontraron? Estaba tentada a preguntárselo pero la interrupción de un grito muy familiar le hizo detenerse.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! —vociferó Ayano al abrir las puertas.

—¡Sugiura Ayano! —respondió Kyoko, imitándola—. ¿Vienes por mis reportes? ¿Tu _cosplay_? ¿O por mí?

—¡Ve-vengo por ti! —dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Todas, incluso Kyoko, se sorprendieron. A estas alturas, en Nanamori no era un secreto (salvo para la inocente Akari, la despistada Sakurako y Kyoko que por alguna razón no se daba por enterada) que a la vicepresidenta le gustaba la espontanea líder del Club de Entretenimiento y ahí se originaba su comportamiento tan estereotípico y a la vez característico. Si tan solo Chitose hubiese estado ahí, estaría narrando una trágica muerte. Las presentes se quedaron paralizadas ante el anuncio de Ayano, ¿por qué buscaba a Kyoko de pronto? Parecía acalorada, seguramente por correr desde la sala del consejo hasta la casita del club; también era evidente el nerviosismo en su rostro, pero no era provocado por la rubia.

—Ayano… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yui.

—Sí, sí. Es solo que… ne-necesito hablar con Kyoko. ¿Podrías a-acompañarme?

—Está bien. Vamos —respondió Kyoko aun confundida y sumamente preocupada. Por el semblante de Ayano se trataba de algo muy importante y hasta grave.

Las dos chicas salieron de la casita, alejándose a un paso veloz marcado por la de cabello morado. Kyoko la seguía sin preguntar nada aunque la intriga le estaba comiendo el corazón. ¿Un ataque acaso? El nerviosismo de Ayano era evidente y ella estaba más que lista para activar su traje de repuesto con tal de salvar la escuela una vez más y proteger con su vida a sus amigas, especialmente a la vicepresidenta. En la casita del extinto club de té, la intriga era evidente entre sus ocupantes, sobre todo Yui que dejó su trabajo a un lado por pensar en lo que aquella escena podría significar. Ayano llamo Kyoko solo por su nombre de nuevo y, aunque se trabó al hablar, dijo que iba por ella en específico. Algo estaba pasando ahí, algo que su mejor amiga le estaba ocultando. Chinatsu lo dijo como una suposición… ¿Kyoko y Ayano estaban saliendo? No podía quedarse con la duda.

—Voy al baño —dijo a modo de excusa para irse. No quería hacerlo, pero tendría que espiarlas para descubrir que significaba tan sospechoso comportamiento.

* * *

Ayano se detuvo en el laboratorio escolar de Nana ante la mirada desconcertada de Kyoko. ¿No era más fácil llamarle por el celular? La vicepresidenta recuperó el aliento y abrió las puertas para entrar al aula en completo silencio. Todo parecía en orden: los pizarrones completamente blancos, las mesas de trabajo limpias de un extremo a otro, el equipo de laboratorio en sus respectivos muebles. Tranquilidad total, tal vez, demasiada.

—Esto, Ayano —murmuró Kyoko—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que… que… _sensei_ está en problemas. Un hombre sospechoso vino hace un rato, lo vi entrar a la oficina del director y salió en un segundo —la voz de Ayano temblaba al relatar lo sucedido; por nada del mundo quería otro ataque en Nanamori—. Me asomé con el director y se veía muy asustado. Seguí al hombre hasta que llegó aquí, solo escuché a Nana gritar y cuando entré ya no estaban. Sé que debí llamar por teléfono, pero lo olvidé en la sala del consejo.

—Tranquila, Super Tomato Commando Kyoko ya está aquí —dijo Kyoko con una amplia sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizar a su compañera—. ¿Y cómo era el sospechoso? —dijo Kyoko tomando su celular y buscando el número de _sensei_.

—Alto, parecía fuerte y con un rostro de criminal… ¡Y su cabello! Era negro de los costados y teñido de rubio del medio.

—No recuerdo a ningún criminal así… y _sensei_ no responde.

—¿C-crees que sea alguien de Onishima?

—¡Imposible! —se estremeció Kyoko—. ¿Cómo podrían saber ellos de _sensei_ o de quien soy en verdad? —no podía admitirlo abiertamente, pero le daba pánico pensar que Onishima sabía quién estaba detrás del casco de Super Tomato. Sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó a Ayano de la mano y activó los cerrojos que le llevarían al laboratorio secreto de Nishigaki, desapareciendo juntas detrás del pizarrón.

Cuando Yui llegó al laboratorio escolar después de controlar una salvaje hemorragia nasal de Chitose no había nadie. ¿Cómo es que esas dos pudieron salir sin haberlas visto? El tiempo que perdió con Chitose lo pasó frente al laboratorio y en ningún momento notó que las puertas se abrieran. Cruel broma del destino, la amable Ikeda yacía desangrándose en el suelo cuando Yui estaba tan cerca de descubrir la verdad.

El pasillo blanco seguía tan tranquilo como siempre y no había rastros de algún enfrentamiento. Lo que les esperase detrás de las puertas era en definitiva algo que les ponía los pelos de punta. Confiaban en la audacia de su maestra, sabían que ella podía escapar de un ataque en sus propias instalaciones y llevarse consigo a Rise; tal vez en ese momento ya estaba esperándolas al final de la salida de emergencia y aquel extraño estaba atrapado en los muros del laboratorio militar. De ser así, Kyoko tendría que detenerlo.

— _Tomato Power Up_ —murmuró Kyoko y en el acto su traje se activó. Antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo—. Ayano… si las cosas están mal ahí dentro, quiero que corras directo a la salida de emergencia.

—Sí —respondió Ayano entre admirada y asustada. No era el momento para sonrojos ni mariposas en el estómago. Aunque adoraba a la Kyoko bromista y despreocupada, había algo en esta faceta de la rubia que la fascinaba, no por el semblante serio y determinado, sino por la total disposición de protegerla.

—Agente Toshino Kyoko…

El micrófono reconoció la voz y le autorizó el acceso al laboratorio. La puerta se abrió por completo y Kyoko saltó al interior dispuesta a atacar a quien estuviese ahí dentro. El traje de repuesto carecía de algunas características, conservando solo el aumento de fuerza y la capacidad de volar. Vaya remedio, tendría que solucionarlo a mano limpia. Cuando aterrizó en medio del laboratorio vio a Nana tranquilamente sentada a la mesa principal y, un asiento al lado, al sujeto con cara de criminal, ambos tomando té acompañado por unos cuantos dulces. Choco la miraba desde la barra de la cocina y junto a él estaba Rise con una nada habitual expresión de molestia. Kyoko no entendía la escena en absoluto y menos Ayano que entró con un paso titubeante.

—Y aquí la tienes —dijo Nana señalando a la heroína de traje rojo—, mi máxima invención: Super Tomato Commando.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Kyoko confundida, más confundida que con el final de _Evangelion_ —. ¡¿Eh?!

—Nishigaki- _sensei_ … ¿está bien? —preguntó Ayano desconcertada. ¿Ese aparente criminal era amigo de su maestra?

—Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —agregó ella tomando un sorbo de té y mordiendo un panecillo—. Tomen asiento, voy a presentarlos.

—¿En verdad conoce a este criminal? —preguntó Kyoko asombrada.

—¡Oi! ¿A quién llamas criminal? —rugió en respuesta el misterioso hombre.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Kyoko, no puedes tratar así a la gente por su aspecto y tú —Nana se dirigió a él—, debes admitir que si pareces un delincuente.

—Como si me importara —respondió aquel.

—Yo creo que sí te importa —se burló la científica en un susurro. Espero el momento en que Kyoko y Ayano se sentaron para seguir hablando. La rubia, al notar la falta de hostilidad en el ambiente, desactivó su traje—. Como puedes ver, ellas son mis alumnas: Toshino Kyoko y Sugiura Ayano. Chicas, él es un viejo amigo de la preparatoria; les presento a Iinuma Haruya, detective de la policía de Tokio.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé, pese a su aspecto de delincuente, en verdad es un detective. Digamos que está de nuestro lado.

Iinuma, ante la incredulidad de las dos estudiantes, levantó su chaleco, revelando su una brillante placa de policía. Ya era difícil creer que Nishigaki Nana tuviese relación con gente peligrosa, pero que ese tal Iinuma Haruya fuese un policía era algo imposible de creer debido a su aspecto. Con esta nueva información, Ayano no podía culpar al director por asustarse ante tal visita. Debido a los antecedentes de Nishigaki, la visita de un policía que en específico la buscaba a ella podía significar muchos problemas para la escuela. ¡El escandalo tremendo que sería! Una maestra arrestada era algo que ningún director querría enfrentar.

—Iinuma-kun, ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba a cargo del traje de Super Tomato? —le preguntó Nana con la taza de té en su mano. Contrario a ella, el detective apenas la había dado un sorbo.

—Eso es bastante obvio para alguien que te conozca —respondió rudo y tajante el detective—. Eres la única persona que conozco capaz de hacer algo así. Lo que me sorprendió es su portadora… ¿cómo pones en riesgo a una niña de secundaria?

—Ese regaño ya lo he escuchado muchas veces. Fue un accidente, pero que accidente, ¿no crees? Todos estamos más que satisfechos con el desempeño de Kyoko.

—Parece que soy buena golpeando criminales —dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa nerviosa. No podía superar su torpeza, tratar así a un detective.

—Sí, lo has hecho bien. Tal vez demasiado bien —Iinuma se limitó a mirarla fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Se agachó para tomar una caja de cartón y la puso sobre la mesa—. Ya que estas aquí, supongo que es momento de centrarnos en lo importante.

—Kyoko, Iinuma-kun ha investigado a Onishima durante el último año. Incluso arrestó a uno de sus tenientes.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, aunque no era el bastardo que quería atrapar —respondió el detective restándole importancia a su hazaña—. Antes que nada, deben saber que esto no lo hago por gusto y tampoco debería otorgarles archivos policiales sin las debidas autorizaciones, pero ya que vamos contra el mismo enemigo… qué más da. Después de tu pelea contra Handou, comprendí que Onishima está fuera del alcance de la policía —tomó varias carpetas y se las entregó a Nana y Kyoko. En cuanto la rubia tuvo su copia en las manos, la abrió para compartirla con Ayano—. Esos malditos… pasaron varios meses escondidos mientras obtenían esos poderes.

—Iinuma-san, ¿cuántos años tiene Onishima? —preguntó Ayano después de mirar el grueso del expediente.

—Serán unos 15 o 20, han pasado varias generaciones y la Onishima que ahora enfrentamos no es la misma que hace dos años. Su actual líder tomó los restos de la anterior y la reestructuró para ponerse en la cima… maldito bastardo. Bien, vamos a lo importante. Pasen a la página 86.

Así lo hicieron maestra y alumnas. La carpeta estaba llena de notas escritas a mano, ya fuera en servilletas u hojas de cuaderno; había mapas de Tokio y planos de edificios, reportes, entrevistas y varios recortes de periódico. El profesionalismo de un auténtico detective se notaba en esa carpeta. La página señalada contenía una fotografía tomada en las instalaciones de la prisión; un hombre con el cabello rubio revuelto sonreía furiosamente al fotógrafo mientras sostenía en las manos, esposadas, un letrero de identificación: Sumire Amano. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la habitación y el arrepentimiento era algo ajeno a su gesto. Tanto Nana como sus alumnas prestaron atención a cada facción de Sumire; de no ser por la pequeña nariz, el rostro redondo y los ojos de color rojo, sería casi idéntico al profesor pasante Raino, pues los de este eran verdes. ¿Estarían emparentados?

—Ese tipo de llama Sumire Amano; era el número cinco de Onishima hasta que lo arresté junto a toda su pandilla. El maldito era un escurridizo que se disfrazaba para cometer sus crímenes. Detesto admitirlo… pero era un maestro. Deben saber que Onishima es una gran pandilla conformada por otras más pequeñas y cada teniente es el líder de esas facciones. El grupo de este eran en su mayoría jóvenes de preparatoria y de buena familia. Su refugio parecía una tienda de ropa… raros.

—Detective… ¿sabe si Onishima nombró a otro número 5? —preguntó Kyoko. Tenía un presentimiento al respecto.

—Ni idea. Después del arresto, redujeron sus actividades y fue imposible rastrearlos. Sinceramente, no me extrañaría un suplente. Pasen de página, verán un rostro familiar: Handou Wakanosuke.

Al girar la página se toparon con una colección de fotografías en las que relucía el rostro del musculoso rival de Kyoko en Akihabara. Tan fiero como lo recordaban, las imágenes eran un retrato del número 4 de Onishima en diferentes situaciones, ya fuera deambulando por la calle, comiendo, en un enfrentamiento con la policía o mandando a la pandilla bajo su mandato (conformada por esbirros con un físico idéntico al suyo), la expresión dura en su rostro no lo abandonaba.

—Lo único que me inquieta es saber cómo se hizo tan fuerte. Siempre tuvo una fuerza por encima del promedio pero no era suficiente para causar los destrozos de Akihabara.

—Obviamente hay alguien detrás de Onishima, Iinuma-kun —señaló Nana—. Hay ciencia detrás de esa fuerza bruta.

—Es lo más probable, algún científico loco. Pero será imposible dar con esa persona hasta que atrapemos a alguno de los tenientes.

—Takashita… Momose… —murmuró Ayano temblando de pies a cabeza.

—La loca autora del ataque a esta escuela, sí, también lo pensé —dijo el detective sacando una paleta de caramelo de su bolsillo. La abrió y la llevó a su boca—. Pero fue declarada muerta hace poco, la encontraron "calcinada". Ni quien se lo crea. Independientemente de eso, no hay evidencia que la relacione con Onishima.

—¿Un dulce? —señaló Nana con una sonrisa.

—Le prometí a alguien que dejaría de fumar —respondió Haruya con cierta molestia. Desde la cocina, la presidenta Matsumoto estrujó una toalla con notoria frustracion—. Les dejaré esos archivos, podrán leerlos con calma más adelante. El siguiente es el líder de los motociclistas: Furukawa Aoi.

—El número 3 —dijo Kyoko al reconocer al sujeto en la siguiente página. En cada fotografía mostraba el mismo semblante sereno con el que se presentó ante ella en Akihabara. Lo extraño de los retratos era que Furukawa Aoi estaba en las oficinas de la policía, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y con el cabello más corto a como lo recordaba. Las fotografía que parecían más recientes lo mostraban al lado de su motocicleta, ya fuera limpiándola o sentado sobre esta mientras charlaba con su pandilla. Si Kyoko tuviera que juzgarlo con base en esa evidencia, el muchacho sería un conductor más del montón, una persona normal cuyo vehículo era una motocicleta deportiva.

—De todos los miembros de Onishima, este es el único que tenemos señalado como no peligroso —comentó el detective.

—¿No peligroso? —se extrañó Ayano—. Pero… ¿con esa posición en la pandilla y no es peligroso?

—No tengo idea de cómo se numeran los Onishima, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió el detective. Dio un sorbo al té y después de hacer un gesto de desagrado bajó la taza. Se llevó la paleta a la boca de nuevo—. No es considerado peligroso debido a su historial; en primer lugar, es el único menor de edad en la pandilla. Segundo, su archivo está lleno de infracciones: exceso de velocidad, conducción temeraria, no usar casco; solo hay multas a su nombre e incluso se ha presentado a pagarlas. Sin embargo, es un miembro vital para ellos. Es el líder de los motociclistas, principal medio de transporte de Onishima y por un tiempo también fueron su principal medio de ingreso debido al contrabando.

—¿Y qué hay de sus padres? Sí es menor de edad debe tener algún tutor —señaló Nana que no había despegado los ojos del expediente.

—Hasta donde he investigado, es huérfano y se fugó del orfanato. Tenemos los registros de la motocicleta, pero el domicilio es una casa abandonada. Me atrevo a decir que es el más escurridizo de todos y tiene el descaro de burlarse de nosotros en nuestra cara.

—Cuando interrumpió mi pelea con Handou, dijo que él no peleaba.

—No lo hace. En vez de eso reta a la policía a una carrera, sin armas ni sus secuaces, solo la habilidad de ambos con la motocicleta. Ha dicho que se retirará de Onishima el día que alguien lo derrote en su juego.

—Que chico tan curioso —dijo Nana volteando la página. De inmediato se sobresaltó al verla—. Iinuma-kun… ¿tienes algún rencor por este tipo?

En la siguiente página había solo una fotografía que ocupaba toda la hoja. El hombre retratado era de piel bronceada, con la cabeza rapada de los lados y el cabello restante teñido de rojo. Los labios de aquel eran gruesos y mostraban una sonrisa tan soberbia como depreciable, tan llamativa como sus gafas oscuras. El rostro de este criminal estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo. Nana había acertado, el rencor del detective por ese hombre era evidente tanto por el señalamiento en su retrato como por el gesto de odio que puso en su rostro al mirarlo. Con una mordida partió el caramelo que comía y estuvo a punto de romper la taza de té que tenía en la mano.

—Por este bastardo me uní a la policía…

—Iinuma-san —tartamudearon Kyoko y Ayano ante la alteración.

—Este infeliz se llama Akai Kouhen. Es el número dos de Onishima y mano derecha del líder, un inútil tramposo…

—Calma, Iinuma-kun —Nishigaki- _sensei_ se levantó de su silla y se acercó al colérico detective para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo—. No tienes que profundizar en el si te pone así. Nosotras leeremos tus reportes después.

—Toshino-san —alcanzó a decir Haruya entre dientes—. Yo tenía que atrapar a este bastardo por mi cuenta, pero si se volvió como Handou me será imposible. No permita que este se escape cuando lo enfrente.

—Cla-claro, yo… —balbuceó Kyoko ante la petición. Se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su semblante confiado—. Quiero decir, cuente con ello detective Iinuma.

—Iinuma-san —le llamó Ayano al pasar varias páginas con informes y fotografías tachadas del número 2 de la pandilla—. No hay fotografías del siguiente pandillero.

—Lo sé. Después de este maldito ya no conseguí imágenes de los demás líderes.

—¿Demás? ¿No debería faltar solo uno? —preguntó Kyoko asombrada. ¿A cuántos criminales más debía enfrentar?

—No. Onishima está organizada con cinco tenientes y un líder. El número 1 es una mujer llamada Yashiya Yui. No hay mucha información sobre ella, salvo que se especializa en combate con armas y tiene alguna especie de fijación por derrotar hombres fuertes. Y por último, su actual líder: Matsugamiya Douji. Tampoco hay fotografías suyas, es una especie de fantasma que se oculta detrás de Handou y el bastardo de Akai. Toda la Alianza conoce su nombre pero nadie además de los tenientes le ha visto la cara. Es posible que él estuviera presente en la pelea que tuviste y nadie lo notó.

—¿Qué hay de Sumire? Él debería conocerlo —dijo Nana.

—Claro que lo conoce, pero el desgraciado se niega a darnos más información o a señalarlo, no quiere cooperar.

Dos enemigos misteriosos. Las sorpresas que el detective trajo no fueron pocas para Kyoko y compañía. Onishima no solo tenía a cuatro tenientes listos para enfrentar a Super Tomato, había alguien más en la punta que seguramente era tan o más peligroso que ellos. La clave para llegar a los dos miembros misteriosos era atrapar a cualquiera de los tres criminales ya identificados. A Kyoko la sacudió la realidad en ese momento. Apenas logró sobrevivir al número 4 de la pandilla y, aunque el tercero no peleaba, no pudo evitar pensar en el peor escenario cuando recordó al número 2. También le pareció curioso el nombre de la única mujer en aquel catálogo de _oni_. ¿Acaso la aparición de esta nueva y malvada Yui era una señal para revelarse su más grande secreto a su mejor amiga?

—Por cierto, tú mentora me dijo que irás a la _Comiket_ de mañana.

—Sí, salimos esta noche.

—Entonces toma esto —dijo entregándole un pequeño sobre amarillo. Kyoko lo abrió de inmediato y no pudo evitar exclamar su asombro al ver el contenido.

—Estos son… son… ¡dos boletos para el concierto especial de _μ's_! ¡Se supone que estaban agotados! ¿Cómo los consiguió?

—Digamos que conocí al manager de esas cantantes y le prometí que Super Tomato Commando estaría ahí. Supongo que estas al tanto de los rumores; desde tu enfrentamiento con Handou se ha dicho que Onishima planea un atentado en su contra. Según mis investigaciones y mis informantes, eso ocurrirá en este concierto. Llámalo casualidad o como quieras, pero debes estar ahí.

—No puedo creerlo, estaré en un concierto de las musas —pero Kyoko ya no escuchaba las palabras del detective. Sus impulsos _otaku_ eran más fuertes que su sentido de justicia en ese momento. Su principal preocupación ahora era elegir a su compañera para el concierto.

El detective Iinuma la miró con cierto desprecio. ¿Esa era la heroína que salvaría al país de la Alianza Onishima? Aunque no podía menospreciar lo hecho por Kyoko ante la invasión de Takashita ni su enfrentamiento con Handou, la actitud de la rubia le provocó cierta desconfianza. Nana le dirigió una amplia sonrisa con la que pedía confianza en la joven heroína, ella mejor que nadie podía asegurar que cuando Toshino Kyoko se proponía algo, lo lograba a pesar de las adversidades, ya fuera comprar una edición especial de tal _manga_ , atrapar a un bandido o terminar un proyecto escolar en una noche. Además, le tenía un segundo regalo a la heroína juvenil: las reparaciones del traje estaban listas, pero se lo diría más tarde. Sin agregar nada más, Iinuma Haruya tomó su mochila del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir se giró de nuevo. Miró fijamente a Matsumoto que en ningún momento se alejó de la cocina y luego tornó la mirada a su vieja amiga.

—Por cierto. Tu enana asistente hace un té horrible.

Y desde su refugio, Rise mostró una pequeña sonrisa que solo pudo notar Choco.

* * *

 _¡Revelaciones! Un capitulo más extenso pero importante. Al fin sabemos quien ese misterioso hombre. Resultó ser un viejo amigo de Nana y un nuevo aliado para Kyoko. Aun así, quedan varias interrogantes sobre este temperamental detective. ¿Qué pasaría entre él y el número 2 de Onishima? Y ese comportamiento de Matsumoto... ¿son celos?  
He notado cierta tendencia en los que escribimos fics de YuruYuri. Nos gusta jugar con el pasado de Nishigaki-sensei, especialmente con su época universitaria aunque yo fui más atras y hablé un poco de su época como preparatoriana. Creo que es la maravilla del personaje, tiene una vida ya hecha que no conocemos y se presta para que podamos inventarle un pasado que se ajuste a nuestro fanfic. No sé, es un recurso que me gusta explotar y ver como lo explotan.  
También sabemos más sobre la Alianza Onishima, los villanos en turno. Y es que, como señaló el amigo Gerendo01, ¡sí existe el numero 0! Al menos nuestra heroína escarlata no tiene que lidiar con el numero 5 que ya está tras las rejas.  
_

 _Noté cierta molestia de parte de_ _ _ _Gerendo01__ por la inclusión de ___μ's en el fanfic. En verdad aprecios tus comentarios, sueles dejas los mas largos y llenos de teorías (mira que acabas de acertar con una). Sé que la idea de incluir a personajes de otros "universos" en un escrito puede parecerle chochante a algunos, pero es algo que suelo hacer, tanto en fics como en escritos originales. ¿Por qué incluir a__ _ _ _μ's? No sé, fue una elección casi al azar, necesitaba un grupo famoso para introducir la idea de un atentado, acababa de leer los fics de SilentDrago y su inclusión me pareció más "suave" que introducir a las seiyuu reales. (Ahora que los pienso, y espero que SilentDrago me aclare la duda, una de las seiyuu de Love Live es la misma que Himawari, ¿no?) Tengan en cuenta que este fic ya es un crossover, pues desde el capítulo 1 aclaré que los Onishima y ahora el detective Iinuma no son mios, sino del manga Rokudou no onna-tachi. ¿Qué mas da una breve aparición de otros personajes ajenos?  
___

 _ _ _Espero no haberles aburrido. En lo personal me divierto mucho con estos disparates y, aprovechando el rato de sinceridad, esta historia se parece más a lo que quería hacer en Super Tomato Commando Kyoko, algo mas extenso, con muchos villanos, intrigas y acción. Pero bueno, por el momento es todo! Escuchen el tema de Citrus, Azalea, a modo de opening para el siguiente capitulo porque nos vamos a la Comiket. Y hablando de... ¿que canción le quedaría a este fic como tema musical?___

 _ _ _Nos leemos luego!___


	11. ¡Bienvenidas a la Comiket!

¡Bienvenidas a la _Comiket_!

La pantalla de la laptop se tornó por completo negra, como si de pronto el aparato se hubiese quedado sin batería. Sin embargo, aún estaba prendido; Akari no notaba por el calor que el ventilador desprendía y por los diminutos focos que brillaban en el teclado. El monitor pareció partirse en dos gracias a un fuego invisible y de esta fractura apareció un terrible rostro en blanco y negro. ¿Una niña? Sí, algo así, con un corte bob y la boca abierta en una espantosa sonrisa petrificada. Sus ojos negros e inmóviles miraban directo a los de Akari, que solo temblaba ante la aparición. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

—Que desafortunada, que desafortunada —dijo la aparición con una voz más parecida a la de una anciana—. Y por eso nos gustaría otorgarte un poder mágico.

La mente de Akari entró en blanco, sus manos temblaban sin remedio gracias al rostro de la chica en su computadora. Su sola contemplación le provocaba un escalofrió en toda la espina y sentía heladas las extremidades. ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de aquello? Todas sus amigas estaban rodeándola pero permanecían dormidas, ajenas al terror que experimentaba en ese momento. Sintió entonces que alguien rosaba su hombro y le retiraba un auricular de la oreja.

—Akari —le habló una voz.

En respuesta, la pelirroja gritó. Rápidamente fue silenciada por una mano delicada que ahogó su voz. La pantalla ahora mostraba a una chica de cabello negro, largo, largo y una cara de no dormir en un mes. Estaba en una escuela y era acosada por otras tres chicas con aspecto de criminales. Akari se volteó a la izquierda y miró a Kyoko con una amplia sonrisa. Era ella quien silenció su grito.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿por qué me haces ver estas cosas? —reclamó Akari ligeramente molesta, pero muy asustada.

—Porque… —meditó la respuesta. ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar cruel?—. Necesito mantenerme despierta y si gritas asustada puedo conseguirlo.

—¡Eso es muy cruel! —reclamó Akari. Cerró la laptop más por miedo que por ahorar la batería—. Pudiste comprar un café.

—Sí, pero lo olvidé —respondió la rubia sin prestar la mayor atención. Volvió a tomar la carpeta del detective Iinuma mientras Akari le reprochaba su método para no dormir. Estaba nerviosa y claro, tenía motivos para ello: la venta de su primer _manga_ estaba a tan solo unas horas de iniciar, esa misma tarde se enteró de la jerarquía completa de los enemigos en turno y asistiría a un concierto de _μ's_ pero no por gusto (aunque la sola idea le emocionaba), sino para velar por la seguridad de las cantantes. Y como no podía perder ni un solo segundo, prefirió gastar unas cuantas horas de sueño en indagar un poco más sobre Onishima, a fin de cuentas, su cosplay requería el uso de mucho maquillaje.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienen apoyo de la policía? —le preguntó Akari. Eran las únicas despiertas en el autobús.

—Sí. El detective resultó un viajo amigo de Nishigaki- _sensei_ y me dio todo su archivo sobre Onishima. De esta manera no se me escaparán —sentenció con decisión. Apretó su puño en un gesto desafiante—. Y él nos consiguió alojamiento para esta noche.

—Kyoko-chan… ¿puedes con todo ellos sola? —en cambio, Akari se mostraba más insegura. Presenciar la batalla contra Handou fue terrible y pensar que Kyoko tendría que afrontar a otros criminales como aquel le hacía temer por su seguridad. De alguna manera quería ayudarla—. Si todos son como el número 4…

—Tranquila, estaré lista para ellos. Y con las modificaciones que Nishigaki- _sensei_ le hizo a mi traje, ¡los haré polvo!

—¿Ya está terminado?

—Ajá. _Sensei_ me lo entregó en la tarde. Se supone que ahora es más resistente a los ataques y la armas sónicas también están en los brazos. ¡Ya quiero usarlo en batalla!

—Toshino Kyoko —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas saltaron de sus asientos al escucharla y al voltear descubrieron que era Ayano, con una cara de pocos amigos y unas ojeras marcadas, quien les habló—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Oh Ayano… yo solo leía un poco —se explicó con su mejor sonrisa la rubia.

—Son casi las 3 de la mañana… —en ese instante, Ayano encontró el motivo del desvelo de la joven heroína. Tomó la carpeta, la cerró y se la llevó a la espalda—. Sé que esto es importante pero tienes que descansar.

—Ah eso… estaba estudiando al enemigo y…

—¡B-basta! —le interrumpió la _tsundere_ pelimorada—. T-tienes que dormir aunque sea un poco.

—¿Acaso te preocupas por mí? —canturreó Kyoko. Se sentía alagada, querida… pero su impulso de ser una cabeza hueca pudo más.

—¡N-no es que me preocupe por ti! —exclamó Ayano roja como una manzana—. Pe-pero debes tener energías para la _Comiket_ y el concierto al que debes ir a vigilar. No puedes luchar cansada contra Onishima.

—Tiene razón, Kyoko-chan. Tienes que guardar energías para pelar.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan —bufó la joven heroína con frustración. Se acomodó en su asiento y le habló a Ayano con una voz de niña mimada—. ¿Me das mi carpeta?

Por un segundo, la vicepresidenta del consejo sintió como su cerebro se desconectaba. Ese era el riesgo de convivir y enamorarse de alguien como Toshino Kyoko; por su forma tan espontanea de actuar y la tendencia a tontear, nunca se puede saber cuál será su siguiente paso. Era lo divertido de convivir con ella, pero también lo peligroso.

—¡N-no! Y ahora a dormir, Toshino K-kyoko —ordenó Ayano regresando a su asiento con la carpeta en sus manos. Se acomodó en su lugar pensando en la buena suerte que tenían por no despertar a nadie más. Guardó la carpeta en su ya apretada mochila pero antes de volver a dormir, una mano le llamó la atención. Cuando volteó se encontró cara a cara con una Kyoko sonríete—. K-kyoko, ¿q-que quieres ahora?

—He estado pensando y… —hizo una pausa. Extendió su mano hasta las de Ayano y le entregó un boleto para el concierto—. ¿Quieres acompañarme al concierto?

—¡¿Q-qu-que?! ¿Ha-hablas en se-serio? —alcanzó a decir Ayano. Su corazón trabajaba con gran intensidad, pero su cabeza no.

—Sí. Lo he pensado toda la tarde y quiero que me acompañes —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ayano no sabía que responder. Si bien, le sorprendía que Kyoko la invitara al concierto, tampoco tenía muchas opciones: era ella o Akari quienes podrían ir al conocer el verdadero origen de esos boletos y la razón por la cual los tenía. Sin embargo, que la considerara a ella por sobre su amiga de años producía un cosquilleo en su interior, igual que aquella ocasión en la que intentó invitarla al cine y fue Kyoko quien terminó haciéndolo. En todo caso, ¿no era más seguro llevar a Akari? Desde que la joven Akaza ingresó a Nanamori ha escuchado hasta el cansancio que se trata de una chica sin presencia, invisible y por eso mismo se ha salvado de numerosos incidentes. Pero no, Super Tomato Commando prefería ir acompañada por Sugiura Ayano, una chica normal sin ninguna habilidad especial para el combate contra los criminales. Estaba por responderle que sí cuando el cuerpo a su lado de movió con una violenta sacudida. Se escuchó algo así como una burbuja estallar y se vieron pequeñas gotas de sangre salir disparadas por la nariz de Chitose. ¿Es que su radar funciona aun cuando duerme? Kyoko, al ver semejante hemorragia, optó por retirarse para no matar a su compañera de cabellos blancos, mientras que Akari se acercó con una caja de pañuelos para ayudar a su _senpai_ a contener el flujo de sangre. La respuesta tendría que esperar, pero la invitación estaba hecha. Kyoko se acomodó en su asiento y satisfecha por su interacción con Ayano se quedó dormida. Akari y Ayano tenían razón en algo: debía dormir ya que el debut de _Rum Raisin Queen_ estaba a solo unas horas de suceder.

* * *

Ante el cielo limpio de la ciudad de Tokio se alzaba glorioso el Tokyo Big Sight, construcción de acero ya emblemática no solo de su localidad, sino del país. La fama del lugar ya había recorrido al mundo gracias a sus numerosas apariciones en _anime_ y _manga_ como un escenario más en el cual los personajes vivían sus aventuras. El clima se mostraba favorable para la realización del evento más importante del _doujinshi_ , el cielo se mantenía impecable y aunque el sol brillaba con suma intensidad, una leve brisa refrescaba el ambiente para el público en el cual predominaba la presencia de mujeres. Apenas daban las 8 de la mañana y las filas para ingresar al emblemático centro de convenciones ya alcanzaban una extensión considerable. Cuchicheos por todas partes, a medida que Kyoko y su comitiva avanzaban al edificio, los rumores llegaban a sus oídos. ¿Y cómo no pasaría? Era el día en que la proclamada Ramuko-san, nombre artístico utilizado por Toshino Kyoko para publicar sus libros sobre Mirakurun, realizaría la venta de su primer _manga_ original. Quienes se enteraron de esto gracias a las redes sociales comenzaron a esparcir el rumor entre sus conocidas y, en poco tiempo, el nuevo trabajo de Ramuko-san se convirtió en la gran novedad del primer día de actividades de la _Comiket_. Sería un día muy largo y Kyoko lo sabía.

Pasada la seguridad del lugar, las ocho chicas se dirigieron al pequeño cuadro que se les había asignado para realizar su venta. Kyoko, Yui, Akari y Ayano acomodaron las cajas repletas de libros mientras que el resto de las chicas acomodaban los letreros y los primeros tomos de _manga_ que venderían. Desplegaron un cartel a doble vista; por un lado había una sonriente Mirakurun que invitaba a comprar los _doujins_ de la joven autora, del otro, una chica mágica nueva de cabello amarillento y ojos rojizos anunciaba su debut, mismo que solo estaría a la venta ese día. Sin más que agregar a su pequeño negocio, Kyoko tomó las maletas que descansaban a un lado de las cajas y se la entregó a sus compañeras.

—¡Ahora vamos a cambiarnos! —dijo con gran entusiasmo—. Y no olviden que son 800 yenes para poder usar el vestidor, ¿verdad Akari?

—¡Eso solo me pasó una vez!

Veinte minutos para la 10 en punto, hora en que estaba previsto el inicio del esperado mercado de _manga_ amateur y al interior del edificio se respiraba un aire lleno de entusiasmo. Las integrantes de los diferentes círculos miraban con recelo las obras de sus vecinas, ya fuera por su calidad de dibujo o el número de tomos que tenían listos para vender. Otras se mostraban tranquilas y en vez de envidiar el trabajo ajeno conversaban despreocupadamente entre ellas, quizá planeando una colaboración o compartiendo sus técnicas de dibujo. No es un secreto que toda persona participante de la _Comiket_ lo hace por diferentes motivos: hay quienes solo lo toman como un pasatiempo y realizan sus obras por el mejor gusto de compartirlas con otras personas, también existen _mangakas_ reconocido que aprovechan el evento para ofrecer obras diferentes a las publicadas por una editorial a sabiendas que estas serían rechazadas. Pero otra sección de participantes se enfocan en conseguir un lugar en el negocio formal del _manga_ , jóvenes talentos que buscan abrirse paso en una exigente industria y _Comiket_ puede convertiré en su primer escalón hacia la consagración. Los murmullos cesaron de pronto, los círculos dejaron de lado sus conversaciones para admirar al grupo de 8 chicas que caminaba entre los pasillos. Era la marca inconfundible de Ramuko-san: además de ser de las pocas artistas que realizaba _cosplay_ , estos siempre destacaban por su gran calidad; en ediciones anteriores sorprendió con el traje de Gambo-sama y en otra ocasión apareció con una chica idéntica a Mirakurun. Esta participación no sería la excepción y rápidamente destacaron dos _cosplay_ hechos por ella. Como era de esperarse, Kyoko estaba vestida como Aihara Yuzu la protagonista de _Citrus_ , con el uniforme escolar de la Academia Aihara modificado: si todas usaban una blusa blanca y una corbata negra con una falda a cuadros amarillos y marrones, Yuzu vestía una blusa rosácea y un moño rojo. Completaba el atuendo con unos grandes aretes de corazón y un peinado a dos coletas, su favorito de entre todos los estilos que mostró la autora a lo largo del _manga_. Con el uniforme reglamentario de la ficticia academia incluyendo el chaleco verde, caminaba Yui interpretando a Aihara Mei. Ella era la primera sorpresa, no solo por la calidad del traje, sino porque Kyoko le convenció de usar extensiones para verse más parecida al personaje y, sobre todo, el parecido de su voz con la de Mei provocó un gran asombro en las asistentes del evento.

—¿Cómo dejé que me convencieras de esto? —reclamó Yui con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas—. ¡Todas me están mirando!

—¡Claro! Te dije que serías una Mei perfecta. Hasta tu voz se parece a la suya —respondió Kyoko con gran entusiasmo. Se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga y celular en mano tomó una _selfie_ de las dos abrazadas.

—Deja de decir eso.

—¡Oye, suéltala! —interrumpió la fuerte voz de Chinatsu jalando a Yui hacia ella. También vestía el uniforme completo y, aunque su rebelde cabello impidió el uso de una peluca, entre Akari y Kyoko lograron rizarlo a la usanza de Momokino Himeko—. Cielos, no tienes idea de cuan incomoda está.

—Que buen performance —se escuchó decir a alguien.

Los murmullos no paraban y solo Yui prestaba atención a estos. No podía creer que sus amigas la hicieran para un momento tan bochornoso como ese y, lo peor del asunto, es que ni siquiera estaban actuando como sus personajes, solo eran ellas mismas como cada día. Ayano y Akari solo las miraban sin decir nada. La primera también vestía el uniforme y había cambiado su peinado de una larga coleta por un fleco sobre su frente y dos colitas que caían sobre sus hombros, emulando a Taniguchi Harumi. La menor no vestía el mismo uniforme, sino otro compuesto por una corbata y falda grises, una camisa blanca, una sudadera azul con gorro y un ligero saco color vino (y. aunque no lo pareciera, Kyoko se las arregló para que tanta ropa no le diera calor), complementando su _cosplay_ de Matsuri con los emblemáticos audífonos blancos.

—Disculpen —tartamudeó una chica de lentes y una enorme mochila en su espalda—. ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía?

—Sí —respondió Akari amistosamente—. ¿No le molesta, _senpai_?

—Ah… claro, claro —en cambio, Ayano habló con ciertos nervios—. No hay problema.

Juntas posaron para la cámara de la joven y tímida _kameko_ quien, después de dos disparos, les agradeció con una reverencia y se marchó. Eran cosas que Ayano no comprendía muy bien, pero se sentía satisfecha por haberse dejado fotografiar por aquella chica. La forma en que brillaban sus ojos detrás de los lentes le hizo pensar un poco en la posible alegría que tan sencillo gesto representaba.

—Parece que te adaptaste al ambiente, Ayano-chan —comentó Chitose con suma tranquilidad… y limpiando un fino hilo de sangre proveniente de su nariz—. También me pidieron una fotografía con Furutani-san.

Tanto Chitose como Himawari usaban el mismo uniforme, distinto al otro. Una variante del famoso atuendo de marinera en tonalidades grises y una especie de corbata color vino. Chitose usaba sobre este un suéter color aceituna y unas extensiones para simular el largo cabello de Tachibana Sara; por su parte, el atuendo de Himawari dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre y fue obligada a utilizar una peluca adornada por un lazo azul, todo con la finalidad de parecer Nina, hermana "gemela" de Sara. Eso ni Saburouta se lo cree.

—Creo que Sakurako se adaptó mejor que nosotras —señaló Himawari a sus espaldas, donde una réplica de Super Tomato Commando llamaba la atención de todas las integrantes de los círculos. Era la segunda sorpresa _cosplay_ de Ramuko-san, una imitación perfecta de la popular heroína, salvadora de Japón…

—El rayo rojo lleno de vitaminas y antioxidantes… ¡Super Tomato Commando! —recitó Sakurako ante el grupo de fanáticas que le tomaban una fotografía tras otra. Junto a Kyoko, eran quienes más disfrutaban el evento que apenas iniciaba.

* * *

—¡Muy bien! La venta comienza desde las 10 y termina a las 16 horas, así que nos relevaremos cada hora y media —explicó Kyoko una vez que Sakurako dejó a sus fans—. Lo haremos por parejas y el primer turno lo cubriremos Yui y yo —dijo jalando del brazo a su avergonzada amiga—. La primera siempre es la hora más exigente y la cubriremos nosotras que tenemos más experiencia. Luego le tocará a Chitose y Hima-chan, después a Ayano con China-chu y el último turno lo tendrán Akari y Saku-chan. ¡Ahora solo queda disfrutar la _Comiket_! —abrazó a Yui para llevarla a sus asientos pero antes de llegar a estos se dio media vuelta y señalando al frente y guiñando un ojo ordenó—: Que inicie la intervención musical. ¡ _Azalea_!

—¿A quién le hablas? —murmuró Yui confundida. Otra vez su amiga hablaba como un personaje de televisión.

Las puertas se abrieron para el público en general y poco a poco los asistentes (entre quienes predominaban las mujeres) fueron llenando los estrechos pasillos del recinto. El orden era una de las características vitales de la _Comiket_ y, sin importar el entusiasmo que tuvieran por conseguir los ansiados _doujinshis_ o libros de arte, se avanzaba con cuidado y paciencia. Los libros se hojeaban en todas las mesas mientras las artistas platicaban sobre su proceso creativo con las lectoras curiosas o confirmaban los precios de sus obras. Algunos círculos vendía mucho, otros esperaban por convencer a un amplio sector de consumidoras, pero en todas las mesas la actividad no cesaba.

Ramuko-san y su compañera eran de las mesas más visitadas, no solo por el debut del primer tomo de _Rum Raisin Queen_ , también sus _cosplay_ llamaban la atención de las asistentes que se acercaban a pedir una fotografía y a que Yui les dirigiera algunas palabras. Era como tener a la verdadera Mei frente a ellas. Entre la marea de público femenino, dos chicos se abrieron paso lentamente. Uno era un _kameko_ que les rogó por una pequeña sesión fotográfica en el exterior del edificio, a la cual accedieron realizar una vez que su turno de venta terminara. El otro era un chico de cabello platinado quien, tímido, se acercó a comprar los libros que Kyoko tenía en venta. Sus manos no paraban de temblar mientras hojeaba el tomo de _Rum Raisin Queen_ , mismo que terminó comprando junto a los libros anteriormente hechos por Kyoko. Yui había pensado que ese momento a solas podría ser perfecto para hablar sobre ciertos hechos que le inquietaban, pero no pudo hacerlo. Las peticiones de fotografías eran abundantes y cuando no estaban posando, tenían que prestar atención a la venta, pero cuando lograban unos minutos de tranquilidad, Kyoko los usaba para dejar salir todo su entusiasmo por la _Comiket_ y las ansias que sentía por leer los trabajos de sus colegas.

El tiempo pasó volando a pesar de ser seis horas continuas de actividades. Sakurako estaba en el cielo, probaba la gloria de ser su heroína por un par de horas y las solicitudes de fotografías no paraban de llegar. Con gusto accedía a repetir las poses y las frases icónicas de Super Tomato Commando; no podía ser más feliz por convertirse en el centro de atención. Himawari por su parte se sentía algo abrumada en ese ambiente. Era la primera vez que visitaba un evento de esa naturaleza y no sabía muy bien que hacer además de posar para las fotografías que ocasionalmente le pedían, además, sentía pena por llevar parte del vientre descubierto. Por suerte, sus amigas no la dejaban sola y Sakurako llamaba más la atención que ella, así que pudo distraerse con las mercancías ofrecidas por los diferentes círculos. No era una gran fanática del _manga_ pero los libros de ilustraciones le parecieron más que interesantes. Sin embargo, todas estuvieron al pendiente de Chitose y sus recurrentes sangrados nasales, mismos que podrían arruinar el trabajo de meses en solo unos segundos. En casi todas las mesas a las que se acercaba había que alejarla a rastras para evitar cualquier daño.

Los flashazos iban y venían por todas partes, así como los fotógrafos. Las 8 amigas combinaban los paseos por los pasillos de la _Comiket_ con las improvisadas sesiones fotográficas y la venta de los trabajos de Kyoko, quien solía acercarse a su mesa cada vez que le era posible a preguntar sobre la venta. Las repuestas eran variadas, por algunos momentos eran altas, en otros se volvían bajas, pero la rubia nunca perdía el entusiasmo. Lo que no faltó en ningún momento fue la petición de fotografías por quienes reconocían la calidad en los _cosplay_ realizados por el grupo de Ramuko-san. Sí _Rum Raisin Queen_ no daba de que hablar, serían ellas quienes robarían la atención en el primer día del evento. Ayano admiraba esa perseverancia en Kyoko; ya fuera en las trabas que le puso para cerrar el Club de Entretenimiento, la lucha contra el crimen o un mal día de ventas, Toshino Kyoko se mantenía firme y emocionada, mantenía los ánimos altos. Eso era algo que le gustaba de ella. Miró tranquilamente como Kyoko y Yui se dejaban fotografiar por el _kameko_ de la mañana con el emblemático Tokyo Big Sight de fondo y se sintió algo celosa. Parecía una tontería, pero fueron pocas las ocasiones en que les pidieron fotografiarlas juntas. Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando la despistada rubia se sentó a su lado.

—Ayano —canturreó amistosa—. O mejor debo decir, Harumin. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Y la vio frente a sus ojos, esa amplia sonrisa la cual no se permitía aceptar que le encantaba y podría verla todo el día sin fastidiarse. Era tan radiante e ingenua a la vez, tan confiable, contagiosa, simplemente maravillosa. ¿Por qué no podía admitir lo que sentía por Kyoko, aun cuando era tan evidente? Posiblemente todo Nanamori ya lo sabía menos ella misma. Antes de que su cabeza comenzara a fallar, logró serenarse al desviar la mirada y con su hablar habitualmente agresivo, respondió:

—Sí. N-no es el ambiente que procuro pero… ha sido muy divertido —admitió al fin, tranquilizando su voz a cada palabra—. Gracias por invitarnos a todas.

—Eso lo hace mejor aún —respondió con alegría—. Debimos hacerlo desde un principio, aunque no fue fácil convencer a los organizadores para que me dieran tantos pases. Tuve que… mover influencias —murmuró para que nadie la escuchara.

—Kyoko… si tienes tantas facilidades ahora, ¿no has pensado en usarlas para conseguir un lugar en una editorial?

—¡Nunca! —rugió Kyoko casi saltando. Ayano se quedó paralizada ente semejante reacción—. Aunque llegué a pensarlo, es algo que me niego a hacer. Dibujar mis _doujinshi_ de _Mirakurun_ y este tomo original es algo que amo hacer, en lo que pongo todo mi empeño. Es divertido ser una superheroína pero dedicarme a esto es lo que en verdad me encanta hacer. Sabes que no me gusta esforzarme mucho en general pero cuando es algo que amo… me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo. Si algún día llego a consagrarme como autora, quiero que sea por mi propio esfuerzo —eran palabra sinceras que sorprendieron a Ayano. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar disparates de esa boca, bromas espontaneas y coqueteos burlones, pero ni siquiera en su papel de Super Tomato Commando era tan seria. De no ser por la amplia sonrisa que le ofrecía, pensaría que era otra persona—. Y me gusta este ambiente. ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso… —tomó su celular y abrazó a una aturdida Ayano—. No nos hemos tomado una fotografía juntas.

Ayano apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio en el celular de Kyoko. Eran demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo. Apena alcanzó a sonreír ligeramente cuando la rubia comenzó a inmortalizar el momento no una, sino varias veces. Esa misma tarde, los sentimientos que cierta vicepresidenta de cabello morado sentía por cierta _mangaka_ amateur aumentaron.

—Disculpen… —les habló una tímida voz. Al verla, Kyoko la reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba de la misma chica de lentes que le pidió una fotografía con Yui en la mañana—. ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía?

—¡Claro! —le respondieron ambas a la vez.

* * *

El primer día de actividades de la _Comiket_ llegó a su fin y con este la participación del círculo de Ramuko-san. Las chicas habían devuelto los disfraces a sus maletas y vestían con sus ropas normales de nuevo. Cansadas por la larga jornada solo querían desplomarse en una cama y disfrutar de un momento de calma; para su buena suerte, Kyoko había encontrado donde pasar la noche. Contrario a sus visitas anteriores, esta se sintió más pesada, quizá por las numerosas fotografías que les pidieron. Estaban reunidas a la afueras del edificio mientras Kyoko levantaba un inventario sobre los productos vendidos; por su parte, las demás comparaban las compras del día. Mientras que Akari, Himawari, Yui y Chinatsu apenas compraron libros, Ayano cargaba una bolsa con al menos diez volúmenes que en verdad no sabía por qué adquirió; tal vez, pensó, se le estaban pegando las mañas de Kyoko. El tercer lugar fue para Sakurako, pues compró todos los libros sobre Super Tomato Commando que encontró, sin un criterio de búsqueda: bastaba con que la portada tuviera la imagen de su heroína para gastar su dinero. En segundo lugar estaba Chitose y su maleta repleta de _doujins_ , todos envueltos en una resistente capa de plástico protector por aquello de sus frecuentes incidentes sanguíneos. Pero la gran derrochadora fue Kyoko con sus cinco cajas repletas de material, seis si se contaba la propia.

—¡Increible! —gritó triunfal—. Buen trabajo a todas, vendimos más de la mitad de _Rum Raisin Queen_ y se agotó el segundo tomo de mi historia sobre _Mirakurun_.

—¿Solo se vendió la mitad? —preguntó Chinatsu. En su turno las ventas fueron activas y tenía la idea de haber bajado considerablemente los tomos del _manga_.

—Ya que se trata de un debut, que vendiéramos más de la mitad es muy bueno —señaló Yui—. Ahora solo nos queda esperar los comentarios de las lectoras.

—Son los 8,000 yenes mejor invertidos de mi vida —expresó Kyoko con satisfacción. Iba a decir algo más, pero su atención fue captada repentinamente—. ¡Tú! —gritó y salió corriendo a la multitud que se amontonaba a las afueras del Tokyo Big Sight, dejando desconcertadas a sus amigas. ¿A quién le hablaba? En breve regresó con el grupo pero acompañada por un hombre de aspecto desafiante, una mirada violenta y el cabello teñido del centro de rubio. Todas, lo contemplaron asustadas, excepto Akari y Ayano que se mostraron confundidas. ¿Quién era ese y por qué lo conocía Kyoko?—. Chicas, quiero presentarles a alguien —agregó Kyoko con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar—. ¡Él es mi primo Haruya!

—Mucho gusto —sonrió de la forma más amistosa posible el detective Iinuma, convertido ahora en el primo de Kyoko.

—El gusto es nuestro um… ¿Toshino-san? —respondió Chitose conservando la calma.

—En verdad es Iinuma, Toshino es el nombre de mi madre —dijo el detective abrazando a su prima falsa—. Así que estas son las amigas que me mencionaste. Menos mal que apartamos las habitaciones suficientes en el hotel.

—¿Él hizo las reservación del hotel? —preguntó Yui. Con tanta emoción que vivió gracias a sus nuevas fanáticas, había olvidado que Kyoko mencionó que pasarían la noche en esa ciudad.

—Pues claro —sonrió Iinuma enseñando su colmillo—. El hotel es mío. Deben estar cansadas de pasar todo el día en este lugar… soportando _otaku_ … salgamos de aquí, el hotel no queda muy lejos.

—¡Espera, Haruya-kun! —exclamó Kyoko de pronto. Su falso primo se giró a verla con cara de frustración—. ¿Me ayudas con las cajas de libros que compré? —dijo con su dedo alzado hacia una pila de cinco cajas de bien tamaño.

—¡No me jodas!

Después de media hora de camino y con la ayuda de un amable anciano que se ofreció a llevar las cajas de Kyoko en su camioneta, el Club de Entretenimiento y el Consejo Estudiantil llegaron a un modesto edificio con un letrero luminoso que anunciaba su función: Hotel. No había lujos aparentes y, de no ser por el letrero, aquella constuccion podría ser cualquier cosa menos lo que anunciaba. De las 8 chicas, solo Yui miraba con sospecha todo esto. La aparición del primo de Kyoko fue muy oportuna y le parecía extraño que no lo mencionara desde un principio. Sí, sabía que su amiga solía darles sorpresas pero algo resultaba muy extraño en todo esto; más importante que todo lo anterior era el primo Haruya del cual nunca había escuchado una sola mención en los años que conocía a su mejor amiga, ¿cómo no habían pedido alojamiento en ese hotel en sus visitas anteriores? Además, no se parecían en nada. No podía dejar de pensar en que algo muy extraño pasaba.

Al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa. Pese a su aspecto exterior, el interior del edificio estaba cuidado, limpio y daba una sensación acogedora. Las esquinas estaban adornadas con plantas reales que daban vida a un recibidor donde el color mármol dominaba; las paredes daban la impresión de esta hechas con madera pulida a juego con los mullidos sillones rojizos. La mesa de la recepción brillaba debajo de las lámparas largas y una recepcionista de baja estatura y cabello rozado las recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenidas al Hotel Onihime! Supongo que son las invitadas de Iinuma-kun.

—Sí, son ellas. Solo dales sus llaves —respondió el detective de manera cortante—. Les apartamos habitaciones para cuatro personas, pueden dividirse como gusten. Ah, espera Kyoko, ven.

La rubia se fue con su primo mientras el resto de las chicas se quedaron en la recepción. Sin saber de dónde vinieron, un grupo de empelados apareció para llevar las maletas de sus huéspedes a las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas en el tercer piso. Mientras subían por las escaleras, a Himawari le pareció escuchar que los empleados se dirigían a la recepcionista como " _Banchou_ ". ¿Qué clase de negocio era ese hotel? Para calma del grupo, la presencia de otros huéspedes les confirmó que se trataba de un negocio formal y no algo improvisado como les pareció en un inicio. No era que desconfiaran de Kyoko, sino de su extraño primo con pinta de criminal. Chinatsu, haciendo uso de sus más retorcidos pensamientos, le susurró a Akari una aterradora idea: aquello era un plan para secuestrarlas y Kyoko solo era utilizada. Pero fuera del aspecto de Iinuma, no había razón para sospechar de algún acto criminal en ese hotel. Aun así, la joven Yoshikawa mantenía listo su celular para llamar a la policía, mas valía estar prevenida.

Las habitaciones resultaron amplias y acogedoras, distintas al estilo tradicional japonés como las vistas en sus viajes escolares. El negocio de Haruya parecía más enfocado a los turistas internacionales que a los viajeros locales y muestra de ello eran las cuatro camas en cada habitación, plantadas frente a un gran televisor colgado en la pared. Por lo demás, las paredes eran de un todo blanco opaco con un suelo de madera pulida y pequeños muebles entre las camas con un tocador cercano a la puerta del baño. Tal vez era el cansancio físico o el fastidio por interactuar con tantas personas, pero lo primero que hicieron las chicas al entrar a sus habitaciones fue saltar directamente a las camas y tumbarse un rato. Había sido un día muy agotador y no querían más complicaciones, ni siquiera meditaron como se dividirían, pues instintivamente el Club y el Consejo se agruparon y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Minutos más tarde, Kyoko entró tan alegre como siempre con sus amigas o incluso más, pues daba pequeño saltos y su energía parecía no disminuir ni un poco. Sin decir nada abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar ropa.

—Pareces muy feliz, Kyoko-chan —dijo Akari que miraba la televisión mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas con poca sal.

—Sí, ¿de qué hablabas con tu primo? —preguntó Chinatsu bajando la mirada de su libro recién comprado: una historia sobre una pequeña con tendencias _yandere_ que logra conquistar el corazón de su _senpai_ mientras logra evitar el acoso de otra estudiante.

—Oh de nada importante… solo que me dio ¡esto! —y con una gran muestra de orgullo, les enseñó el boleto para asistir al concierto—. ¡Un boleto para el concierto que _μ's_ dará esta noche! —sus tres amigas lo miraron asombradas, más por el espectáculo que ofrecía Kyoko que por su interés musical—. Al parecer iba a ir con unos amigos pero ellos le cancelaron. Así que me dio dos boletos.

—¿Y a quien vas a invitar? —preguntó Yui. Estaba segura que la arrastraría a ese concierto, como solía hacerlo siempre. Sin embargo, algo en su cabeza le aseguraba lo contrario, no sería ella la compañera de Kyoko, sino…

—Bueno, ya invité a Ayano al concierto. Sé que ustedes no son fans de este tipo de música y no quise incomodarlas más.

—Kyoko- _senpai_ parece volveré más cercana con Sugiura- _senpai_ —señaló Chinatsu, más como una afirmación para ella misma que para las demás.

—Lo que sea para que no cierre el club —bromeó Kyoko.

Yui permaneció callada pero en el fondo estaba sorprendida. En su cabeza comenzaban a arremolinarse los pensamientos. Sí, Ayano y Kyoko ya habían tenido ciertas actividades juntas como aquella tarde de cine o cuando se bañaron juntas la noche que durmieron en la escuela, pero últimamente la convivencia de ella dos era mayor. Todo, todo lo podía pasar por alto, era normal que Kyoko tuviera más amigas dada su forma de ser, pero aún le intrigaba saber en dónde se metieron el día anterior cuando trató de seguirlas al laboratorio de Nishigaki. Algo le escondían y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, sobretodo porque Kyoko, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, se lo ocultaba. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Recordó una suposición de Chinatsu… cabía la posibilidad de que ese fuera el motivo para el comportamiento de la rubia, pero sabía que ella no lo admitiría y preguntarle a Ayano sería inútil, no entendía la razón, pero les era muy complicado hablar entre ellas a solas. Solo quedaba una opción y era muy riesgosa. Decidida a investigar por su cuenta, Yui salió de su habitación y llamó a la puerta de sus vecinas. Por suerte le atendió Chitose, justo a quien buscaba. Sin darle más explicaciones, le pidió que cerrara la puerta, pues debía preguntarle algo a solas. Ella le obedeció amablemente sin adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ambas estaban frente a frente, Chitose solo miraba a Yui que se armaba de valor para formular la pregunta.

—Sé que es peligroso mencionarlo frente a ti, pero… —Yui no se animaba a preguntarlo, sabía que el simple hecho de sugerir semejante imagen podría ser mortal para Chitose pero su curiosidad era mayor. Además ya estaban frente a frente—. Kyoko y Ayano… se ven más unidas últimamente y… ¿no sabes si ellas… están saliendo o algo así?

Chitose pareció quedar inconsciente con los ojos abiertos. Su mirada se nubló aun con los lentes puestos y su rostro comenzó a tornarse peligrosamente rojo. Yui tembló aterrorizada por lo que contemplaba, nunca la había visto así. Buscó un pañuelo, papel o cualquier cosa que pudiera contener la hemorragia nasal que se aproximaba, pero fue muy tarde. La nariz de Chitose no soportó más la presión y explotó en un peligroso chorro de sangre que salpicó por todos lados.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ayuda!

* * *

 _Más vale tarde que nunca. Me demoré en terminar este capítulo por... por... ni idea. Otro capítulo largo centrado en la famosa Comiket, ese evento tan referenciado en los animes y mangas que constituye el mercado más importante del doujinshi. No es de extrañar que Kyoko se lo tome tan en serio, la importancia de este evento es tal que incluso las editoriales se hacen de la vista gorda con los derechos de autor y en vez de preparar demandas, utilizan el evento para cazar talento. Eso es a lo que aspira nuestra rubia cabeza hueca. Algunos mangakas hoy consagrados, dieron sus primeros pasos en la Comiket y otros aun la utilizan para vender aquellas historias que su editorial no les acepta; para ellos, esto significa una libertad de publicar lo que quieran y por amor al arte mismo. Ahora bien, los datos que expuse con verdaderos. No se puede ir o salir con el cosplay puesto, pero existen unos vestidores especiales al interior del edificio y por usarlos te cobran 800 yenes (aproximadamente 7 dolares estadounidenses), mientras que la renta de tu espacio sale en 8000 yenes (Casi 71 dolares). Otro dato que no puse, pero es importante mencionar, es sobre la entrada al evento. No sé como sea en sus paises, pero aquí en México todo este tipo de convenciones se cobra por tener acceso; en la Comiket no existe tal cosa, entrar al edificio no tiene ningún costo, pero existe un catalogo que se vende incluso días antes del inicio de actividades a fin de solventar los gastos de organización. ¿Qué contiene dicho catalogo? A todos lo círculos participantes en la Comiket. ¡También se prohíbe tomar fotografías a los copslayers sin su consentimiento!  
_

 _Suficientes datos culturales por hoy. En cuanto a la historia, parece que no ocurre nada importante... ¿o sí? Para el proximo capítulo tendremos de nuevo acción, golpes, patadas y un traje actualizado. ¿Kyoko se enfrentará de nuevo a Handou o será que otro miembro de Onishima hará su aparición? ¿Chitose sobrevivirá a semejante golpe?_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	12. Las nueve musas y el oni

Las nueve musas y el _oni_

El detective Iinuma Haruya de la policía de Tokio permanecía apoyado al final del pasillo que daba al escenario. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y la boca torcida en un gesto de disgusto permanente. Tantos años de entrenamiento en la academia, más el tiempo que tuvo estuvo relegado a trabajo de escritorio habían rendido sus frutos; el trabajo duro le concedió el puesto de detective y peleó con su vida llevar a cargo la investigación contra Onishima, organización a la cual estaba decidido a desmantelar a cualquier costo. Era un hombre de acción; se definía a sí mismo como alguien fuerte y aguerrido, aunque no siempre fue así. En el cuerpo de policía se ganó fama de lobo solitario y no eran pocos los colegas que le temían. Acostumbrado a lidiar con pandilleros peligrosos, _yakuza_ y asesinos profesionales, Iinuma Haruya nunca pensó que terminaría ahí, en un concierto de _idols_ , máxima expresión de todo aquello que él aborrecía. Pero era su deber proteger a esas chicas adoradas por una marea _otaku_ que sería capaz de dar su vida por ellas. Hace poco se enteró que un fanático del grupo _Gokudolls_ atrapó a un líder _yakuza_ porque notó que se estaba propasando con la cantante. Suerte que el criminal no iba armado ni con escoltas pero admiraba la valentía, estúpida, de aquel tipo. Miró de reojo por el telón del escenario. Estaba llenó y no lograba entender cómo era posible que tantas personas se reunieran para ver y escuchar a esas chicas de voces agudas, llenas de falsas palabras cariñosas. Suspiró harto de aquello; esperaba que el atentado comenzara cuanto antes.

—¿Seguro que Super Tomato Commando está aquí? —pregunto una chica de brillantes ojos azules y cabello anaranjado peinado en una coleta que caía a su derecha.

—Sí. Está entre el público —respondió con fastidio. Frunció el ceño y miró a la chica que lo acompañaba—. ¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? ¡Regresa a tu camerino de inmediato!

—Pero quería ver a Super Tomato Commando —replicó la _idol_.

—Obviamente está encubierto. Ya le conocerán después de esto, ahora regresa al camerino, es peligroso que estés aquí —ordenó con sumo fastidio, no había pasado tantos años de preparación para lidiar con una _idol_ fastidiosa.

Desde que comenzaron los rumores del atentado había algo que le molestaba y no era precisamente la idea de proteger _idols_ fastidiosas ni lidiar con sus fans. El proceder de Onishima era bastante raro respecto a ese asunto. Pasó horas pensando al respecto; en primer lugar no entendía porque un atentado en un concierto. ¿Qué beneficio buscaban con ello? Si querían obtener dinero hubiesen buscado más comunicación con la disquera, tal vez cobrar un derecho de piso para comprometerse a no aparecer a media presentación, hasta secuestrar a alguna de las Musas (o a las 9) para cobrar un rescate sonaba lógico. Pero nada de eso, los pandilleros solo amenazaron con aparecer en el concierto y no dieron más detalles. Aquello daba la impresión de tener como objetivo solo sembrar el miedo en la gente, cosa que no lograron y el lleno en el auditorio lo demostraba. No era de extrañar, entre los altos mandos de la disquera y la policía se acordó no confirmar nada sobre los pandilleros, dejándolo solo como un rumor de internet. Y si aparecían, ¿qué importa? A él no le correspondía dar explicaciones sino buscarlas. Tampoco comprendía que buscaba Onishima con semejante advertencia. Si se cometerá un crimen, solo se hace y ya, no avisabas de la fecha, hora y lugar. Aquello pintaba como una provocación, un desafío que arrojaban los pandilleros a las fuerzas del orden con la intensión de ridiculizarles, justo como ocurrió con el robo de las pinturas. Sin embargo, Onishima solía operar como lo hizo con el robo al banco, sin previos avisos, solo llegaban a atacar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Yo quisiera comer un pan… van varias semanas que no me dejan comer a gusto —respondió inocentemente Honoka.

—¡Que te regreses a tu camerino!

Y mientras el detective Iinuma lidiaba con la líder del grupo, los oficiales de policía resguardaban los pasillos del recinto. Había dos en la puerta del camerino, lo mismo a cada extremo del escenario y un grupo de diez hombres en la entrada trasera. El acceso principal también era vigilado por un puñado de oficiales, varios de ellos encubiertos para no alterar al público. La concentración de personas era numerosa y cualquier irregularidad podría levantar sospechas y desembocar en el pánico. Y a pesar de la aparente normalidad con que se desarrollaba la presentación, no faltaban los comentarios incomodos. Hubo quienes murmuraban en contra de la empresa y no se apenaban al pregonar que la supuesta amenaza de Onishima era solo una forma de hacer publicidad barata, que buena idea ese desplante de valentía por parte de las Musas. Para otros, aquello se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, producto de algún ocioso que solo quería reírse a costa de los comentarios de la gente. Y aun cuando la presencia de la policía se notaba, no era extraño que vigilaran el concierto; la actividad policial había aumentado desde el enfrentamiento de Super Tomato Commando con el teniente número de Onishima. El ambiente en torno al concierto se sentía diferente en cada punto del recinto. Las integrantes de _μ's_ no podían evitar que el miedo les recorriera la espalda de punta a punta, temerosas de verse envueltas en una pelea destructiva o ser víctimas de algún ataque. El detective Iinuma casi azotaba su cabeza con el muro donde vigilaba, frustrándose por no adivinar que pretendían los pandilleros con semejante atentado. Ni que decir de los fanáticos de las Musas, valientes por asistir pero no podían reflejar su habitual emoción por verlas en el escenario. La única que se mantenía entusiasmada por estar en ese concierto era cierta rubia que no paraba de fotografiar el escenario aun vacío. Ayano la miraba incrédula; solo Toshino Kyoko era capaz de comportarse así en momentos como ese. En los quince minutos que se descuidó para llamar por teléfono a Nishigaki, Kyoko ya había comprado dos camisetas, una banda para la cabeza y 9 lámparas, cada una alusiva a una de las 9 _idols_. Al mirarla perdida en su mundo de luces y música, Ayano se preguntó si en verdad aquella era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Toshino Kyoko —le dijo a modo de regaño. Ya tenía un tiempo que solo le llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se trataba de un regaño—, deberías estar más concentrada en el motivo de tu asistencia a este concierto. No sabemos cuándo pueda ocurrir algo.

—Tranquila, no lo olvido. Pero tampoco puedo evitar emocionarme porque veré en vivo a _μ's_. Nunca creí que podría estar en uno de sus conciertos.

—No sabía que fueras fanática de ellas.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de la asombrosa Kyoko-chan —respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño—. Y ¿de qué hablabas con _sensei_?

—Dijo que enlazó tu comunicador con el teléfono de Iinuma-san. En caso de que algo ocurra, podrán hablar directamente.

—¡Genial! —se acercó a su _tsundere_ compañera y la abrazó—. Tenemos todo cubierto, así que podemos divertirnos un poco. Necesitamos otra fotografía juntas.

—¿O-otra? —el sonrojo de Ayano no se hizo esperar. Sus mejillas se encendieron tanto que parecían brillar—. N-no es que me moleste, pero… pero…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Anda, anda, sonríe —le dijo Kyoko mientras preparaba la cámara de su celular. Ayano se miró en la pantalla junto a la chica que le gustaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y no tenía el valor de confesárselo. Al fondo quedaba el escenario lleno de luces, a la espera del espectáculo. Incluso en eso se vieron favorecidas por el detective, pues los boletos que les regaló eran para una zona privilegiada—. Perfecto. Así no olvidaremos esta noche.

—Creo que de todas formas será una noche inolvidable —replicó Ayano llena de pena. Aunque estaba feliz por tener a Kyoko a su lado, sabía que no estaban ahí por placer.

—Tienes razón… esta noche podría arrestar a un teniente de Onishima —agregó la rubia con suma determinación. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese espíritu inquebrantable de Kyoko que fascinaba a la vicepresidenta del Consejo. No importaba que se enfrentara a criminales verdaderos, ni los desastrosos resultados de su enfrentamiento en Akihabara. Toshino Kyoko no se amedrantaba ante esas dificultades, no huiría a esconderse. Sin embargo, esa actitud que tanto admiraba Ayano tenía sus momentos de debilidad; Kyoko también sabía que no era invencible y su pelea contra Handou se lo demostró. Solo Akari la vio derrumbarse después de aquel enfrentamiento tan difícil en el cual temió por su vida. Pero no podía dejarse vencer tan fácil, no solo sus amigas y Nishigaki- _sensei_ contaban con ella, sino todo el país. ¡Porque ella era la protectora de la paz!—. ¡Mira, mira! —sacudió a su compañera de los hombros—. ¡Ya inicia!

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron y el escenario paulatinamente se iluminó; el silencio reinó en todo el auditorio hasta la música comenzó a sonar y las integrantes de _μ's_ salieron al escenario acompañadas por una ovación del público. Ayano, nueva en este ambiente, no estaba segura de cómo actuar, además de la preocupación por la supuesta presencia de Onishima. Pero a Kyoko aquello le tenía sin cuidado, ella solo se concentraba en agitar las lámparas que acababa de comprar y admirar el baile de las _idols_. Tal vez debería portarse igual que su querida rubia y dejarse contagiar por la alegría del momento; no sabía cuánto duraría pero con Kyoko a su lado se sentía segura y a la vez culpable. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla en la lucha…

* * *

El concierto llegó a su fin. Las 9 integrantes de _μ's_ volvieron al camerino escoltadas por el detective Iinuma, que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con cada paso que daba. No era posible que no se presentara ningún incidente; pero era pronto para cantar victoria, aun podían embocarles al abandonar el auditorio. Los dos policías que resguardaban la puerta del camerino se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a las 9 chicas quienes, agotadas por el espectáculo, solo querían regresar a su hotel para descansar. Rin fue la primera en entrar y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al resto del grupo quedando en el marco de la puerta junto al detective.

—¿Dónde está su representante? —preguntó al notar el camerino vacío.

—Debe estar en el palco con los ejecutivos, nya.

—Ya veo… Bien, llamaré a Tomato Commando para que nos ayude en su traslado —dijo tomando su celular. Solo tuvo que oprimir un icono con forma de tomate para mandar la señal a Kyoko. Recordó cómo se sorprendió cuando vi de la nada ese simpático icono en su teléfono. ¿En qué momento Nana lo instaló?—. Ustedes no estarán a salvo hasta que lleguen a su hotel.

—¿En verdad conoceremos a Super Tomato Commando, nya?

—Sí. ¿Tienes que maullar cada vez que hablas? —replicó el detective a la _idol_. En ese preciso instante, un aroma terriblemente familiar le hizo estremecer. Era la mezcla del olor a cigarro con una loción seca. Sintió un metal helado en la cabeza y miró como los rostros de las chicas se llenaba de miedo.

—¿Algún problema con la muletilla de Rin-chan, Iinuma-chan? ¿O es que no te gustan los gatos? Después de todo, eres un perro, ¿no? —habló una voz arrogante a sus espaldas, misma que le hizo rechinar los dientes. Ese maldito… lo había engañado de nuevo.

—Bastardo… debí saber que tú estabas detrás de esto.

—También me alegra verte de nuevo. Ahora tira tu arma y el celular —ordenó manteniendo el semblante arrogante. Un hombre de cabello rojo y labios gruesos pasó a un lado del detective y extendiendo los brazos en un simulado abrazo alzó la voz—. ¡Hey! Son las musas. Pero qué maravilla —decía mientras recorría el camerino con un andar lento y confiado. Las cantantes se hacían a un lado para dejarle pasar mientras que uno de los policías cerraba la puerta y el otro no dejaba de encañonar al detective—. Permítanme presentarme, soy el número 2 de la Alianza Onishima, Akai Kouhen. Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas —recorrió todo el camerino fanfarroneando con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Sus lentes oscuros impedían adivinar a donde miraba y el aroma a cigarrillo inundó por completo la habitación. Dio media vuelta y se desplomó sobre la primera silla que encontró. Se acomodó los lentes innecesariamente y aprovechó para enseñarles a sus víctimas un revolver escondido en su chaqueta—. Por favor, no me vean así, no pienso hacerles daño, ni a Iinuma-chan, pero claro, eso depende de que ustedes no se muevan, chicas. Aunque no lo crean, tienen fanáticos en Onishima y lastimarlas es lo último que queremos, así que será mejor que cooperen conmigo. Iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad en compañía de Iinuma-chan y luego… bueno, veremos cuánto vale el rescate por unas _idols_ y un detective.

—Así que de eso se trata…

—Correcto. Douji-san tiene grandes planes, pero necesitamos dinero para realizarlos —sin retirar la mirada del detective, Kouhen tomó su celular y marcó un número. De inmediato la contestaron—. Tengo a las chicas y a un detective entrometido. Traigan el… ¿eh? ¿Un problema?... Ya veo. Eso es justo lo que queríamos —sonrió ampliamente mientras una corriente de disparos y gritos lastimeros se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono y el escandalo aumentaba rumbo al camerino.

* * *

En cuanto el concierto terminó, Kyoko y Ayano permanecieron de pie frente al escenario. Increíblemente, la chica de coleta esperaba alguna señal de emergencia mientras que la rubia, celular en mano, se tomaba una última _selfie_ frente al escenario.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! Deberías tomarte esto más en serio.

—Vamos Ayano, quiero tener muchas fotografías para presumir —respondió la rubia restándole importancia al regaño—. Además, ellas están con Iinuma-san y tengo que hacer tiempo. No puedo… ya sabes, frente a tanta gente.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Oye… hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte —dijo Kyoko cambiando por completo el semblante, de una gran euforia a un seriedad de ultratumba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ayano sumamente preocupada. Ese repentino cambio en su amiga e interés amoroso le asustó.

—¿No crees que la voz de Hima-chan se parece a la de Umi-chan?

—¡Deja de comparar voces! Cielos, deberías estar concentrada —agregó Ayano con un suspiro de fastidio, aunque debía admitir que Kyoko tenía razón. Miró de nuevo a Kyoko, que permanecía en silencio y con el teléfono al oído—. ¿Kyoko?

—Tienes que irte de inmediato —respondió guardando su celular—. Onishima está aquí y tienen a Iinuma-san.

—¿Qué? —expresó en un grito ahogado. La gente aún estaba saliendo del recinto, tan ajenos a la situación—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo escuché. Toma mis cosas y ve a un lugar seguro —le dijo entregándole su bolsa llena de recuerdos del concierto y alistándose para correr hacia el escenario.

—To-toshino Kyoko… —la detuvo. Ayano no podía decirlo, ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de que aquel incidente en Akihabara se repitiera. Tenía miedo de ver una vez más aquella terrible imagen de Kyoko siendo apaleada por el gigantón de Handou o por cualquiera de los otros líderes pandilleros. ¿Por qué no podía ser más valiente como Kyoko?—. ¡A-atrápalos! —fue lo único que logró decir en un débil murmullo.

—Seguro —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa confiada, misma que ocultaba miedo. No podía admitirlo, pero ella también temía enfrentar a alguien como Handou. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el escenario, desapareciendo tras este unos segundos después. Apenas se internó a las bambalinas, se dejó caer en un muro. Miró como sus manos no paraban de temblar, pero no era momento para dejarse vencer por el miedo—. Tú puedes, Kyoko. _Plus ultra_ —murmuró para sí misma. Había 10 vidas que la necesitaban en ese momento y 9 de ellas se dedicaban a brindar felicidad al mundo, solo un verdadero villano podía atentar contra aquella misión tan noble—. ¡ _Tomato Power Up_! —con un destello rojo, su cuerpo se cubrió con el traje de heroína que portaba con orgullo. Enrolló la ropa que tenía puesta y la escondió en un rincón del escenario, ya volvería después para recuperar su playera conmemorativa. Recuperada la confianza en sí misma, corrió a los pasillos posteriores lista para atrapar a alguno criminales.

—Ya era hora, Kyoko —le dijo Nana al oído. Como siempre, la acompañaría desde su laboratorio—. En este momento me alegra que Matsumoto hackeara el teléfono de Iinuma-kun.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Solo tengo audio, pero parece estar bien por el momento. Kyoko —le habló con suma gravedad—, el encargado de esto es el número 2 de Onishima, la mano derecha del líder. Sí logras atraparlo, será un fuerte golpe a la jerarquía de la pandilla.

—Haré lo posible para no dejarlo ir, ¡y ya veo al primer pandillero arrestado!

Kyoko atacó con una precisa patada voladora a uno de los hombres de Onishima, quien cayó inconsciente por el golpe. Seguido del azote de aquel con el suelo, escuchó claramente una serie de pasos acercándose. Era de admirar que para ser uno pandilleros, estaban bien organizados. Todos pensaron que atacarían antes o durante el concierto, que irrumpirían en las entradas cargando bates y espadas de madera para amedrentar a la gente; sin embargo, ingresaron por las puertas traseras y quizá hasta estaban escondidos en el auditorio desde horas antes de la presentación. Al interior del casco se proyectaba un radar que indicaba la posición del detective, así que Kyoko podía saber detrás de que puerta estaba cautivo. Otros dos pandilleros armados con bates salieron a su encuentro, uno de ellos lanzando gritos de advertencia a sus compañeros. Super Tomato voló hacia ambos y de un golpe los dejó inconscientes, prosiguiendo su camino. Enfrentar a aquellos sujetos no representaba un problema para ella, todo pandillero que aparecía era neutralizado de un solo golpe sin poner la mayor resistencia. El verdadero rival a vencer era el número 2. Un balazo desconcentró a Kyoko, suerte que su traje era invulnerable a estos; buscó al tirador y se sorprendió al descubrir a un par de policías apuntándole con sus armas. Recibió otro par de tiros antes de refugiarse detrás de un muro.

—¿También tienen policías de su parte? —preguntó a su maestra mediante el comunicador.

—Espera un poco. Choco, busca en los archivos de la policía a los oficiales designados a esta operación.

—Sí, Nana-sama.

—No puedo esperar, ¡tengo que salvar a las musas! Y a Iinuma-san —agregó lo último para no obviar su verdadero interés; después de todo, pensó, el detective ya debería saber cómo actuar en situaciones así, pero ellas estarían aterradas—. Probemos las actualizaciones —con decisión, salió de su escondite para ser recibida con un par de disparos, mismos que no le hicieron daño alguno. En respuesta, la heroína extendió las palmas de sus manos—. ¡ _Sonic Tomato_! —y aplaudió. El sonido provocado fue atronador, los muros vibraron con las ondas de sonido y los policías, ensordecidos, soltaron sus armas para cubrirse los oídos. Kyoko se lanzó contra ellos, golpeando a uno y pateando al otro para dejarlos fuera de combate. Si dudarlo, esta mejora le sería de mucha ayuda.

—¡Kyoko! Te dije que esperaras un poco —le regañó Nishigaki.

—Pero es una emergencia. Además, probé una de las mejoras que hizo al traje.

—Sí y veo que los resultados son mejores de los esperados —dijo la científica con un toque de soberbia—. Por cierto, esos que noqueaste no son policías. Choco no los encontró en la base de datos.

—Entonces… ¿son solo pandilleros? —preguntó la rubia retomando su camino. Otro grupo de pandilleros armados con espadas de madera le esperaba. Tampoco representaron un problema para ella.

—Deben serlo. Supongo que no hay problema si noqueas a cada policía que te encuentres.

—¡Bien!

Estaba cerca de su objetivo, el radar indicaba la cercanía del detective y con el estarían las 9 cantantes amenazadas por un _oni_. No podía decírselo a nadie, pero la sola idea de hacerle frente le aceleraba le corazón y le provocaba un sudor frio en la frente. Temía que aquel sujeto fuera igual de salvaje que Handou. Tenía que serlo, después de todo estaba por encima de él en la organización de la Alianza Onishima. Había muchas cosas en riesgo y por eso mismo no podía permitirse fallar; un error en ese momento podría terminar con víctimas fatales y no podía permitirse eso. Era necesario superar el miedo y plantarles cara a los criminales. Otra horda de policías falsos se acercó y, según el sistema, resguardaban el camerino de las musas. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y aunque era invulnerable a estos, Kyoko no quiso exponerse a la lluvia de plomo innecesariamente ni provocar una bala perdida. Se dejó caer y una vez en el suelo volvió a aplaudir, los pandilleros se cubrieron los oídos ante el insoportable ruido, situación aprovechada por Kyoko para dejarlos inconscientes de un solo golpe. No tenía tiempo que perder con tantos secuaces anónimos, pero estos no dejaban de salir; en cuanto derribó a los pandilleros disfrazados, otro grupo apareció detrás suyo e intentaron golpearle con sus armas, sin éxito alguno: Super Tomato lograba evadir los ataques y los regresaba con más fuerza, incluso aquellos que acertaban no le provocaban ningún daño. Con una patada sónica alejó a los últimos tres criminales y se detuvo ante la puerta del camerino. No estaba segura de la situación que le esperaba dentro del camerino, ni cuantos enemigos habría dentro, lo único certero era la presencia de un teniente de Onishima. Aspiró hondo, reuniendo el valor suficiente para afrontar al enemigo y, según lo que encontrara adentro, procedería a actuar. Se aferró al picaporte de la puerta con sus manos aun temblorosas, respiró profundo una vez más y arrancó la puerta con un grito de batalla.

—¡Onishima! —gritó furiosa.

El policía falso se estremeció ante tal aparición. Iinuma lo notó y aprovechó el momento para liberarse; le tomo de la mano con fuerza y la torció para que tirase su arma. Ya sin pistola, el detective acertó un codazo en el esófago del criminal, se dio la vuelta y le conectó un gancho a la quijada que lo derribó en el acto.

—Bastardo —murmuró entre dientes—. ¡Y tú! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!

Una risotada se escuchó al fondo del camerino. Kyoko miró el panorama. A su lado, el detective Iinuma apuntaba al enemigo con su arma recién recuperada, paralizadas y pegadas a las paredes, ocho de las _idols_ permanecían de pie, aturdidas por la situación tan delicada. Por último, al final del camerino y de frente a Kyoko, estaba la novena cantante de cabellos morados: Nozomi, cuyas piernas temblaban de terror y en sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas a causa de la desesperada situación. El temido Akai Kouhen estaba detrás de ella, sujetándola como escudo y rosando su cuello con un cuchillo. No era necesario mirar sus ojos, Kyoko podía sentir como la mirada del teniente criminal le recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Mucho gusto, Tomato-chan —le sonrió de manera arrogante.

—Tú debes ser Akai Kouhen —respondió Kyoko. Por un momento sintió que la voz se le iba por el miedo, pero debía soportarlo—. Deja a Nozomi en paz.

—Veo que también eres fan de estas chicas, muy bien. Pero me temo que no estás en posición para ordenar —presionó el lado sin filo de su arma contra el blanco cuello de la aterrada cantante—. Qué raro… imaginé que serías más alto.

—Y yo imaginé que no serías un cobarde —respondió Kyoko.

—Veo que te llevas bien con Iinuma-chan —se mofó Kouhen—. Esto es pura estrategia, yo pienso lo que haré en vez de repartir golpes por todos lados como Handou. Ahora, les pido que no se muevan mientras esta belleza y yo nos vamos a recorrer las calles de la ciudad —lentamente se acercó al muro de su derecha y de un poderoso golpe le hizo un boquete por el cual huyó—. ¡Espera mi llamada con dinero en mano, Iinuma-chan!

—¡Nozomi! —gritó la rubia, pero no Kyoko, sino Eli, integrante de _μ's_.

—Tranquila Eli —le dijo Kyoko. Era un momento sumamente raro, podía hablar con el popular grupo de _idols_ en calidad de iguales, pero el entorno era de lo menos amistoso—. Vamos a rescatarla.

—Espera… —intervino Iinuma. Lucia molesto pero era difícil adivinar el motivo—. Acabo de pedir refuerzos pero es inútil que te acompañe. Yo me encargaré de sacarlas a todas, tu ve tras ese maldito y rescata a esa chica.

—Como ordene Iinuma-san —respondió Kyoko de inmediato. Sin poder decir nada más se despidió con un ademan y se introdujo al agujero por donde Kouhen y Nozomi desaparecieron. Se lamentó no haberles dicho nada más, pero cuando la emoción del enfrentamiento se enfrió, recordó con quienes estaba y no pudo dirigirles palabra alguna.

—¡Tú puedes, Super Tomato! —le animó Honoka, gran admiradora de Super Tomato Commando. Aquello era un secreto que las integrantes de _μ's_ conocían—. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

—Nosotros también haremos _faito dayo_ para salir de aquí —agregó el detective Iinuma. Se acercó a la entrada del camerino e inspecciono ambos lados del pasillo. Había pandilleros inconscientes por todo el suelo y se escuchaban más en camino—. Hagan lo que les diga y todo saldrá bien. Ahora esperen.

Con la pistola al frente, Iinuma Haruya salió al encuentro del primer grupo de pandilleros, 10 en total que por suerte no estaban armados con pistolas. Con solo 8 balas, el detective abrió fuego contra sus agresores, tres cayeron heridos pero el resto logró refugiarse. Ellos venían por el extremo izquierdo, donde se ubicaban las salidas de los artistas. Tendrían que huir hacia el escenario.

—¡Corran al escenario! ¡Ahora! —ordenó mientras guardaba su pistola. Los pandilleros restantes salían de su escondite.

Las chicas obedecieron sin oponer objeción alguna y abandonaron el camerino una por una a la vez que un aguerrido detective se liaba a puños con los criminales. Los movimientos de estos eran lentos e imprecisos, permitiendo a Haruya esquivarlos con suma facilidad y contraatacar de manera efectiva. Por cada golpe que evitaba, el lanzaba otros dos con el doble de fuerza y dejaba en el suelo al oponente. Algo estaba mal en todo esto, ¿por qué Onishima mandaba a reclutas ten débiles e inexpertos? No era la primera vez que debía enfrentarlos mano a mano, pero los criminales con los que había peleado antes eran más difíciles que los de esta ocasión. Otros dos pandilleros se lanzaron en su contra al mismo tiempo; Haruya detuvo el brazo de uno, se colocó a sus espaldas y lo empujó para estrellar al segundo delincuente en la pared, jaló al primero para estamparlo en el otro muro y noquearlo con un gancho. Se volvió al segundo que seguía sofocado por el choque y lo derribó con dos fuertes puñetazos en el rostro. Sí, era muy extraño enfrentar a oponentes tan débiles, pero en su interior sentía una nostalgia por los días de preparatoria. Esta leve distracción le costó caro. Uno de los pandilleros le acertó un golpe en el estómago con una espada y lo derribó con una patada en el rostro. La nostalgia le hizo una mala jugada.

—¡Detective! —gritó Honoka que logró ver todo al ser la última en salir.

—¡Lo hice! —celebró el criminal—. ¡Y ahora siguen ustedes!

Su amenaza con la espada quedó inconclusa. Desde el suelo, Haruya le barrió la pierna a su oponente y cuando cayó al suelo se sentó sobre él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ahora quien temblaba de miedo era el delincuente ante la expresión acechante del detective. Apretó el puño y le conecto un puñetazo duro en la mejilla.

—Que tu rival esté en el suelo no significa que esté derrotado, imbécil. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! —ordenó a Honoka, quien le obedeció en silencio, también aterrada por la mirada asesina que mantenía en sus ojos. En verdad no quería ser tan rudo con ella, pero tampoco le apetecía que se quedara a verlo pelear pues ese era su momento y nadie debería interrumpirlo Se limpió la sangre del labio y con una sonrisa de gusto, esperó a los criminales que venían a su encuentro. Sí, aquello se sentía muy nostálgico.

* * *

Kyoko avanzaba por los pasillos del auditorio con la guardia alta. No sabía que esperar de aquel líder criminal. Podría emboscarla detrás de cualquier puerta o romper algún muro y atacarla a traición. Debía permanecer atenta a cualquier actividad sospechosa mientras buscaba a Nozomi pero ¿cómo encontrarla? Lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos y los disparos producidos por el enfrentamiento de Iinuma-san con Onishima, pero en los pasillos que la valiente Kyoko inspeccionaba no había ni una sola persona. Las huellas dejadas por el polvo delataban la ruta que Akai siguió rumbo al segundo piso, sin embargo, cuando llego a este se encontró sola. Abriendo de puerta en puerta, Kyoko se sentía cada vez más lejos de criminal; para su buena suerte, tenía el apoyo del casco que podía escanear las habitaciones con suma rapidez; si había alguna ventana rota o cualquier objeto sospechoso, podría verlo sin problemas. Las pisadas del pandillero habían desaparecido desde hacía varios metros, hasta el polvo tenía su límite y la paciencia que tenía alcanzaba el suyo. Abrió tres puertas más sin encontrar nada más que utilería y equipo de sonido, frustrando más sus ánimos iniciales.

—No los encuentro por ningún lado. ¿No habrán huido, _sensei_?

—Lo dudo, las cámaras del servicio de vialidad no han detectado movimiento, solo vehículos de policía que se acercan. Deben seguir en el edificio.

—¿Pero en dónde? —renegó Kyoko abriendo con violencia la siguiente puerta—. ¡Ya me aburrí de...! Esto… —se quedó callada.

La habitación que inspeccionaba estaba llena de pandilleros de Onishima armados hasta los dientes con bates, espadas de madera y simples palos. Fingiendo no ver nada, cerró la puerta y avanzó unos pasos en completo silencio hacia la próxima habitación. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y el ejército de criminales salió a su encuentro, blandiendo sus armas de manera amenazante. Un conteo rápido le mostró a 20 rivales, mismos que aumentaron cuando otra puerta se abrió y aparecieron más pandilleros. Kyoko se vio rodeada de peligrosos criminales, despiadados y sin una pizca de bondad en sus corazones, verdaderos demonios que estaban dispuestos a reducir su existencia a nada solo por seguir las ordenes de un líder al cual no conocían en verdad; superada en número por los maleantes, no tenía otra opción más que derribarlos a todos. Después de todo, no eran rivales para la poderosa Super Tomato Commando. Apretó su puño y al grito de " _Super Tomato Smash_ " activó otra variante del arma sónica; al igual que las patadas, la fuerza del golpe produjo una corriente que hizo volar a los rivales frente a ella. Saltó hacia estos y comenzó a atacarlos con una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que los derribaban al instante; los pocos pandilleros que reaccionaban, le trataban de golpear con todas sus fuerzas aunque los resultados fuesen nulos, las armas de madera se partían en dos al impactar con Super Tomato y ella solo tenía que voltear para regresar el golpe. No pasó mucho tiempo para que dejara a todos los criminales en el suelo, pero al último en vez de noquearlo de un golpe lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y lo elevo hasta que sus cabezas tocaron el techo del pasillo. Necesitaba información y tendría que actuar para obtenerla, por suerte, era muy buen actriz.

—Muy bien, dime donde está tu líder ¡ahora! —expresó endureciendo la voz como, pensó, lo haría el detective.

—Creía que eras más bondadoso —replicó el criminal con miedo.

—Ustedes acaban con mi bondad. Ahora dime donde está.

—¡Están en el techo! —gritó el hombre al ver como unas chispas brotaban de las manos de Kyoko—. ¡En el techo!

—Gracias. Ya puedes irte —dijo con una voz dulce y lo soltó. El hombre cayó de sentón al suelo y aprovechando la oportunidad que le fue otorgada, salió corriendo. Onishima podría irse al diablo para él, no valía la pena arriesgarse.

Ya no perdería más el tiempo. Kyoko volvió sobre sus pasos y entró a una habitación que sabía estaba vacía; corrió directo a la ventana, la abrió de par en par y salió volando por esta hacia el techo de auditorio. ¿Qué hacia Akai Kouhen ahí? No era un buen lugar para huir ni para pelear. Kyoko se elevó por los aires y encontró al criminal aferrado a su rehén en el centro del techo; atacarlo a la distancia sería sencillo, pero no podía actuar como en otras ocasiones, aunque podría acercarse con la invisibilidad activada. Kouhen notó su presencia y sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa burlona le habló.

—Bien pensado, Tomato-chan. No esperaba menos de ti —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del techo, lo más lejos posible de Kyoko—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas? Volverte invisible atacarme por sorpresa, ¿verdad? Bien, a ver si te atreves —y acercó el cuchillo al cuello de la cantante.

—¡Detente! —pidió la heroína al instante.

—Tenemos que negociar con él aunque no queramos —comentó Nana desde el comunicador. No le gustaba esta situación y menos que Kyoko estuviese sola. Nunca antes habían participado en una toma de rehenes parecida, pues la invisibilidad siempre le había ayudado a infiltrare—. Pregúntale que quiere, quizá… Iinuma-kun pueda conseguirlo.

—Entendido. Escúchame, no haré nada ¿bien? —dijo Kyoko con la mayor calma posible. Tenía que ser fuerte aunque sentía que su voz temblaba al hablar—. Solo dime… ¿qué planeas con todo esto?

—¿No es obvio? Solo quería llevar a las chica a nuestro escondite, que nos dieran un concierto privado y luego pedir un rescate por las 9. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero produce el negocio de las _idols_ en este país? Millones al mes. Tal vez deberías considerar cambiar de trabajo, Tomato-chan.

—Esto… bueno, quizá si podría ser _idol_ …

—¡Kyoko! —le reprimió Nana—. ¡Concentrate!

—Lo siento —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, misma que nadie pudo ver.

—Eres muy gracioso, Tomato-chan. Y solo por eso voy a poner fin a este espectáculo pero tú decides como acabará. Voy a darte dos opciones; salvar a la bella Nozomi-chan o atraparme.

—¿Qué? ¡Explícate!

—Es muy sencillo. Ella o yo; si la elijes habrás salvado a una _idol_ muy querida por todo el mundo pero yo no estaré aquí cuando la rescates. Si me elijes, no pondré resistencia alguna, no pelearé y dejaré que Iinuma-chan me ponga las esposas, ¡hasta cooperaré con la policía y revelaré todo lo que se sobre los planes de nuestro líder! ¡Tú elijes, Tomato-chan!

Kyoko se quedó de piedra. Había visto una escena similar en alguna película de superhéroes pero nunca pensó que ella misma la viviría. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cuál era la prioridad en ese momento? Escuchaba la voz de Nana como un eco lejano y Nozomi le parecía a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así? Sabía muy bien que Onishima eran criminales serios, verdaderos pandilleros despiadados, pero desconocía cuales eran sus límites. Tenía que elegir, pero ambas opciones importantes; una vida o una pandilla…

—¡Elije!

Al grito de Akai Kouhen le siguió el de Nozomi, lleno de pánico. Fue arrojada al vacío mientras el teniente de Onishima dejaba caer su arma y mantenía su grotesca sonrisa en los labios. El detuvo su marcha para Kyoko, ¿qué hacer, qué hacer? ¿Qué harían los héroes que tanto admiraba, cuyas aventuras había leído una y mil veces desde que se volvió Super Tomato Commando? No. No tenía que dudar, ella sabía cuál era la respuesta. Ya lo había hecho antes y lo haría de nuevo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y emprendió el vuelo tras Nozomi. Ya podría enfrentar a Onishima después, la prioridad siempre debe ser salvar las vidas de toda persona en peligro. Activó sus patadas con ambas piernas para obtener un impulso extra y llegar hasta la _idol_ que veía pasar toda su vida. Kyoko estiro los brazos hacia Nozomi, cada centímetro le parecía una distancia imposible de acortar y el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca, más cerca, más. A escasos metros del concreto, logró asir a la cantante por la cintura y envolverla en un abrazo de vida. Nozomi también se aferró a su salvadora con toda la fuerza que sus brazos podían ofrecer. Kyoko dio un giro en el aire para estabilizarse y no chocar con el suelo, pues el peso extra le había inclinado un poco y los supresores de gravedad no estaban listos para soportar un cambio en la masa que debían cargar. Una vez estables, Kyoko descendió lentamente hasta que sus pies y lo de Nozomi tocaron suelo firme. En cuanto eso ocurrió, una ráfaga de aplausos y vítores estalló. Había reporteros, policía, fanáticos y, por supuesto, el resto _μ's_.

—Gracias —murmuró Nozomi al borde del llanto. No se había separado de Super Tomato Commando—. Muchas gracias.

—Ya pasó todo, Nozomi. Esto es lo que hacemos los héroes —dijo Kyoko para calmarla. En el fondo, una parte de ella no cabía en su felicidad. ¡Estaba abrazando a Nozomi de _μ's_!

—¡Nozomi! —gritó otra voz femenina acercándose.

—¡Elichi! —respondió la aludida y corrió a reuniré con sus amigas.

Kyoko podía sentirse satisfecha de lo que hizo esa noche. Miró hacia el techo del auditorio con la idea de encontrar al pandillero burlándose de ella, pero no fue así, no había nadie cerca. El ambiente se cubrió de luces destellantes, gritos de alegría y lágrimas que liberaban toda la tensión del momento. Kyoko buscó entre la multitud a Ayano, su propia amiga de cabellos morados y la encontró entre un par de policías que restringían el paso. Estaba igual de emocionada que el resto de los presentes, satisfecha por el rescate exitoso. Kyoko la miró con detenimiento, quería correr a abrazarla y contarle todo lo que le pasó, incluso que por un momento dejó de mirar a Nozomi en los brazos de Kouhen y la rehén era Ayano. Un leve empujo en su casco la sacó del trance en que se encontraba. Miró a sus espaldas y se encontró con el detective Iinuma, golpeado y con un labio sangrante, pero con un gesto de satisfacción.

—Lo siento mucho, Iinuma-san. Tuve que dejarlo ir.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Tomato —dijo al fin—. Ese bastardo infeliz es así, un cobarde y tramposo que plana este tipo de tretas.

—Lo atraparemos a la próxima.

—Nada me haría más feliz. Ah, y tomé tu ropa del escenario, se la entregué a Sugiura en cuanto la vi.

—Gracias por eso.

El teléfono del detective sonó en ese momento. Sin demorar un solo segundo, lo atendió mientras Kyoko contemplaba satisfecha el resultado de su decisión. Sí, en primer lugar esta salvar las vidas de las personas inocentes que se vuelven víctimas de los criminales. Pensó que sería buena idea acercarse a las _idols_ y pedirles una fotografía de recuerdo, quizá unos autógrafos; aunque claro, tendría que esperar para eso.

—¡No me jodas! —rugió Iinuma de pronto, completamente furioso—. Todo fue una trampa… ¡una puta trampa!

—¿Iinuma-san? —se sobresaltó Kyoko ante el arrebato de ira. Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así en esta historia?

* * *

 _WOOW Quedó listo._ _Ha hecho su aparicion Akai Kouhen, el número 2 de Onishima y trajo consigo una situación de rehenes! Kyoko tuvo que elegir entre salvar una vida o atrapar al villano. Y claro, era obvio que elegiria Kyoko. Pero... ¿cual es la trampa de la que habla Iinuma?_

 _Como siempre, es dificil hablar de escenas de acción y en esta caso fue diferente al no existir una confrontacion como tal. Cada teniente de Onishima tiene su propio estilo; mientras que Handou se va por la via de la fuerza bruta a golpes, Kouhen prefiere valerse de trampas y emboscadas para evitar un enfrentamiento directo. ¿Cómo pelearan los demás miembros de la pandilla?_

 _Ataque de referencias que pudieron pasar desapercibidas en este capítulo y el pasado!  
1\. El anime que Akari veia en el camion era "Mahou Shoujo Site"  
2\. Azalea, canción pedida por Kyoko en la intervención musical es el opening de "Citrus"  
3\. Las Gokudolls son las... bueno, los protagonistas del manga/anime "Back Street Girls"  
4\. Sin duda, Kyoko es fan de "My hero Academia", pues usa el grito de Plus ultra para animarse y su nuevo ataque, el Super Tomato Smash, se basa en los ataques de All Might._

 _Olvidé alguna?_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	13. Guarda el secreto

Guarda el secreto

El cielo nocturno de Tokio se iluminaba con los débiles brillos de las estrellas y el menguante resplandor de la Luna. En contraste, las luces en cada edificio, las pantallas gigantes y hasta los postes de luz irradiaban con más intensidad y colores que los astros del firmamento celeste; era reflejo de una ciudad incapaz de dormir. Pero de aquellas luces provocadas por el hombre, había unas que recorrían las calles a gran velocidad; una danza azul y roja paseaba por las avenidas más grandes en una estampida frenética y en los callejones reducían su marcha, en busca de alguien. No había pasado ni una hora desde que Onishima huyó del auditorio donde se presentó _μ's_ y ya eran noticia nacional. Como un informe especial, los televisores y páginas de internet exhibían las imágenes del rescate efectuado por Super Tomato Commando y el rostro de Akai Kouhen, tan despreciable y soberbio, inundaba los medios de comunicación. Sin embargo, mientras todos estaban ocupados con la situación de rehenes, Onishima no descansó y se decidió a actuar. Los noticieros dejaron de lado la heroica imagen de Super Tomato Commando evitando el fatal descenso de la popular Toujou Nozomi para mostrar la destrozada fachada del Edificio MARUHAN Shinjuku Toho, uno de los salones más grandes de _pachinko_ en todo Japón y de los pocos que ofrecen una total atención a los turistas. Según los reportes, la pandilla encabezada por Handou Wakanozuke irrumpió en el salón y robaron todo lo que pudieron: no solo el dinero que había en las cajas del salón, también las carteras y pertenencias de los jugadores se vieron arrebatadas de sus manos y varias de las pantallas fueron arrancadas de los muros del edificio; incluso la zona de premios fue saqueada llevándose desde los más insignificantes como los cigarrillos hasta los electrodomésticos y _gadgets_. Su huida, como solía hacerlo la peligrosa pandilla, fue rápida e impecable; los motociclistas de Furukawa Aoi se las arreglaron para desaparecer en los oscuros callejones. El atentado que llamó la atención de todo el país no fue más que una trampa para ocultar el verdadero crimen. Onishima daba de que hablar una vez más. Como era de esperar, el más furioso era el detective Iinuma Haruya. Una vez más había caído en las tretas de Akai Kouhen; quizá Onishima ni siquiera iba en serio con el atentado contra _μ's_ , nunca les interesó secuestrarlas y cobrar un rescate, todo el plan se ideó una vez que llamaron la intensión de la policía. Pero aun había algo que no encajaba…

Kyoko y Ayano fueron mandadas al hotel por su cuenta, aun cuando la heroína ofreció su ayuda a la policía. Juntas cruzaban el cielo nocturno en un vuelo tranquilo y lento; era una costumbre de Kyoko para despejar la cabeza después de pasar por algún momento difícil, aunque siempre terminaba enfrentando a algún criminal de poca monta y ese era el problema, nunca había peleado contra algo como Onishima. Saber que habían caído en una trampa le molestaba aunque no tanto como al detective, después de todo, pudo salvar una vida y consiguió un par de fotografías junto a _μ's_ … ¡si tan solo se hubiese quitado el casco, tendría algo que presumir! Pero eso era algo que obviamente no podía hacer y le frustraba, tanto como haber caído en una trampa. Ambas habían permanecido calladas durante todo el trayecto, la rubia por una mezcla entre cansancio y molestia, la _tsundere_ por el simple hecho de viajar en los brazos de su interés amoroso.

—Estoy tan cansada —dijo al fin Kyoko, en un suspiro que mezclaba frustración seguido por el rugir de sus entrañas—, y tengo hambre.

—¿Co-cómo puedes tener hambre después de lo que acaba de pasar? —intentó regañarla Ayano, aunque fue inútil. Aunque fuera una tontería, estaba conforme con escuchar hablar a la rubia.

—Bueno, no he comido nada desde antes del concierto. Luchar contra el crimen abre el apetito —dijo a modo de broma—. ¿Crees que el hotel tenga servicio a esta hora? En verdad quiero comer algo.

—No tengo idea… pero podríamos parar a comprar algo en una tienda.

—¡Que buena idea! —sonrió Kyoko dentro del casco, pero su repentino animo se esfumó en un instante—. Pero me gasté todo el dinero que traía en el concierto.

—Está bien, yo invito —suspiró Ayano resignada. A lo que habían llegado, Kyoko ganaba un buen dinero por sus servicios al gobierno pero en ese momento no tenía ni un solo yen. Ayano dependía del dinero que le dieran sus padres—. Pero no tengo mucho.

—Con una bolsa de frituras me basta —aseguró la rubia. Su ánimo mejoró con la idea de obtener comida gratis. No es difícil contentar a Toshino Kyoko.

Bajaron frente a la primera tienda que vieron y Ayano entró sola a comprar la comida mientras Kyoko la esperaba en un callejón. En su soledad, Kyoko tomó el celular en busca de noticias recientes. En los últimos meses había cambiado las preferencias en sus redes sociales; antes de volverse Super Tomato Commando recibía notificaciones sobre fanarts en _Pixiv_ y _DeviantArt_ , noticias sobre las nuevas publicaciones de _manga_ o las temporadas de _anime_ , seguía a sus _mangakas_ preferidos (incluso a una tal Namori) y a los artistas de _doujinshi_. Su sección de noticias se centraba en el mundo del espectáculo, especialmente en noticias sobre _seiyuu_ y _idols_ , cosas normales para una joven _otaku_ como ella. Pero desde la aparición del traje rojo, cambió gradualmente sus intereses. Sí, aun había muchos vestigios de sus intereses y pasatiempos, pero comenzaba a dominar la sección policiaca. Cuando despertaba, lo primero que hacía era buscar las principales noticias sobre crimines cometidos en Takaoka y sus alrededores, cualquier situación que podría convertirse en su próximo objetivo o bien, llevarla al paradero de Takashita, la rival de Nishigaki- _sensei_. En ese momento, todo estaba plagado de Onishima una vez más. Las noticias se dividían en dos, por un lado se admiraba el rescate de Nozomi, pero la mayor atención se enfocaba en el robo al salón de _pachinko_. Los comentarios más críticos cuestionaban el actuar de Super Tomato Commando, ¿salvar a las _idols_ y no a los civiles? ¿Cuáles eran las prioridades de la heroína y de los cuerpos de seguridad? Nunca se puede complacerlos a todos. Además, aquello fue una trampa y no había forma de saberlo. No quería admitirlo, pero sería una tonta si no lo hacía. Necesitaba ayuda para enfrentar a Onishima, para vencer en esta batalla de cinco contra uno. Estaba en ese punto de la historia en que la heroína se daba cuenta del predicamento y de la nada aparecía una valiente compañera para luchar a su lado, con un atuendo igual de vistoso que el de la protagonista y una entrada heroica. Pero, ¿alguna de sus amigas estaba preparada para semejante responsabilidad? Y aún más importante, ¿ _sensei_ tendría el tiempo para fabricar un nuevo traje? Sí, las mejoras que instaló no demoraron nada, sin embargo, empezar un nuevo traje desde cero tardaría mucho más. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban y solo podía destacar una cosa entre aquel tortuoso momento.

—Al menos… puede abrazar a Nozomi —admitió con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Ayano a su espalda, había regresado de hacer las compras y encontró a Kyoko sentada sobre una caja y el traje desactivado. La rubia dio un salto por el susto pero se reincorporó al ver las bolsas de la tienda.

—Oh nada, nada. Solo pensaba en Onishima…

—Ya veo… entiendo que estés frustrada por lo que acaba de pasar. En la tienda también miraban las noticias y hay un presentador que habla solo tonterías sobre ti —se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una lata de sidra masoquista. No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto a Kyoko, pero prefería no saberlo—. No sé quién se cree que es, no sabe lo difícil que es esto y el gran esfuerzo que le dedicas.

—Cuando entrenaba, un general me dijo que esto pasaría. Llegaría el momento en que criticarían mi trabajo sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos que tomo. Supongo que no se puede evitar, es como una crítica a mis historias. Y _sensei_ dice que no debo hacerles caso a esas personas —terminó con una amplia sonrisa aunque para el gusto de Ayano, no resplandecía como era costumbre—. No se puede dar gusto a todos, solo soy una linda chica que enfrenta a toda una pandilla.

—Quisiera ser de más ayuda en esto…

—Apoyarme en mis excusas ya es mucho. Tranquila Ayano, verás cómo me las ingenio para atrapar a todo Onishima, aunque tardaré porque tendré que enfrentarlos uno por uno.

Ayano solo respondió con una sonrisa para mostrarle confianza a la rubia, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. No podía estarle mintiendo más, en verdad estaba preocupada por el enfrentamiento con los pandilleros. Uno le dio una paliza, el segundo no peleó pero demostró otro tipo de peligrosidad y, según le contó Kyoko, era igual de fuerte que Handou. Era de esperar que el resto de los tenientes de Onishima tuvieran "poderes" similares. Cinco contra una. Si bien Kyoko no estaba sola en su cruzada, tampoco era como si pudieran ayudarle en las peleas. Ni Nana o Rise estaban preparadas para la peleas, mucho menos Ayano, y aun con la ayuda del detective Iinuma, la diferencia entre ambos bandos era abrumadora. La vicepresidenta estaba decidida a hacer más por su adorada rubia, encontraría la forma de serle útil en esta guerra contra la peligrosa pandilla. ¡Eso es! Aprendería artes marciales y se pondría el traje de repuesto, eso debería ayudar un poco, al menos en las peleas contra los reclutas menores de Onishima. En cuanto volvieran a casa iría a buscar un buen _dojo_ y empezaría a entrenar cuanto antes. No podía abandonarla en ese momento, le debía la vida y se sentía en deuda; pero también lo haría porque así lo dictaba su corazón, porque no quería ver de nuevo como un musculoso salvaje aporreaba a su querida Kyoko, porque no quería escuchar de nuevo comentarios negativos en la televisión y, especialmente, quería proteger esa sonrisa resplandeciente, rebosante de alegra y confianza que durante mucho tiempo le cautivó.

—¿Ayano?

La aludida se sobresaltó como solía hacerlo al notar que los ojos de Kyoko estaban frente a los suyos. La cercanía entre ambas era tal que podía sentir su respiración. Se estremeció por completo, no hace mucho que volaba en sus brazos y no sintió (tantos) nervios ¿cómo un simple casco hacia tanta diferencia? Si tan solo fuera más valiente como en esos _manga_ que Chitose le prestaba, como las protagonistas de los _doujins_ que compró durante la _Comiket_ , o como en los _fanfics_ que de pronto le mandaban tanto Kyoko como Chitose; era el momento perfecto de declararle todos sus sentimientos a la salvadora de Nanamori. Eso podría motivarla, ¿verdad? Darle un motivo más para pelear en serio, para saber que podía confiar en ella ante cualquier adversidad. Intentó tomar aire y hablar, pero la insistente mirada de Kyoko le cerraba la garganta.

—Ayano… ¿no piensas comer nada? —preguntó al fin. Las esperanzas de la joven Sugiura se desvanecieron en un instante. ¡Si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido!

—Ah cla-claro es solo que… que… —dudó en decirle la verdad. Desvió la mirada al cielo para despejarse y la tornó de inmediato al muro que tenía enfrente. No tenía el valor para hacerlo—. Estaba pensando en… en… co-como… ¿cómo haces para disponer del dinero que te paga el ejército?

—¿Eso? —respondió incrédula Kyoko. ¿A Ayano le interesaba su economía personal? En cierto punto no podía culparla, su método de pago era algo distinto al empleado por las empresas e instituciones del país—. Bueno… tengo una tarjeta en donde me depositan el dinero y puedo retirar cuando quiera en los cajeros automáticos, aunque no puedo pagar con ella porque soy menor de edad y la cuenta está a nombre de Nishigaki- _sensei_. ¡Pero te pagaré en cuanto lleguemos al hotel!

—No-no hace falta que lo hagas. Y yo también estoy comiendo así que…

—Pero si apenas has tocado las frituras. Anda, anda —dijo Kyoko con una voz juguetona—. Abre.

Ayano no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante tal acción. ¡Toshino Kyoko le estaba dando de comer en la boca! Y en cierto hotel, cierta chica de lentes sufría de una hemorragia nasal diga de una obra _gore_. Sin más remedio, principalmente porque Kyoko casi le introducía la fritura por la fuerza, abrió la boca despacio. La rubia se salió con la suya después de todo y no podía sentirse más satisfecha en ese momento. Kyoko centró su mirada en Ayano, ese rostro sonrojado le pareció lindo y divertido, tan expresiva y fácil de molestar. ¿Sería por eso que le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con ella? Después del ataque de Takashita, su convivencia había aumentado de manera considerable; en un principio lo hizo como un deber, pero con el paso de los días sintió cierto apego por Ayano y ahora difícilmente consideraba un día sin hablarle. Además logró que por fin, después de tantos meses, se dirigiera a ella solo por su nombre.

La noche siguió su curso. Las dos estudiantes de Nanamori cruzaron el cielo de Tokio en total silencio, solo de vez en cuando se dirigían unas cuentas palabras para admirar el ambiente que les rodeaba. A lo lejos quedaron las luces eternas que caracterizaban a la capital, la zona residencial era más tranquila y callada, justo a donde se dirigían, una parte de la ciudad donde los suburbios y la gran ciudad se tocaban mediante una delgada carretera. Sobrevolaron el hotel y con una última vista del cielo nipón, bajaron al techo del edificio. Habían demorado más de lo esperado y con la noticia de Onishima, seguramente sus amigas estarían preocupadas. Por suerte ya habían pensado en una treta para justificar su demora. Dirían que la policía les retuvo para declarar por los hechos ocurridos y, al ser menores, las dejaron ir antes que al primo Haruya. Una excusa muy conveniente pero creíble. Aterrizaron frente a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, Kyoko desactivo su traje y comenzó a quitárselo…

—¡No puede ser! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas. La sangre de ambas chicas se heló en el acto. Alguien las había visto en su descuidada llegada—. To-to-toshino- _senpai_ es… es… ¡Super Tomato Commando!

—¡Furutani-san!

—¡Hima-chan!

A un lado de una pila de cajas de cartón y sosteniendo dos celulares, estaba Himawari, completamente atónita por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Su compañera de un grado superior era la heroína del país, la persona que le salvó la vida durante el ataque a Nanamori y la máxima ídolo de Sakurako. Todo este tiempo había convivido con Super Tomato Commando y no tenía ni la menor sospecha; no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que Ayano era consiente de aquello. Himawari tragó saliva con dificultad, como si de una piedra se tratase, llevó sus manos a la cara y frotó sus ojos en un gesto de incredulidad. ¿Se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando? Sin dudarlo y ante las miradas temerosas de las mayores, se dio un pellizco en la mejilla. Le dolió y todo seguía como antes, con Ayano y Kyoko mirándola asustadas.

—No es un sueño… En-en verdad es…

—Sí Hima-chan, yo soy Super Tomato Commando —confesó Kyoko resignada a revelar su secreto. No tenía caso negarlo en ese momento.

—Pero Kyoko…

—De nada servirá negarlo en este momento —suspiró con frustración la rubia. Tomo aire y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión temible—. Ahora tenemos que matarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillaron espantadas las otras dos. En respuesta, solo obtuvieron una sonora carcajada.

—¡Es broma! Lo vi hace tiempo en una película de superhéroes —confesó Kyoko a los pocos segundos. Casi pudo sentir el golpe que Yui le hubiera dado en la cabeza.

Calmar a Himawari fue relativamente sencillo gracias a su madurez. Claro, Kyoko se vio obligada a contarle toda la historia sobre su origen como Super Tomato Commando, la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que su pijama era un invento de Nishigaki Nana, su entrenamiento, el enfrentamiento contra Takashita Momose y los últimos días en contra de Onishima. Himawari escuchó cada palabra con cuidado y suma atención; la incredulidad ya no tenía lugar. Si le hubiesen contado semejante historia una hora antes, no creería una sola palabra: la existencia de un laboratorio del ejercito bajo la escuela, los nexos que Nishigaki y Matsumoto tenían con el gobierno, la verdadera identidad de Super Tomato Commando; todo aquello le resultaría un disparate digno de una historia que circula por internet, pero tenía la prueba más grande ante sus ojos. Toshino Kyoko, su inquieta y pervertida _senpai_ era la persona que se liaba a golpes contra Onishima, acababa de hacerlo. Si tan solo Sakurako lo supiera, no la dejaría en paz ni un solo momento, se le pegaría como un chicle y hasta buscaría la manera de conseguir un traje similar. ¡No podía permitirlo!

—Y por eso… necesito que guardes el secreto —le pidió Kyoko con suma seriedad. ¡Eso también era inaudito! Era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa manera.

— _Senpai_ … le prometo que no diré nada. ¡Mucho menos a Sakurako! No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se entera.

—Oh, es verdad. Saku-chan es una gran fanática mía. Que buen gusto tiene —remató alegre, provocando miradas frías por parte de sus amigas. Aunque en el fondo, ambas eran unas grandes fanáticas de Super Tomato Commando.

—Eso me recuerda… Gracias por salvarnos aquella vez, cuando el ataque a Nanamori —agregó Himawari realizando una reverencia. Pensó que nunca podría agradecerle como era debido a su salvadora y, vaya giros del destino, ahora que sabía su verdadera identidad podía hacerlo—. En ese momento… creí que todo se acabaría —su voz comenzó a quebrarse con solo recordar el edificio derrumbándose rente a ella y Sakurako. Quería seguir hablando pero cada vez era más difícil. De pronto, se sintió envuelta en un abrazo firme y cálido. Kyoko la estaba abrazando y le limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a brotar.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Hima-chan —dijo con una sonría amplia. Ayano la pudo ver en la oscuridad y se sintió tranquila, aunque fuera por un momento, Kyoko había recuperado su propio resplandor, mismo que conmovía a la joven Furutani—. Así es como actuamos los héroes. Pero si quieres agradecerme… ¿podrías decirnos que hacías aquí?

—Oh sobre eso… —se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, vimos las noticias y Sakurako armó un escándalo con un par de empleados que… criticaron su trabajo, _senpai_. La traje aquí para calmarla pero cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación se dio cuenta que olvidó su celular, así que vine a recogerlo.

—¿Y subiste sola para evitar que peleara de nuevo con los empleados? —preguntó Ayano.

—Sí. La dejé con Funami- _senpai_ que cuida de Ikeda- _senpai_. De pronto le comenzó una terrible hemorragia.

Culpables. ¿Pero es que Chitose las espiaba?

* * *

Takaoka no era tan vistosa de noche como Tokio, pero poseía cierta vida nocturna que aún le volvía un punto de luz en medio de la penumbra del camino. Un solitario motociclista se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad y la contempló en silencio. Desde lejos parecía un lugar agradable y tranquilo para vivir, sería una lástima volverlo un campo de batalla pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Solo seguía órdenes. En verdad, lo que ocurriera en esa ciudad, a sus habitantes y a cierta superheroína vestida de tomate no podía importarle menos. Se recostó en la motocicleta con los brazos cruzados. Unos minutos después se le acercó un automóvil conducido por un muchacho de aspecto raquítico; en el asiento trasero iba una mujer de cabello castaño claro. En cuanto escucho como el vidrio bajaba, el motociclista demostró un gesto de disgusto.

—Pero que lentos —dijo con una voz amistosamente fingida.

La mujer permaneció callada. Arrojó una carta a un lado de la motocicleta y tras subir el vidrio, el automóvil se alejó. Aquel motociclista bajó a tomar el papel y se lo guardó en la chaqueta. Ya tenía una idea de lo que había escrito ahí, pero lo leería más tarde. No había prisa para actuar. Aún no. Aquel era el precio de su libertad y de su más preciada posesión. Acarició la motocicleta como si fuera el caballo de la raza más fina del mundo, delicado y protector. Miró su mano tatuada con el escudo de Onishima y apretó el puño con resentimiento.

—Maldición.

Arrancó el motor y desapareció con rumbo al centro de Takaoka.

* * *

Aquella mañana cuando Yui regresó a Nanamori, fue recibida por un grupo de estudiantes quienes, de la noche a la mañana, se declararon su fans. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo para dar con la razón de la repentina admiración. Cuando una estudiante de primer año hizo mencionó que Yui debería dejarse crecer el cabello, todo cobró sentido. En el acto tomó su celular, ingresó a _Facebook_ y comprobó con cierto horror lo que tanto se temía: Kyoko, sin consultarlo con nadie, subió a su perfil gran parte de las fotografías que se tomaron durante la _Comiket_ , eso sí, evitó etiquetar a sus amigas pero en la descripción de cada imagen figuraba la información de rutina: personaje y _cosplayer_. Aunque estaban todas, había dos en específico que se robaron la atención del mundo, primero estaba Sakurako con su perfecta imitación de las poses de Super Tomato Commando; en segundo lugar y aun con más reacciones, estaba Yui interpretando a Aihara Mei. ¿Lo peor para ella? Kyoko colgó un video en el cual compiló varias líneas que las asistentes de la _Comiket_ le pidieron decir. Fue un momento sumamente penoso para ella ¡y su amiga se atrevió a publicar semejante video en internet sin avisarle! Entre el mar de jovencitas, Yui miró con cierto resentimiento a Kyoko quien estaba a solo unos metros, parada con esa sonrisa bobalicona y alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, como si hubiera hecho la buena acción del día. Por acciones como esa, Yui se preguntaba si en verdad eran mejores amigas. Pero Funami no era la única que sufría por aquel video; al acoso realizado por sus compañeras que no paraban de pedirle diálogos del _anime_ , se sumaban unos terribles celos por parte de Chinatsu. Sus manos temblaban a causa del resentimiento provocado por el escándalo de aquellas chiquillas que acaparaban a su queridísima _senpai_. Quería apartarlas de su lado, arrojarlas a todas al suelo y huir junto con Yui sobre un corcel blanco que les llevara a un lejano palacio oculto entre las montañas detrás de las que se oculta el sol durante el ocaso; pero sabía que eso era solo una fantasía imposible de realizar en ese momento, pues los corceles no son para nada baratos. Solo podía mirar celosa como una marea de niñas hormonales la separaban de Yui. De no ser por Akari, ya hubiese golpeado a unas cuantas.

—¡Muy bien, ya basta chicas! —irrumpió la potente voz del maestro Raino—. Todas a sus salones, dejen a Funami-san en paz.

Con molestia y completamente defraudadas, las estudiantes se dispersaron poco a poco, obedeciendo la instrucción de su profesor entre una serie de murmullos. Yui suspiró aliviada por librarse de aquella molestia, no pensó que semejante disfraz podría causar una repentina admiración por parte de sus compañeras. En cuanto la vio libre, Chinatsu corrió al lado de su _senpai_ y se aferró a ella con una fuerza destructora de huesos. Yui se quejó por lo bajo pero ya estaba acostumbrada a lo agarres de la menor y podía lidiar mejor con ellos.

—Supongo que esto es por el _cosplay_ de Mei —comentó el maestro. Yui parecía incrédula, hasta el cuerpo docente se enteró de aquello.

—Sí —respondió resignada a su nueva fama—. Hasta ustedes lo saben.

—Bueno, algunas alumnas solo hablan de eso y me enseñaron las fotografías. Admito que es una caracterización muy buena.

—¿Verdad que sí? —saltó Kyoko de pronto con la mirada iluminada por estrellas y lo oídos listos para recibir más elogios—. Trabajamos mucho tiempo para tener listos los trajes y creo que valió la pena.

—Quedaron muy bonitos, sin duda ustedes tienen mucho talento pero —se dirigió a Kyoko—, la próxima vez piensa en como la pasaran tus amigas cuando subas fotografías a tus redes sociales, ¿entendido?

—E-entendido —tartamudeo Kyoko ante la mirada acusadora de Raino- _sensei_.

—Bien. Oh, antes de olvidarlo, Yoshikawa-san, ¿has visto a Akaza-san?

—Está detrás de usted, _sensei_ —señaló Chinatsu de inmediato.

—Aquí estoy —sollozó Akari. Su falta de presencia atacó de nuevo.

—¿Pero cómo es que..? Lo siento Akaza-san, no te había visto —le era imposible comprender aquello. No era la primera vez que pasaba, en todas las clases siempre perdía de vista a Akari aunque ella no se moviera. Una vez hasta se saltó su nombré en la lista de asistencia y no lo notó hasta que Sakurako se lo hizo ver. Incluso pensó que esa pequeña con bollos en su cabello tenía poderes sobrehumanos o algún tipo de maldición antigua.

—No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada —respondió Akari con una resignada sonrisilla.

—¿Es tan común? Como sea —continuó hablando despues de aclararse la garganta—. Akaza, dejaste un cuaderno en el salón la semana pasada. Puedes ir a recogerlo cuando terminen las clases ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Mi cuaderno de matemáticas! Muchas gracias _sensei_ — respondió Akari con una expresión alegre. Y pensar que ni siquiera recordaba la ausencia de ese cuaderno por su viaje a Tokio.

* * *

Akari tardó en salir de la escuela y caminaba sola de regreso a casa. Cuando fue con Raino a recoger su cuaderno, vio como el profesor pasante tenía problemas para poner orden en el aula de artes. Motivada por su innata bondad, Akari dejó el cuaderno a un lado y ayudó a su maestro de artes a poner orden con los trabajos; quizá fuera muy diestro con el arte, pero lo que se refería a la cuestión académica y el mantenimiento de los materiales para la clase, era un desastre. Sin darse cuenta, pasó gran parte de la tarde auxiliándolo en el cumplimiento de sus responsabilidades y salió de la escuela mucho tiempo después que sus amigas del Club de Entretenimiento. Se sentía un poco mal por abandonarla así, pero también sentía una satisfacción enorme por auxiliar a su profesor.

Durante aquel atardecer en Takaoka, las calles estaban casi vacías, pues la mayoría de sus habitantes permanecían en sus casas resguardándose del persistente calor y los pocos que se atrevían a desafiar al clima preferían resguardase bajo los árboles o las tiendas de conveniencia. Todo era tranquilidad en aquel momento, un relejado silencio que adormecería a cualquiera de no ser por los ladridos y gritos de una extraña caravana. Akari era perseguida sin motivo por un enorme perro blanco que daba la impresión de ser un oso pequeño. Solo era su mala suerte, manipulada por escritores y guionistas que gustan de ponerla en situaciones similares para diversión del público, trabajando otra vez. Llevaban así varias manzanas, Akari no podía correr más pero su perseguidor parecía tener energía de sobra; la mochila le estorbaba para correr y sus pies comenzaban a doler por el repentino esfuerzo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, su mala suerte decidió jugarle otra mala pasada; al dar la vuelta en una callejuela, tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó de cara al suelo entre un par de arbustos. El enorme perro pasó de largo, aun cuando olfateó en su búsqueda. Algo le hizo sacudir la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos. La pequeña Akaza salió de su improvisado e involuntario escondite, primero solo asomó la cabeza y, segura de la ausencia de su agresor, atravesó los arbustos. Tal vez su suerte no era tan mala. Respiró hondo y exhaló con alivio. Sin embargo, no todo puede terminar tan fácil ni de buena manera. Cuando Akari se recuperó del susto vivido y miró a su alrededor, la sangre se le congeló de nuevo. Estaba en un parque cercano a la escuela, ubicado detrás de un edificio departamental, había pasado por ahí en innumerables ocasiones y su muro siempre fue gris hasta ese momento. Sobre la pared descolorida habían pintado un mensaje terrible, una noticia espantosa; con letras rojas se leía el mensaje "Próximo territorio de la Alianza Onishima" acompañado por el escudo de la pandilla: la cuadrada cabeza de _oni_ y la "Y" al centro. Akari no podía creerlo, no sabía si gritar o huir. ¿Llamaría a Kyoko o a la policía? Solo estaba segura de una cosa: aquello eran malas noticias.

—¡Oye, niña! —le espantó un grito repentino desde la calle—. ¿Estás bien?

Solo pudo responder con un gritillo ahogado del susto. Miró a quien le hablaba y se encontró con un joven de cabello negro alborotado que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Estas bien, niña? Vi al perro seguirte y pensé que te había hecho algo —insistió en joven con notoria preocupación.

—S-sí lo estoy —alcanzó a responder Akari—. Pero, pero, eso… —y señaló el inmenso grafiti.

—Oh cielos… —expresó el muchacho igual de sorprendido—. Parece que ya llegaron.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! —chilló Akari horrorizada.

—Ah bueno, tampoco podemos precipitarnos —intentó calmarla el joven. Akari lo miró con detenimiento. Aquel chico apenas debería estar en un nivel intermedio de la preparatoria pero no usaba uniforme alguno, en vez de eso vestía con una chamarra de motociclista y unos guantes negros, su cabello largo y alborotado se mecía con cada movimiento y su gesto se sentía cálido—. Quizá… quizá solo se trate de una broma de pésimo gusto.

—Eso… ¿eso crees?

—Es posible, hay gente así de odiosa por ahí. Oye… ¿segura que estas bien? Tu rodilla está sangrando mucho.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto! —se exaltó Akari al notar, en efecto, que en rodilla derecha había una herida que sangraba continuamente. No era algo comparable con las hemorragias nasales de Chitose, pero era molesto tener esa herida—. Debo tener un pañuelo por aquí… —dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila, sin resultado alguno. Comenzaba a desesperarse al notar que solo había cuadernos y lápices ahí dentro—. No traigo nada útil.

—Espera un poco, ya vuelvo —dijo el joven corriendo a la calle. Akari lo siguió con la vista. Aquel muchacho se acercó a una motocicleta, abrió una pequeña mochila que colgaba de uno de los manubrios y sacó un par de objetos, los cuales Akari no pudo distinguir. Él regresó corriendo a su lado para ofrecerle una bolsa de pañuelos y un pequeño frasco con antiséptico—. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Akari sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. Era como aquella vez, cuando la hermana menor de Sakurako le puso un curita también en su rodilla. A veces le daba pena, pero sus rodillas parecían las de una niña de primeria con tantos raspones. ¿Así cómo iba a crecer y demostrar al mundo lo madura que era? La aplicación del antiséptico le sacó un momento de sus reflexiones, le ardió un poco su aplicación pero de inmediato pasó el dolor. Le dirigió otra mirada al chico que le hacia la curación. No estaba segura, pero algo en él le resultaba familiar, quizá muy familiar. Estaba segura de haber visto esa cara en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordarlo.

—Listo —anunció el joven motociclista tras amarrar su propio pañuelo en la pierna de Akari—. Puedes quedarte con eso, tengo más.

—Esto… mucha gracias…

—Aoi, me llamo Furukawa Aoi.

—Akaza Akari. Muchas gracias, Furukawa-san —repitió haciendo una pequeña reverencia. En su mente el nombre del chico dio varias vueltas. Le resultaba muy familiar, estaba segura de haberlo oído en otro lugar antes.

—Llámame Aoi, tanta formalidad me hace sentir viejo, Akari-chan.

—Esto… ¿Aoi-san?

—Aun con el honorifico, ¿eh? Si está bien para ti, no importa. Dime, ¿puedes caminar? ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero vivo a un par de calles. Estaré bien —respondió la pequeña Akari. En verdad se sentía conmovida por la bondad del chico que tenía enfrente.

—De acuerdo, ve con cuidado… —hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba el grafiti. Aun podían percibir el olor a pintura—, mucho cuidado, Akari-chan.

—Lo-lo tendré. Gracias.

Aoi se despidió con un gesto de su mano, montó en su motocicleta y tras el feroz rugir de su motor, se fue tan repentinamente como apareció. Es curioso como la suerte puede cambiar de un momento a otro, después de la mala pasada con el perro, Akari se vio auxiliada por un amable y joven motociclista. Miró su rodilla con el improvisado vendaje y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, aun había buenas personas en el mundo. Furukawa Aoi, aunque solo le haló unos minutos, estaba segura que se trataba de un chico bondadoso, generoso y hasta le pareció apuesto. Furukawa Aoi… Furukawa Aoi…

—¡¿Furukawa Aoi?! —gritó—. Es… es… ¡un teniente de Onishima!

* * *

 _Una semana tarde, pero ya está! ¿A que se debió el retraso? Ok, ahí va. No estoy seguro del motivo. A veces no me daba por escribir, en otras tenia sueño y en oootras no sabia como seguir. Este capítulo es curioso porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer ni como hacerlo. Al final quedo esto. Cuando me tocaba publicarlo, era coa de 5-6 paginas en Word pero sentí que algo faltaba. No lo escribí todo de nuevo, sino que le agregué algunas cosas... unas 4 paginas más. Al final llegue a este encuentro entre Akari y Aoi que estaba planeado desde que comencé con la historia y pude ponerlo aquí.  
Las cosas se complican para Kyoko, mientras ella rescataba a Nozomi, Handou asaltó un salón de pachinko y Aoi viajó a Takaoka. Y por si fuera poco, ahora Himawari sabe el secreto de Kyoko. ¿Se lo contará a Sakurako?  
Con los pandilleros en su ciudad natal, parece que la cosas se complicarán para nuestra heroica chica tomate. Inicia el ataque de Onishima!  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	14. Demonios de buen corazón

Demonios de buen corazón

El miedo, la inseguridad, los asaltos y una que otra paliza, comenzaron unas horas después del encuentro entre Akari y el número 3 de la Alianza Onishima. Debido a las dimensiones y ubicación del grafiti, no tardó en acaparar la atención de los residentes del sector quienes, a su vez, llamaron a la policía de inmediato. Las fuerzas del orden respondieron de inmediato, acordonaron el área y procedieron a realizar las investigaciones pertinentes. No se llegó a nada; no había testigos o huellas, quien realizó la pinta se aseguró de no dejar ni el mínimo indicio de su culpa. La noticia no tardó en correr entre la prensa local y aun cuando las autoridades buscaban tranquilizar a la población de Takaoka argumentando una falta de certeza sobre el responsable del grafiti, dos días después aparecieron más grafitis en la ciudad. El gobierno buscó contrarrestarlos y mandó cubrirlos en cuanto aparecieron, sin embargo esto se multiplicaban al doble por cada grafiti borrado. Solo era el inicio de algo más grande.

Una semana después de la aparición del primer grafiti, Kyoko arrestó a un par de pandilleros durante una de sus habituales rondas de vigilancia. Ambos se identificaron como miembros de Onishima pertenecientes a la facción comandada por Handou Wakanosuke. Tres días después, la policía arrestó a dos motociclistas de transportaban pintura y brochas a las afueras de la ciudad. Eran miembros de la pandilla a cargo de Furukawa Aoi. Los enfrentamientos entre policías y criminales aumentaron de pronto en la pacifica Takaoka, en cuestión de días los índices de criminalidad subieron varios puntos y todos los delitos eran similares: asaltos a estudiantes y trabajadores, robos en tiendas de conveniencia, contrabando de piezas automotrices y vandalización de propiedades públicas y privadas. Onishima llegó a la ciudad como el virus de la gripe, un pequeño estornudó los delató y a partir de eso se extendieron por todo el cuerpo. Kyoko no podía darse abasto con tanto trabajo, cada noche tenía que dar varias rondas antes de dormir y era frecuente encontrar a los esbirros de la organización criminal cometiendo sus fechorías. Raro era el día en el que no había que realizar arrestos, tanto para la policía como para Kyoko; pero no por eso podían relajarse. Aun cuando las motocicletas permanecieran en silencio y los callejones lucieran vacíos, era su deber velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

A sabiendas de esto, el detective Iinuma se trasladó a Takaoka para investigar más de cerca a los pandilleros. ¿Qué buscaban ahí? Era la pregunta que más se repetía ante la creciente presencia de Onishima y su desaparición de Tokio. Tres semanas después del primer grafiti de la organización criminal, su líder entregó un comunicado a la policía donde indicaba la ubicación de todas sus guaridas y anunciaba su retirada de la ciudad. Inmediatamente, Haruya tomó a los mejores elementos de las fuerzas del orden y partió a investigar aquellos lugares con la esperanza de encontrar a algunos miembros rezagados de la pandilla o información útil para la investigación. No obtuvo nada. Llegó a una serie de bodegas abandonadas, bares cerrados y casas destartaladas; todos aquellos lugares estaban vacíos, sin la menor huella de haber sido ocupados por la peligrosa pandilla. Por supuesto, esto provocó la ira del detective que arrojó su nuevo celular al suelo en un arranque de ira. Pasó enojado tres días enteros hasta que recibió la autorización de trasladarse a Takaoka. Su presencia resultó beneficiosa tanto para la policía local como para Kyoko; su experiencia en la lucha contra a Onishima sirvió de ayuda para prevenir varios asaltos y detener a numerosos integrantes del grupo delictivo, aunque en su mayoría fueran reclutas nuevos que apenas conocían las intenciones de su líder. Y esa era la principal duda que despertaban los criminales. ¿Qué buscaban en Takaoka? Ciudades como Osaka, Sapporo o Kioto eran más importantes. Ni el detective Iinuma ni la maestra Nishigaki, quien había sacrificado sus horas de sueño una vez más por apoyar a Kyoko desde el laboratorio, lo comprendían. A la vista de ambos, solo había una persona importante en Takaoka, pero… ¿por qué Onishima se interesaría en la única capaz de detenerlos? ¿Qué buscaban con estas provocaciones?

—Cielos Iinuma-kun —suspiró Nana al contemplar el destrozado teléfono de su viejo amigo. La pantalla se caía en pedazos y le faltaba un botón de volumen—. Sé que estás frustrado, pero tu celular no tiene la culpa.

—No puedo evitarlo… ¡esos malditos Onishima se están burlando de todos nosotros y detesto que me vean la cara! —gruñó con una ira contenida. ¿Qué importaba ese aparato? Ya se compraría otro. Dio un sorbo a su té, mismo que tragó con disgusto a causa de su mal sabor—. Mandan a sus esbirros novatos a atacar para que los arrestemos y al momento de interrogarlos no saben nada. Son listos… —pensó en dar un segundo trago al té, pero se detuvo antes de que la taza tocara sus labios—. ¡Y este té sabe horrible!

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es la receta tradicional de la familia Matsumoto! Uno de los mejores que he probado.

—… —dijo Rise desde su mesa de trabajo. Como buena alumna y presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, se encontraba haciendo su tarea mientras Choco la miraba estático en un borde de la mesa. Podría ser una agente del ejército nipón, pero antes era una estudiante ejemplar de Nanamori.

—Sí, puede ser eso. Tal vez el paladar de Iinuma-kun no está acostumbrado a algo tan tradicional —respondió la científica al mudo comentario de Rise—. Yo también sentí cierta incomodidad la primera vez que lo probé.

El detective permaneció callado. Sin duda, después de arrestar a todos los pandilleros, el siguiente caso que resolvería sería el de cómo Nishigaki Nana podía escuchar las palabras de su asistente. ¿El tercero? Que rayos le ponía Matsumoto a ese té. Guardó silencio mientras Nishigaki se acercaba a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua. Disimuladamente miró los papeles que estaban regados por la mesa. Pudo distinguir un par de bocetos y la letra de su amiga enlistando varias armas. No tuvo que meditarlo mucho, aquellos folios eran una actualización al traje de Kyoko o los planos para uno nuevo. Sin duda, los enfrentamientos le hicieron ver lo complicado que sería el desarrollo de la batalla contra la Alianza Onishima y la necesidad de un armamento adecuado. Y aunque no podía negar las asombrosas funciones del traje de Super Tomato Commando, Iinuma sabía que eso no bastaría, necesitaban más fuerza para derrotar a tan peculiar organización.

—¿Qué son todos estos papeles? —preguntó con disimulada curiosidad.

—Secreto de estado. Si te digo, Choco tendrá que matarte —sonrió tranquilamente tras ofrecerle la botella—. Y dime, ¿ya tienes donde quedarte? Si necesitas un lugar puedo ofrecerte mi casa.

La punta de un lápiz se rompió y el trozo de grafito cayó al suelo brillante del laboratorio. Mastumoto apretó ambas manos después de escuchar las palabras de Nishgaki y perdió toda la concentración en sus deberes escolares ante la inexpresiva mirada de un perrito robot incapaz de leer el aura emanada por la jovencita.

—Rise-sama, romperá el lápiz si sigue apretándolo así —exclamó el robot.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta. Onishima me conoce y no quiero arriesgarte a un ataque solo porque me ofreces hospedaje —respondió el detective tras un largo trago de su botella. En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Rise se relajó y buscó entre sus pertenencias un sacapuntas—. Ya conseguí un par de departamentos donde quedarme. Onishima ya debe saber de mi presencia en la ciudad.

Nana comenzó a reír con cierta alegría y le dirigió una mirada nostálgica al colérico detective. Haruya mantuvo una expresión de desconcierto, en cambio, Rise perdió por completo los colores de su rostro ante tal reacción. Ninguno de ellos sabía el porqué de aquella risa tan repentina. El detective volvió a concentrarse en su botella de agua, pero la joven presidenta no pudo concentrarse de nuevo en sus deberes. Y es que por una parte le daba gusto volver a escuchar la risa de su quería maestra, misma que no había tenido el gusto de oír en varias semanas debido a la constante presión en la que vivía; sin embargo, le atormentó el hecho de que esa risa tan preciada fuera provocada por aquel tipo de aspecto violento. Quizá recordó algo, una vivencia del pasado que ellos compartieron durante la preparatoria. Porque Rise era consiente de ese hecho, sabía que Nana y el detective tuvieron una vida juntos hacia unos años y el mismo destino que los separó, los unió de nuevo en la lucha contra aquellos pandilleros que amenazaban Takaoka. No quería admitirlo, pero sería muy necia de seguir negando una verdad tan evidente: estaba celosa.

—¿Siempre fuiste así? —dijo al fin la científica. Sus labios conservaron una sonrisa calida—. Recuerdo que el Iinuma-kun del pasado era más… imprudente y solo quería golpear a los demás, siempre quejándote de los débiles.

—Oi, oi. Me haces ver como un abusivo.

—Eres un abusivo, hasta que empezaste a juntarte con Rokudou y sus amigos.

—Los primeros amigos sinceros que tuve…

—Dime… ¿por qué está tan obsesionado con Onishima? —preguntó de pronto. Su ojo libre brillaba en la escasa luz del laboratorio.

—Sabía que en algún momento lo preguntarías —se resignó a responder. Dejo la botella sobre la mesa y pasó una mano por su cabello teñido—. Supongo que es venganza, específicamente contra Kouhen.

—Acaso él… ¿lastimó a alguien cercano a ti? —preguntó con un semblante comprensivo. Esperaba un arrebato emocional, gritos de ira mezclados con lágrimas lastimosas.

—No precisamente. Antes de juntarme con Rokudou tenía otro grupo de "amigos" con los que buscaba pleitos en las demás escuelas. Éramos tan unidos y tan fuertes que nadie podía con nosotros, hasta que llegó la banda de Kouhen.

—Espera… ¿el mismo Kouhen? —Nana no pudo evitar interrumpir ante tal revelación.

—Sí, el mismo. Lleva muchos años involucrado en pandillas y, de no ser por Rokudou, yo hubiera terminado igual. Como sea, cuando enfrentamos a Kouhen descubrí que mi grupo tenía tratos con él. Me traicionaron y me dieron la paliza de mi vida. Claro, con el tiempo superé eso y decidí hacerme policía. Hasta que… hace unos años Kouhen ingresó a Onishima y volví a tener noticias de él. Por un tiempo colaboraron con un grupo de usureros y ellos se encargaban de cobrar e intimidar a los incautos. Uno de esos clientes era tío de Rokudou y dueño de mi restaurante de _ramen_ preferido. El señor no tenía como pagar el préstamo, no podía cubrir los ridículos intereses que le exigían y optó por denunciarlos. Esa misma noche, Kouhen quemó el restaurante… No soporté ver a mi amigo aterrado por el bienestar de su tío, ni a ese hombre desesperado por haberlo perdido todo, ni a Kouhen burlándose de nosotros por su fechoría. Ese día prometí que no descansaría hasta ver a todo Onishima tras las rejas.

—Vaya… —suspiró Nana—. No esperaba que fuera por eso. Parece que a fin de cuentas y muy a tu manera, tienes un buen corazón —murmuró, casi para ella misma. Estaba sorprendida del cambio que su viejo amigo había experimentado durante esos años. Nana lo conocía como el agresivo muchacho que de un día a otro se hizo amigo de los ñoños del salón con quienes mantenía una relación de iguales a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias. El buscapleitos de la escuela, temido y respetado por todos. Ese chico ahora era un valeroso detective de la policía de Tokio—. Y pensar que los maestros te marcaban de demonio.

—Y tú, sigues igual. Eres una chica rara que hace explotar todo lo que toca —remató Iinuma Haruya.

—Solo que ahora trabajo para el ejército —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, permitiendo el acceso a Kyoko y Ayano. La vicepresidenta tenía un semblante preocupado y cargaba tanto su mochila como la de su adorada rubia, aun así demostró sus perfectos modales y saludó al detective apenas lo vio. En cuanto a Kyoko, unas marcadas ojeras se dejaban ver bajo sus ojos agotados. No era para menos, tenía casi un mes durmiendo la mitad de lo habitual y, aunque su desempeño académico era idéntico, en sus reuniones con el Club de Entretenimiento pasaba desapercibida por permanecer dormida gran parte del tiempo; eso sin contar las llamadas de emergencia que ocurrían durante las clases o después de estas. Aunque quería atender todas, solo podía ir a los incidentes más cercanos sin levantar sospechas; después de todo, un malestar estomacal no puede durar muchos días a menos que se trate de una enfermedad grave. Ayano se dirigió a un lado de Rise mientras que Kyoko se desplomó en su asiento habitual frente a la mesa. Miró con detenimiento a cada lado, extrañándose al ver una figura humana cercana. Lo inspeccionó con detenimiento y cayó en cuenta de quién estaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Iinuma-san! ¿Qué hace aquí? —exclamó sorprendida, como si aquello fuera un milagro.

—¡Vine a ayudarte con Onishima, cabeza de tomate! ¡¿A qué otra cosa crees que vendría?! Y saluda cuando entrés a una habitación con gente.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí —respondió perezosa—. No he dormido bien por la culpa de tantos pandilleros.

—Sí, Nana me puso al tanto de la situación. Para tu buena suerte, recibí autorización para quedarme en esta ciudad hasta que se resuelva el caso.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó la rubia emocionada. La simple presencia del detective significaba una gran ayuda para ella, pues si alguien conocía a la perfección el proceder de Onishima, ese era Iinuma Haruya. Y lo más importante: ¡podría dormir un poco más!

—Claro. Tal vez no puedo enfrentar a los líderes por mi falta de poderes, pero lidiaré con sus esbirros y cualquier estorbo que te manden. Así que me verán mucho por aquí —agregó el detective. En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un lápiz rompiéndose a la mitad.

—Se lo advertí, Rise-sama —dijo la mecánica voz de Choco.

—¡¿Esta bien, _senpai_?! —preguntó Ayano asustada.

—…

—Tienes razón, se supone que Akaza-san y Furutani-san vendrían —intervino Nishigaki mirando de reojo a su joven ayudante. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y susurró algo que, para la mirada atenta de su amigo detective, fue un "linda"—. ¿Qué pasó con ellas?

—Furutani-san se quedó con las demás en la sala del Club de Entretenimiento, dijo que llamaría si nota algo raro —respondió Ayano. Al escuchar ese nombre, Iinuma se llevó la mano al rostro. Aun no podía creer semejante descuido por parte de Kyoko.

—Y Akari está con Raino- _sensei_. Parece que aún necesita ayuda con algunas cosas de la escuela.

—Un momento. ¿Dijiste Raino? —interrumpió Iinuma.

—Sí, el profesor pasante de artes, Yatsumura Raino —dijo Kyoko atónita por la reacción del agente—. ¿Lo conoce?

—No… conozco a un Raino pero no con ese apellido.

Kyoko solo lo miró en silencio. No quería pensar más en ese momento, solo dormir. Para su mala suerte, debía preparar un reporte de actividades para el día siguiente.

* * *

La pequeña bodega del salón de artes era un desastre esa mañana y Akari no lograba entender cómo es que un artista tan dotado como Yatsumura Raino podía mantener en semejante estado sus materiales. Las pinturas estaban todas revueltas, los caballetes se amontonaban en los cuatro rincones, los folios se amontonaban en el escritorio (ya estuviesen limpios o usados), había pinceles nuevos y sucios tirados por el suelo, lo mismo que lápices y colores. Y es que en poco más de un mes de actividades, el joven maestro no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo trabajo. En ocasiones guardaba los materiales en un cajón incorrecto para no encontrarlos al día siguiente; también perdía algunos ejercicios de la clase, ya fuera por tirarlos a la basura accidentalmente, mezclarlos con los de otros grupos o dejarlos en un cajón incorrecto. Raino envidiaba a su hermana Kazeno, no tenía que lidiar con tantos utensilios. Ella solo utilizaba balones, quizá alguna vallas, y en su mayoría eran las alumnas quienes se encargaban de conseguirlos y guardarlos mientras ella se mantenía imperturbable, admirada por el resto de las chicas del instituto. Pero él no tenía tan buena suerte. No podía evitar apasionarse con su materia. Demostrar y enseñar sus habilidades con las artes plásticas le provocaba un trance difícil de romper, por lo que siempre se extendía con el tiempo y terminaba sus clases muy tarde, impidiendo el auxilio de sus estudiantes. No faltaba quien quisiera ayudarle, pero admitía su responsabilidad y prefería encargarse por sí solo de toda la carga para no retrasar a sus alumnas ni causarles problemas con retardos a otras clases. Entonces llegó a su rutina la pequeña Akaza Akari, una jovencita de buen corazón y nobles intenciones. Todo se remontaba a unas semanas atrás, justo al mismo día en que comenzaron los reportes de grafitis de Onishima. Esa tarde, ella solo fue a recoger un cuaderno pero al verlo con tantas complicaciones para el mantenimiento del aula y procurar el orden de los trabajos, se decidió a ayudarlo. Desde ese día, aunque no siempre, Akari se acercaba a prestarle un poco de ayuda. A veces iba sola, en otras ocasiones le acompañaban Chinatsu o Sakurako, pero siempre asistía dispuesta a auxiliar al joven maestro. Y él no podía estar más que agradecido. Pese a su aspecto de tipo duro, era una persona muy agradable. Aunque costara creerlo, él no había encajado muy bien entre la planta docente del instituto: no hablaba con casi ninguna profesora y, entre Raino y los pocos maestros, parecía existir una barrera que los separaba. Solo hablaba con su hermana en las contadas ocasiones que se encontrara libre. Por eso, la llegada de Akari, esa chiquilla de coletas con la facilidad de desaparecer, le sentó bien.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Akaza-san —dijo el profesor Yatsumura entregándole una botella de jugo—. De no ser por tu ayuda, esto aún sería un desastre.

—De nada, _sensei_ —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa—. Me da gusto ayudarle con esto y sus historias son muy divertidas.

—¿Te parece? A veces ni Kazeno quiere escucharlas —el profesor se dejó caer en su silla y dio un largo trago a su bebida. Akari lo miro asombrada, no importaba lo que hiciera, simplemente él no perdía el estilo—. Pero claro, no estoy aquí para socializar, sino para aprender a ser maestro.

—Creo que será un gran maestro de artes —comentó de inmediato la pelirroja con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Raino no pudo evitar sentirse alagado.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Akaza?

—¡Sí! Da las clases con mucho entusiasmo, se ve que de verdad lo disfruta —dijo Akari y Raino, sin dejar de mirarla, sintió un rubor en sus mejillas—, se ve muy feliz de hacer esto. Estoy segura que será un gran profesor de artes.

—Cielos… muchas gracias.

—¿Siempre quiso ser profesor? —preguntó de pronto la menor con interés e inocencia a la vez.

—¿Um? —Raino meditó su respuesta. Tardó unos segundos en hablar hasta que, después de tomar otro trago de su bebida, decidió abrir su corazón ante Akari. ¿Qué había en ella que le provocaba revelar parte de sus sueños?—. No realmente. Yo quería ser maquillista. Es curioso, por eso comencé a interesarme en las artes —agregó con una risa nostálgica—. Cuando era niño pasaba horas maquillando a mis hermanos, de ahí comencé a dibujar en papel y bueno… ahora estoy aquí.

—¿Tiene otros hermanos además de Kazeno- _sensei_? ¿También es maestro?

—Oh no. Solo uno, nuestro hermano mayor Amano. Él es… digamos que algo problemático… Pero siempre lo admiré y gracias a él desarrolle este talento.

—Estoy segura de que su hermano está orgulloso —dijo Akari con alegría, provocando una mirada nostálgica en su profesor.

—Sí… seguro que sí —murmuró. Contempló la botella casi vacía. ¿Por qué le contó todo aquello a la joven Akaza? La miró con atención mientras recogía un par de lápices. Era tan inocente, tan ingenua. Debía ser eso, la calidez que aquella chiquilla parecía emanar y la poca atención que, curiosamente, recibía del resto del colegio. Si llegaba a decir algo de más, sabía que esa información permanecería en secreto.

Terminaron de limpiar el aula después de unos quince minutos. Akari se despidió del profesor pasante y la prometió ayudarle al día siguiente. Estaban despidiéndose cuando un lejano gritó les alertó. Ambos corrieron a la ventana para buscar la fuente de aquel lamento y se encontraron con un par de chicas de tercer grado que corrían atemorizadas hacia el edificio. Akari solo se fijó en ellas, pero el profesor Yatsumura afiló la vista hacia la entrada y pudo distinguir un par de personas a la distancia que también corrían con mucha prisa. Era obvio lo que aquello significaba.

—Akaza-san, ten cuidado camino a casa —le sugirió sin apartar sus ojos rojizos de aquellas figuras sospechosas—. Quizá la ciudad pasará por tiempos difíciles.

—¿Lo dice por Onishima? —respondió Akari, sin enterare de lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Lo tendré, _sensei_. Y confió en que Super Tomato los detendrá.

Raino guardó silencio desde ese momento. Akari volvió a despedirse y salió del aula con relativa calma. Esperaba encontrarse con alguien en la sala del club, aunque dada la hora, quizá sus amigas ya no estarían. Cuando la jovencita estuvo a una distancia considerable, unos pasos coquetos entraron al salón de artes. La corta falda se movía con gracia hasta que su dueña se sentó en el escritorio del profesor.

—¿Al fin caíste en el encanto de una fanática tuya? —comentó con ironía la hermana de Raino, Kazeno—. Esa era… olvidé su nombre. Lo único que resalta de ella son esos bollos en su cabeza.

—Akaza Akari —respondió Raino—. Y no, no es eso. Simplemente me ayuda a ordenar un poco este lugar. Gracias a ella puedo hacer funcionar esto.

—Escuché que le dijiste algunas cosas muy personales. Te estas ablandando.

—No dije nada comprometedor, pero si resulta riesgoso… ya se me ocurrirá alguna coartada —dijo con cierto disgusto. No quería ni pensar en desprestigiar a la única alumna que se había portado amable con él por bondad y no para llamar su atención.

—Eso espero. Recuerda que estamos aquí por algo… hermana.

* * *

Como Akari ya lo suponía, sus amigas a habían regresado a casa desde hacía rato, excepto Kyoko que realizaba su primera ronda de vigilancia por el centro de la ciudad. Cuando le ocurrían estos abandonos, lo normal era irse directo a casa sin realizas escala alguna; sin embargo, en esta ocasión el auxilió que le brindó a Raino- _sensei_ le abrió el apetito y optó por entrar a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar alguna botana. Tomó dos bolsas de frituras con poca sal, una para ella y la otra para su hermana, se dirigió a pagar y al caminar frente al mostrador de revistas se detuvo. Había un par de periódicos y alguna revista con reportajes sobre Onishima. Las fotografías exhibían los rostros de dos tenientes de la pandilla: Handou Wakanosuke y Akai Kouhen, principales dirigentes de los asaltos a numerosas tiendas. A eso se sumaban los famosos grafitis y las imágenes de los destrozos cometidos por los pandilleros a lo largo de la ciudad. Kyoko ya no era noticia para la prensa, ahora importaba destacar a Onishima y sus fechorías; Super Tomato no era suficiente para ellos, aquello parecía un pacto entre la peligrosa organización criminal y los jefes de las editoriales para desprestigiar la labor de Kyoko. Akari suspiró. Estaba segura que encontrarían la forma de vencerlos, pues su amiga no estaba sola; tenía de su parte a Nishigaki- _sensei_ y a Matsumoto- _senpai_ auxiliándole desde el laboratorio, creando nuevas funciones para el traje y supervisando sus numerosos enfrentamientos; estaban ella misma, Ayano y ahora Himawari para brindarle ánimos, y con la reciente llegada del detective Iinuma, podrían planear mejor sus estrategias.

—¡Oi! ¡Akari-chan! —le llamó una voz, misma que interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¡Pero que coincidencia verte aquí!

Akari se estremeció al reconocer la voz. Esa suerte tan peculiar solo la tenía ella. Volvió la mirada y se encontró con aquel joven motociclista de cabello alborotado y rostro sereno. A pesar del calor, usaba su chaqueta negra y sus manos enguantadas sostenían un vaso de _ramen_ instantáneo. Akari dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida por el repentino encuentro. Lo miro detenidamente, tan tranquilo y amable como aquella vez que se conocieron. ¿En verdad ese chico era un pandillero? Y no cualquiera, sino un teniente de la peligrosa Alianza Onishima, rivales que habían puesto en jaque tanto a la policía como a Kyoko. No podía creerlo.

—A-Aoi-san.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—N-no es eso, solo me sorprendí de encontrarte —mintió la pelirroja. No podía decirle que sabía su verdadera identidad, eso podía ponerla en riesgo no solo a ella, sino a toda la gente en la tienda, incluso a sus amigas.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí. He comido en esta tienda casi por dos semanas y nunca te había visto.

—Siempre voy directo a casa pero hoy me dio hambre de camino —dijo mientras caminaban juntos hacia la caja registradora. En su mente, Akari no podía dejar de pensar en Aoi y su vida criminal; él, que le vendó su herida y se preocupó por ella al verla perseguida por un perro, era el líder de los motociclistas de Onishima, él que intervino entre la pelea de Kyoko y Handou cuando ella estaba por darle el golpe definitivo.

—Son ¥180 —indicó el cajero a Akari.

—Sí —se limitó a decir. Buscó su monedero en la mochila, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, volvió a buscar en la mochila, pero el monedero no apareció en ninguna parte. Miró con duda a su compañero, ¿acaso él lo tomó? No había forma de que le robara en ese momento, lo tuvo de frente todo el tiempo y sus manos estaban ocupadas. Lo más probable era que olvidara su monedero en casa o en la escuela—. ¡Ah! Mi monedero no está. Debí dejarlo en casa…

—Aquí tiene —intervino Aoi entregando el dinero al cajero—. No te preocupes, yo invito.

—N-no tienes que hacerlo —las sorpresas no paraban para la pelirroja—. Solo las dejaré y…

—Ni que fuera tanto dinero, Akari-chan —sonrió el pandillero—. Un descuido así nos puede pasar a todos.

—¡Gracias, Aoi-san! —y tomó las dos bolsas de frituras con una mezcla de agradecimiento y asombro. Si Aoi era un criminal, no era cómo el resto de sus colegas. Cada vez que le miraba a la cara tenía ante ella a un chico normal, relajado y hasta alegre.

Ambos salieron juntos de la tienda y caminaron hasta donde estaba la motocicleta del muchacho. Ahí permanecieron unos minutos charlando sobre nimiedades, las preocupaciones escolares de Akari, los gastos con el mecánico de Aoi, el fuerte calor que azotaba a Takaoka. Aquella normalidad dela charla parecía sentarle bien al joven pero a Akari la contrariaba más. Sabía que su deber ciudadano y como amiga de Kyoko, era reportar la presencia de él en ese vecindario, apoyar a la policía en la detención del criminal, pero también era riesgoso; si hablaba, era obvio que Onishima buscaría venganza. Después de un rato, cuando la estudiante de Nanamori se percató de la hora y la urgencia de irse, él se ofreció amistosamente a llevarla a su casa, invitación que Akari rechazó. No negaba que semejante gesto de amabilidad la alagó, pero tenía muchas razones para no aceptar: primero, le daba miedo subir al vehículo; segundo, estaba segura que ni sus padres y mucho menos su hermana verían con buenos ojos a ese joven motociclista; y tercero, él era de Onishima, por lo mismo no era seguro revelarle la ubicación de su casa. Agradeció una vez más la gentileza del motociclista y tras despedirse, se marchó. Aoi montó en su vehículo, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y alzó el brazo para ajustarse uno de los guantes. Arrancó la motocicleta pero antes de avanzar, buscó a Akari con la mirada. Había desaparecido.

Furukawa Aoi avanzó un par de calles hasta llegar al parque de la localidad. Bajó de la motocicleta y caminó hasta la banca más cercana. Se sentó con pereza y encendió un cigarrillo. Cuando iba a la mitad apareció otro motociclista, con el cabello peinado como picos y la cara cubierta hasta la nariz. Se sentó a su lado y Aoi apagó el cigarrillo.

—Yamada, cambio de planes. No importa lo que digan, no quiero que asalten esa tienda, ¿entendido? —dijo Aoi con una voz grave. Su semblante se había endurecido apenas dejó marchar a Akari.

—Entendido jefe. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

—Me gusta cómo me atienden ahí. Otra cosa… ¿viste a la chica que me acompañaba?

—Con dificultad, pero sí la vi.

—Me agrada. No quiero que le pase nada, ni a ella, a su familia o su casa. ¿Entendido?

—Como ordene, jefe.

* * *

 _Por fin puedo publicar! Y es que entre varias ocupaciones, el capitulo se tardó el doble aun cuando es mar corto que los anteriores. Ahora no diré nada, saquen sus concluciones, que ya nos acercamos a lo bueno. Onishima está en la ciudad pero... ¿por qué?_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	15. The Speed Oni: Furukawa Aoi

_The Speed Oni_ : Furukawa Aoi

—¡No dejen que se escapen, uno de ellos es Furukawa Aoi! —rugió la voz del detective Iinuma. Montado en su motocicleta, mandaba órdenes al resto de los policías que le acompañaban en sus patrullas—. Cierren las calles en un perímetro de un kilómetro.

—Son muy rápidos, no nos dará tiempo —replicó uno oficial con corte de bowl.

—¡Entonces que sea de tres y redúzcanlo cada cinco minutos!

—Vaya… la policía de Tokio es demasiado intensa…

Esa noche, Onishima dio otro golpe en la zona de restaurantes. Armados con bates, cadenas y espadas de madera, irrumpieron en varias cafeterías mientras realizaban el cierre de su jornada, así como varios negocios se vieron asaltados por los pandilleros. Celulares, joyas, ropa de buena marca y dinero terminaron en las bolsas que los criminales cargaban para efectuar su fechoría. Entraron, amenazaron y salieron con el botín en cuestión de minutos, afortunadamente sin dejar lesionados. Esta era la única condición de Aoi para mandar a sus motociclistas; se podían causar todos los destrozos que quisieran, derribar el edificio si les venía en gana, pero no debían herir a nadie. Así, mientras los hombres de Furukawa esperaban a las afueras, la facción dirigida por Akai Kouhen efectuó los asaltos, entregó los objetos robados a los motociclistas y huyeron a pie entre los callejones; por su parte, los criminales motorizados emprendieron el camino por las principales avenidas. Solo había tres conductores que no cargaban ninguna bolsa: el teniente de Onishima Furukawa Aoi, su segundo al mando Yamada y un chico flaco apodado Coronel. El crimen parecía perfecto; sin embargo, ellos no contaban con la presencia en el área del detective Iinuma Haruya, su principal enemigo dentro de la policía. Conocedor de sus métodos, ignoró por completo a los hombres de Kouhen y mandó a todas las unidades tras la pista de Furukawa. Si bien, su mayor ambición era atrapar al cobarde pandillero, en aquel momento resultaba más importante capturar a los motociclistas por su importancia en las operaciones de la organización criminal.

—Iinuma-kun —intervino la voz de Nana en el comunicador del detective—. Mira al cielo, los refuerzos están en camino.

—¡Detective Iinuma! ¿Me extrañó? —saludó Kyoko fingiendo seriedad—. _Sensei_ , ¿podemos escuchar el _opening_ de Mirakurun? Así puedo representar una escena de _Avengers_.

—Concéntrate en el objetivo por ahora —le reprimió su maestra.

—¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! —rugió furioso. Cortó la comunicación de su radio y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, confiada—. Ahora sí te atraparemos, Furukawa.

La formación de los motociclistas permaneció inmutable, con su líder al centro. Su escape procedía de la manera habitual: previendo una persecución, los criminales usaban cascos y chaquetas idénticas, incapaces de distinguirse ante los ojos de la policía. Los únicos que resultaban reconocibles eran Furukawa y Yamada, como solían hacerlo en Tokio. Iinuma estaba acostumbrado a esto, era una táctica para distraer a la policía, pero ahora habían agregado a un tercer conductor. No había duda, Onishima sospechaba de la presencia del detective que les dio casa en la capital.

Una estela roja bajó del cielo, armada con una katana afilada que apuntaba al manubrio de las motocicletas, más con la intención de intimidar que la de cortar. Los fugitivos esquivaron el embate de Super Tomato Commando, excepto uno que apenas desvió su curso al ver el filo de la espada ante sus ojos. El resultado de aquella confrontación fue una pequeña pero sangrante herida en el brazo de aquel criminal. Kyoko arrasó con uno de los motociclistas de la retaguardia, atrapándolo con una mano y cortando el manubrio con la filosa espada. El vehículo terminó volcado a mitad de la calle y su piloto apareció esposado a un poste de luz. De nuevo, Kyoko arremetió contra aquellos criminales, logrando atrapar a otro cuya motocicleta se estrelló en un edificio. Lo dejó al lado de un contenedor de basura y lo esposó gracias a Choco, el perro mecánico de Nana, quien se aferraba a su hombro para proveerle de los grilletes con los que inmovilizaba a los delincuentes.

—Iinuma-san, ya capturé a dos —informó orgullosa mientras emprendía de nuevo el vuelo.

—El importante es Furukawa. Hay tres motociclistas sin costales, al centro de la formación. Uno de esos es él.

—Sí, creo que ya sé cuál de ellos es. Ya oíste Choco, vamos por él —comentó Kyoko con una sonrisa confiada.

La presencia de Kyoko no había pasado desapercibida por el líder de los motociclistas que al notar la ausencia de dos hombres dio la orden de separar al grupo. La comitiva terminó en tres grupos diferentes. Uno se mantuvo en línea recta mientras que los otros giraron a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente. El reto había aumentado, ahora debían adivinar en cual escuadrón se ocultaba Furukawa. Por órdenes del detective, las patrullas persiguieron al grupo que siguió de frente, mientras que él giró a la derecha y Kyoko fue encomendada al escuadrón restante. Fue una decisión tomada al instante, sin la mayor reflexión. Iinuma confiaba que Super Tomato Commando siguiera la pista del líder motociclista, pues sabía que ni él ni el resto de la policía podrían atraparlo.

Kyoko seguía a los criminales con la velocidad de una bala. El reducido grupo intentaba evadirla doblando una esquina tras otra, pero era insuficiente para escapar de ella. Las barricadas improvisadas con las patrullas de la policía reducían el campo para los motoristas quienes se vieron obligados a regresar sobre su camino. En una de sus desviaciones, la joven heroína pudo atrapar a uno de aquellos vándalos y lo arrojó a los brazos de un oficial mientras su motocicleta se estrellaba con los vehículos policiales. La persecución siguió por varios minutos más. Con una voluntad inquebrantable, el líder del escuadrón indicaba a sus seguidores a continuar y acelerar el paso. Con dos patadas sónicas, Super Tomato Commando logró alcanzar de nuevo a los pandilleros y tomar a dos por el cuello de sus chaquetas. Voló a lo más alto de un edificio cercano a la vez que Choco esposaba a los delincuentes de manos y pies para que no pudieran moverse y ahí los dejó, frente a la puerta de acceso al techo antes de volver a la carga.

—Buena pesca, ¿eh, Kyoko? —comentó Nana desde su laboratorio, siempre acompañada por Rise.

—Es gracias a la actualización que le hizo a Choco —respondió con alegría la rubia—. Antes no podía atrapar a tantos. ¡Estoy segura que podré con Furukawa!

—¡Toshino, responde! —interrumpió la furiosa voz del detective.

—¿Qué ocurre, Iinuma-san? —preguntó con suma sorpresa. En un instante, se esfumó el furor.

—Regresa y apoya a los oficiales, ¡ellos van tras Furukawa! —resonó su voz, entrecortada por el viento—. El bastardo se quitó el casco a media carrera, ¡tenemos una confirmación visual de su identidad!

—Voy para allá. ¿Qué hay con los demás prófugos?

—¡Esos importan una mierda! ¡Debemos atrapar a su líder!

—Entendido… ¡y no sea tan grosero frente a una niña inocente como yo! —reclamó la heroína en el acto.

Kyoko detuvo su vuelo y giró en al acto, regresando a la calle principal por la cual había comenzado su persecución. El desvío no pasó desapercibido por los criminales, quienes al verse libres del asedio carmesí, torcieron los manubrios de sus vehículos y aceleraron a fondo con tal de alcanzar al grupo de su líder. Por su parte, el detective Iinuma también abandonó su persecución y se dispuso a recuperar camino por vías alternas. De igual manera, el escuadrón que seguía notó su ausencia y se dispusieron a seguirlo con tal de frenar su avance hacia el tercer teniente de Onishima.

Con Choco aferrado a su espalda, Kyoko sobrevolaba a su mayor velocidad el cielo nocturno de Takaoka tras la pista de la estruendosa caravana de policías y pandilleros. El sonido y las luces de aquellas torretas bastaban para guiarle, además de la oportuna ayuda de Nishigaki Nana, pues el casco rastreaba la fuente del sonido y con una flecha redondeada señalaba la fuente de este. Mientras se dirigía al punto indicado, la mente de Kyoko no pudo evitar divagar. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de atrapar a Furukawa? Por las fotografías que había visto, su historial policial y su primer encuentro, era clara la alta de fuerza física del líder motociclista. Podría simplemente pescarlo como hizo con los criminales anteriores y dejar que Choco lo esposara. Pero… ¿y si también era fuerte como los otros dos tenientes? Se resistiría al arresto, derivando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Provocar un choque al cortar el manubrio de la motocicleta podría funcionar, pero también era riesgoso para la integridad del criminal y era necesario atraparlo vivo, con el menor daño posible a fin de sacarle información. Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos por un aparatoso sonido. Al despertar de su trance, vio un par de patrullas estrelladas en un edificio y a sus tripulantes heridos de seriedad. Quería ayudarlos, pero eso significaba dejar ir a Aoi, hecho que se acompañaría con un severo regaño cortesía del detective. Ayudada por sus patadas sónicas, Super Tomato Commando recuperó camino y se encontró con la caravana de policías encabezada por un escuadrón de motociclistas.

—Choco, sigue a los policías. Intentaré atacar de frente —dijo una vez improvisado su plan.

—Entendido.

El pequeño robot canino se desprendió de Kyoko y siguió en solitario a las patrullas. La heroína de traje rojo elevó más el vuelo con toda la velocidad que sus impulsos sónicos se lo permitían, con la idea de rebasar al convoy de policías y pandilleros para arremeter contra Furukawa de frente. El escuadrón motorizado se vio obligado a desviar su camino en varias ocasiones, pues las barricadas de patrullas les reducían el espacio para huir. En poco tiempo, los fugitivos doblaron en diferentes esquinas en un desesperado intento de escape que parecía inútil con cada giro de los neumáticos. Furukawa Aoi aceleró a fondo al ver de frente una última barricada de uniformados y vehículos oficiales. Como un legendario piloto _kamikaze_ , se dejó ir contra aquellos que intentaban contenerlo, alejándose con una amplia distancia de sus esbirros. Kyoko bajó de inmediato tras varios minutos de rastreo, el radar de Choco le permitió encontrar a su objetivo y se dispuso a capturarlo con vida. Provocó un último impulso sónico que redujo su altura con la intención de derribar a Aoi de su motocicleta. En ese instante, ocurrió un prodigio. Frente a las patrullas, una rampa metálica se desplegó y el número 3 de la Alianza Onishima saltó por esta, cruzando con una acrobática voltereta la barrera de automóviles y policías. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Kyoko; apenas logró reacciona cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Aoi antes de bajar. Aquella expresión quedó grabada en su mente. El líder de los moteros esbozo una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza en sus habilidades y sus ojos brillaban de pura emoción. Super Tomato Commando quiso pescarlo en el aire, pero sus dedos solo lograron rosar los tubos del vehículo. Aoi cayó del otro lado de la barricada y no detuvo su marcha, mientras que Kyoko frenó su descenso con dificultad a la vez que se daba la vuelta ante un mar de incrédulos policías. Intentó volver a la persecución, pero el repentino ataque de un motociclista la detuvo. Como un misil, la motocicleta se impactó con los automóviles policiales y su piloto se arrojó directo a la espalda de la heroína de Takaoka para distraerla y desestabilizarla. En un instante, otro pandillero de arrojó a uno de su brazos y un tercero se aferró a las piernas de Kyoko. Aturdida por el sorpréndete escape, Kyoko solo atinó a electrocutar a sus agresores, que cayeron al suelo retorciéndose por la descarga. Cuando Super Tomato Commando volvió la vista, Furukawa Aoi había desaparecido.

—No puede ser… —murmuró aun confundida—. Escapó.

—¡¿Qué?! —explotó la ira del detective—. ¡¿Cómo que se escapó?!

—Esto… pues escapó. Saltó la barrera de patrullas y se esfumó —explicó Kyoko con sumo nerviosismo—. No sé de donde salió, pero hay una rampa frente a la barricada.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!

—Cálmate un poco, Iinuma-kun —pidió Nana a través de los comunicadores—. Es lamentable que se escapara, pero las prometo que revisaré las grabaciones para descubrir el origen de esa rampa. Choco, ¿guardaste registro de la persecución?

—Afirmativo, Nana-sama.

—Buen trabajo. También tu Kyoko, atrapaste a varios moteros. Estoy segura que nos darán una pista.

Pero para Kyoko aquello sabía a una derrota. No le fue difícil adivinar que la verdadera identidad de aquel temerario piloto, quien se atrevió a encararla hasta el último instante, era Furukawa Aoi. Luego vino esa acrobacia para escapar de la policía. Tuvo dos oportunidades para atraparlo y lo dejó ir. Completamente desanimada, la heroína se sentó en el suelo para poner orden a sus ideas mientras el pequeño Choco se acercaba a ella y, a sus espaldas, los oficiales de policía esposaban a todos los pandilleros del escuadrón de Furukawa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la sala del Consejo Estudiantil recibió una inusual visita. Akari acariciaba la cabeza de una contrariada Kyoko que, envuelta en una mezcla de cansancio y frustración, permanecía con la cabeza clavada en la mesa que Ayano y compañía utilizaban para ordenar el papeleo. En cuanto ocupó la silla de Sakurako, la rubia azotó la frente en el mueble y no se había movido para nada, emanando una negativa aura azul que ya comenzaba a afectar a Akari. Ayano y Himawari no encontraban la manera de consolarla, pues sus palabras de aliento no funcionaban; en palabras de la misma Toshino, le entraban por el oído derecho y le salían por el oído derecho.

—Toshino- _senpai_ , no debería ser tan dura consigo misma —le dijo Himawari con un tono conciliador—. Hizo todo lo que pudo.

—¡Sí! Kyoko-chan, eres asombrosa y atrapaste a varios pandilleros —agregó Akari con entusiasmo—. Debes estar orgullosa por eso.

—Incluso Nishigaki- _sensei_ le felicitó —insistió Himawari—. A ella le pareció un buen trabajo.

—Ustedes no entienden —murmuró Kyoko al fin. Sin levantar la mirada, respondió a las muestras de afecto de las menores—. Tuve a ese tipo de frente dos veces… y se escapó de mis manos. ¡Es frustrante! —refunfuñó—. E Iinuma-san me regañó la mitad de la noche. No me dejó dormir nada y las maestras me han hecho pasar al frente en cada clase, ¡tampoco he dormido aquí!

"Así que solo tiene sueño" pensaron las otras tres chicas al oír esas últimas palabras. Y aunque eran ciertas en parte, para Kyoko la situación de Onishima ya era algo personal. En las tres ocasiones que enfrentó a algún teniente, este se había escapado de sus manos: el forzudo Handou fue salvado por Furukawa en el último instante, Akai le dio a escoger entre la vida de una popular _idol_ o su arresto y, hacia unas horas, el teniente motociclista la esquivó en dos ocasiones seguidas. Esto era un fuerte golpe para su orgullo y para la reputación de Super Tomato Commando, pues la gente comenzaría a desconfiar de ella.

—Toma —le dijo Ayano, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ofreciéndole un pudin recién abierto—. Cre-creo que te lo mereces. Ya has hecho bastante por esta ciudad enfrentando a Onishima tu sola.

Kyoko levantó la mirada, le sonrió a Ayano y de inmediato se incorporó para comer el postre; rechazarlo sería una grosería después de todo. Agradeció por la comida y en un santiamén terminó con el pudin. Le reconfortaba tener a tan buenas amigas, especialmente Ayano quien siempre se mostró atenta con ella desde que supo sobre su doble vida. No lo había contemplado antes, pero después del escape de Furukawa, Kyoko pensó con seriedad en pedirla una compañera a su maestra y mentora. Le costaba admitirlo para su orgullo, pero Onishima era mucho para Super Tomato Commando.

—Gracias a todas —dijo en un momento de sinceridad—. Nunca había pasado por esto, los criminales que había enfrentado antes se caían con un golpe… pero estos son tan diferentes.

—Además de fuertes están bien organizados —señaló Himawari. Los noticiarios hicieron hincapié en la separación por escuadrones de los motociclistas y la repentina aparición de la rampa por la cual escapó Furukawa—. ¿Ya saben de dónde salió la rampa?

— _Sensei_ dice que el video de Choco fue tomado de muy lejos y no alcanza a distinguirlo. Y la policía está revisando la rampa en busca de huellas. También faltan las declaraciones de los tipos arrestados, pero ellos nunca saben nada —remató sus palabras con un gesto de fastidio.

—Cielos… y pensar que ese tal Furukawa no se considera peligroso —suspiró Ayano.

El nombre de Furukawa Aoi se volvió famoso durante la madrugada, no así su rostro que permanecía por completo desconocido para la ciudadanía. Ya eran varios los intentos por las autoridades de dar a conocer la cara del líder motociclista de Onishima, pero sus fotografías siempre desaparecían. A pesar de su importancia en la jerarquía de la pandilla, su historial criminal se limitaba a infracciones de tránsito y la fama que había ganado por su proceder sin violencia, le valieron la categoría de no peligroso. Ese nombre también resonó en las cabezas de dos chicas en la sala. Para Kyoko era una frustración, pues pudo atraparlo pero no lo logró. La captura de Furukawa debía ser la más sencilla por su falta de interés en el combate. En un enfrentamiento mano a mano, ella ganaría fácil; el problema era alcanzar al teniente criminal. Para Akari, era una confusión. Lo correcto era contarlo todo de una vez, confesar su naciente amistad con Aoi y señalar el lugar donde solían verse, con el riesgo de no solo perder el contacto con el joven, sino también de volverse un objetivo de Onishima.

De manera repentina, la mirada de Kyoko se posó en Ayano. Al percatarse de esto, la vicepresidenta no pudo disimular su vergüenza y desvió los ojos hacia una pila de papeles que esperaban ser ordenados. Ella lo sabía, conocía los gestos de la inquieta Toshino, esa mirada fija y ensoñadora solo podía significar una cosa, además de la sonrisa confiada que le dedicaba. Ya lo veía venir, Kyoko buscaba el permiso para utilizar esa trampa y Ayano, como era de esperar, se lo otorgaría a su manera.

—Si tan solo pudiera dormir en la enfermería —canturreó la rubia—. Me sentiría mejor.

—Ha-haz lo que quieras, no es como si me importara —respondió Ayano sin regresarle la mirada.

—¡Gracias por cubrirme en esto! —estalló el ánimo de Kyoko repentinamente. Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a Ayano. Para la pelimorada, aquel gesto puso a prueba su resistencia.

* * *

Por el resto de las clases, la mente de Akari hacía de deshacía posibles escenarios que surgirían según su proceder. No importaba como lo viera ni tener ante sus ojos las pruebas de la vida criminal de su amigo, le costaba creer que ese joven tan cordial fuera el tercer teniente de la Alianza Onishima. ¿Y si en verdad lo obligaban a participar en sus actos delictivos? Era una posibilidad que no descartaba y tenía que comprobar por sí misma, aunque preguntar directamente sería difícil. "Ya sé" pensó, "si… si logro convencerlo de entregarse, Onishima no perseguirá a nadie y la policía lo tratará mejor". No podía esperar el momento para encontrarse con Aoi y hablar con él. Pero… ¿Cómo?

Su trayecto a casa, acompañada de Chinatsu, fue por demás ordinario y tranquilo, aunque en las calles se respiraba un ambiente tenso, de miedo y desconfianza. Las personas andaban con cuidado, nerviosas, siempre a la defensiva; la vigilancia policiaca había aumentado considerablemente y por más que Takaoka buscaba seguir con su vida normal, era imposible. Onishima estaba en boga, todas las conversaciones que llegaban a los odios de Akari eran sobre ellos y del riesgo latente que significaba su presencia. Por fin, entre los rumores de las personas llegaron a la tienda donde Akari siempre se encontraba a su amigo Aoi. Con las palabras de Chinatsu como música de fondo, buscó al muchacho con la mirada y lo encontró a unos metros de la misma, limpiando con esmero su preciado vehículo.

—Akari-chan, voy a comprar algo de beber. ¿Quieres venir?

—Gracias pero así estoy bien. Te espero aquí afuera.

Chinatsu entró a la tienda y Akari, por su parte, no perdió el tiempo. Cruzó la calle, directo a donde se encontraba Furukawa Aoi. Era la primera vez que lo veía serio, su habitual sonrisa estaba ausente y el ceño permanecía ligeramente fruncido, como si algo le molestara. Le miró a la cara y notó unas grandes ojeras, similares de las de Kyoko. Al parecer, él tampoco había dormido nada. Se acercó en silencio al motociclista y de la manera más amistosa lo saludó con su habitual sonrisa.

—¡Aoi-san! ¡Hola!

—¿Uh? —el joven se mostró distraído al volverse, su expresión permanecía rígida pero cambió en cuanto distinguió a su amiga de bollos en la cabeza—. ¡Akari-chan! Que gusto verte.

—No te había visto en unos días. ¿Estuviste ocupado?

—Sí, podría decirse. Surgió un trabajo importante y tuve que atenderlo. Pero la paga valió la pena —nada había cambiado, era el mismo Aoi que Akari recordaba. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su ropa y ante los ojos de la menor apareció una larga y llamativa mancha roja.

—Aoi-san, ¿qué te pasó ahí? —fingió un espanto. Ella sabía que aquel sangrado se debía a la katana de Kyoko.

—¿Esto? No es nada grave —respondió él restándole importancia—. Fue un accidente mientras cargaba unas piezas de la motocicleta. Una de las partes se cayó y me corté, pasa a menudo.

Pero Akari guardó silencio. Titubeó un poco y luego agregó.

—¿Seguro? ¿No pasó por algo más… peligroso? —fingió preocupación en sus palabras. Aunque en verdad estaba ansiosa en ese momento, no podía adivinar como reaccionaria

—¡Claro! —respondió radiante como siempre—. Lo más peligroso que puedo hacer son algunas gracias sobre esta belleza. ¿Qué más podría pasarme?

—Esto… esto… ¡es que me preocupa Onishima! ¡Podrían asaltarte! —lo dijo con la esperanza de ver alguna reacción en Aoi, pero el solo le acaricio el cabello con un fraternal gesto.

—Esos vagos no me preocupan. Ya quisiera verlos tratando de atraparme. Pero tú deberías tener cuidado… —la frialdad se apoderó del joven y Akari creyó en el peor escenario posible. Aoi adivinó sus intenciones y en el acto se encargaría de silenciarla para siempre… o no—. He oído que los asaltos cerca de la secundaria Nanamori han aumentado.

Akari suspiró aliviada.

—Sí. Por suerte no he visto a nadie sospechoso aun.

—Menos mal. ¿Sabes defensa personal? Una amiga podría enseñarte un poco.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Aoi-san —respondió Akari avergonzada. La conversación no había tomado el rumbo que ella esperaba.

—Cielos, que calor hace hoy —exclamó Chinatsu acercándose a su amiga y ofreciéndole una lata de juego. —. Perdón por interrumpir… ¿es amigo tuyo?

—Sí, él es Aoi-san —deliberadamente omitió su apellido—. Es el chico que pago mis frituras el otro día.

—Mucho gusto —agregó él con su sonrisa galante. El gesto, más que agradarle a Chinatsu, le pareció innecesario.

—Yoshikawa Chinatsu —se presentó con una reverencia—. Así que eres el muchacho del que Akari-chan habla tanto.

—¡O-oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Has repetido lo de las frituras todos los días —mencionó la chica de coletas para incomodar a su amiga.

—¡Fue algo muy amable de su parte! No lo hagas pensar en otras cosas.

Aoi simplemente echó a reír ante el malentendido, pero en el fondo le daba gusto que alguien hablara bien de él. Su celular sonó sobre el alboroto de las dos chicas y lo contestó en el acto. Conforme la llamada se desarrollaba, el rostro alegre de Aoi se fue apagando; poco a poco, un gesto de malestar se apoderó de él. Sus labios dibujaron una línea recta y la mirada apagada con la que Akari lo encontró volvió a sus ojos. Colgó y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Akari-chan, Yoshikawa-san… si me disculpan, debo irme —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Montó su vehículo y antes de ponerse el casco, se volvió a verlas con una sonrisa forzada—. Espero verlas otro día.

—¿Estás bien, Aoi-san? —Akari se mostró temerosa por su repentino cambio de humor. ¿Qué le dijeron por teléfono?

—Sí. Solo es… se presentó algo. No te preocupes por mí —terminó de decir y con el rugir del motor, se fue. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio mirando la partida del joven motociclista. Chinatsu no pudo tomar con mayor indiferencia aquello, pero Akari comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto.

—Akari-chan… no creo que debas relacionarte con él.

—¿Eh? —la repentina declaración la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Por qué?

—Parece un criminal. Perdona que lo diga así pero… luce como alguien sospechoso.

—Cuando lo conocí pensé eso pero… —guardó silencio un momento. En efecto, sabía que el amable chico era un criminal, pero—: él es una buena persona. Estoy segura de eso.

La motocicleta de Aoi esperaba a las afueras de una vieja bodega a las afueras de Takaoka mientras que su dueño permanecía sentado sobre una caja de madera, fumando un cigarrillo con gran calma. No quería estar en ese lugar, en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de huir cuanto antes, montar de nuevo su preciada motocicleta y recorrer las amplias carreteras del país. Sin embargo, no podía cumplir con ese anhelo; sus obligaciones con la Alianza lo mantenían atado a una ciudad específica, primero Tokio, luego Takaoka. Cuando ingresó a su primera pandilla de moteros, sintió como las cadenas del orfanato se rompían. Atrás quedaron las vanas esperanzas de ser adoptado y vivir en una apacible casa de los suburbios; había decidido que esa vida no era para él. Lo que en verdad pedía su corazón era libertad, adrenalina, emociones. En menos de un año se hizo de su propio sequito, conductores intrépidos que admiraban su frialdad al conducir a velocidades elevadas, su habilidad en la carretera, sus intrépidas acrobacias y, sobre todo, su inmensa amabilidad y trato justo.

Ingresar a la pandilla de Furukawa no era nada sencillo. El primer requisito era poseer una motocicleta especial para viajar a altas velocidades; el segundo era no modificarla con piezas que aumentaran su rendimiento, a sus ojos, era más valiosa la pericia del piloto que el dinero invertido. Claro, se le podían retirar componentes para volverla más ligera. El tercero, era la humildad. Para todo aquel que llegara presumiendo sus habilidades, el rechazo llegaba en automático y su vehículo se reducía a chatarra. Pero aun con el liderazgo de una pandilla, sabía que no era libre, aún quedaban molestas leyes y oficiales de policía que se encargaban de fastidiar su camino. Cuando su pandilla superó los doscientos miembros, Matsugamiya Douji apareció frente a él para ofrecerle un trato, mismo que quería romper en los últimos días.

—Llegas dos minutos tarde, Yamada —dijo al motociclista que se estacionaba frente a él.

El recién llegado bajó de su máquina y se quitó el casco, revelando su cabello en picos y un rostro cubierto hasta los ojos por una máscara.

—No hay forma en la que pueda ganarte, lo sabes muy bien Aoi.

—Antes de comenzar con esto, dime si cumpliste con mi pedido, gracias a la persecución de anoche ya no pudimos hablarlo.

—El asunto de tu amiga. Sí, Coronel y yo la seguimos unos días, o eso intentamos. Nunca he dudado de tu juicio, pero en mi opinión, esa niña no necesita vigilancia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —alzó la mirada con sumo interés.

—Es extraño pero por más que quisimos seguirle el rastro, no pudimos. La teníamos frente a nosotros y en un parpadeo desaparecía. Una semana completa así —dijo con una desesperación contenida, confundido por la extraña habilidad de Akari—, y no fuimos capaces de encontrar su casa, sus rutas, nada. Ni una sola huella de su presencia.

—Hace rato la vi, no me percaté de ella hasta que me saludó —murmuró para sí mismo—. Algo debió decirme sobre eso… sus amigas suelen hacer bromas acerca de su falta de presencia. No creí que fuera así.

—Sí te parece, Coronel puede seguir vigilándola, o intentarlo.

—De acuerdo. No quiero involucrar a ese chico en asuntos más serios. Ahora… —se mostró incomodo—, ¿qué quería Douji?

—En primer lugar, agradecería tu presencia en las juntas. No le gusta verme en tu lugar.

—Solo sigo al pie de la letra con nuestro pacto, yo puedo actuar como quiera mientras nuestros hombres estén a su disposición —habló con determinación. Por alguna razón, Aoi parecía alterado cuando se trataba del líder Onishima—. Y eso incluye sus juntas.

—Yo también agradecería que fueras alguna vez, es incómodo estar rodeado de esa gente —Yamada suspiró resignado, sabía que Aoi no haría caso. Sacó un sobre de su mochila y lo entregó a su jefe—. La segunda fase del plan está por comenzar, con nuestros chicos en las calles y las pandillas de Akai y Handou sembrando el miedo, Douji dio luz verde a Yashiya de actuar.

—Esa macabra mujer… pero eso no es asunto nuestro.

—En ese sobre están nuestros objetivos, están sus fotografías y domicilios. Nos toca investigar sus rutinas fuera de la escuela.

—Y todas son alumnas de Nanamori —la voz de Aoi sonaba sin emoción alguna, había llegado al punto aburrido del plan. Abrió el sobre y por sus manos pasaron fotografías de Yui, Ayano, Chitose, Himawari, Sakurako, Rise y Chinatsu. Al ver esta última, su expresión cambió por completo; su mirada y manos temblaron, observó de nuevo el rostro de Chinatsu, su cabello… era ella, esos pompones de cabello eran inconfundibles—. Conocí a esta chica hace unos minutos… es amiga de Akari-chan. ¡Y aquí está ella! Mira bien, es su cabello en esta esquina —y después de señalar uno de los bollos pelirrojos, revisó las demás fotografías.

—Puede ser solo una coincidencia.

—No… Akari también está en estas, mira, junto a esta chica de pechos grandes — señaló de nuevo uno de los bollos detrás de Himawari— y junto a esta semi rubia —hizo lo mismo en la fotografía de Sakurako.

—Parece que eso de su presencia es cierto —mencionó el motero de rostro cubierto con incredulidad. Nunca había visto un poder como ese—. Entonces… ¿crees que…?

—Sí. Ella también debe ser amiga de Toshino —regresó las fotografías al sobre y se lo entregó a Yamada. Sin decir nada, monto en su vehículo y arrancó el motor—. Diles a los muchachos que hoy pueden descansar, mañana asignaré objetivos. Tú y Coronel intenten vigilar a Akari una vez más.

—Lo tendré cubierto. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Sabemos lo que Douji quiere, ¿no es así? Voy a negociar con él, creo que podré dárselo sin seguir con este plan.

* * *

 _Pues al fin, luego de tremendo hiatus llegó el capítulo 15, centrado en Furukawa Aoi. Sí, este pandillero es de las pocas personas que puede notar a Akari (junto a Akane y Sakurako) aunque aun le falla el radar. Las cosas están por complicarse aun más y todas las amigas de Kyoko se han vuelto objetivos de Onishima.  
Yo... debería estar ocupandome de otros asuntos... asuntos que realmente no quiero tratar pero tengo la obligación. Quiza me proyecté, inconcientemente, en Aoi._

 _Nos leemos luego_


	16. Pandilleros

Pandilleros

—La situación se ha tornado muy complicada en la ciudad durante estas últimas semanas; al parecer Onishima está combinando su viejo proceder con las operaciones más recientes. Se han registrado numerosos asaltos a mano armada en los alrededores de centros comerciales así como en tiendas pequeñas, incluso han robado joyerías y tiendas de electrónica durante las madrugadas. Todo lo que se llevan son artículos fáciles de vender, además de dinero. Los encargados de esto son los hombres de Handou y Akai. Por otra parte, los asaltos a los estudiantes desde secundaria hasta universidad han aumentado de forma considerable. Al menos se distinguen dos pandillas diferentes, ambas pertenecientes a Onishima: una integrada solo por hombres, todos vestidos con chamarras de cuero negro y suelen presentar golpes en la cara; la otra, conformada tanto por chicas como chicos vestidos a la moda, las victimas los describen como modelos de revista. Estos últimos han actuado muy cerca de Nanamori y varias alumnas han sido intimidadas por ellos. Según los reportes de Iinuma-kun, los hombres de chamarras negras son miembros de la facción liderada por Yashiya Yui. La otra… no tenemos registros, pero los miembros arrestados aseguran ser parte de Onishima aunque se niegan a revelar el nombre de su líder. Quiza sean la facción comandada por el cabecilla de la Alianza: Matsugamiya Douji, pero solo es una suposición. Lo único positivo de todo este embrollo es que Furukawa Aoi y sus hombres dejaron de actuar. Es muy extraño, quizá después de aquel encuentro con Kyoko no quiere arriesgarse tan pronto.

—…

—Cierto, también pueden estar preparando el siguiente golpe —Nana se dejó caer en su silla. A sus espaldas, el monitor más grande mostraba los rostros de los tenientes identificados de Onishima y noticias de sus fechorías más recientes. Solo había dos rostros por revelar: Yashiya Yui y Matsugamiya Douji—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más molesto de ellos?

—…

—Exacto. No sabemos que planean. La pelea con Handou fue una casualidad, pero desde que intentaron secuestrar a _μ's_ entendí que ellos quieren algo.

—…

—Eso parecía ser, una distracción. Pero piénsalo bien ahora que ha pasado un tiempo del incidente. ¿Realmente debían mandar a uno de sus tenientes? Ni siquiera debían avisar del secuestro. La facilidad para suplantar a los policías a cargo de esas _idols_ demuestra que son más hábiles y poderosos de lo imaginado. Si hubieran querido llevárselas lo habrían hecho sin problema alguno —dijo mientras se mecía en su silla. Al actuar de Onishima le faltaba un motivo, al menos desde el punto de vista de la profesora Nishigaki Nana. Ya había pasado varias noches reflexionando al respecto; algunos crímenes de la pandilla eran bastante llamativos, por lo que advertir de estos como lo hicieron con las pinturas de Yoshitomo Nara o el intento de secuestro de _μ's_ parecía más una burla, una llamada de atención para las autoridades. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa—. Ellos no operan solo para conseguir dinero, buscan algo más.

—…

—Atención… ¿pero para qué? ¿O de quién?

—…

Ambas guardaron silencio. Las pantallas que las rodeaban mostraban diferentes ángulos de la secundaria: las canchas, la entrada, el laboratorio donde Nana daba clases, la sala del Club de Entretenimiento y el salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Las pantallas de otra hilera mostraban diferentes imágenes; en una podía verse una silueta humana con diferentes anotaciones, en otra se distinguían unos brazaletes acompañados por una barra de diagnóstico en verde y la leyenda "Estable". En la última pantalla estaba abierta la bandeja de entrada de Nana, llena de correos de sus alumnas y los directivos de la secundaria. Solo el primer mensaje era de un contacto ajeno a la escuela: Iinuma Haruya. El contenido era breve y preciso, aunque había desconcertado a la maestra cuando lo leyó en la mañana; sin explicaciones, el detective solo le escribió: "Debo ir a Tokio, surgió algo importante". ¿Tenía que ver con Onishima o era una emergencia familiar? Curiosa como la científica que es, no tardó en llamar al colérico detective sin recibir respuesta alguna. Su celular estaba apagado. Pronto desistió de contactarlo y siguió con la rutina de maestra, ya le preguntaría el motivo de ese correo. El silbido de una tetera rompió el silencio. Rise se levantó en el acto y fue a la cocina para preparar té.

—Oye, ¿puedo saber por qué Iinuma-kun habla tan mal de tu té? —preguntó Nana de pronto, acabando con el ambiente tan solemne que habían conservado.

—… —dijo Rise con su voz tenue, esa que solo Choco y Nishigaki podían escuchar y absolutamente nadie en el mundo sabía la razón. Era una suerte que la cocina estuviera separada por un muro, de lo contrario, Nana hubiese visto a su asistente temblorosa y sonrojada, nerviosa por la repentina pregunta. ¿Por qué el detective hablaba mal del té? Fácil, ella lo preparaba de la peor manera posible a modo de ataque. No podía admitirlo, era hasta penoso, pero sentía celos de ese hombre y de su aparente cercanía con Nana. En ningún momento meditó sobre sus acciones, solo lo hizo y ya, celosa del entusiasmo con el cual Nana se refería a Iinuma, temerosa de no saber el pasado entre ambos, de que tan buenos amigos fueron o si este reencuentro desembocaría en algo más. No soportaba la idea de ver a su querida maestra lejos de ella por culpa de un hombre extraño. Pero eso no podía decirlo.

—No sabes —dijo decepcionada. Se meció un poco más en la silla, contemplando el monitor con la silueta humana—. Quiero saber qué opina Iinuma-kun de esto —se quedó callada de nuevo, contemplando los rostros en pantalla—. ¿En verdad crees eso? ¿Ellos buscaban llamar la atención de Kyoko?

—… —respondió mientras dejaba dos tazas de té en la mesa.

—Bueno, si querían enfrentarse a la única persona en todo Japón capaz de detenerlos, se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

Rise la miró, pestañeó un par de veces y dio un sorbo al té recién preparado. Reconoció esa sonrisa llena de confianza en Nishigaki; era la misma expresión que mostró cuando terminó el traje de Super Tomato Commando, cuando construyó a Choco y, en general, cada vez que un experimento salía bien. Ella ya sabía cuál era esa sorpresa, pero no debía decirle nada a nadie (cosa nada difícil para ella); era un proyecto secreto el cual solo ellas dos y su general superior conocían. Aunque pronto serían más personas. Nana estaba regodeándose de su genialidad cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el simpático Choco hizo su aparición acompañado por dos estudiantes de Nanamori: Ayano y, sorpresivamente, Akari. Ambas parecían confundidas por la reunión, pues a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Kyoko no estaba.

—Nana-sama, aquí están las dos alumnas que llamó —dijo el perrito mecánico.

—Gracias Choco. Hola chicas —les saludó con un gesto amable y una brillante sonrisa ambiciosa. Ayano había visto ese gesto tantas veces que ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir—, gracias por venir aunque les llamara de pronto.

—Descuide, por suerte hoy no teníamos mucho trabajo en el Consejo.

—Y en el Club de Entretenimiento tenemos mucho tiempo libre —respondió Akari con su acostumbrado gesto animoso pero, a diferencia de otras veces, ocultaba algo.

—Bueno, seré directa con ustedes dos —la maestra se levantó de su silla y se acercó a las dos chicas quienes permanecían expectantes de su siguiente movimiento. No era para menos, con Nishigaki Nana nunca se sabe cuándo puede explotar un simple bolígrafo—. Ustedes saben tan bien como nosotras la situación delicada con Onishima. En verdad no queríamos incluir a más gente en esto pero dadas las circunstancias, ambas se han visto involucradas en esto, sobre todo tú Ayano.

El golpe fue directo para ambas. Era verdad, las circunstancias las llevaron a descubrir la verdad sobre Kyoko y Super Tomato Commando: Akari lo descubrió durante el ataque a Nanamori y Ayano cuando Takashita Momose la secuestró. Simples casualidades que terminaron por envolverlas en la vida secreta de la heroína de Takaoka. Ayano ya se imaginaba el motivo de la reunión, pero Akari estaba nerviosa e indecisa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo todo sobre Furukawa Aoi. Quiso hablar pero como siempre, su falta de presencia fue más poderosa que su voluntad y sus palabras se vieron opacadas por el entusiasta discurso de Nana.

—Por aquí chicas, estoy segura que voy a dejarlas sin palabras —comentó orgullosa de sí misma. Ambas la siguieron a una sala contigua al centro de mando; las luces de esta se encendieron apenas entraron y para su asombro no había nada. Las dos chicas tornaron sus ojos a la entusiasta profesora que no paraba de sonreírles. Ella avanzó hasta el muro que tenía enfrente y colocó su mano en este, un escáner recorrió su palma con una luz verde y en el suelo se abrió del extremo derecho. Del hueco brotó una mesa metálica con un par de brazaletes blancos, tan radiantes como el único ojo visible de su inventora—. Ayano, cuando todo este embrolló comenzó te prometí un instrumento para que pudieras protegerte. Bien —tomó ambos brazaletes y se los entregó a la pelimorada—, aquí tienes. Quería hacer algo más grande y fuerte pero no eres una guerrera, creo que tu apoyo a Kyoko puede ser de otra manera.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo responder. En su cabeza permanecían las palabras de Nana: algo más grande y fuerte. ¿Qué había pensado en construirle? Contempló ambos brazaletes. No había nada sobresaliente en estos, parecían un accesorio común que cualquier chica podría comprar en una tienda. Temía ponérselos, muy conocido era entre ellas que todo invento de la firma Nishigaki solía explotar; pero con la científica emocionada por ver funcionar su nueva creación, no podía negarse. Armada de valor, deslizó ambos brazaletes hasta sus muñecas y se alegró al verse entera. Los aparatos se encogieron una vez colocados en su lugar, asustando a Ayano.

—Muy bien, ahora presiona el botón que está en el centro. Eso encenderá la grabadora para guardar el comando de voz. Te sugiero usar una sola palabra para activar tus nuevos brazaletes.

—¿Comando de voz? Entonces… —Ayano lo meditó un poco. No tenía la creatividad de Kyoko, aunque no quería usar algo que resultara extravagante. Se aclaró la garganta y después de presionar el botón sobre su muñeca dijo—: Emergencia.

Una luz roja brilló en el botón y recorrió ambos brazaletes. El comando de voz había quedado guardado. Nana le pidió repetir el proceso para seleccionar la orden de desactivación, eligiendo la palabra "Apagado". Nana abrió un compartimento de la mesa metálica y sacó una espada de madera. Se acercó a Ayano sonriendo llena de confianza.

—Es hora de probarlos. Di tu orden y cuando los brazaletes estén activados te atacaré con esta espada. Quiero que detengas el golpe. ¿Lista?

—S-sí. Muy bien… ¡Emergencia! —la luz roja volvió a recorrer ambos brazaletes. Estos liberaron por la parte inferior un delgado esqueleto que se extendió por ambas palmas de Ayano; del otro lado, cada brazalete cubrió las manos de la sorprendida vicepresidenta. Cuando el proceso, mismo que duró un parpadeo, terminó, Ayano tenían puestos un par de guantes blancos. Eran fríos como el metal, pero livianos como una tela cualquiera; se ajustaban a la perfección y no entorpecían sus movimientos. Estaba entretenida mirando el centro brillante de sus nuevos guantes cuando el grito de Nana le advirtió del peligro. La espada cayó con fuerza sobre ella y la detuvo con las manos. Se escuchó una descarga seguida por un aroma a madera encendida—. ¿Qué… que pasó?

—¡Funcionan! —gritó victoriosa la maestra. Alzó la espada como una guerrera vencedora y presumió ante ambas chicas las marcas negras que se hicieron sobre esta—. ¡Miren, miren! Con esto estarás a salvo, Ayano.

—Asombroso —balbuceó Akari.

—¿Qué… que son estas cosas? —preguntó Ayano.

—Son mis prodigiosos brazaletes de choque, ideales para defensa personal —alzó su pulgar y una estrella de orgullo apareció en su mirada—. Básicamente, son una versión de menor potencia de los utilizados en el traje de Super Tomato. El centro brillante y el esqueleto que recorre tus palmas dirigen la descarga eléctrica mientras el resto del guante te mantiene a salvo de ser electrocutada. No alcanzan un nivel peligroso como los de Kyoko, pero tienen el voltaje adecuado para aturdir a tus atacantes por unos minutos. Además tiene un rastreador que conecta con mi computadora y el casco de Kyoko —suspiró con desanimo, también quería agregarles dardos somníferos, pero Rise pensó que sería demasiado.

—Dardos… ¡pero esto es perfecto! A decir verdad… me da algo de miedo cargar con esto encima… —dijo Ayano contemplando los aparatos en sus manos. Por una parte, le daba gusto, dejaría de ser una carga para Kyoko; por otra, el hecho de necesitar tales aparatos ya era preocupante y temía activarlos por accidente en el momento menos indicado. Miró a su maestra, tan radiante por el éxito en su invención. Ayano le dirigió una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia—. Gracias, _sensei_.

—Esto… ¿y a mí para qué me llamó? —preguntó Akari. Hasta el momento, todo se había centrado en Ayano.

—Oh, casi me olvido de ti —y el semblante de la científica cambió por completo. El entusiasmo, las risas, todo el brillo en sus expresiones desapareció en un instante. Se paró frente a Akari, que le miraba asustada. Incluso Ayano retrocedió unos pasos. Nana puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven—. Akari… desde hace un tiempo te hemos seguido. Sé que es algo… poco ético, pero tenemos un motivo.

— _Se-sensei_ … ¿de qué habla? —su sangre se heló. ¿Conocían sobre sus tratos con Aoi?

—Akaza Akari, tengo que preguntarte sobre algo muy importante.

* * *

Kyoko decidió descansar esa tarde después de clases. Estaba agotada de luchar contra criminales, de bocetar a los personajes de su _manga_ y de no hacer la tarea. Solo quería estar tirada en la sala del Club de Entretenimiento; Takaoka no se iba a acabar por tomarse unas horas libres de toda responsabilidad. Además, por primera vez en los últimos meses no tenía junta con Nishigaki- _sensei_. Sabía muy bien que la senda del héroe no era fácil aunque, para su sorpresa, las cosas iniciaron con relativa sencillez: los criminales de Takaoka y sus alrededores no era la gran cosa, los siniestros eran escasos y poco lamentables, pero todo cambió con el ataque de Onishima. Ya estaba cansada de los constantes asaltos cometidos por la pandilla y de resultar humillada por sus líderes. También sabía que no debía hacer caso de las críticas hechas en los medios de comunicación; televisión, radio y prensa cuestionaban su efectividad contra la organización criminal y el presupuesto que el proyecto "Super Tomato" gastaba. Himawari le aconsejó no buscar comentarios en redes sociales, ella había leído unos cuantos y descubrió lo cruel que pueden ser las palabras de la gente. Incluso Sakurako estaba abatida por la marea de opiniones negativas hacia su heroína, pero no de dejaba vencer.

—¿Y si mejor me uno a Onishima? —murmuró. De inmediato se golpeó la cabeza por pensar aquella locura—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo soy una defensora de la justicia! ¡Soy Super Tomato Commando! Pero… —guardó silencio. Recordó sus enfrentamientos con los tenientes de la Alianza. No importa como lo viera, si ellos lograron huir, ella había perdido la batalla—. Esto es demasiado para mí…

Se quedó acostada en el suelo, cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Necesitaba el descanso urgentemente y quizá tampoco actuaria durante esa noche, de todas formas los civiles iban a criticarla. Dejó de lado su vida de superheroína, no quería más molestias referentes a eso por el resto del día. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en la continuación de su _manga_ o al menos lo intentó. Mientras buscaba la forma de conseguir una trama atrapante y de profundizar en el amor de _Rum Raisin Queen_ y su _tsundere_ compañera de batallas, el sueño se apodero de ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía estar tranquila en la sala del club.

Kyoko se vio de pronto en el suelo de Akihabara, con su traje rojo destrozado. Se levantó del cráter en el que estaba y quedó horrorizada de ver el estado del lugar: la deslumbrante Akihabara que tanto le gustaba había desaparecido. Las diversas tiendas estaban vandalizadas, sus ventanas rotas y las puertas arrancadas. No quedaba nada de mercancía ni de vida en las calles del distrito. Los cafés temáticos estaban abandonados, sus letreros y muros fueron profanados con el escudo de Onishima; había cristales diferentes por todas partes, ya fueran de las ventanas o botellas rotas; no se distinguía una sola persona en los alrededores, solo devastación, abandono y marcas de llanta en el pavimento. Kyoko avanzó por los callejones desiertos, llenos de basura y grafitis de los pandilleros. No eran necesarias las preguntas, ella había perdido la batalla contra Onishima y esas eran las consecuencias. De pronto terminó frente a la secundaria Nanamori. Su estado era también lamentable; algunos edificios presentaban cuarteaduras en sus muros, a otros les faltaban algunos pedazos y el suelo estaba tapizado con restos de cuadernos y libros. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante los restos de la escuela. Entre los montones de papel había libretas con dibujos de Super Tomato Commando, algunas calcomanías, hasta recortes de periódico. Un sollozo llamó su atención de inmediato; miró al techo del edificio y se puso a temblar, pues ahí estaban los tres tenientes de Onishima que había enfrentado, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona y despreciable. Quiso volar hacia ellos pero no pudo, el traje no respondía. Los criminales echaron a reír y, estallando en una macabra carcajada, le mostraron a una chica que les acompañaba. Era Ayano, amordazada y con la ropa sucia. Kyoko intentó volar una vez más pero le fue imposible. Volteó de nuevo hacia sus enemigos quienes permanecían con las expresiones socarronas; Handou tomó a Ayano de los brazos y tras arrancarle la mordaza, la dejó caer al vacío. Y mientras caía, un último "Toshino Kyoko" resonó en la secundaria.

—¡No! ¡Ayano! —gritó la rubia al despertar. Se sentó de un brusco movimiento. Tenía la cara pálida, la frente cubierta de un sudor helado y los ojos llorosos.

Respiró profundo antes de desplomarse una vez más. Esos malditos Onishima ni en sueños la dejaban en paz. Poco a poco se tranquilizó, aquella visión solo fue una mala jugada de su mente estresada; la sala del club estaba tal y como la recordaba antes de quedarse dormida, excepto por dos mochilas en una esquina. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Ayano estaba en ese sueño? Si bien era cierto que la apreciaba mucho como amiga y temía por su seguridad desde el incidente con Takashita Momose, no había motivo alguno para que Onishima la secuestrara, ¿o sí? Inclinó la cabeza. Habían pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses y, a pesar de los riesgos, Ayano siempre permaneció a su lado. Tan concentrada estaba en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas entraron a la sala hasta que Yui le habló.

—¿Kyoko? —dijo tocándole el hombro. En respuesta, la rubia saltó.

—¡Yo no me lo comí! —gritó espontanea. Se dio la vuelta y no pudo ocultar la alegría que sintió por ver a sus tres amigas juntas—. ¡Chicas! ¡Están todas bien! —y se lanzó sobre las tres para abrazarlas, aun abrumada por la reciente pesadilla—. ¡Qué milagro verlas por aquí!

—Esa línea debería ser nuestra —reclamó Yui. Ya extrañaba los comentarios espontáneos de su mejor amiga—. ¿No tenías tutoría con Nishigaki- _sensei_?

Kyoko permaneció callada por un momento. ¿Debería decirles la verdad? Ahí estaba Akari, la única del Club de Entretenimiento que sabía toda la verdad sobre esas supuestas tutorías. Posiblemente necesitaría su ayuda, era casi seguro que Yui y Chinatsu no creyeran su historia pero tampoco quería transformarse frente a ellas. Lo dejaría como último recurso. Tomó valor y dijo:

—No quise ir —desperdició su oportunidad—. Faltar un día no hará mucha diferencia —se mostró despreocupada.

— _Senpai_ , solo espero que no hagas enojar a Nishigaki- _sensei_ —suspiró Chinatsu con notoria incomodidad. Tan bien que se sentía tener la sala del club solo para ella y Yui… y Akari.

—Eso no pasará, ella me adora y entenderá que necesito un descanso de tanto estudio.

—A mí me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Kyoko-chan —comentó Akari con una alegría sincera.

—¡Así se habla, Akari! —respondió la rubia alzando su dedo pulgar en aprobación—. Ya sé, anoche leí en Internet sobre un juego nuevo. Necesito una caja y un par de ligas.

Yui quiso detener a Kyoko y hablar con ella pero al verla actuar con normalidad, decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya encontraría el momento adecuado.

Aquella tarde en compañía de sus tres amigas era el remedio necesario para los bajos ánimos de Kyoko. Como no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pudo estar acompañada por su querido Club de Entretenimiento sin intervenciones de Nishigaki, la policía o los criminales que tanta presión causaban en su vida. Claro, el hecho de apagar el celular fue de mucha ayuda. Durante toda la tarde y hasta que la voz de Ayano en los altoparlantes pidió a las estudiantes abandonar las instalaciones de Nanamori, el Club de Entretenimiento hizo lo que mejor sabía: entretenerse. Jugaron a los disparates propuestos por Kyoko, bebieron té preparado por Chinatsu hasta saciarse y comieron diferentes golosinas. Era la vida que Kyoko tanto extrañaba y de alguna manera pudo mantener hasta la aparición de Onishima. Pero en ese instante eran solo ellas cuatro, nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese momento. La sala del club se convirtió en un refugio para la abrumada salvadora de Takaoka y, a la vez, le daba un motivo para seguir en la lucha.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando las cuatro amigas se dirigían a sus casas. Ya fuera por la insistencia de Kyoko o en recuerdo de los meses pasados, se quedaron hasta tarde en la escuela. Chinatsu, aferrada al brazo de Yui, era la más temerosa del grupo. Los rumores de Onishima actuando en las cercanías de Nanamori le mantenían alerta ante cualquier sonido; para Yui, el mayor peligro era perder su brazo. Kyoko tuvo el impulso de pedir calma, si algún criminal les atacaba ella lo detendría fácilmente y de paso podría revelar su gran secreto. Pensó en hacerlo, pero opto por distraer las mentes de sus amigas con preguntas mundanas y sus comentarios espontáneos. Funcionó con dos de tres, pues Akari parecía distante.

—¿Akari? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con autentico interés. Era extraño ver a la pelirroja tan callada.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien —tardó en responder. Ella, al igual que Kyoko tenía cosas importantes que decir.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde venías cuando te encontramos, Akari? —preguntó ahora Yui. Hacía unas horas, mientras Kyoko dormía, ella y Chinatsu salieron a la tienda para comprar algo de comer y de regreso a la casita del club se toparon con la pelirroja. En su momento no le preguntaron nada.

—Yo… —titubeó. No podía decirles acerca de su reunión con Nishigaki. No en ese momento—. Estaba ayudando a Raino- _sensei_ con las cosas del aula.

—¿Otra vez ayudándole? —señaló Chinatsu, una de las pocas alumnas que no reaccionaban ante la presencia del joven maestro.

—Ella solo quiere ser amable, no tiene nada de malo —respondió Yui de la manera más sensata posible.

—Eso o… —en cambio, Kyoko presentó el peor escenario posible—. ¡Akari! ¡No te creí capaz de algo así! ¿Acaso quieres que el apuesto maestro en fije en ti? —dijo con una voz picara, provocando el sonrojo de la pequeña con coletas.

—¡No es eso, Kyoko-chan! —contestó Akari de inmediato. Aquello era lo último en lo que podría pensar—. Yo, yo solo ayudo a Raino- _sensei_ porque es mucho trabajo para una sola persona. Las demás chicas solo van a incomodarlo.

—Pero eso podría malinterpretarse —le dijo Chinatsu y razón había en sus palabras, un gesto amable a veces puede tomarse de una manera equivocada, para bien o para mal—. Aunque no destacar mucho te está evitando problemas.

—Ya les dije que no es eso —insistió la pequeña.

Yui estaba por intervenir pero un mal presentimiento la detuvo. Dejó de caminar, lo que detuvo a sus amigas. Las tres parecían desconcertadas por su actuar. Se puso delante de Chinatsu y Akari, guardo toda la seriedad posible y apretó el puño. Entonces Kyoko encontró el motivo de aquel movimiento. Tres sujetos ataviados con ropa a la moda se acercaban a ellas, parecían modelos de revista con sus camisas impecables, los peinados perfectos y ese gesto de superioridad propio de una pasarela. Dos de ellos cargaban con navajas a la vista. Chinatsu apretó con fuerza el brazo de Yui y murmuró "la pandilla de modelos". A sus espaldas, otro grupo de cuatro mujeres bien vestidas se aproximaba. De no ser por el peligro representado, aquella vista hubiera sido agradable.

—Miren nada más —dijo una de las pandilleras—, parece que a estas niñas se les hizo tarde. ¿No saben que es peligroso andar por la calle a estas horas?

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer. Esa no era la forma de revelar su secreto, pero la situación le obligaría a hacerlo. Solo eran siete, fácilmente podría dejarlos fuera de combate. En un momento así, ya no importaba mantener su identidad oculta, aunque también los enemigos conocerían la verdad. Un grito a su lado le distrajo. Se giró y vio a Akari presa del agarre de una de las criminales. Era ahora o nunca. Iba a pronunciar las palabras que activarían su traje cuando un certero puño golpeó a la captora de Akari. De inmediato la soltó y el héroe se interpuso entre delincuentes y estudiantes. Los hombres armados se lanzaron contra el joven rubio quien de una sola patada les desarmó y con otro par los mandó al suelo. Dos chicas más se lanzaron al ataque, intercambiando golpes con el salvador del Club de Entretenimiento. Él solo esquivaba los puñetazos y en un descuido de sus agresoras, les conectó un macizo golpe en la boca del estómago, obligándoles a doblarse de dolor. Ni las estudiantes ni la pandilla daban crédito a lo ocurrido.

—Malditos… —dijo el rubio con una mirada asesina—. ¡No se atrevan a lastimar a mis estudiantes!

—Raino- _sensei_ —balbucearon Kyoko y Akari.

Los criminales al notar aquella mirada se espantaron y huyeron en el acto, arrastrando consigo a los heridos que no se habían recuperado. Las cuatro amigas no sabían si agradecer el heroico gesto de su profesor o escapar. ¡Acababan de ser testigos de un hecho asombroso! El maestro pasante de artes sabía pelear, poseía una fuerza asombrosa y acababa de derrotar a cuatro pandilleros, cinco si contaban a la que recibió el ataque sorpresa. Él, tras limpiarse una gota de sudor y relajar su mirada, se giró a las estudiantes.

—¿Están bien chicas? ¿No les hicieron nada?

—N-no —tartamudeó Kyoko aun sorprendida por aquella habilidad de combate.

—Chi-chinatsu, me romperás el brazo —alcanzó a decir Yui, pero las palabras sobraban para la chica de coletas.

—Eso fue asombroso —dijo Akari. No esperaba que su maestro de arte, tan conocedor de su materia y torpe con el mantenimiento del aula supiera pelear de esa manera.

—No puedo creerlo —agregó Kyoko aun incrédula—. ¿Cómo es que sabe pelear así, _sensei_?

—Mi hermano mayor me enseñó, hace mucho —contestó a secas—. Tuve que aprender a pelear hace varios años. Ah… Funami, ¿estás bien?

—N-no —respondió Yui con el rostro azul. El agarre de Chinatsu estaba por arrancarle el brazo. El siguiente reto para Raino fue más difícil: separar a sus dos alumnas.

Tras varios minutos de agonía, por fin pudieron deshacer el agarre de Chinatsu. Y aun cuando Raino sabía que aquellos pandilleros no molestarían al Club de Entretenimiento, las acompañó hasta el concurrido parque por el cual siempre caminaban de vuelta a casa. Akari, temerosa, buscó a Furukawa con la mirada. No estaba por ningún lugar. Durante todo el trayecto en la cabeza de Kyoko solo rondaban dos ideas: primero, la admirable habilidad de combate del profesor Raino; segundo, no podía rendirse. Sabía que ese grupo pertenecía a Onishima, estaban extendiendo su área de operaciones y niñas de secundaria como ella o sus amigas estaban vulnerables. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía darse por vencida, tenía que proteger a Japón, a Takaoka, a Nanamori, pero sobre todas las cosas, tenía que proteger a sus amigas y no descansaría hasta atrapar a todos los miembros de la Alianza Onishima.

* * *

—No es justo… por culpa de esos pandilleros perdí la oportunidad de confesarle todo a Yui. Ya estoy cansada de lidiar con ellos —su determinación no había flanqueado, pero eso no le exentaba de quejas—. Pero tampoco puedo renunciar… supongo que encontraré un mejor momento para contárselo a Yui. En fin… ¿tienes algo de ron con pasas?

—Toshino Kyoko… ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación como si nada?! —le reclamó Ayano. Y es que Kyoko solo llegó volando a la residencia Sugiura, abrió la ventana desde afuera, se metió a la habitación de la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y le contó sobre su tarde "libre".

—Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a contarte de mí día. ¿Ya te dije que Raino- _sensei_ apaleo a cuatro pandilleros?

—Sí, ya lo hiciste —meditó un momento las palabras de la rubia—. Es curioso, al Consejo llegó un rumor sobre su hermana Kazeno. Al parecer la encontraron confrontando a unos miembros de la pandilla de modelos.

—¡Oh! Deben estar luchando contra Onishima también. Supongo que puedo estar tranquila con los hermanos Yatsumura protegiendo Nanamori —dijo Kyoko recostándose en la cama de la pelimorada—. Aunque también podría dar una ronda justo a la hora de salida.

—Sobre eso de luchar contra Onishima… —susurró Ayano. Hasta ese momento no había encontrado el momento para mostrarle los brazaletes inventados por Nana—. Tal vez pueda ayudarte…

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Esta tarde Nishigaki- _sensei_ me entregó estos —respondió extendiendo sus muñecas. Los brazaletes resplandecieron ante la mirada atónita de Kyoko—. ¡Emergencia! —al percibir el comando de voz, los aparatos reaccionaron y tomaron su forma de manopla eléctrica—. Son los inventos que _sensei_ prometió para mi defensa. No-no son tan asombrosos como tu traje pero…

—¡Son geniales! —gritó Kyoko embargada por el entusiasmo—. Con estos podrías derribar a muchos pandilleros. ¿Deberíamos darles un nombre especial?

—Y-yo es-estaba pensando… —balbuceó con dificultad, sus mejillas enrojecidas parecían a punto de estallar. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó todo el valor que había en su _tsundere_ cuerpo—. Si me enseñaras a pelear, podría ayudarte con Onishima…

La sonrisa de Kyoko desapareció de inmediato. No le gustó la idea de ver a Ayano luchando mano a mano contra los peligrosos pandilleros de Onishima. No quería que le hicieran daño, ni a ella ni a sus amigas; quizá si las circunstancias fueran otras aceptaría con gusto ser su maestra, pero no en ese momento tan peligroso. Quiso negarse en ese momento, pero una llamada se lo impidió.

—¿Es que hoy todos me quieren interrumpir? —renegó Kyoko y atendió el llamado de Nana—. _Sensei_ , ¿qué pasa?

—Onishima de nuevo —respondió Nishigaki—. La pandilla de modelos amenaza con incendiar un centro comercial. Rise ya está mandando las coordenadas.

—Entendido. Voy en camino —contestó Kyoko. Le dirigió una mirada a Ayano—. Debo irme.

—Lo sé… No te preocupes, no haré nada peligroso —le dijo con una voz apagada. Kyoko se dirigió a la ventana, activó su casco y se dispuso a salir volando. Ayano suspiró y cambiando de semblante le habló de nuevo a la joven heroína—: ¡Toshino Kyoko! —la aludida se detuvo—. Da-dales una lección a esos criminales.

—De eso puedes estar segura —respondió Kyoko alzando el pulgar en aprobación y con una inmensa sonrisa bajo el casco.

* * *

 _Al fin puedo seguir con las aventuras de la salvadora de Takaoka!  
¿Yui se enterará de la doble vida de Kyoko? ¿Ayano combatirá al crimen junto a su amada idiota? ¿Qué le dijo Nana a Akari?  
Y como no veremos actividad en este fic hasta después de las festividades decembrinas, paso a desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo lleno de muchas historias por leer, contar y escribir. En lo personal, mi propósito es volver a publicar cada dos semanas.  
Y sin más...  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	17. ¡Oferta 2 x 1!

¡Oferta 2 x 1!

Los postes de luz blanca competían con las torretas de los vehículos policiales para iluminar el estacionamiento del AEON MALL de Takaoka. Los cristales de la entrada principal al centro comercial reflejaban los destellos azules y rojos de las patrullas. En su interior, los pasillos estaban a oscuras, lo letreros apagados; solo la sucursal de Starbukcs, donde se presumía estaban encerrados los rehenes, mantenía las luces encendidas. Todas las entradas fueron cerradas desde el interior y eran vigiladas por un grupo de diez pandilleros. También en el techo se distinguía a varios miembros de los llamados modelos, asomándose por momentos y retirándose casi de inmediato. Parecían buscar algo entre la multitud de policías y reporteros.

En tierra, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. El oficial de policía a cargo del operativo parecía temeroso de enfrentar a los delincuentes y a la prensa. Tan fácil que era para el detective Iinuma hablar a criminales y periodistas, incluso coordinar a los demás policías sin conocerlos. Los micrófonos se reunían en torno suyo, esperando una respuesta a las múltiples preguntas que le hacían, pero él solo respondía con silencio. Su único recurso era esperar la llegada de Super Tomato Commando para controlar la situación. Así paso varios minutos hasta que distinguió una estela roja en el cielo nocturno. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La heroína aterrizó frente a él mientras varios policías alejaban a los insistentes reporteros.

—¿Una noche difícil, oficial Tamura? —saludó Kyoko.

—No hace falta decirlo —suspiró el policía—. Toda esta gente y el extraño proceder de esos pandilleros. Nos hace falta Iinuma.

—Supe que fue a Tokio. Pero bueno… ¿cuál es la situación?

—Se han encerrado en el edificio, todos los accesos están sellados y protegidos por grupos de diez pandilleros; tampoco podemos acercarnos, han amenazado con incendiar el edificio con los rehenes dentro si ven a un policía a menos de diez metros.

—Incluso han tomado rehenes… eso es inusual —dijo Kyoko mirando el AEON MALL. El oficial Tamura tenía razón, Onishima estaba actuando muy raro.

—Danos un minuto Kyoko, nos infiltraremos al sistema de cámaras del centro comercial —le avisó Nana desde su laboratorio.

—¿Han demandado algo? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Nada, ni una sola palabra además de sus amenazas. Pareciera que solo buscan llamar la atención de la prensa, hemos visto a unos cuantos posar para las cámaras.

—Otra vez actuando sin un motivo aparente…

—¡Super Tomato Commando! —resonó una voz desde lo alto del centro comercial. Uno de los modelos estaba parado al filo de la torre de cristal que era la entrada principal. Sostenía un alto parlante y rodeado por sus compañeros se dirigió a Kyoko con una expresión de fría superioridad—. Hemos esperado tu llegada. Sube de inmediato para enfrentarte a nosotros o cumpliremos con nuestra amenaza. ¡Y mantén a los policías lejos!

—Entonces yo era lo que buscaban.

—¿Estarás bien cumpliendo su demanda? —habló el oficial, pero su voz se vio silenciada por la de Nana en el comunicador.

—Adelante Kyoko, nuestra prioridad es rescatar a los rehenes y parecen estar a salvo. Deja que la policía se encargue de ellos y tu ve contra Onishima. Lo más seguro es que un líder te espere y sabemos que solo tú puedes hacerle frente. Intenta contenerlo todo el tiempo que puedas

—Entendido —respondió a Nana y se dirigió luego al oficial Tamura—. Descuide, parece que Onishima pide a gritos una paliza y eso voy a darle. Les encargo a los rehenes.

—Buscaremos una ruta de escape para ellos mientras entretienes a estos criminales. Anda, acaba con ellos.

Kyoko respondió alzando el pulgar y dando una cabezada. El mecanismo antigravedad comenzó a trabajar, la heroína de traje rojo se elevó por los aires; policías y reporteros se encogían ante su mirada, pero no podía admirar ese cambio de perspectiva. Con el paso de los días ya se había acostumbrado a ver el mundo de manera diferente, además, la emergencia de la situación volvía menos atractivo el suceso. Bajo sus pies quedaban las patrullas destellantes en azul y rojo, los veloces y cegadores disparos de las cámaras, las personas motivadas por su deber o la curiosidad. Alzó la mirada al frente. En el techo le esperaba un reducido escuadrón de modelos pandilleros con los brazos cruzados. O eso parecía. Mientras más se acercaba a su destino pudo distinguir la sorpresa que Onishima había preparado para esa noche. Todo el techo del AEON MALL se encontraba plagado por pandilleros, algunos armados con bates o espadas de madera. A mitad del edificio, parados en un amplio círculo, esperaba el grupo más numeroso de ellos. Una chica, vestida como colegiala, le pidió bajar al centro de aquel círculo humano. Temerosa pero decidida, la heroína bajó al punto indicado. Miró a su alrededor, podía percibir la hostilidad de aquellos jóvenes con facilidad; era un escenario adverso, más que cualquiera de los anteriores. No hacía falta contarlos, la cantidad de enemigos superaba por mucho a los que enfrentó en Tokio después del concierto. Tenía miedo, pero no podía retirarse en ese momento.

—Bien… ¿pasaran de uno por uno o todos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó con ironía para tomar valor.

Aquellos callaron. Se limitaron a verla con rostros inexpresivos, sin moverse ni emitir ningún ruido. El ambiente creado por esos modelos, tan silencioso, era contrario a lo acostumbrado por Kyoko; todos los miembros de Onishima se habían caracterizado por gritar, amenazar y atacar en el momento, excepto la pandilla de Furukawa que prefería huir. Pero esto fue diferente, incluso eran distintos a los modelos que intentaron asaltar al Club de Entretenimiento hacia unas horas. Permanecían estáticos, hasta su respiración daba la impresión de haberse detenido. ¿Qué pensaban? Super Tomato Commando no sabía qué hacer, ¿atacar o seguir esperando?

—.¿Acaso el rojo pasó de moda? Ya digan algo, esto no es divertido.

La paciencia de la heroína colorada, que era poca, llegaba a su límite. Si ellos no hacían nada, ella tomaría la delantera. Estaba por arrojarse contra los pandilleros cuando en su casco apareció la señal de alerta. Una flecha roja apareció ante sus ojos, señalando hacia el cielo. Kyoko la siguió y notó como esta se dividía en dos. Aquellos sensores no habían funcionado desde la falsa invasión alienígena orquestada por Takashita. De inmediato se puso en guardia, lista para contrarrestar la amenaza voladora. Pronto se distinguieron dos figuras humanas en el cielo, mismas que se acercaban al techo del centro comercial. Tanto Nana como Kyoko sintieron pánico al ver aquello; era una prueba más del poder de Onishima. No importó quienes fueran aquellas personas que se acercaban volando, sino los recursos tecnológicos en manos de la organización criminal. Las dos siluetas se definieron rápidamente, eran un hombre y una mujer de estaturas similares. Aterrizaron frente a Kyoko al mismo tiempo, ella solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Los dos recién llegados vestían ropas a la moda, igual al resto de los modelos; él tenía una camisa negra de mangas y cuello blanco con una hilera de botones dorados, su cinturón mostraba orgulloso una hebilla con el escudo de la Alianza Onishima y sujetaba sus jeans negros, rotos a la altura de las rodillas; ella vestía una blusa blanca de encaje, cubierta por una chaqueta toda negra y unos pantaloncillos que apenas superaban sus rodillas. A pesar de la ropa cara que lucían, su distintivo era el equipo tecnológico utilizado: ambos portaban un casco negro con el cual ocultaban sus rostros, las botas metálicas resaltaban por su grosor y los tubos de escape que sobresalían sobre los talones, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes también de metal hasta la altura del antebrazo, las placas marcaban los dobleces de cada dedo y sobre las muñecas sobresalían pequeños motores humeantes.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Super Tomato Commando —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sus voces sonaban idénticas.

—Supongo que ustedes son los Onishima que me faltaba conocer —respondió Kyoko preparándose para el ataque—, Yashiya Yui y Matsugamiya Douji.

El silencio volvió por un breve momento hasta que dos carcajadas repentinas lo rompieron. Los dos misteriosos personajes comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de la heroína; poco a poco los demás modelos se contagiaron y se unieron a la burla. A su manera, aquellas carcajadas socarronas eran tan intimidantes como los gritos furiosos de los enemigos anteriores. Por un momento Kyoko se sintió atrapada en una película estadounidense de adolescentes, interpretando la típica escena en la cual el cruel y temido grupo de populares se burlaba de la protagonista frente a todo el colegio. No importaba el cliché, pasar por eso fue aterrador.

—Mira pequeño tomate, no estas a la altura para enfrentarte a ellos —respondió la mujer señalando a Kyoko de manera amenazante.

—Ni siquiera pudiste atrapar a Aoi, el único de Onishima que no pelea —agregó el hombre—, ¿por qué Douji-san se molestaría en venir por ti?

—¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos la pesadilla doble de Onishima —dijeron al unísono. Sus palabras y gestos estaban coordinados.

—Ambos compartimos el puesto número 5 en Onishima —dijo la mujer.

—El mismo que nuestro hermano mayor dejó al ser arrestado —completó el hombre.

—Hermano… —repitió Kyoko—. Hablan de Sumire Amano, el único teniente arrestado por el detective Iinuma.

—Super Tomato Commando…

—Hoy caerás ante…

—¡Los hermanos Sumire! —gritaron a una sola voz.

En el acto, los dos Sumire saltaron hacia Kyoko dispuestos a golpearla. Fue un ataque directo y de frente, predecible; la heroína dio un salto hacia atrás para evadir a sus agresores quienes terminaron golpeando el suelo. Los Sumire se incorporaron de inmediato; sus guantes metálicos despedían un humo blanco y en donde sus puños golpearon quedaron dos agujeros que permitían ver el interior del centro comercial. Los nuevos enemigos eran completamente diferentes al resto de Onishima, su fuerza venía de los aparatos que utilizaban.

—¡¿Cuántos Onishima más debo conocer?! —renegó Kyoko al interior de su casco. No solo estaban los interminables esbirros, también los líderes parecían multiplicarse y, por si fuera poco, el quinto escalón en la jerarquía era ocupado por dos personas a la vez. En ese momento se sintió atrapada en uno de los videojuegos de Yui, uno con jefes interminables y cada vez más extraños y complicados, pero en esta ocasión había retrocedido. ¿Acaso Onishima mandó a esos tenientes de menor jerarquía para burlarse de ella?

Los modelos permanecieron inmóviles, contemplando la acción desarrollada ante sus fríos ojos. Esa actitud tan indiferente solo incomodaba a Super Tomato, el sentirse observada por aquellos callados y severos pandilleros le atemorizaba más que los ruidosos hombres de Akai o los poderosos brazos de Handou. Pero no podía detenerse por eso, su deber era enfrentarse a los enemigos de la justicia y el orden sin importar las condiciones. Los Sumire se arrojaron de nuevo en su contra impulsados por sus botas metálicas, apretaron los puños para golpearla y de los motores en sus muñecas salió un chorro de vapor que impulsó sus brazos. Otro ataque sencillo y predecible que Kyoko evitó volviéndose invisible. Apenas logró evitarlos, vio como el puño de la mujer pasó a milímetros de su casco; los motores en sus guantes no solo aumentaban la fuerza, también afectaba la velocidad de los golpes. Kyoko giró por el suelo y al ponerse de pie comprobó algo que ya esperaba: los Sumire se colocaron espalda con espalda para evitar un ataque sorpresa. Confiada, sonrió para sí misma. ¡Las armas sónicas le daban una ventaja! Se preparó para el ataque sorpresa cuando una nube blanca apareció frente a su rostro. Pequeñas manchas y polvosas aparecieron en su casco.

—¡Ahí está! —señalaron varios modelos. ¿Cómo pudieron verla?

Los hermanos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque, levantando en su avance una densa nube blanca. Super Tomato saltó a un lado para evadirlos, pero ellos la persiguieron. Algo pasaba con el suelo, se sentía más resbaloso y aquella nube no era algo normal. La heroína solo podía evitar los golpes sincronizados de los Sumire; si él atacaba por la derecha, ella por la izquierda; si ella apuntaba a la cabeza, él iba contra un costado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaban entrenando? La coordinación entre ambos era asombrosa y más a la velocidad que se movían, cada puño y patada rozaba el casco o el traje. Finalmente, ambos atacaron con una patada a la cabeza de Kyoko y ellas apenas logró detener los ataques al cubrir su cabeza con los brazos. Otra nube blanca se levantó. En ese instante descubrió como la encontraron aun activada su indivisibilidad: sus brazos, el suelo, incluso el casco estaban cubiertos de harina.

—¡Tus estrategias son predecibles! —rugió él.

—¡Debes innovar un poco! —agregó ella.

Sorpresivos, golpearon a Kyoko al mismo tiempo a la altura del estómago y le obligaron a retroceder un par de pasos. Si bien no tenían la fuerza demoledora de Handou, bastaron para alarmarla por su velocidad. Otra tanda de golpes se acercaron a Kyoko, veloces y apenas perceptibles; la mayoría fallaban por poco, otros lograban sacudir las imágenes en su casco. El combate apenas había iniciado y no sabía qué hacer ante dos rivales como aquellos; por si fuera poco, Nana había dejado de comunicarse con ella.

Los Sumire dominaban la pelea, con sus golpes y patadas dirigían a Kyoko alrededor de la circunferencia dibujada por los demás pandilleros. El ritmo de la pelea había aumentado, los tenientes iban más veloces en sus ataques y ya golpeaban los brazos de la heroína roja, ella solo podía cubrirse sin la oportunidad de contraatacar. Era peor que las veces anteriores y la situación dio un giro cuando Kyoko bajó sus brazos; ambos oponentes le acertaron de nuevo a la altura del estómago pero, víctimas de su trampa, vieron sus puños atrapados en el fuerte agarre de Super Tomato. Las chispas empezaron a brotar del traje y se liberó una fuerte descarga eléctrica. La joven heroína esperaba escuchar gritos, maldiciones, suplicas desesperadas de piedad, pero no ocurrieron. El dúo de criminales seguía de pie ante ella, sin rastros de daño alguno.

—Eso no funcionará, Super Tomato Commando —dijo la mujer.

—Este equipo es inmune a tus descargas eléctricas —complementó el hombre—, para que hagan efecto debes apuntar a otro lugar.

El uso de harina fue un buen truco, pero el aislamiento eléctrico en sus guantes demostraba que ese equipo fue construido específicamente para enfrentarse a Super Tomato Commando. Alguien apoyaba a Onishima desde las sombras, un responsable de crear aquellos aparatos y de otorgarles fuerza sobrehumana a los rivales anteriores. Kyoko se aferró a los brazos de sus oponentes, convencida de que solo había una manera de vencerlos: por los golpes. Elevo el vuelo para sorpresa de los Sumire y para confundirles aún más, comenzó a girar en el aire. Intentaron soltarse sin éxito, la fuerza de Super Tomato Commando superaba por mucho a la suya; entonces pensaron en revertir la situación. Activaron los propulsores de sus botas con la firme intención de arrastrar a Kyoko por los aires. Ella sintió el repentino impulso y, antes de caer en la trampa, tomó las manos de sus enemigos para provocar que ambos colisionaran de costado. El golpe aturdió a ambos tenientes; Kyoko aprovechó el momento y lanzó uno de sus ataques sónicos en contra de los Sumire. La hermana fue alcanzada por la poderosa onda sónica, el hermano apenas fue tocado por esta y en respuesta se lanzó veloz contra la salvadora de Takaoka.

Repitiendo la improvisada estrategia, Kyoko continuó lanzando ataques sónicos en contra del teniente Sumire, mismos que solo lo desviaban un poco pero no frenaban su rabioso avance. Cansada de la poca efectividad, le lanzó una potente _Super Tomato Kick_ que logró hacerle retroceder. La hermana Sumire alcanzó a Kyoko de pronto, ambas intercambiaron una ronda de golpes en el aire pero la diferencia era clara: para Super Tomato Commando los puñetazos no eran un riesgo aunque los recibiera en gran medida; en cambio, la teniente de Onishima se quejaba con cada puño que lograba superar su defensa y reflejos. Desesperada, activó los motores de su bota y lanzó una patada contra Kyoko. El impacto sacudió a la joven heroína pero aún le dio tiempo para responder, se aferró a la pierna de su rival y le atinó un puñetazo en el casco negro. Tomó de nuevo la pierna de su enemiga y amagó con arrojarla al suelo hasta que fue interrumpida por el hermano Sumire; este le atacó por la espalda golpeando su casco y siguió asestando varios puñetazos en el cuerpo de Kyoko que solo podía cubrirse. Parecía furioso, determinado a derrotar a Super Tomato Commando cuando antes con ataques frenéticos. Tras recibir varios golpes, la heroína encontró una abertura en los movimientos de su oponente y contratacó; dos impactos en los costados detuvieron al joven Sumire, bajó los brazos debido al dolor, quedando vulnerable. Kyoko no lo pensó dos veces antes de intentar un golpe definitivo; apretó el puño con decisión y acompañado por un _Super Tomato Smash_ aporreó de lleno el casco de su enemigo. El cristal de este se fracturó y el muchacho se precipitó al suelo.

Segura de su momentánea victoria, la heroína se lanzó tras el pandillero solo para ser interceptada por dos potentes patadas de la joven Sumire. La primera le dio en pecho y la segunda en la cabeza; ambas desestabilizaron el vuelo de Kyoko y le hicieron girar sin control por el aire hasta que logró estabilizarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, apenas se detuvo, fue embestida por su femenina oponente y comenzó otro intercambio de golpes. A pesar de atacarla el mismo tiempo, era marcada la diferencia entre los Sumire; ella era más precavida y rápida, con golpes localizados, en cambio, él atacaba con furia y sin medir la distancia.

—¡Aguanta, Kyoko! —gritó Nana, por fin, en el comunicador—. La ayuda va en camino.

—No estoy segura de cuanto me pueda ayudar Choco con ellos.

—¿Quién dijo que mandaré a Choco?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

La distracción le costó cara a Kyoko, pues sorprendida por el aviso de Nishigaki, no se percató de la proximidad del otro Sumire hasta que este la atacó por la espalda. De esa manera, se vio atrapada en un bombardeo de puñetazos. Aturdida por las sacudidas, Kyoko bajó la guardia, gesto que aprovechó la teniente Sumire para mandarle al suelo con una serie de patadas. En su caída, Super Tomato Commando fue alcanzada por el teniente Sumire quien siguió golpeándole hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo del estacionamiento. Al sonoro impacto le siguió un silencio espectral. Periodistas, policías y delincuentes callaron ante lo ocurrido; solo miraban expectantes a las personas que acababan de caer del cielo. Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, los destellos iluminaron la noche y luchaban contra la densa nube de polvo; los oficiales se esforzaron por mantener el perímetro entre los periodistas y el centro comercial mientras los pandilleros miraban asombrados desde el techo. La heroína de Takaoka, Super Tomato Commando, yacía en el suelo inmóvil y sobre ella permanecía el teniente de Onishima, listo para seguir con el embate.

—¡Oye! —interrumpió la Sumire—, sabes que Douji-san la necesita con vida.

—Tranquila hermana, solo la mandaré a dormir —respondió él—. Si le llevamos a Super Tomato Commando, tal vez nos ascienda en la jerarquía. ¿No te incomoda estar por debajo de Aoi?

—Amano estaba conforme con eso.

—¡Nosotros no somos Amano!

La cabeza de Kyoko daba vueltas, las voces de los Sumire se escuchaban distantes pero pudo entenderlas. A diferencia de los demás pandilleros, estos tenientes sabían que debajo del traje de Super Tomato Commando había una chica. Entonces… ¿era posible que ellos conocieran su verdadera identidad? El puño del teniente criminal se alzó, dispuesto a terminar con el enfrentamiento. Kyoko no podía moverse, aun aturdida por la caída y el peso de su oponente sobre ella, solo miró el casco estrellado de aquel. Estaba segura de ser derrotada cuando el grito desgarrador de Sumire le espantó. Vio como él se retorcía antes de caer inmóvil a su lado. Después de esto, unos delgados hilos se desprendieron de la espalda del teniente de Onishima. La líder de los modelos quedó paralizada ante lo ocurrido, ¿cómo dejaron fuera de combate a su hermano? Giró a todos lados, lista para recibir a un rival imperceptible. Sintió un tirón en ambas piernas seguido por un potente golpe en el casco. Terminó en el suelo, resultado del ataque sorpresa. Tanto ella como Kyoko estaban confundidas, ¿qué acababa de ocurrir? Con sumo cuidado, Super Tomato se levantó; esa debía ser la ayuda que Nishigaki había prometido y solo había un nombre en su cabeza.

—¿Ayano?

Entre Kyoko y los Sumire apareció otra figura humana de baja estatura, apenas unos centímetros más pequeña que la heroína roja. Su traje parecía de una sola pieza, de un color beige que cubría su cuerpo por completo. El casco simulaba la cabeza de un perro con la lengua de fuera y las orejas cafés, igual que la cola, caían rígidas a cada costado.

—¿Hay otro? —gruñó la joven Sumire—. No teníamos información de esto.

—Maldita sea… ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —alcanzó a gritar el teniente. Su cuerpo aun temblaba por la descarga.

—Yo… ah… —titubeó la recién llegada. Giró la cabeza varias veces y tornó los vacíos ojos de su casco en dirección a Super Tomato—. Soy… ¡soy el fiel aliado de la justicia, compañero de Super Tomato Commando! —expresó al fin. Apretó ambos puños con fuerza y señalando a los Sumire de manera desafiante anunció su nombre—: soy ¡Inukarin!

—¿Inukarin? —repitió Kyoko para sí misma. No había forma de que esa misteriosa compañera fuera Ayano pero entonces, ¿de quién se trataba?

—¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa, Kyoko? —dijo Nana con gran orgullo—. Te dije que la ayuda iba en camino.

—Pero _sensei_ , ¿quién es Inukarin? —preguntó aun sorprendida la heroína roja. Su recién llegada y autonombrada compañera no había perdido el tiempo, apenas se presentó ante los pandilleros y ya estaba enfrentándose con valor a la teniente de Onishima. Los golpes de Inukarin eran potentes pero lentos y hasta mecánicos. Había algo extraño en su estilo de pelea, sin embargo, tenía la suficiente resistencia para soportar el embate de su oponente y estaba segura de escuchar un "lo siento" cuando se acercaba peligrosamente a la líder criminal.

—Eso te lo diré más tarde, pero es alguien que conoces. Ahora atrápenlos.

—Bien, bien, lo importante es Onishima por ahora.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, Kyoko salió disparada en contra el muchacho. Él activó los propulsores de sus botas y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al techo del AEON MALL. Quizá fue por la igualdad del combate o por estar herido, pero aquel movimiento buscaba poner de nuevo las cosas a favor de los Sumire. Los modelos regresaron a su formación inicial mientras sus líderes intentaban volver al centro del círculo con notoria dificultad; por un lado, Kyoko perseguía de cerca al teniente, desviando su curso con puñetazos sónicos cuando se acercaba a sus esbirros. Inukarin, en cambio, parecía solo retener los golpes de la teniente con su traje y contraatacaba en un par de ocasiones aunque fallara.

Los cuatro combatientes surcaban el cielo sobre el centro comercial. Inukarin logró, por fin, acertar un golpe certero en su oponente. El impacto fue tal que le obligó a doblarse de dolor y bajar precipitada al techo del edificio, lejos del círculo de pandilleros. Terminó de rodillas y con la cara en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Frente a ella, Inukarin aterrizó con una gracia nula y le apuntó con su mano derecha; de esta se levantó una manga del traje y aparecieron tres dardos. Con un silbido, el primero de los proyectiles saló disparado contra la líder criminal, logró evadirlo girando en el suelo y durante esta maniobra se escuchó otro silbido. El segundo dardo fue lanzado pero golpeó en el casco de su objetivo y antes de poder disparar el tercero, la líder criminal embistió con toda la velocidad posible a la heroína recién llegada. Ambas terminaron en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Super Tomato Commando y el teniente Sumire continuaban su combate. El último había dejado la persecución para confrontar a la heroína; golpes y patadas se intercambiaban en el aire mientras bajaban poco a poco al centro del círculo de modelos. A pesar de los ataques furiosos, Kyoko notó de inmediato el cambio de ritmo en su oponente; se notaba más desesperado por conectar los golpes y dejaba más huecos en su defensa. Intuyó que esto se debía a la ausencia de su hermana, faltaba el soporte de su compañera para pelear. Seguramente no acostumbraban luchar por separado. Con una patada sónica, Kyoko dejó indefenso a su oponente; le empujó con una segunda para provocar su caída y acto seguido apretó el puño. Voló tan rápido como pudo y concentrando la fuerza en su mano derecha, soltó un golpe certero sobre la fractura en el casco del teniente de Onishima. Gritó " _¡Super Tomato Punch!_ " al momento del impacto, liberando la frustración acumulada y la potencia del ataque; pudo ver trozos de cristal negro impactar con su casco, los pequeños pedazos que se desprendieron acompañando al líder criminal en su caída. Ahora fue él quien quedó tendido en el suelo, indefenso y aturdido ante sus esbirros. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del lugar.

—Parece que no eres tan rudo si peleas solo —dijo Kyoko al aterrizar frente a él. Miró a su alrededor y le dio gusto ver las caras atónitas de los modelos. Por fin una expresión diferente. Se acercó caminando con un paso tranquilo, segura de tener la pelea ganada. Lentamente, con dificultad y las piernas temblando, Sumire se levantó. Su ropa estaba cubierta con una mezcla de harina y polvo, el casco estaba roto y dejaba ver gran parte de su cara, una tan familiar que, al reconocerla, Kyoko quedó paralizada—. Raino… ¿ _sensei_?

No podía creerlo, era imposible y tenía la evidencia ante ella. Era el mismo rostro con rasgos finos, la mirada afilada, los ojos rojos y los mechones de cabello rubio que veía día con día en la escuela. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: los maestros pasantes eran infiltrados de Onishima. El apellido Yatsumura solo era una mentira. El rubio rechinó los dientes y señalando a Kyoko lanzó la primera orden a sus secuaces.

—¡Ataquen!

Todos los modelos se lanzaron en contra de Super Tomato Commando e Inukarin en cuanto recibieron la señal. El lugar se volvió confuso; ambas heroínas se vieron rodeadas por una manada humana de blanco y negro. Los gritos tenían un efecto ensordecedor; manos, bates y espadas se abalanzaron contra las dos jóvenes heroínas en un intento desesperado para darles tiempo a los líderes de Onishima. Los agresores no paraban su avance, aunque uno o dos golpes bastaran para derribarlos; lo más importante para ellos era procurar la huida de sus líderes. Cuando Kyoko se percató, Raino había escapado pero su hermana acababa de escabullirse entre la multitud y accionó sus propulsores. No permitiría que Onishima escapara de nuevo. Noqueó a los pandilleros cercanos y efectuó un aplauso sónico que incapacitó a los enemigos. De inmediato levantó el vuelo para comenzar la persecución. Aunque se tratara de solo un teniente, capturarle significaría una gran pérdida para la Alianza Onishima. Sobrevolaron el perímetro del centro comercial, bajaron al estacionamiento y estuvieron a escasos centímetros de sus espectadores; la cacería aérea amenazó con prolongarse cuando Sumire giró a la derecha, rumbo a la autopista. Sin que nadie lo notara, Inukarin se había sumado a la persecución. Volaba a la par de Kyoko cuando una de las orejas en su casco dio la impresión de desprenderse.

—¡ _Inukarin Bazooka_!

Después de ese grito, la oreja salió disparada como un misil tras el rastro de la joven Sumire. Al percatarse del proyectil, comenzó a zigzaguear sin resultado alguno, no importaba cuanto cambiara el curso, aquel objeto la perseguía sin problema alguno. En cuestión de segundos el misil golpeó las botas metálicas, provocando una pequeña explosión en los motores de estas. Sin manera de detenerse, Sumire caía al vacío hasta que fue atrapada por Super Tomato Commando. Sin oponer resistencia alguna, la pandillera y colíder de la facción de modelos criminales, se dejó cargar por la heroína de traje rojo y se quitó los guantes mecánicos. Nadie podía verla, pero debajo de su casco Kyoko tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Por fin", pensó, "¡Atrapé a un teniente de Onishima!".

Cuando las dos heroínas regresaron al estacionamiento, fueron recibidas por los policías y la prensa, cada uno a su manera. Los periodistas las bombardearon con fotografías y preguntas apenas entendibles aunque, curiosamente, toda la atención la recibia Super Tomato Commando. Por su parte, la policía tenía buenas noticias: los rehenes estaban a salvo y, aunque tenían a varios delincuentes arrestados, no pudieron capturar a la mayoría. Pero eso no importaba, los secuaces no eran nada comparados con la mayor captura en meses: una teniente de Onishima por fin pisaría la cárcel desde que Super Tomato Commando enfrentaba a la peligrosa pandilla. Para deleite de las cámaras, la policía le quitó el casco a la detenida. Bajo este había una chica de cabello rubio, largo hasta el cuello y unos grandes ojos verdes. Kyoko se llevó una sorpresa. Sí, era una chica linda pero no era el rostro que esperaba encontrar debajo del casco. Sí el teniente era Raino, su hermana Kazeno debía ser la otra mitad de la peligrosa dupla. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no podía amargarse el momento, quizá eso de llamarse hermanos era real y ella era otra familiar desconocida en Nanamori, o quizá solo era una forma de llamarse entre sí; es bien sabido que entre los miembros de grupos criminales se emplea el honorifico _aniki_ (hermano mayor) aunque no hubiese una relación sanguínea. Ya se enteraría de la verdad después de que la policía hiciera su trabajo. Ofreció un par de fotografías a los reporteros mientras Inukarin le esperaba a un lado de la patrulla. Curioso, acababa de llegar pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Temerosas de una improvisada operación de rescate, las dos heroínas escoltaron a la policía rumbo a la estación donde resguardarían a la presunta líder de Onishima. Durante todo el camino. Kyoko mantuvo en su mente una pregunta: ¿quién era Inukarin? Por más que le preguntó a Nana, ella se negó a decirle y su única respuesta era: "te enterarás al terminar la misión". Ni siquiera tenía comunicación privada con su nueva aliada y tampoco quería hablar sobre identidades secretas en público, alguien podría oírlas. El camino hasta la estación fue tranquilo y sin el menor inconveniente, no se reportaron pandilleros ni motociclistas en los alrededores. Una vez ingresados los criminales a las instalaciones de la policía, la misión se dio por terminada y ambas heroínas se encontraron en el techo del edificio, donde nadie podría oírlas.

—Buen trabajo chicas —comentó orgullosa Nana—. Lo que sigue es asunto de la policía, ya nos veremos cuando ellos acaben con su parte.

—¡Espere un momento! —repuso Kyoko—. ¡Ya díganme quien es Inikarin!

—Eso es algo que ella te dirá. Si lo mantuvimos en secreto fue para que no te distrajera. En fin, háblenlo entre ustedes, yo tengo que mandarle un correo a Iinuma-kun.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan misteriosa? —se quejó la rubia. En seguida se volteó a su nueva compañera—. Entonces tú eres…

—Al fin puedo decirlo —suspiró Inukarin. El distorsionador de voz no ayudaba para dar pistas—. Lo siento Kyoko-chan, Nishigaki- _sensei_ me dijo que no revelara mi identidad hasta terminada la pelea. Pero ya deberías saber quién soy.

—En verdad no tengo idea. Estuve pensando en eso todo el camino.

—¡¿Aun no adivinas quién soy?! ¡Soy yo, Akari!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida. De inmediato desactivó el casco y se lanzó a su compañera. La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió con violencia—. ¡¿Akari?! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!

—¡Sí! Soy yo y… am… Kyoko-chan… ¿cómo desactivo el casco?

—Levanta la cabeza y pestañea dos veces.

De inmediato el casco de Inukarin se desactivo, revelando el rostro de una niña pelirroja con bollos en su cabeza. Le faltaba un poco de color en las mejillas y su frente estaba llena de sudor, pero era ella, la menor de las Akaza y amiga de la infancia de Kyoko. La rubia gritó de nuevo sorprendida y se aferró a su amiga.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Desde cuándo te enrolaste en esto?

—Esto… desde hoy. Para eso me llamó Nishigaki- _sensei_ después de clases —respondió Akari con una sonrisita—. La idea era entrenar un mes antes de acompañarte pero la situación me obligó a intervenir.

—¿Y cómo es que podías volar tan bien y pelar?

—Oh, Matsumoto- _senpai_ me dirigía por control remoto. ¿No es asombroso?

—No… no lo es… —murmuró Kyoko mirando al suelo. Akari la miro entre confundida y preocupada. No entendía aquella reacción.

—Kyoko-chan… no lo tomes a mal. Yo estuve de acuerdo con apoyarte. Quería ayudarte y _sensei_ me dijo que podría luchar a tu lado…

—¡Es increíble! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. De nuevo abarazó a Akari y juntas se acercaron al borde del edificio. Las luces de Takaoka iluminaban el manto de la noche y brillaban igual que la esperanza de Kyoko—. ¡Esa cosa de la bazuca fue asombrosa! Gracias a ti capturamos a un teniente de Onishima —la euforia del momento se apoderó de Kyoko. Quería celebrar su pequeña pero significativa victoria—. ¡Seremos un equipo increíble! Pero primero debes entrenar… y cuando termines, ¡atraparemos a toda la Alianza Onishima! ¡Criminales, prepárense porque Super Tomato Commando e Inukarin van por ustedes! Buen nombre, por cierto.

—¿Tú crees? Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente —confesó la pelirroja con cierta pena. Poco a poco, su alegría se esfumó y la sonrisa en sus labios se transformó en una expresión seria—. Kyoko-chan, ¿ _sensei_ puede oírnos?

—¿Um? Con los cascos desactivados no. ¿Por qué?

—Bien. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… —sus ojos morados se fijaron en Kyoko—. Yo… sé donde puedes atrapar a Furukawa Aoi.

* * *

 _¡Seguimos en la batalla contra Onishima! Pero Kyoko ya no está sola. A su lado luchará Inukarin, la heroína invisible.  
_ _Originalmente, Akari NO sería la compañera de Kyoko. Había previsto darle ese papel a Ayano con un traje que recordara a esa historia de las hermanas que inventó Kyoko en la tercera temporada. Al final eso quedo solo en unos brazaletes y el lugar lo tomó Akari. Pude conservar su técnica de bazuca. Creo que a lo largo de la historia y leyendo sus comentarios, di a entender que ese sería el destino de Akari y bueno, sin intención tracé el camino para que ella se uniera a la lucha. Además, con esto podemos conflictuarla un poco más por su relación amistosa con Aoi._

 _¿Qué más? Ah sí. El capítulo se retrazó por fallas tecnicas. La computadora donde tengo el fic se quedó sin cargador unos días. Pero ya está todo bien._

 _Nos leemos en dos semanas con un capítulo de relajación. ¿O no?_


	18. ¡Yo soy Inukarin!

¡Yo soy Inukarin!

Tal vez le daba muchas vueltas a un asunto que no requería pensarse demasiado. Estaba fuera de discusión, sabía qué era lo correcto pero aun así lo meditó durante muchos días. Además, no era algo que pudiera charlar con cualquiera, ni con su hermana. No quería ni imaginar lo que Akane diría o pensaría de ella si se enterara de su amistad con el tercer teniente de Onishima. Aun le costaba creerlo; un chico amable como Furukawa Aoi no podía ser un criminal como el resto de los pandilleros. Si bien, sus delitos no se consideraban graves y el mismo detective Iinuma lo calificó de no peligroso, era parte de una organización criminal sumamente poderosa y él tenía una gran importancia en su jerarquía. Sin duda el asunto estaba fuera de discusión, lo correcto era confesarlo todo. Aoi pudo ayudarla en dos ocasiones, incluso charlaban sobre cosas de la vida cotidiana sin el menor inconveniente, había una confianza entre ambos… y por eso lo hacía, por la breve pero significativa amistad que habían logrado en solo unos meses. Si podía convencer a su amigo delincuente de entregarse sin oponer resistencia, era posible que las autoridades no fueran tan severas con él. Por eso mismo prefirió contárselo solo a Kyoko, nadie más que ellas lo sabrían, ni Ayano, ni Nishigaki, ni Matsumoto y mucho menos el detective Iinuma. Aquello, estaba segura, podría terminar en una persecución por todo Takaoka.

Avisar sobre el paradero de Furukawa Aoi no fue una decisión sencilla de tomar; al contrario, era algo que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que conoció al líder de los motociclistas. Pasó muchas horas meditando al respecto, imaginando los posibles escenarios e ideando una forma para procurar la paz entre ambas partes. Supo que era hora de confesarlo todo cuando Nana la eligió para portar el traje de Inukarin y ser la compañera de Kyoko en la lucha contra Onishima. En ese momento comprendió cual era el proceder correcto, no importaba que él fuera una buena persona, que actuara diferente a los delincuentes propios de las producciones televisivas; Furukawa Aoi era un criminal muy importante como para mantener su paradero en secreto. Pensó en revelar la forma para localizarlo hasta el último momento y cuando llegaron a la estación de policía tras el enfrentamiento contra los Sumire, se armó de valor para decírselo a Kyoko.

El día era despejado, con pequeñas nubes en el cielo y un brillante sol que obligaba a buscar la sombra. Las dos estudiantes de Nanamori esperaban sentadas en una banca cercana a la tienda, vigilando a toda persona que entraba y salía del negocio. Habían decidido pasar su sábado juntas, sin decirle al resto de sus amigas. Akari miraba inquieta a Kyoko, la rubia se mantenía entretenida con su consola portátil aplastando los botones de manera rítmica. Ni rastro de la incredulidad demostrada la noche anterior. Cuando la pequeña pelirroja se reveló como Inukarin, la heroína colorada de Takaoka se sintió tan feliz como sorprendida; por un lado tendría una compañera para su cruzada justiciera en contra de Onishima y quien mejor que su amiga Akari, una chica que, podría decirse, ya tenía un superpoder de manera natural. Pero eso también fue sorprendente, era increíble ver a la amable y pacifica Akari enrolada en la lucha contra el crimen. Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa fue enterarse de la amistad entre Furukawa Aoi y la joven Akaza. Kyoko escuchó con incredulidad la historia de cómo se conocieron, de las veces que habían charlado mientras Akari volvía a casa después de la escuela y aquella ocasión en que Aoi pagó las botanas de la chica. Escuchó todo eso con atención pero la mente llena de dudas. ¿En verdad se referían al mismo Furukawa Aoi? El que conocía Kyoko era competitivo, confiado en sus habilidades y, aunque se negaba a pelear, se podía notar cierta maldad en su mirada; en cambio, Akari solo hablaba de él como si fuera una persona cualquiera. Había que tomar en cuenta un pequeño detalle, las circunstancias en las que ambas lo conocieron fueron muy diferentes. Cuando Akari terminó su relato, Kyoko solo la miró en silencio y le agradeció por contarle toda la verdad. Acordaron verse a la mañana siguiente para ir en busca del joven motociclista; con suerte, Akari lograría convencerlo de entregarse.

Ahí estaban, a la sombra de árbol cercano a la tienda. Por supuesto, Akari no esperaba la sorpresa que Kyoko le daría a las seis de la mañana. Sin avisarle, apareció en su ventana y con el pretexto de comenzar su entrenamiento como superhéroe, la sacó de su casa para comenzar con ejercicios sencillos: una serie de abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas y una carrera alrededor del vecindario. Para la heroína veterana, aquello no fue nada, pero Akari apenas podía con su alma cuando terminaron. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la tienda fue comprar un par de botellas de agua, bebió la primera en poco tiempo y la segunda perdió su contenido mientras esperaban; Kyoko, en cambio, solo compró una ración de su preciado ron con pasas. El tiempo pasó, los minutos se volvieron horas y el criminal no aparecía. Kyoko se aburrió de esperar y comenzó a jugar mientras Akari miraba a toda la gente caminar por la calle, incluso entró a la tienda con el pretexto de comprar algo para comer, aunque su verdadera intención era buscar a Aoi. No había señales del teniente número 3 de Onishima.

—Ya me aburrí de esperar —se quejó Kyoko apagando la consola portátil. Ya había superado dos veces el modo clásico de _Super Nam Bros_. desde que llegaron, con todos los personajes como rivales y en el nivel más alto de dificultad—. ¿Segura que vendrá?

—No lo entiendo, Aoi-san ya debería estar aquí.

—No es por dudar de ti pero… ¿segura que era él? Bien podría ser alguien más —dijo Kyoko tras apagar su juego. Estiró los brazos son suma pereza y dejó escapar un bostezo—. Debí traer un cuaderno para dibujar un poco.

—Sí, era él. Siempre viene a comer a esta tienda.

—Tal vez los fines de semana va a otra parte.

—No. Ya nos hemos visto varias veces aquí, hasta los domingos —insistió Akari con suma decisión.

—Akari, agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarme en esto —comenzó a hablar la rubia con una voz solemne, algo poco propio de ella—. Aunque no comprendo por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo sabiendo que Furukawa Aoi es un criminal.

—Tenía miedo. A pesar de todo lo considero un amigo y no quiero que le hagan nada malo, ni la policía ni los demás pandilleros; pero tu también eres mi amiga y no puedo traicionar tu confianza… además, no sé si Onishima podría hacerles algo a las demás o a mi familia.

—Ya veo… —Kyoko guardó en silencio su consola. Levantó la mirada y la mantuvo en Akari—. Yo pensé que Furukawa te gustaba o algo así.

—¡Claro que no! —repuso Akari de inmediato con un puchero—. Solo que fue lindo encontrarme con alguien amable cuando lo necesitaba —ambas guardaron silencio. Akari tomó otro sorbo de agua mientras Kyoko dio unos golpecitos en sus rodillas. Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo esperando y no había rastros del líder motociclista—. Kyoko-chan… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste sobre Raino- _sensei_?

—Sí. Estoy segura que era él. Pero Nishigaki- _sensei_ no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Supongo que estaban más ocupadas con tu traje y no pudieron ver las imágenes de mi casco.

—¿Y qué pasó con la chica que atrapamos?

—Quizá la están interrogando. Ya sabremos quién es ella el lunes —dijo Kyoko antes de desperezarse una vez más. Por un lado sabía que debería estar patrullando la ciudad o, al menos, terminando la tarea pendiente. Sin embargo, un pequeño descanso no estaba mal, mucho menos después de atrapar a una pieza importante de Onishima. Lo primero que vio en la mañana fue un encabezado del portal de noticias: Super Tomato Commando atrapa a presunta líder de Onishima. La prensa fue algo injusta al omitir a Inukarin, pero lo importante era la hazaña. Por primera vez en varios meses, se despertaba con una noticia favorable. ¡Que importaba quien era ella! Con esa captura su popularidad repuntaría de nuevo y, con algo de suerte, en los siguientes días atraparía a otros dos tenientes de la pandilla.

El rugir de un motor llamó la atención de ambas. Kyoko procedió a esconderse de inmediato, mientras que Akari se quedó paralizada, a la expectativa de encontrar a su amigo delincuente. El plan era charlar con él y evitar a toda costa cualquier situación violenta. Era una ventaja que, según los archivos, a Furukawa Aoi no le gustara pelear, eso debía volver más sencilla la negociación. El motor sonó con más intensidad, acercándose a la tienda con una ruidosa marcha. Una motocicleta se detuvo en el estacionamiento y de esta bajó un chico de mirada cansada, cabello en picos y el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla. Miró a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien, y acto seguido entró a la tienda.

—Creí que era Aoi-san —se lamentó Akari.

—Ese es… uno de sus hombres.

—¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí. Está en los archivos de Iinuma-san. Su nombre es Yamada y lo consideran el segundo al mando de la pandilla de motociclistas. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Tal vez quedaron de verse. Parecía buscar algo… —Akari guardó silencio en el acto. Miró a Kyoko y con la curiosidad a tope le preguntó—: Kyoko-chan… ¿cómo pudiste reconocerlo si tiene la cara cubierta?

—Porque así aparece en las fotografías del archivo —respondió de inmediato sin dudar en sus palabras. Acercó su celular a la pelirroja y le enseñó los retratos que el detective le había compartido—. ¿Ves? Cabello en picos y cubrebocas o mascarilla… aquí usa una bufanda.

—Es verdad… ¿será él?

—Sin duda —aseguró la rubia con un gesto de aprobación y una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Y… ¿por qué usará mascara?

—Debe ser por… ¡cosplay de Kakashi!

—No creo que sea por eso, Kyoko-chan —comentó Akari con un suspiro de frustración. Pensó en pedirle seriedad en ese momento pero, ¿con que derecho lo haría? Toshino Kyoko era la protectora de Takaoka desde hacía meses, debía saber lo que hacía y, tal vez, aquellas bromas eran parte de su propia fortaleza. En cambio, Akari no tenía ni 24 horas como Inukarin—. Ahí viene de nuevo.

Las dos amigas se ocultaron detrás de un automóvil estacionado y fijaron las miradas en el motociclista. Yamada salió de la tienda con el celular en una mano y una botella de jugo en la otra. Inmediatamente se acercó a su vehículo y permaneció de pie a su lado. Miró a todas partes, luego la pantalla de su teléfono y después otra revisión a la calle. No había dudas, buscaba a alguien pero, ¿a quién? ¿Sería a la persona con la que intercambiaba mensajes o le mandaron la fotografía de su objetivo? El motociclista parecía escribir, luego buscaba y volvía al teléfono. Así pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, durante los cuales no tomó ni un solo sorbo a su bebida. Las dos chicas lo vigilaban en total silencio, a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Cuando lo notaron en sus relojes ya casi había pasado una hora y nadie se había movido de su lugar. Tanto el motociclista como las dos heroínas se estaban impacientando de esperar. Cansado, el muchacho guardó el teléfono y subió a su motocicleta dispuesto a marcharse. Esa fue una señal para Kyoko. ¿Seguirlo o detenerlo? De ir tras él, podría encontrar uno de los escondrijos de Onishima, pero aquello podría resultar en una infructuosa persecución. Si lo detenían, podrían atapar a alguien importante de la pandilla y quizá les daría información valiosa. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo ni hacía falta. A Onishima debía desmantelarlo poco a poco. Sin decir nada abandonó su escondite y corrió directo a la tienda, donde Yamada estaba por encender el motor. Era el momento adecuado para hacer uso de su juvenil encanto femenino.

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Espera! —le gritó Akari tratando de seguirle el paso, pues el cansancio del entrenamiento aun le afectaba.

La rubia mostró su mejor sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron en asombro y saltando ante Yamada gritó a todo pulmón como si de una gran admiradora de las motocicletas se tratara.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué motocicleta tan bonita!

En respuesta, Yamada se sobresaltó. ¿Qué quería esa niña ruidosa con su motocicleta? Antes de siquiera mover un dedo, la inquieta rubia ya le había dado varias vueltas, jugado con el manubrio y hasta se subió como pasajera. Claro, todo era una actuación por parte de Kyoko, pero resultó sumamente convincente para provocar el enojo del motero, pues olvidó que ya se iba. Él solo miraba con una mezcla de cólera y desconcierto el extraño proceder de la niña. Sí, en el pasado había encontrado a locas _fangils_ de los motociclistas, pero nunca a una tan fastidiosa. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le inquietaba aún más; no estaba seguro de donde, pero su rostro le resultaba familiar.

—¡Oye! —gritó harto cuando Kyoko amenazó con soltar el freno—. ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—¿No me dejarías das una vuelta? —preguntó con la expresión y voz más adorable que pudo fingir.

—¡No! ¡¿Quién crees que eres?! —agregó el motociclista. A pesar de su apagada voz, el enojo era evidente—. No puedes subirte a la motocicleta de alguien solo porque te venga en gana.

—¿Qué tan rápido puede ir? ¡Apuesto que has ganado muchas carreras! —siguió hablando Kyoko haciendo oído sordos a los regaños del motociclista.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —se escuchó la voz de la joven Akaza acercarse—. ¿Por qué corres así?

—¡Por aquí Akari! —en respuesta y sin salirse de su papel, Kyoko le hizo señas para acercarse. En un instante, Yamada se encontró acompañado por dos niñas de secundaria y, aunque aquello podía ser un fastidio, la pequeña pelirroja llamó su atención. Si había entendido bien, ella se llamaba Akari, tenía el pelo rojo peinado en dos bollos perfectamente redondos y los ojos de una tonalidad morada. Era ella, la persona que buscaba y cuya fotografía tantas veces miró en el celular.

—Disculpa… ¿tú eres Akari? —preguntó con un tono relajado a la otra chica. Su sola llegada bastó para que Yamada cambiara su semblante.

—Esto… sí… —se sorprendieron ambas. Kyoko de inmediato abandonó su papel de fanática a las motocicletas y se puso en guardia, pero Akari solo miró al pandillero en silencio. Esos significaba que Aoi había hablado sobre ella.

—Sí. Entonces eres la amiga de Aoi.

—¿Conoce a Aio-san?

—Digamos que somos buenos amigos —respondió Yamada sin darle mayor explicación. En silencio rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta sacar una pequeña carta, misma que le entregó a Akari—. Aquí tienes, me pidió entregarte esto.

Akari tomó la carta con desconcierto. ¿Qué había pasado con Furukawa para verse en la necesidad de mandarle aquel mensaje? No había sido arrestado y hace apenas un par de días lo encontró en esa tienda comprando varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo. Kyoko tampoco entendía lo que pasaba y no estaba segura de que hacer. Se limitó a vigilar el actuar del motociclista mientras su amiga leía la carta. Tal vez su pronóstico estaba mal, no era la pequeña y tierna Akari la enamorada, sino aquel teniente criminal. ¿Y sí fuera eso? Podría utilizarlo a su favor y lograría que este cambiara de bando, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Akari. Por otro lado, si ella lo rechazaba, podría ser contraproducente. Se presentó un mar de posibilidades en su cabeza que lamentó no tener una libreta a la mano para escribir cada uno de los posibles escenarios. A fin de cuentas, alguno debería servirle al momento de confrontar a Onishima y los demás irían directo a sus historias.

Por supuesto, Kyoko no pasó desapercibida. Cuando Yamada pudo verla con más calma, reconoció su rostro al instante. Había visto fotografías suyas en las juntas de Onishima, las mismas a las que Aoi se negaba asistir. Sabía que su apellido era Toshino, que Douji la había fijado como un objetivo importante y que el resto de los moteros vigilaban a todas sus amigas excepto a Akari. Sin embargo, Yamada y los demás motociclistas solo obedecían a Furukawa Aoi.

—Disculpa pero… —habló Akari tras leer la carta—. ¿A dónde se va Aoi-san?

—No me dijo —respondió de inmediato Yamada. Subió de nuevo a la motocicleta y se puso el casco—. Pero tal vez no volvamos a verlo. Fue un gusto conocerte. En cuanto a ti… —se dirigió a Kyoko—, no te subas a vehículos ajenos como si fueran tuyos.

—¿Ah? Perdón es que… —Kyoko tardó en reaccionar. Saber que Furukawa había decidido desaparecer le había asombrado. En cambio, Akari parecía preocupada por el destino de su amigo criminal—, ¡esa motocicleta es genial!

—Bha, hay mucho mejores por ahí —respondió Yamada. Enseguida soltó el freno y con un feroz gruñir del motor, inició la marcha para desaparecer entre las calles y los edificios de Takaoka. Las dos amigas y heroínas se quedaron calladas. Las posibilidades de nuevo volvían a ser infinitas.

—Akari, ¿qué dice la carta?

—No mucho —respondió desanimada—. "Akari, lamento despedirme de esta manera, tan repentina y por escrito. Debo abandonar Takaoka por razones personales. No puedo hablarte de ello. Fue lindo conocerte pero créeme cuando te digo esto: no soy una persona con la que debas relacionarte. Cuídate" —al terminar de leer, le entregó la carta a Kyoko. La releyó para corroborar su contenido—. Debe ser por órdenes del líder de Onishima.

—Sí… deben estar preparando un golpe realmente importante… —dijo Kyoko con toda la seriedad que su ser podía reunir. Solo pudo pensar en dos cosas. Sin duda, aquella despedida se debía a la pandilla y seguramente a los preparativos para el asalto final; Onishima debía estar alistando un golpe a gran escala. Lo segundo, era muy diferente—: Por otro lado… en verdad le gustas a ese tipo.

—¡Que no es eso, Kyoko-chan!

* * *

Akari pensó que su día con Kyoko había terminado con la lectura de la carta. ¡Que equivocada estaba! Tras discutir las posibilidades sobre lo que aquella despedida significaba realmente y comer en un pequeño restaurante cercano, Super Tomato Commando en su labor de superior y heroína veterana, continuó con el entrenamiento de la novata Inukarin. No solo debía mejorar su condición física, también era necesario aprender a utilizar su traje y unas cuantas lecciones de como pelear no le caerían mal, después de todo, Matsumoto no podía controlar los movimientos de Akari todo el tiempo.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Akari tuvo un curso intensivo para comprender el manejo de su traje mediante la interfaz neural diseñada de Nishigaki. De manera breve, Kyoko solo le dijo que todo se controlaba con la mente y bastaba con pensar en activar el sistema antigravedad para volar; las armas, en cambio, obedecían comandos de voz. Los primeros intentos no tuvieron lo mejores resultados: a veces, solo se activaba el sistema de un lado y Akari terminaba de cara al suelo; en otras, lograba elevarse unos centímetros antes de caer. En el mejor de los casos, pudo levitar unos cuantos metros y aunque se tambaleaba, el mérito fue hacerlo sin que Kyoko tuviera que ayudarle. La veterana estimó que su compañera dominaría el vuelo en menos de una semana con el debido entrenamiento. Menos agradable resultó la última hora, pues la dedicaron al punto más débil de la pequeña Akaza: pelear.

No importaba como lo vieran, la naturaleza amistosa y pacífica de Akari hacía imposible pensar en ella como una guerrera. Para Kyoko, si ellas estuvieran en un videojuego y se repartieran los roles, Akari sería una maga blanca dedicada a los hechizos de curación o protección, tal vez la clase de trovadora o bailarina le quedarían bien, ambas son unidades dedicadas al apoyo de los peleadores principales. Pero imaginarla en el campo de batalla enfrentando a una horda de _oni_ era algo imposible. Por otra parte, debía admitir que ya había dado el primer paso: aceptar ser la compañera de Super Tomato Commando. Estaba agradecida por ello, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto podría funcionar como compañera de batallas si con cada golpe acertado al enemigo le ofrecía disculpas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la voluntad de ayudarle. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Los golpes y patadas iban y venían por parte de ambas heroínas. Después de la primera ronda de entrenamiento, Super Tomato Commando comprobó dos cosas: primero, que Akari no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tirar un puñetazo; segundo, ¡su traje era extremadamente duro! Aun comparado con el suyo, Inukarin parecía más resistente a los ataques físicos. Incluso le dolieron los dedos después del golpe, nada insoportable, pero no dejaba de ser raro.

—Bueno… al menos tu traje es resistente —dijo Kyoko al terminar el entrenamiento. De calificarlo, diría que fue un desastre, pero comprendía que la actitud de Akari era el principal obstáculo. En segundo lugar estaba su nula experiencia—, y eres buena esquivando pero… ¡tengo que enseñarte a pelear pronto! Tal vez alguno de los muchachos quiera ayudarme y quiero mantener fuera a los generales, me dan miedo…

—Kyoko-chan —murmuró Akari, sin embargo, su voz no llegó a los oídos de su amiga. Volvió a llamarle con más fuerza hasta que la rubia se percató de ella—. Lamento si te doy problemas… sé que no soy una peleadora pero… en verdad quiero ayudarte contra Onishima. ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser una digna compañera de Super Tomato Commando!

—Pero si ya lo eres —respondió Kyoko de inmediato. Sin decir nada más, se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó. Puede que para Akari las cosas no estuvieran claras, pero para la heroína de Takaoka todo era como un cristal—. Escucha… tal vez seas pésima peleando, pero eso puede mejorar. Lo único que necesitas para ser una heroína es la voluntad de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Por eso sé que ambas derrotaremos a esos pandilleros.

—Kyoko-chan —balbuceó Akari conmovida. Le regresó el abrazo de inmediato, no solo porque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, también sabía que Kyoko lo necesitaba. Solo ella y Ayano conocían los difíciles momentos por los que Super Tomato pasaba durante su cruzada contra Onishima—. Esto… ¿ensayaste esas palabras?

—¡Claro que no, me salieron del corazón —reclamó la rubia—. Bien, creo que será mejor volver a casa. Mañana es domingo, así que descansaremos de todo esto y el lunes idearemos tu rutina de entrenamiento con _sensei_.

—¡Bien!

* * *

Era de noche, las calles de Takaoka estaban inusualmente vacías y calladas. No era de extrañar tomando en cuenta a la amenaza que se expandía sin control alguno. Onishima seguía dando de qué hablar y aunque uno de sus presuntos líderes había caído preso, eso no les iba a detener. Al contrario, la población civil temía una venganza, las terribles represalias por la caída de uno de los suyos. Algunos negocios prefirieron no abrir, especialmente aquellos en las zonas donde los avistamientos de los motociclistas eran frecuentes, otros optaron por cerrar temprano. Era fácil adivinar el sentimiento común de las personas. Todos estaban asustados de lo que podría pasar.

Akari corría rumbo a su casa sin descanso alguno aunque sus piernas ya cansadas le pedían ir más lento. Quería pero no podía detenerse, ya era tarde para seguir afuera y no quería preocupar por más tiempo a su familia. Por supuesto, notó el ambiente callado y lleno de miedo que las calles reflejaban. Recordaba que antes de la llegada de Onishima, Takaoka era una ciudad tranquila y los vecinos podían caminar libres, sin ningún riesgo a sufrir algún asalto. En esa ocasión, ya no había nadie. No encontró a personas paseando a sus mascotas, a oficinistas comprando la cena o a jóvenes de preparatoria paseando a la luz de la luna. De la nada se detuvo. Frente a ella apareció la silueta de una joven universitaria de cabello largo. Era su hermana Akane. Pudo distinguir un par de bolsas, seguramente venía de la tienda. Por un momento pensó en alcanzarla para regresar juntas a su casa; se dispuso a correr a su lado cuando la aparición de tres extraños frenó sus planes.

La sangre se le heló en un instante. Se negaba a creer la posibilidad de aquello aunque estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos. La pinta de esos hombres, con sus rostros de hostilidad y sus chaquetas negras. No había duda alguna, eran miembros de Onishima. Era una señal de alarma, pues su vecindario era de los pocos donde no actuaban los pandilleros. ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró de nuevo la escena, su hermana había sido acorralada por los criminales y estos le amenazaban con un cuchillo. Al ver esa arma supo que era lo correcto, se decidió a actuar como Kyoko y ser una heroína. Se escondió detrás de la primera casa que vio y se armó de valor, quizá no podría pelear como Super Tomato Commando, pero algo debía hacer.

—¡Transformación! —dijo al verse completamente sola— ¡Inukarin!

El traje se activó. En un momento su cuerpo se vio cubierto de pies a cabeza por el supuesto pijama de cachorro, ocultando toda evidencia de su verdadera identidad. Era preciso actuar cuanto antes, aun cuando no tuviese idea de cómo defender a su adorada hermana. Lamentó no poder realizar una entrada heroica, bajando del cielo para interponerse entre los criminales y la víctima, pero eso era lo de menos. Actuar era lo más importante. Corrió hacia la calle valerosa, dispuesta a defender a Akane con sus propias manos. Ahí seguían, la hermana en peligro estaba por entregar su dinero cuando un potente y valeroso grito hizo voltear a los pandilleros.

—¡Ríndanse ahora mismo! —se escuchó en la calle—. ¡Onishima, dejen en paz a esa señorita!

—¿Eh? Lárgate de aquí niño —dijo el pandillero del cuchillo—, no fastidies.

—Niño… ¿no saben quién soy? ¡Soy Inukarin!

—¿Inu…qué? —insistió el mismo criminal en hacerla menos. Sin que este se diera cuenta, los otros dos comenzaron a retroceder—. ¡Ya te dije que te pierdas!

Aquel mal hombre amagó con su arma, pero la valiente Inukarin no retrocedió. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y repitió su única orden ante la mirada molesta del criminal y un gesto de admiración por parte de Akane.

—Dije, que la dejen en paz.

—¡Y yo dije que te esfumes! —replicó él y sin previo aviso lanzó una traicionera estocada al pecho de Inukarin. Pero esta ni se enteró del ataque. En cuanto la cuchilla hizo contacto con el duro traje de la heroína, se rompió y cayó al suelo. Aquel sonido reveló las intenciones del delincuente quien, asombrado por lo ocurrido, intentó escapar. Akari, asustada al comprender el ataque a traición, solo resolvió a hacer una cosa: empujar a aquel sujeto. Esa noche, la heroína novata descubrió que también debía aprender a moderar la fuerza que le otorgaba el invento de Nishigaki Nana. El impulso fue tan poderoso, que el pandillero salió disparado hasta el muro donde Akane había sido acorralada. Se escuchó el impacto, un suspiro de derrota y luego un silencio. Aquel cuerpo cayó derrotado al suelo antes las miradas temerosas de los otros dos bandidos; estos se llenaron de miedo y huyeron sin preocuparse por su camarada inconsciente.

La novata heroína no cabía en su asombro y alegría. ¡Acababa de derrotar a unos miembros de Onishima por si misma! Tenía que decírselo a Kyoko en cuanto llegara a casa, pero antes debía verificar que Akane estuviera a salvo. Se acercó a ella tratando de verse lo más heroica posible, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo. Tampoco podía adivinar los pensamientos de su hermana mayor, ¿estaría atemorizada o admirada? Era difícil saberlo por culpa de sus ojos cerrados. Akari levantó la bolsa de supermercado y se la entregó con gentileza.

—Aquí tiene señorita —intentó sonar genial como Kyoko le aconsejó—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Akane no respondió ni se movió, solo mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta en un gesto de asombro.

—¿Señorita?

—Eres tú… —dijo al fin. Akari tembló en el interior de su traje. Por su mente pasaron muchas ideas, quizá no encendió el distorsionador de voz o Akane la había visto transformarse. ¿Cómo pudo descuidarse?—. Sí… te vi en las noticias, ayudaste a Super Tomato Commando contra Onishima.

—Ah, era eso —balbuceó la heroína novata. Su temor se desvanecía al comprobar que su identidad aún era un secreto—. Sí… ¡Sí! Vine a esta ciudad para ayudar a Super Tomato Commando en su lucha. ¡Yo soy Inukarin!

—Oh, tendremos a otro héroe en la ciudad.

—Así es, señorita. Puede caminar segura hasta su hogar, ¡porque Inukarin está vigilando!

Sin tener porque hacerla, Akari le dirigió una reverencia a su hermana mayor antes de darse vuelta y prepararse para huir. Estaba por perderse entre la oscuridad de las calles, cuando la voz de Akane le detuvo. La heroína novata se giró para verla de nuevo sin imaginar para que le había hablado. La universitaria se le acercó, le ofreció una sonrisa y también realizó una reverencia en respeto a su salvadora.

—Gracias por salvarme, Inukarin —dijo con una voz dulce y delicada.

—No fue nada —le respondió—. Solo cumplo con mi deber, señorita.

Inukarin inició su carrera por las calles del vecindario mientras a su espalda quedó sola su hermana mayor cuya sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco y fue sustituida por una expresión de reflexión. Algo en aquella heroína con traje de perro le era muy familiar.

* * *

—Debiste verlo, Kyoko-chan. El pandillero me atacó por sorpresa con su cuchillo y este se rompió en cuanto me tocó. Fue… fue… —la emoción apenas cabía en el cuerpo de Akari. Aun cuando ya habían pasado algunas horas desde su breve enfrentamiento, el hecho de haber derrotado a tres pandilleros por si sola era algo que apenas podía creer.

—Eso no es nada, espera a que usen balas, ¡también las detendrás sin problemas!

—Cielos… aun no puedo creerlo. Derroté a un pandillero yo sola.

—No Akari —replicó de inmediato Kyoko al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. Derrotaste a tres criminales, tu sola presencia bastó para hacer huir a los otros dos. Nada mal para tu segundo día como héroe, compañera.

La pelirroja respondió con una risita. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir reconocimiento y por lo mismo no sabía cómo responder a este. Se levantó de la cama y de cara a la ventana estiró los brazos en un gesto triunfal.

—Será mejor que Onishima se cuide, hay una nueva heroína en la ciudad que va a detenerlos y soy yo, ¡Inukarin! —alardeó como lo haría Kyoko. En ese momento se sentía como la niña más fuerte del mundo.

—¡Así se habla, Akari! —le animó la rubia a la distancia. Los ánimos se le contagian con facilidad.

Pero aquella charla era escuchada por alguien más. Tras la puerta de la habitación de Akari permanecía en silencio Akane, atenta a cada palabra. Justo cuando Inukarin la salvó tuvo una corazonada que debía comprobar por su cuenta. Al no poder acercarse a su hermanita y preguntarle sobre su identidad secreta, pensó que sería mejor espiarla, aunque no pensó que descubriría la verdad tan pronto o que con eso también sabría que Super Tomato Commando era en realidad Toshino Kyoko. Y a pesar de sentir el impulso de irrumpir en la habitación de la menor y agradecerle por evitar el asalto, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya encontraría la manera de mostrar su gratitud.

—Lo sabía… mi Akari fue quien me salvó —murmuró Akane con una sonrisa en los labios y su mano en el pecho. Esa noche, en vez de ser invadida por la preocupación, la mayor de las Akaza sintió como su amor y admiración por su hermana creció en la profundo de su corazón.

* * *

 _Vale... quería avanzar la historia y revelar las consecuencias del arresto del capitulo 17, pero por azares del destino, el capítulo se enfocó en Akari. Será hasta el siguiente que veremos lo resultados de la lucha contra los Sumire.  
Así que Aoi ha abandonado Takaoka, me pregunto donde andará el motociclista.  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	19. Sospechas

Sospechas

Lunes por la mañana en la secundaria Nanamori. El sol brillante en el cielo se imponía a las escasas nubes y anticipaba un caluroso día. Las alumnas de tan distinguida escuela de Takaoka acudían a otra jornada de estudios a pesar de la creciente inseguridad en la ciudad; algunas caminaban en grandes grupos con la esperanza de reducir los riegos de asaltos, otras fueron acompañadas por sus padres o algún hermano mayor. Pocas eran las niñas que se aventuraron a ir solas. A pesar de la vigilancia policiaca, el temor a la Alianza Onishima se podía percibir con facilidad.

Aquel lunes también ocurrió un prodigio. Dentro de los pasillos de la escuela, no era nada extraño ver juntas a las integrantes del Club de Entretenimiento y al Consejo Estudiantil, bien podrían estar las 8 chicas juntas o divididas por sus respectivas clases, no era un secreto que se llevaban bien a pesar de los numerosos regaños que la presidenta del Club recibida de parte de la vicepresidenta del Consejo. Sin embargo, ellas nunca llegaban juntas a Nanamori por las mañanas, hasta ese día. Encabezadas por la vicepresidenta Sugiura y su mejor amiga Chitose, el grupo avanzaba por las calles manteniendo una emocionante conversación dominada por la siempre entusiasta Sakurako. Desde la mañana del sábado estuvo en casa de Himawari restregándole el periódico con la última hazaña de Super Tomato Commando y las pocas fotografías que encontró de la nueva heroína Inukarin. Ese lunes, apenas se encontraron rumbo al colegio, la emoción de Sakurako no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo y de inmediato inició la conversación con Kyoko, la única persona que sabía era capaz de compartir su entusiasmo.

—Yo siempre supe que Onishima caería algún día. ¡Sus fechorías llegaron a su fin! —gritaba con una amplia sonrisa—. Y no es solo eso, ¡llegó una nueva superheroína a la ciudad!

—No ha hablado de otra cosa en dos días —suspiró Himawari mentalmente agotada. A pesar de su extraña amistad basada en un cariño hostil, sentía un auténtico apego a Sakurako que le obligó a escucharla hablar de lo mismo por más de 48 horas seguidas, aunque resultara trabajoso.

—¡Porque es la mejor noticia del mundo!

—¿No creen que es rara la poca atención que recibió Inukarin? —preguntó Chinatsu con gesto inocente—. Aunque intervino en la pelea casi ningún reportero le mencionó. Apenas y aparece su nombre.

—¡Eso fue injusto! —agregó Sakurako en un berrinche escandaloso. Estaba por continuar con sus quejas cuando la voz de Kyoko le detuvo.

—No es una casualidad que se hable poco de Inukarin —dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir en su espontaneo ser. Después de Sakurako, ella era la más entusiasta con el asunto de los superhéroes—. Estoy segura de que hay un motivo secreto, como si la prensa tuviera la orden de no divulgar información sobre Inukarin. Debe ser con la intención de no darle pistas a Onishima sobre la nueva heroína.

—Eso tiene sentido —se convenció Sakurako.

—Por fin, alguien con quien Sakurako puede hablar sobre eso —suspiró Himawari con un marcado alivio en su voz.

—Parece que fue un largo fin de semana —comentó Chitose de manera amable. Ya imaginaba a Sakurako como una niña pequeña repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras durante dos días enteros, un escenario por demás posible—. Supongo que Toshino-san es igual con ustedes.

—En verdad, Kyoko no habla mucho sobre Super Tomato Commando con nosotras —respondió Yui de inmediato. Para ser sincera, hacía tiempo que Kyoko tenía algo abandonado al club a causa de sus clases extra con Nishigaki y en lo personal, salvo charlas entre clases, la convivencia con su mejor amiga se había vuelto muy limitada desde la aparición de Onishima—. Solo se queja de sus clases extra o nos cuenta sus planes para el siguiente _manga_.

—Aunque no quiere revelarnos nada de la trama —agregó Chinatsu—, dice que podríamos filtrar información.

—¡Porque podrían hacerlo! —intervino Kyoko.

Las únicas que permanecían ajenas al grupo eran Akari y Ayano. La pequeña Akaza tenía cuatro preocupaciones encima: la repentina desaparición de Furukawa Aoi, el dolor en cada una de sus extremidades y el extraño comportamiento de Akane esa mañana. No era raro que su hermana mayor le preparara el desayuno y el _bento_ para la escuela, pero en aquella ocasión parecía haber exagerado con su preparación. No solo tenía más comida de la cuenta, esta daba la impresión de haber sido medida en cantidad y valor nutricional con la precisión de un nutriólogo experimentado. Incluso el desayuno tenía la pinta de estar preparado para un atleta, pero al preguntar el motivo para su selección, Akane solo respondió con una amplia sonrisa y justificando sus platillos como una prueba de comida saludable que le recomendaron. La cuarta preocupación estaba compartida con Ayano.

Para la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, el día podría tornarse muy incómodo y hasta complicado, lo esperaba, incluso Akari tenía el mismo presentimiento y no tardaron en expresarlo en cuanto se miraron en la mañana. La indiferencia de Kyoko les molestaba un tanto, ¿cómo era posible que lo hiciera menos? La rubia no había dicho nada en absoluto, pero ambas sabían la doble vida del maestro pasante de artes Yatsumura Raino. Su verdadero apellido era Sumire y su hermano había sido un miembro activo de Onishima hasta su arresto. Cuando Ayano se enteró de esto no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara de temor. Todo ese tiempo habían convivido con el enemigo, se infiltró en la escuela, fingió ser un profesor y les dio clases durante varios meses. ¿Con qué fin? Eso era lo más preocupante. En su razonamiento solo había dos opciones, o los pandilleros sabían quién era Kyoko y buscaban vigilarla o iban detrás de la mente científica creadora de Super Tomato Commando.

—Akaza-san —murmuró Ayano para que las demás no le escucharan—, ¿Kyoko no mencionó nada más sobre Raino- _sensei_?

—No. Ni parece preocuparse por eso. Creo que tenerme de compañera le emocionó más y no se ha acordado de Raino- _sensei_ —respondió con una risita inocente, misma que se borró de inmediato—. No puedo creer que él también sea parte de Onishima. Aunque tenga una mirada dura, siempre se mostró amable con nosotras y da sus clases con mucho entusiasmo.

—A nosotras no nos dio clase de arte, pero Kazeno- _sensei_ siempre parece enseñarse con Kyoko en educación física. ¿Ella también será parte de Onishima?

—Eso creímos, pero la chica que arrestamos era otra y _sensei_ no ha dicho nada, dice que aún no recibe informe de la policía.

—Me pregunto si después de lo ocurrido se presentaran a clase.

La respuesta para Ayano llegó muy pronto. En los pasillos de Nanamori corrían numerosos murmullos acerca de uno de los profesores pasantes, algo sobre unas heridas en su rostro y esto llamó la atención de todas las alumnas, especialmente de las implicadas en la lucha contra Onishima. Había un revuelo en la sala de profesores, pues las fanáticas de los hermanos Yatsumura bloqueaban el paso, arremolinadas en torno a una figura femenina de cabello rubio. Lo primero que Kyoko y Akari pensaron fue en Kazeno dando explicaciones del porque su hermano estaba ausente. Si en algo acertaron, fue en que la maestra de educación física era el centro de atención, pero no por hablar de Raino, sino por otro motivo que solo causó confusión en la heroína rubia.

Rodeada de estudiantes, la popular profesora Kazeno relataba las increíbles vivencias que tuvo durante su fin de semana. Detrás de ella estaba su hermano Raino, guardando total silencio y evitando la mirada de profesores y estudiantes; parecía sentirse abrumado, en cambio, Kazeno disfrutaba de la atención recibida. Kyoko se acercó lo más que pudo al grupo de alumnas hasta distinguir con claridad el motivo de tal concentración. La profesora estaba radiante como siempre, luciendo una falda de buena marca y una blusa impecable, su maquillaje era ligero, el lazo en su cabello se mecía con cada movimiento y su sonrisa parecía tan feliz como era la costumbre, pero llamaba la atención que debajo de su ojo izquierdo y sobre la nariz tenía unos apósitos. Incluso podía distinguirse una herida recién curada sobre su ceja. El profesor, en cambio, no mostraba ninguna lesión y miraba de lado a lado como si buscara algo. Al distinguir a Kyoko entre el grupo de alumnas, clavó sus ojos en ella por unos segundos y le llamó la atención a su hermana.

—Ya basta Kazeno, esto puede fastidiar al resto del plantel. Si vas a presumir que sea después de clases.

—Déjame disfrutar esto —replicó su hermana. Echó sus hombros atrás y se dirigió a las estudiantes—. Discúlpenlo, creo que está celoso porque hoy nadie le presta atención —remató con una risilla que contagió a las chicas.

—Kazeno- _sensei_ —le llamó Kyoko. El semblante de la maestra pareció cambiar por un momento, de un rostro de presuntuosa felicidad a una de desprecio pero al volverse ya sonreía de nuevo—. ¿Qué le paso en la cara? —preguntó haciendo uso de sus grandes facultades actorales, después de todo debía ocultar su desconcierto por lo que estaba mirando. ¿Por qué Kazeno estaba herida en el rostro? Era Raino quien debía tener esos cortes.

—Oh, esto —respondió la maestra enseñando sus marcas—, me conmueve tu interés, Toshino-san. Bueno, como no escuchaste cuando lo conté, tendré que repetirlo —y al oír esas palabras, las alumnas que la rodeaban se agitaron emocionadas—. La amenaza de la Alianza Onishima es muy sería, chicas. Este fin de semana me atacaron cuando salí del centro comercial, quisieron asaltarme y uno de ellos me atacó con una botella rota —mencionó con una voz lastimera que buscaba conmover a sus alumnas—. Pero su maestra es fuerte y sabe defenderé por sí sola, pude darles su merecido a esos pandilleros —recalcó ante la admiración de las jovencitas crédulas.

—¿Fue durante el asalto al AEON MALL? —preguntó de inmediato Kyoko sin dejar su papel.

—¿Entonces vio a Super Tomato Commando? —le acompañó Sakurako abriéndose paso entre la marea de estudiantes—. ¡¿Verdad que es asombrosa?!

—Sí… asombrosa —contestó la maestra con una sonrisa forzada. Se dirigió a Kyoko disimilando su molestia. Todas en Nanamori sabían que ellas no se llevaban muy bien, aunque nadie entendía el motivo—. Y no Toshino, no estuve en el AEON MALL, esos pandilleros me atacaron en otro lugar.

—Qué raro. No sabía que los pandilleros atacaban con botellas —insistió Kyoko.

—Los criminales pueden utilizar cualquier cosa como arma.

Las miradas de ambas rubias se cruzaron. La maestra no paraba de dirigirle una sonrisa forzada y en sus ojos se distinguía un enojo contenido. Kyoko permanecía con su expresión inocente, con los ojos abiertos por completo y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, pero su intención era provocativa, quería obtener una confesión pública de los hermanos Yatsumura, que ellos mismos revelaran su verdadera identidad.

—Muy bien chicas, ya es suficiente —intervino Raino jalando del brazo a su hermana—. Tienen clases por delante y nosotros trabajo.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar por el resto de las alumnas. Querían seguir expresando su admiración por la maestra y su valentía, otras se entretenían con el actuar de Kyoko y no faltaron aquellas que solo preferían perder el tiempo antes de iniciar la jornada. Kazeno estuvo a punto de hablarle de nuevo a la joven heroína, pero el brazo firme de su hermano la detuvo y le obligó a seguirlo, abandonando al grupo conformado por el Club de Entretenimiento y el Consejo Estudiantil. Kyoko se dirigió a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa inocente, ellas le miraban con desconcierto, sobretodo Yui. Si ya estaba demostrada la poca tolerancia de Kazeno con ella, el breve encuentro que tuvieron había dejado en claro que las cosas eran peores de lo imaginado, sin un motivo aparente y daba la impresión de existir un resentimiento por parte de la maestra. Los comentarios sobre lo ocurrido no tardaron en aparecer, pero Kyoko no tuvo oídos para eso. En su mente surgió una idea loca, descabellada y ridícula, pero muy viable a pesar de todo.

En el pasillo rumbo al salón de artes, Kazeno había perdido por completo el semblante de celebridad juvenil. Su mirada ensombrecida expresaba un profundo coraje y los apósitos sobre sus heridas comenzaron a mancharse de sangre; sus manos se apretaban en solidos puños que temblaban por la fuerza aplicada y sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de la escuela. Raino no la soltaba e incluso le cubría la cara con su hombro para evitar que las alumnas le vieran. Entraron al aula y el joven maestro cerró la puerta con el seguro. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y de su chaqueta sacó un par de cajas. La primera era blanca con una cruz roja en una esquina y la otra era un estuche negro de maquillaje. Le pidió a Kazeno sentarse dos veces con voz firme; ella obedeció de mala gana. Acto seguido, el rubio retiró las compresas manchadas y las reemplazó con otras limpias.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esas expresiones —dijo arrojando a la basura los apósitos sucios—. Te saldrán unas arrugas terribles que arruinarán tu cara.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esa maldita Toshino… fingiendo no saber nada —respondió Kazeno sin ocultar la molestia—. Arruinó mi rostro perfecto… ¡es algo que no puedo dejar pasar!

—¡Pero tampoco pondrás en riesgo nuestra labor! —reclamó Raino—. Ya tendrás tiempo para vengarte todo lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra iniciar una pelea aquí.

—Igual ella lo sabe.

—Debe estar armando su teoría sobre lo que pasó, aunque actúe como tonta es astuta. No hará nada que ponga en peligro a su amigas o a la escuela. También debo retocar tu maquillaje —mencionó el rubio mientras rebuscaba en su estuche.

—Si tan solo hubieses maquillado mis heridas.

—Te recuerdo que tienes cortadas en la cara. No puedo aplicar maquillaje sobre tu piel abierta —señaló Raino acercándose con lo necesario. Tomó un aplicador y con este comenzó los retoques en el rostro de Kazeno.

—No entiendo los planes de Douji-san. Tan fácil que sería acabar con ella aquí.

—Deja de moverte, no puedo retocar tu maquillaje —le reprimió Raino—. Escucha, yo tampoco entiendo, pero si Douji-san quisiera fuera de la jugada a Toshino lo hubiera dicho. Sus motivos tendrá para no eliminarla. Ahora prométeme que no harás nada para confrontarla durante las clases, debemos mantener esta coartada hasta el final.

—Será difícil, no puedo perdonarle esto. Pero lo haré por ti, hermana.

* * *

Desde el encuentro entre Kyoko y la maestra Kazeno, Yui no le podía quitar la mirada de encime a su mejor amiga. Recordaba que desde el primer día en que estuvieron a cargo de Yatsumura, ella no se mostró amistosa con la inquieta rubia a pesar de su simpatía con el resto de las alumnas. No era un secreto en Nanamori que Kyoko podía ser difícil de tratar para algunas profesoras, los regaños recibidos por su espontaneo carácter eran el pan de casi todos los días, a excepción de Nishigaki Nana, la única maestra de todo el plantel que parecía encontrarle gracia a sus ocurrencias. Por ese motivo, nadie sospechaba que hubiese algo extraño en el trato que recibía por parte de la pasante de educación física. Nadie, excepto Yui. Estaba segura de que había algo más oculto detrás de eso. Era imposible creer que la maestra tuviera rencor hacia Kyoko sin motivo alguno, pero cada vez que preguntaba si ellas se conocían fuera de la escuela, su mejor amiga respondía con una negativa.

—¡Toshino! —gritó la voz de Kazeno- _sensei_ en el patio. Fue tan potente que incluso algunas alumnas del edificio cercano voltearon la mirada—. ¡Ve por el equipo para la práctica de hoy!

—¡Sí, Kazeno- _sensei_! —respondió Kyoko de buena gana.

Sin poner pero alguno ni hacerle gestos a escondidas, la joven heroína obedeció la orden. Aunque quería provocar a sus falsos maestros para que solos revelaran su verdadera identidad, un regaño por parte de Ayano le hizo saber que eso era mala idea, al menos en las instalaciones de la escuela. No solo se exponía a revelar su identidad secreta ante todas las estudiantes, también cabía la posibilidad de iniciar una pelea que pondría en riesgo a todo el plantel, en especial a sus amigas. Además, estaba muy ocupada pensando en su alocada teoría. No podía ignorar las heridas en la cara de Kazeno; su historia del pandillero con una botella tenía que ser falsa, además ese rencor contenido en su mirada revelaba un resentimiento hacia ella. Parecía ridículo, algo sacado de un _manga_ , pero era la única explicación que podía encontrar a los cortes de Kazeno y el impecable rostro de su hermano Raino. Ellos debieron haber cambiado lugares durante el ataque al AEON MALL, o solo ella y se hizo para por hombre. Una estrategia muy útil debía reconocer.

Estaba tan perdida en sus reflexiones que perdió la noción del tiempo y olvidó el motivo de su visita a la bodega. En vez de tomar los bates y las pelotas de beisbol, se sentó en las colchonetas de gimnasia y volvió a sus imaginaciones. Lo primero que le diría a Nishigak en la junta sería eso, su teoría sobre la identidad de los Yatsumura. Sus verdadero apellido era Sumire, eran los hermanos menores del único miembro de Onishima encarcelado: Sumire Amano, Kazeno se hacía pasar por chico para evitar a la policía y Raino, bueno, él podría ser inocente o cómplice por gusto u obligado. Además, estaba segura que le esperaba una doble felicitación por atrapar a una de los tenientes de la pandilla. La primera vendría de parte de Nana y la segunda, más importante, saldría de los labios del detective Iinuma. No podía evitarlo, escuchar aquello significaría tanto para ella que incluso procuraría grabarlo. Tan concentrada estaba en sus fantasías que ni siquiera notó cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió. Una voz le llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta de su parte, lo único que existía para Kyoko en ese momento eran sus visiones del futuro.

—¡Kyoko! —gritó Yui para hacerla reaccionar. El sobresalto de la rubia no se hizo esperar y en respuesta saltó de las colchonetas y se puso en guardia—. ¿Qué hacías?

—¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera, Yui! —reclamó Kyoko relajándose. Miro a su alrededor, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga—. Solo estaba imaginando cosas, ideas para _Rum Raisin Queen_.

—Con razón tardabas tanto —comentó Yui acercándose a ella—. Kazeno- _sensei_ se desesperó y me ofrecí a buscarte. Parece muy alterada.

—Creo que los cortes en su cara le tienen malhumorada —respondió con una sonrisa espontanea. Sabía que en verdad estaba enojada con ella por romper el casco que le provocó las heridas—. Espero que no le dejen cicatrices.

—También lo espero —y al ver que su mejor amiga deliberadamente olvidó su deber, comenzó a recoger el equipo que necesitaban para la clase del día—. Kyoko, hay varias cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar.

—¡No tengo dinero para pagarte! Creí que hacías el _manga_ por nuestra amistad —replicó de inmediato—. Sabes que las ganancias apenas alcanzan para comprar material.

—¡No se trata de eso! —indicó al instante—. Es algo diferente. Primero, ¿qué le hiciste a Kazeno- _sensei_ para que siempre esté tan molesta contigo?

—No tengo idea —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa amplia mientras alzaba las manos—. Ya me habías preguntado eso. No le he hecho nada, ni siquiera la conozco de otro lugar. Creí que eran unos gemelos a quienes les gané una oferta pero no.

—Entonces… ¿ella se ensaña contigo solo por qué si?

—Puede ser.

Ambas sostuvieron la mirada por un instante eterno. Para ninguna era una respuesta creíble, pero Kyoko no tenía el valor para decir la verdad por más que quisiera hacerlo. Por otra parte, ya había hablado sobre eso con Ayano y Akari; ambas coincidían en que era necesario decirle la verdad a Yui en algún momento. Parecía el momento adecuado, solo debía decirlo en una frase y los detalles serían discutidos después, no era necesario que su mejor amiga le creyera a la primera. Tomó la bolsa llena de pelotas aun distraída por sus cavilaciones. En verdad que era lenta para esas cosas y resultaba una mala broma el hecho de imaginar que la asombrosa Super Tomato Commando, la salvadora de Takaoka que combatía pandilleros, robots y mafiosos por igual, no pudiera ser capaz de enfrentar a su mejor amiga. Tal vez el tiempo no era su amigo en ese momento, pero era idóneo actuar cuanto antes.

—Yui… hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿No puede esperar? Kazeno- _sensei_ ya te esperaba cuando…

—¡No me importa Kazeno- _sensei_! —interrumpió Kyoko. Estaba determinada a revelar toda la verdad en ese momento—. Esto es importante Yui. Tal vez no lo puedas creer, pero he hablado mucho con Ayano sobre esto y ella piensa que debes saberlo.

—¿Ayano? —preguntó en un susurro. Ahí estaba de nuevo el nombre de la vicepresidenta del Consejo. Ya se había imaginado antes que ambas escondían algo.

—Sí. Ella piensa que debí decirte desde un inicio, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Sé que mi comportamiento ha sido muy extraño últimamente, pero todo tiene una explicación.

—Te escucho —dijo Yui con su mirada tan severa como vacía, siempre socorrida en los momentos en que su amiga comenzaba con sus delirios.

—La verdad es que yo… yo soy Sup…

—¡Toshino! ¡Funami! —irrumpió la colérica voz de la maestra Kazeno después de un portazo. Detrás de ella se alcanzaban a distinguir las miradas curiosas del resto de las alumnas—. ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?

—Ya íbamos para el campo —respondió Kyoko de inmediato.

—Claro. ¿Saben cuánto las hemos esperado? ¡De prisa! ¡Lleven el equipo al campo para la práctica! —ordenó con suma molestia. Había esperado un motivo para castigar a Kyoko y ella misma se lo ofreció—. Y ambas estarán castigadas después de clase. Funami, darás tres vueltas a la pista. Toshino… —la miró fijamente por un momento y sus ojos no pudieron evitar oscurecerse, algo que Yui no pasó por alto—. Tú darás diez vueltas.

—¡¿Qué?! —la queja de Kyoko no se hizo esperar—. ¡Eso no es justo!

—¿Quieres que sean veinte?

—Daré las diez vueltas que me dijo, Kazeno- _sensei_ —respondió Kyoko con un gesto militar. Aunque no le gustara, aunque ella fuera una heroína y la maestra una criminal, tenían una relación de profesora a alumna que no podía romperse ante las demás compañeras. Sin rechistar salieron de la bodega con los bates y las pelotas para la clase del día. Una gran frustración se acumulaba en los hombros de Kyoko, al fin había encontrado un momento a solas con Yui para revelar su segunda vida y Kazeno llegó a interrumpirla. Cómo disfrutaría el momento en que la arrestara.

* * *

—Su nombre es Futaki Hinata. Originaria de Tokio y miembro de Onishima desde hace siete años. Los archivos policiales la señalan como la mano derecha de Sumire Amano. Entre sus crímenes se encuentran robos, estafas, daños a propiedad privada y muchas peleas callejeras —Nana resumía el expediente de la criminal arrestada el pasado fin de semana en el AEON MALL—. Una veterana en la pandilla, pero no es una teniente de Onishima.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Akari y Kyoko al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ella misma se identificó como uno —alegó Kyoko consternada por la información recibida.

—¿No se trata de un error, ¿ _sensei_? —preguntó Akari preocupada por la manera en que aquello influiría en Kyoko.

—Como saben —siguió hablando la maestra. Se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado y tomó la lata de café que le esperaba—, el expediente de Iinuma-kun no tiene información de la facción comandada por Amano posterior a su arresto. Se creía que sus subordinados desertaron de Onishima o pasaron a formar parte de otras bandas. No hay nada en la carpeta que la señale como teniente de la pandilla y en su declaración negó el puesto.

Para Kyoko aquello resultó devastador. La hazaña por la cual se sentía tan orgullosa y esperaba recibir elogios de todos los superiores resultó ser el arresto de una pandillera más de Onishima. Nana notó el repentino cambio de ánimos y se levantó en seguida. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia y alborotó su cabello con delicadeza. Comprendía muy bien esa sensación de fracaso, pues sintió lo mismo cuando llegó el reporte de la policía después de interrogar a la criminal. Cada vez que Onishima se escapaba, era una burla para todas ellas al estar involucradas en el caso, aunque la única que recibía los abucheos de los civiles era Kyoko.

—Oye, lo hiciste bien esa noche —dijo comprensiva—. Y tu también Akari. Solo que no esperábamos otra trampa de Onishima.

—Ellos siempre tienen un plan de escape —murmuró Kyoko. Era difícil sobreponerse a la sensación de derrota.

—…

—Tienes toda la razón. Sus trucos no podrán durar para siempre —concordó la maestra con su asistente. Akari solo miraba a una y otra confundida. Quizá nunca entendería como era que Nana podía escuchar la imperceptible voz de Rise.

—Kyoko-chan, deberías decirle sobre Raino- _sensei_ —comentó la pelirroja para volverle el alma a su amiga—. Creemos que él podría ser parte de Onishima.

—Sí, vi las imágenes y no podía creerlo.

—O tal vez no era Raino- _sensei_ —intervino la rubia abandonando su gesto sombrío—. Esta mañana los encontramos en la sala de profesores y él no tenía ni un solo rasguño. En cambio, la cara de Kazeno- _sensei_ está llena de heridas.

—Interesante… Choco, quiero ver las imágenes de Raino.

—Entendido, Nana-sama —respondió el pequeño robot antes de saltar al monitor y conectarse a este.

En pantalla aparecieron varias escenas del enfrentamiento sobre el AEON MALL, unas tomadas por el casco de Akari y otras por el de Kyoko. Para la pequeña Akaza, eso era revivir la experiencia más grande de su vida, por un momento vivió lo que pensó imposible para ella. Volaba entre un grupo de pandilleros armados con bates y espadas, intercambiaba golpes y patadas con un peligroso criminal. Recordaba muy bien el momento, aún estaba presente en su mente la pelea que sostuvo contra la misteriosa teniente criminal; su traje resistía los embates enemigos sin recibir daño alguno, los impactos apenas los sentía en su cuerpo y escuchaba las maldiciones de su rival. Estaba aterrada durante la pelea pero a su vez se sentía poderosa y valiente por plantarles cara a los delincuentes que robaron la paz de su amada ciudad. En Kyoko era un efecto agridulce. Eran los primeros tenientes que pudo derrotar y la verdad era que la detenida negaba serlo. "Pero… no podemos confiar en su palabra, ¿verdad?" se dijo a sí misma. Esa negación podía ser una treta más de la Alianza Onishima. Choco llegó al instante justo en el cual se revelaba el rostro de Raino bajo los cristales del casco; la imagen se amplió para enfocar la cara del joven maestro. Los cortes recibidos tras la fractura coincidían con los de Kazeno: ceja, nariz y pómulo.

—No entiendo… es la cara de Raino- _sensei_ pero Kazeno- _sensei_ tenía los cortes esta mañana… —murmuró Kyoko—. He pensado que tal vez ella cambió de lugar con él, se hizo pasar por chico durante el ataque.

—¿Para evitar sospechas? —Nana se mostró dudosa por un segundo—. Un truco sencillo pero podría ser efectivo.

—O podría ser maquillaje —intervino Akari. Apretó sus manos por debajo de la mesa—. No lo recordaba pero… Raino- _sensei_ me dijo que él quería ser maquillista y practicaba con sus hermanos. Tal vez cubrió sus propias heridas y dibujó otras en Kazeno—hizo una pausa. Todo ese tiempo había tenido la clave para resolver el misterio pero no lo recordaba—. ¡Y tiene un hermano mayor llamado Amano!

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se sorprendió Kyoko. El detective Iinuma llevaba años investigando a Onishima, Nana les había dedicado los últimos meses y, de la nada, aparecía Akari con información reveladora que arrojaba un poco de luz al misterio que era Onishima.

—Él me lo contó hace unas semanas —dijo con una risita tímida—, mientras le ayudaba a recoger el aula de artes.

—¡Sabía que reclutar a Akari sería una gran idea! —presumió Nana con una enorme alegría—. Con esto casi confirmamos los nexos de los Yatsumura con Onishima. Chicas, procedan con cuidado, no dejen de vigilarlos y eviten cualquier confrontación en este lugar. Sí Onishima se ha infiltrado en esta escuela es porque buscan algo aquí, ya sea a Kyoko o a mí.

—…

—Sí, es peor de lo que pensamos Rise. Claro, todo podría ser una coincidencia pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Tenemos que corroborar nuestras sospechas. Ahora, debo decirles algo importante —las tres jóvenes se mostraron interesadas, en especial Rise. Nishigaki estaba por anunciar algo que ella desconocía y resultaba extraño, pues como su asistente personal se enteraba de toda la información que pasaba por sus manos—. Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de Iinuma-kun. Me pide ir a Tokio lo antes posible, dice que es importante aunque no explicó el motivo.

—¿Cree que está relacionado con Onishima? —preguntó Akari.

—Es lo más probable. Veré si logro sacar información sobre la familia Sumire. Rise ha investigado en archivos policiales y gubernamentales, pero solo aparecen los datos de Amano. Quizá Iinuma-kun sepa algo de esto.

—Pero… ¿y mi entrenamiento? —la voz de Akari se mostró preocupada. El domingo había hablado con Matsumoto (con la intervención de Choco) sobre sus entrenamientos para dominar el traje. El plan original era aprovechar el siguiente fin de semana para enseñarle todos los detalles de Inukarin.

—Descuida, su maestra pensó en todo. Solo recorreremos el entrenamiento de fecha.

—¿Y esa fecha es…?

—Ahora mismo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza.

—¡¿Qué?! —reclamó Kyoko retorciéndose en su silla—. Pero… pero… había planeado ir con Ayano y Yui también me está esperando. ¡Y me duelen las piernas después de tanto correr!

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, Kyoko! Onishima podría estar planeando su siguiente golpe y necesitamos que Akari esté lista para el combate lo más pronto posible.

Kyoko se limitó a agitar sus brazos y piernas. No quería hacerlo, su pereza era bastante fuerte y los efectos del castigo de Kazeno le daban otro motivo para negarse. Aun así, sabía que su maestra tenía razón; Akari no estaría lista en una semana para una batalla contra los criminales, pero al menos controlaría por si misma el traje y eso ya sería suficiente ayuda. Se levantó de su silla, estiró perezosamente sus extremidades y le tendió una mano a su amiga.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos que enseñarte todo sobre tu traje de Inukarin.

—¡Sí! —respondió Akari saltando de su silla. Tenía miedo pero también estaba determinada a enfrentarse a los pandilleros, así tuviera que encarar a Aoi o sus maestros pasantes.

—Así me gusta, chicas. Vayan al campo de siempre y Kyoko, no te contengas con ella.

—¡Iré con todo!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —se alarmó la chica de los bollos. Sin recibir respuesta alguna, Kyoko la tomó de ambos brazos y la arrastró hacia la salida del laboratorio—. ¡Espera! ¡Kyoko-chan!

Nana las miró irse a las dos jóvenes heroínas. Lentamente, su expresión alegre desapareció con cada pasa que ellas daban. Con la nueva información recibida se había dado cuenta del verdadero peligro que les rodeaba. Era necesario actuar rápido y por ello había adelantado el entrenamiento de Akari sin avisarle.

—Rise… —la aludida tornó los ojos hacia su maestra. La seriedad que vio en ella le detuvo el corazón por un instante—. Creo que subestimamos a Onishima.

* * *

 _HI!  
La espera fue larga y me disculpo. Las cosas no siempre salen bien y siempre surgen imprevistos. Tuve unos día muy ocupados que me alejaron un poco de los fics y otros no tan ocupados pero que igual me alejaron de la computadora porque necesitaba descanso. He estado enfermo las ultimas semanas y aunque la gripe desapareció, ahora me enfrento a una extraña tos que se resiste y le da por fastidiar en las noches._

 _En cuanto al fic... pues salió. Se que no es lo más brillante pero solo tenemos la antesala de lo mero bueno. Hay tantas cosas por contar que espero pueda darles su debido espacio. Y bueno, si todo sale bien, en los siguientes capítulos veremos a Nana con un rol más protagónico y Onishima comenzará a mover sus piezas. ¿Será que el entrenamiento express de Akari rendirá frutos? Nos acercamos a climax del asunto!_

 _Nos leemos luego._


	20. Departamento de Crimen Organizado

Departamento de Crimen Organizado

Un bólido rojo cruzó el pacifico cielo de las montañas Hida. No era difícil saber de quien se trataba, todo habitante de Takaoka había visto al menos una vez aquella figura surcando el cielo. Representaba la esperanza, la paz y la seguridad de la nación, aunque en las fechas más recientes, algunos comenzaron a dudar de su potencial. Los constantes enfrentamientos contra la Alianza Onishima solo habían dado malos resultados y eso no pasaba por alto. La sociedad nipona estaba dividida en dos bandos: aquellos que ya dudaban de Super Tomato Commando y los que mantenían sus esperanzas en ella. Defensores y críticos debatían por igual en calles, oficinas, noticieros, foros de internet y hasta en los pasillos de Nanamori. En una ocasión, Himawari y Akari tuvieron que detener a Sakurako pues estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra una chica de tercer año. Kyoko debía lidiar con un doble obstáculo: los criminales y la opinión pública, algo que a pesar de su despreocupado carácter, afectaba en su rendimiento. Pero en el aire, volando libre entre las nubes, todos aquellos problemas parecían tan lejanos.

Un segundo objeto apareció en el cielo, tan rápido como el anterior y volando en sentido contrario. El nuevo bólido se dirigía hacia el primero, la colisión era inminente. Ambos cuerpos impactaron y el sonido producido se escuchó a varios metros de distancia. Se separaron y de nuevo volvieron a impactar con menor potencia. Eran Super Tomato Commando y la novata Inukarin en una sesión de entrenamiento. La heroína roja retrocedió en el aire mientras su compañera la perseguía lanzando puñetazos. En solo una semana tuvo que enseñarle a pelear para estar listas a cualquier enfrentamiento con Onishima y, aunque Akari por su personalidad no era capaz de lastimar a nadie, su espíritu de cooperación y la necesidad de proteger a sus amigas ayudaron a que dominara pronto las técnicas básicas de pelea. Aun le faltaba más determinación en sus golpes, pero al menos ya tomaba la iniciativa de atacar y no solo resistir los embates enemigos.

—Increíble —dijo Ayano. Miraba junto a Rise el enfrentamiento entre las dos heroínas. La espalda de Choco desplegaba una pequeña pantalla en la cual la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil recibía las imágenes captadas por los cascos de las heroínas—. Akaza-san aprendió muy rápido a pelear.

En respuesta, Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza. Estaba absorta en la pelea de entrenamiento, evaluando el desempeño de Akari. Dominar el sistema antigravedad del traje y las armas era relativamente sencillo, lo complicado era enseñarle a luchar. Sus ataques aun eran débiles y demostraba cierto miedo a la confrontación, pero estaba la voluntad de apoyar a su amiga. Además, si algo fallaba, debía estar lista para tomar el control remoto y guiar los movimientos de la pelirroja. Y entonces, ocurrió.

—¡Que golpe! —gritó Ayano. La admiración que ella sentía por el desempeño de Akari no era algo individual, todas en el equipo se mostraron asombradas ante el progreso de la más joven, especialmente porque la violencia era algo completamente ajeno a su personalidad—. Verla así me hace sentir algo inútil. _Sensei_ me dio estos brazaletes pero no estoy segura de poder aprovecharlos. No tengo idea de cómo pelear.

—… —dijo Rise mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Al fin ocurrió lo que Ayano tanto temía: hablar con ella. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si no podía escucharla?

—Rise-sama dice que ella puede enseñarle —intervino el pequeño Choco. Ayano había olvidado que el perrito mecánico también podía escuchar la imperceptible voz de la presidenta.

—¿De verdad? No tenía idea que _senpai_ supiera pelear.

—…

—Dice que a todos los activos en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa les enseñan defensa personal —continuó hablando Choco a modo de interprete—. Si Sugiura-san quiere, ella puede enseñarle lo que sabe.

—Sí es así… ¡por favor! Quiero ser útil para Kyoko —expresó con una reverencia.

—…

—Dice que empezaran cuanto antes, pero por ahora es momento de descansar.

Matsumoto pausó el video y lo rebobinó para apreciar con mayor detalle el golpe. Pudo ser suerte, la habilidad de Akari, un descuido de Kyoko o una combinación de los tres factores, pero Inukarin acababa de golpear justo en el centro del casco a Super Tomato Commando, mandándola a volar sin control. En tierra, las dos chicas guardaron silencio para escuchar la risa de Kyoko y una serie interminable de disculpas por parte de Akari. Rise sonrió y les ordenó bajar al improvisado campamento. Ya tenían toda la mañana y merecían descansar. De inmediato, Ayano corrió hacia las mochilas que cargaron con comida y se dedicó a preparar una merienda.

Como Nishigaki- _sensei_ estaría en Tokio con el detective Iinuma, le pidió a su "amiga explosiva" supervisar el entrenamiento de Akari y no aplazarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por cierto, la idea de que Nana y el detective estuvieran solos en Tokio le causaba malestar a Matsumoto. Por suerte, su encomienda y el sorprendente progreso de Akari bastaban para distraerla. Aquel golpe tan certero era prueba de que estaban obteniendo buenos resultados a pesar de lo apresurado de las cosas. Claro, sabían que era imposible obtener a una guerrera de elite en solo una semana, pero algo debía aprender en ese tiempo. Tras una breve espera, las dos heroínas juveniles llegaron a suelo firme y desactivaron sus trajes. ¡Era hora de descansar!

—¡Buen provecho! —gritó Kyoko tomando su ración de manos de Ayano. Le dio las gracias con un guiño y de inmediato comenzó a comer. Para la pelimorada, aquello pudo causarle un infarto, pero solo sintió una gran calidez en el corazón.

—Estuvieron muy bien en el entrenamiento, ¿verdad _senpai_? —comentó Ayano y Rise respondió con una cabezada.

—Akari ha mejorado mucho en solo una semana. ¡Estoy segura que en un mes será imparable!

—No es para tanto, Kyoko-chan —respondió con humildad. Miró fijamente su plato de comida, compuesto en su mayoría por verduras y unas cuentas tiras de pollo—. Estoy feliz de ayudarte con Onishima pero… en verdad me gustaría evitar las peleas. Como superheroína, preferiría dedicarme a misiones de rescate.

—¡No esperaba otra cosa de ti! —replicó Kyoko dando un salto. Exagerada y enérgica como de costumbre, Ayano y Akari estaban contentas de verla actuar así—. Sé que no te gusta la violencia y por eso estoy más que agradecida contigo por ayudarme con esto. Así que cuando acabemos con Onishima, nos dividiremos las misiones de esa manera, tú rescatas a las personas y yo me dedicaré a patear traseros de criminales. ¡Será menos trabajo para ambas!

Todo era risas y bromas. Rise pensó que a Nana la gustaría convivir con ellas en ese momento; la presión que la sociedad ejercía en Super Tomato Commando no solo era resentida por Kyoko, todas las involucradas en la lucha contra el crimen sufrían por los comentarios negativos y eso se traducía en mucho estrés. Ese pequeño momento de paz con sus amigas era revitalizante, la amenaza de Onishima se sentía tan ajena a su realidad, en ese momento solo era una vaga pesadilla. Por órdenes del general superior de Nana, el arresto de Futaki Hinata se publicó como el de un importante miembro de Onishima. No era una teniente, pero su detención fue tratada como la de una pieza clave en la pandilla. El objetivo era calmar las críticas y parecía haber funcionado.

—Por cierto… estos días te he visto comer solo ensaladas —comentó Kyoko terminando un paquete de panecillos—. ¿Estás a dieta?

—Creo que sí. Mi hermana ha preparado todos mis almuerzos desde la semana pasada. Dice que quiere probar nuevas opciones saludables.

—Parece el menú de una atleta profesional —murmuró Ayano.

—Tal vez debería cuidar más lo que como —dijo Kyoko de pronto. Se recostó sobre un árbol y cruzó ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza—. Después de todo debo mantenerme en buena forma y ser un ejemplo para los niños.

—Hacia mucho que no te miraba tan animada —le dijo Ayano sonriendo con gusto. Kyoko respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Oigan, ¿qué estará haciendo Nishigaki- _sensei_ en Tokio? —les pregunto Kyoko algo adormilada. Miró el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos. El cansancio y la comida le provocaron sueño que solo podía solucionarse con una siesta.

* * *

No estaba acostumbrada a esperar, sino a que le esperaran. En Takaoka ella siempre era quien ordenaba las reuniones con sus alumnas y los mandos policiales; con los militares tampoco tenía el mayor problema debido a su alto rango, solo superada por el general a cargo de la prefectura. Al director de Nanamori no lo contaba, él siempre estaba en su oficina. Pero en Tokio, todos esos privilegios se habían esfumado. Su único contacto era el detective Iinuma Haruya y no por ello tendría influencias con el departamento de policía. Muy por el contrario, al llegar a la estación se dio cuenta de la mala reputación que tenía su amigo de la preparatoria. Al acercarse a la recepción se identificó y dijo haber sido citada por el detective Iinuma a las instalaciones del Departamento de Crimen Organizado. Los oficiales que le recibieron respondieron con una voz temblorosa y hasta le preguntaron si asistía a la estación por voluntad propia o bajo amenazas. Sorprendida, constató que era por voluntad propia y hasta conocía a Iinuma desde hacía tiempo. De inmediato la dejaron pasar sin hacerle más preguntas y la dirigieron hasta el escritorio del colérico detective.

No le sorprendió ver un escritorio limpio, sin adornos ni papeles sueltos o envoltorios de comida. Iinuma podía tener muchos defectos, pero el desorden y la suciedad no figuraban en el listado. Con una precisión milimétrica, los reportes y cuadernos estaban alineados con los bordes del escritorio, los bolígrafos permanecían estáticos y con sus tapones puestos a un lado de una libreta cerrada cuya portada negra era lisa y sin ninguna decoración o seña particular. El resto del mueble estaba vacío. Sobre la silla descansaba una chaqueta deportiva negra con detalles rojos y en uno de los bolsillos se distinguía una cajetilla de cigarros nueva. Movida por la curiosidad y el aburrimiento, Nana abrió discretamente el primer cajón del escritorio ante la mirada aterrorizada de los demás oficiales. No había nada más que un par de cupones para un ramen gratis en un restaurante local. Decepcionada lo cerró y abrió el siguiente cajón. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No estaba segura. La soledad no le sentaba bien ni esperar la llegada de su amigo. Pensó que si Rise la hubiese acompañado, en ese momento le dirigiría una mirada de reproche y amablemente pediría que dejara de hacer eso. En el segundo cajón encontró dos fotografías. La primera era de la juventud del detective; estaba a las afueras de una escuela acompañado por un chico gordo de lentes, otro delgado con una boina militar y un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado. No pudo evitar sonreír, aquel retrato le recordó sus días de preparatoria. Reconoció a los tres chicos, eran los ñoños amigos de Iinuma, una tercia de chicos a quienes todos les hacían bromas de malos gustos y hasta solían asaltarlos. De la nada, sin que nadie supiera lo que ocurrió fuera de la escuela, ellos se hicieron amigos del alumno más temido de la preparatoria. Con eso llegó a su fin el acoso que recibían y las calificaciones de Iinuma subieron considerablemente. El segundo retrato era de una mujer. Su cabello anaranjado era adornado por un gran corazón rojo y sus ojos brillaban como el ámbar ante el sol. Parecía una fotografía hecha para una revista, con el monte Fuji de fondo y ella vestida con un kimono modernizado. Nana permaneció mirando la fotografía, concentrada en reconocer a la mujer que sonreía tan radiante a la cámara. Estaba segura de recordar ese rostro.

—¿Tsubaki? —murmuró.

—Oi, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación husmear en las pertenencias de los demás? —le recriminó la grave voz del detective a sus espaldas. Nana solo giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió de manera confianzuda. El silencio inundó al departamento. La última persona que tocó el escritorio de Iinuma terminó con varios golpes considerables y un diente partido a la mitad.

—Lo siento, me aburrí un poco al esperarte.

—Y tú único entretenimiento fue revisar mis cosas —dijo quitándole el retrato de la mujer para regresarlo a su cajón—. Sí, es Tsubaki.

—¿Aun sales con ella?

—Yo diría que es algo más serio que eso —respondió con una ligera sonrisa que desapareció al notar las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Levantó su puño de manera amenazadora y tras golpear su escritorio gritó con toda su fuerza—: ¡¿Qué están mirando, bastardos?! ¡¿No tienen papeleo que hacer?!

La respuesta fue inmediata, los demás policías saltaron en sus asientos y volvieron a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Aquello le causó mucha gracia a Nana; recordó que durante sus años de preparatoria ocurría algo similar con sus compañeros de clase. Si el desorden era demasiado o alguien se atrevía a molestar a Tsubaki, la imperante voz de Iinuma se escuchaba por todo el salón ordenando silencio. En ese instante, todos se quedaban callados y volvían a sus asientos; no había nadie en el colegio que quisiera enfrentarse a Iinuma Haruya y, por lo visto, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en los últimos años. De esa manera, aunque su puesto no tuviera los grandes privilegios, podía darse de ciertas facilidades al interior del departamento gracias a su explosivo carácter y el miedo que sus colegas le tenían.

Sin decir nada más, el detective le pidió acompañarlo y ella obedeció ante las miradas atónitas de los policías. Nana no pasó por alto ese detalle; era como si nunca antes alguien hubiese hablado con Iinuma sin mostrar miedo y, a la vez, él nunca mostrara un habla sin amenazas ante los demás oficiales. La científica lo siguió en total silencio y de vez en cuando tornaba la mirada por el pasillo para inspeccionar las instalaciones existentes en Tokio. No estaba segura de encontrar muchas diferencias con la estación de Takaoka, siendo el tamaño del pasillo la más significativa. Se detuvieron ante una puerta totalmente blanca con una pequeña ventana rectangular en el centro, él la abrió y con una seña invitó a la científica a entrar. Adentro, Nana se encontró con una habitación de paredes completamente blancas, una mesa larga al centro y dos sillas cerca de esta.

—El cuarto de interrogatorio —dijo seria—. ¿Soy sospechosa de algo?

—Estoy seguro que has cometido algún delito con tantos experimentos, pero ese no es el caso —se burló el detective—. Hemos atrapado a alguien importante y podría darnos información sobre Onishima.

—¿De verdad? Pero, ¿era necesario hacerme venir hasta Tokio?

—Esta persona no ha querido rendir declaración alguna, dice que Onishima puede tener infiltrados en la policía y al recordar el incidente del concierto, tuve que reconocer esa posibilidad. Desde que volví hace unas semanas me he hecho cargo de esta persona, sus custodios son gente de mi confianza y yo mismo le he llevado los alimentos. Teme que sus declaraciones lleguen hasta Onishima. No sabes cuándo llevo revisando esta sala en busca de micrófonos y cámaras.

—Entiendo. Y quieres que te ayude a procurar la seguridad del testigo.

—No —respondió de inmediato el detective. Sus ojos afilados se centraron en Nana que le miraba sorprendida—. El testigo pidió hablar contigo. Dejó en claro no realizar ninguna declaración hasta que, uno, tuviéramos la certeza de no ser espiados y dos, que tú le interrogaras.

—¿Qué yo le interrogue?

—Eso pidió, no quiere hablar con nadie más y dada la situación, decidí acceder a sus demandas —se hizo un silencio. Nana aún estaba sorprendida de ser mencionada por aquella persona. No podía imaginar de quien se trataba. Iinuma sacó un paquete de caramelos y le ofreció uno a la científica—. Las cámaras y micrófonos estarán apagados, nadie te interrumpirá y yo estaré detrás de esa ventana mirando cómo van las cosas. Solo necesito que me permitas escuchar la conversación que tengan, será algo que solo sabremos nosotros tres.

—Tú celular y el mío están enlazados por la aplicación que te instalé para llamar a Kyoko. La usare para hablarte y así podrás escuchar el interrogatorio —dijo Nana un tanto insegura. Nunca había dirigido un interrogatorio policial aunque ya lo había hecho varias veces en la secundaria. Sin embargo, no había punto de comparación entre ambos. Pero su mayor preocupación venia por saber la identidad de esa persona y el motivo que tenía para hablar con ella—. Iinuma-kun, ¿quién es?

—Ya lo descubrirás —respondió él. Se comió uno de los dulces de menta y se dirigió a la puerta—. Es una sorpresa.

¿A qué se refería Iinuma con eso? La imaginación de Nishigaki Nana era tan activa como la de Kyoko, solo que enfocada en otras áreas. Sin embargo, la peculiar situación y las condiciones para llevar a cabo el interrogatorio resultaban sospechosas. Era una tontería, algo imposible, pero el detective había sido un delincuente juvenil durante la preparatoria; por un segundo concibió la posibilidad de un cambio de bando. El odio que Iinuma sentía por Onishima era el principal obstáculo en la suposición, pero no dejaba de ser posible. Una oferta incapaz de ser rechazada o una amenaza a los seres queridos, el mundo criminal sabe jugar sus cartas y no dudará en aprovechar cada recurso a su alcance, eso era algo que Onishima había demostrado hasta ese momento. De ser eso, era necesario actuar rápido y encontrar la manera de escapar cuanto antes. El espacio era reducido pero podía aprovechar la mesa para protegerse. Romper el cristal de la ventana no era opción, estaba blindado y a menos de utilizar algún explosivo que no cargaba, sería incapaz de romperlo. Carecía de armamento alguno, sería solo ella y los escasos conocimientos de defensa personal que adquirió al enrolarse en el ejército. Vaya momento para separarse de Choco y de sus herramientas. Calculaba sus oportunidades de escapar a salvo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Nana dio la vuelta con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo para recibir más indicaciones, sin embargo, quien se presentó la dejó sin palabras.

—Hola Nana.

—Mo… Momose.

Menuda, con ojeras marcadas y la piel pálida, Momose parcia una mujer diferente a la que atacó Nanamori hacía varios meses. Sus azules y rizados cabellos le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda pero se notaban descuidados. Lentamente caminó hasta quedar frente a Nishigaki, le hizo una reverencia y ocupó una de las sillas. La científica permaneció callada e inmóvil. Sabía que Takashita Momose seguía viva, era imposible que aquel cuerpo calcinado que habían encontrado en la playa fuera suyo, pero no esperaba encontrarla en la estación de policía de Tokio. Ahí estaban, solas, ocupando una sala de interrogatorio. Ella, la brillante inventora al servicio del gobierno, con su habitual bata de laboratorio; la otra, su rival en tiempos universitarios, con el uniforme de las presas y un peculiar brillo en sus cansados ojos celestes.

—¿No piensas sentarte? —indicó Momose. No había rastros de soberbia en su voz, más bien era el reflejo de un continuo cansancio.

Nana, sin quitarle la vista de encima, se acercó lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y ocupó la silla. Por debajo de su bata, activó la comunicación con el celular del detective Iinuma, tal como él había pedido. ¿En verdad estaría del otro lado escuchando o había algo oculto? Debía confiar en su palabra, no tenía motivos para dudar de él. Momose la miraba fijamente, sin expresión alguna que revelase sus pensamientos. El tiempo dentro de la habitación se detuvo durante el reencuentro de las que eran, sin duda alguna, las dos mentes más grandes del país. No se habían visto en años, ni un solo día después de la graduación con la cual vino el sello de sus respectivos destinos: Nana, reconocida por sus proezas en robótica, fue solicitada por el gobierno para desarrollar nuevos medios tecnológicos para la defensa del país aunque sus verdaderas ambiciones eran fomentar la curiosidad científica en las jóvenes de Japón; Momose, en cambio, quería el puesto ofrecido a Nishigaki, pero nunca llamó la atención de la milicia y terminó en el sector privado.

—¿Pensaste que nos volveríamos a ver en estas circunstancias? —después de varios minutos, Momose rompió con el lúgubre silencio. La iluminada habitación se sentía fría y con un ambiente pesado.

—Nunca —respondió Nana sin saber que decir—. No pensé que te vería en un lugar así, ni siquiera después de tu ataque a Nanamori.

—Yo tampoco lo pensé. Maldición, nuestro reencuentro debía ser épico, en algún campo de batalla o en medio de la ciudad mientras presumimos nuestros mejores inventos, no en esta deprimente estación de policía.

—Siempre pensaste cosas en grande.

—¿Y tú no?

El silencio volvió. Nana solo respondió con un apagado sí. Miró el suelo, luego sus manos y por último se concentró en Momose. Ella mantenía los ojos abajo, centrados en la mesa o eso parecía. Permaneció inmóvil, con las manos extendidas sobre el mueble. Nishigaki volteó hacia la ventana detrás de la cual las vigilaba Iinuma. Solo se vio reflejada en el espejo, pero estaba segura que él estaba atento a cada movimiento y palabra; el celular estaba encendido y la aplicación transmitiría toda su conversación. Tenía un poco de miedo, no podía negarlo, pero estaba segura que ante la menor sospecha de alguna trampa, el detective saldría en su auxilio. Lamentó de nuevo no haberse llevado a Choco con ella, pero Rise lo necesitaba más que ella.

—El detective Iinuma me dijo que pediste hablar conmigo.

—Ah, el tipo de cabello bicolor. Me dijo cosas muy interesantes —mencionó Momose alzando la mirada. En ese momento mostró una sonrisa amarga, cargada de tristeza y resentimiento—. Que Onishima está actuando de maneras extrañas, muy diferente a su proceder típico; también mencionó que él está a cargo de la investigación sobre ellos. Pero la pieza que le falta en el misterio es saber de dónde consiguieron esos "poderes" y la tecnología que utilizaron durante la pelea del AEON MALL.

—Venir hasta acá me impidió analizar ese equipo. Y no hemos conseguido una muestra de sangre de Handou. Siempre pensé que había una mente científica detrás de ellos.

—Y la tienes frente a ti.

—Momose… así que tú…

—¿No sospechaste de mí? —comentó con ironía—. Admítelo, soy la única persona en este país capaz de construir esos equipos o de dotar una fuerza sobrehumana a esos criminales.

—Lo hice, pero una parte de mí no lo creía.

—Oye Nana, ¿quieres derrotar a Onishima? —preguntó la científica rival con una voz grave. Toda expresión de su rostro desapareció en un instante—. Puedo darte información sobre ellos, detalles que tu amigo detective no sabe y, tal vez, sea la clave para derrotarlos.

* * *

"La explosión provocada por Super Tomato Commando fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir mi nave y con ella se perdieron todas mis invenciones: el rayo letal, los robovnis, los robots gorilas y otros tantos prototipos de armas y soldados mecánicos que estaba ajustando. Eso me costó muchos años de trabajo arduo y mucho dinero que conseguí de… digamos, fuentes ilícitas. Después de todo, yo no tuve presupuesto militar para financiar mis proyectos. Ventaja: hacer lo que yo quisiera. Desventaja: podía terminar presa… o muerta. Al final pasó lo primero.

Como sabes, terminé trabajando para varias empresas privadas. Algunas nacionales, otras en el extranjero. Estuve en Estados Unidos, China, Rusia, Italia, Corea del Norte... cómo me arrepentí de ese último lugar. Y todo fue en el área de robótica. Algunos eran proyectos secretos financiados por sus respectivos gobiernos, otros eran simples desarrollos de juguetes o herramientas avanzadas, ya sabes, tecnologías para aumentar la productividad de las plantas industriales. La paga no era mala, pero tampoco eran cantidades exorbitantes, además, mi nombre nunca figuraba en los productos finales. Era una simple colaboradora más, cuyo nombre nunca sería conocido y el único reconocimiento que obtendría por mi arduo trabajo sería por parte de los compañeros de oficina. ¡Y eso no podía permitirlo! El nombre de Takashita Momose debía ser reconocido por todo el mundo. Así que comencé a realizar varios proyectos personales invirtiendo mi dinero. ¿Viste _Los Increibles_? Repetí la estrategia del villano: vendía varios inventos y los mejores los guardaba para mi uso y posterior mejora. Así pude ganar grandes cantidades de dinero que me ayudaron a dejar mis aburridos trabajos para esas empresas, algo necesario por dos razones. Primero, mi ego me impedía permanecer en ese lugar bajo las órdenes de esos empresarios. Segundo, les robé dinero. ¡Tenía que huir de ahí!

¿Qué pasó con los inventos que vendí? De muchos no tengo idea, quizá fueron destruidos en alguna redada policial, fueron decomisados por algún ejército, siguen en uso o solo están escondidos en alguna bodega. De otros tantos, yo misma los destruí. Me explico. Supongamos que el ejército ruso me compró un robot espía y lo mandan a Estados Unidos. Los estadounidenses lo detectan pero no saben cómo enfrentarlo porque puede escapar a todo su sistema de seguridad, así que me piden algo para neutralizarlo y les vendo un robot contraespía. ¡Boom! Monopolio de mercado. Fue mi gran ventaja al permanecer en el anonimato: mis clientes no sabían que le compraban al mismo proveedor que sus rivales. Ah claro, no todos eran gobiernos, pero no entremos en esos detalles. En muchos casos no quise investigar quien me compraba invento, solo miraba si alguien podía pagarme o no. Por supuesto, no faltaban aquellos casos que amenazaban con salirse de control o querían irse sin pagar. Para eso se usan los sistemas de autodestrucción.

Para ser sincera, era algo satisfactorio. Recibía buen dinero y era hasta cierto modo reconocida. Pero todo ese tiempo hubo una sola cosa en mi mente: demostrar que yo era tan o más hábil que tú. Busqué noticias sobre ti, algún dato que me dijera que estabas haciendo con tu vida y todo apuntaba a tus actividades de maestra en Nanamori. Primero pensé que era un desperdicio de talento hasta que note sucesos inusuales en Takaoka. Eres famosa, ¿sabías? Toda la ciudad te conoce por las explosiones que salen de tu laboratorio escolar y tu departamento. Una hojeada a los periódicos de la prefectura me dijo que seguías inventando robots y demás aparatos. Eres tan fácil de localizar mediante esa firma, aunque me sentí decepcionada. Hasta que encontré una nota diferente, no en Takaoka, sino en Tokio. ¡Los robots de rescate! Esos armatostes humanoides que hiciste para situaciones de emergencia, cubren al usuario para acceder a lugares peligrosos como una armadura. Estaba admirada, sorprendida por semejante creación. El crédito lo tenían todas las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y en fotografías estaba un viejo en bata cuyo nombre olvidé. ¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta que eran invención tuya y no de él? La fuente de poder. ¡Todo lo que construyes, por grande o poderoso que sea, funciona con baterías doble A! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo lo logras? Mi motivación volvió en ese momento.

El resto ya lo sabes o puedes intuirlo. Usé todo el dinero que tenía para construir la nave píldora, el rayo letal, los robovnis y, sobre todo, falsear una amenaza alienígena. No fue difícil, nada que un buen hacker y algo de edición no puedan hacer. Por suerte, había archivos de algunos avistamientos de objetos voladores en el cielo de Japón. Creo que eran unos prototipos americanos o rusos, no estoy segura. Entonces, falsifiqué documentos oficiales, mandé a mis creaciones surcar el cielo y esperé tu respuesta. Picaron el anzuelo por completo. Espera, acabo de confesar delitos graves… ¡bha! ¿Cuánto más puedo hundirme? Ya estoy predispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida tras las rejas.

Hiciste justo lo que esperaba, un arma que no lo parecía. En serio, esa idea de un traje de alta tecnología disfrazado como pijama, debo aplaudírtela. No sé cómo puedes hacer cosas tan absurdas y funcionales a la vez. Siempre he odiado eso de ti, pero a la vez lo admiro. ¡Ya quisiera tener esa habilidad! Por algo se te reconoce como genio. Lo que pasó después ya lo sabemos: ataqué la escuela, Super Tomato Commando salió en su defensa, la dejé fuera de combate con el rayo letal y me llevé a esa chica de cabello morado… ¿Sugiura? No recuerdo su nombre; Super Tomato me alcanzó, peleamos y voló en pedazos mi nave… también era mi casa.

Entonces, sí, justo eso que estás pensando. Aquella tarde lo perdí todo. Todo. Lo único que conservé de aquella construcción colosal fue mi nave de escape, la armadura que usaba y unos cuantos billetes. Supongo que gracias a ti pudieron congelar mis cuentas bancarias. Resultado: sin dinero, techo, ropa ni comida. Y completamente sola. Navegué a la deriva por unos, no sé, quizá unos dos o tres días hasta llegar a la costa del Distrito Hosu. De alguna manera pude arrastrar la nave hasta un lugar seguro para ocultarme y como no podía andar por la calle en armadura de combate, robé algo de ropa. ¿También van a juzgarme por eso? ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Me acababa de convertir en una vagabunda! Pero yo, Takashita Momose, no podía quedarme así. A los dos días de mi llegada, ya estaba buscando trabajo y al cuarto conseguí uno de medio tiempo en una tienda. Una semana después conseguí otro en una pequeña cafetería. Necesitaba dinero y rápido. Debo decirlo, la dueña de la cafetería era muy amable y por alguna razón, mostraba un gran favoritismo por mí. Es uno o dos años mayor que nosotras, diligente pero muy atenta, con un sentido del humor muy… simple. Te agradaría. Y en esos días me ponía a pensar seriamente en replantear mi vida. Fui derrotada, no había duda alguna. Caí al fondo pues perdí todo y con dificultad recuperaría una fracción mínima. Pensé en imitarte, volverme maestra aunque para eso tuviera que falsificar algunos documentos. Los días pasaban y no podía tomar una decisión.

Y la vida me dio una oportunidad. Aún recuerdo muy bien esa noche. Faltaban unos veinte minutos para cerrar la cafetería cuando un tipo en traje blanco entró. Pidió un café solo, sin azúcar, crema, nada. Se lo serví y antes de retirarme me dijo:

—Takashita Momose. Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre real? En Hosu todos me conocían como Taniguchi Yuzuko (Sí, el nombré lo saqué de un _manga_ , ¿y qué?) ¿Por qué este tipo con pinta de proxeneta barato sabía mi verdadera identidad? Y lo dijo con una calma atemorizante. Su rostro tampoco mostraba alguna emoción, solo me miraba fijamente con sus ojos completamente negros. Dijo que me esperaría dentro de una hora en un parque cercano con una oferta que no podía rechazar. Los siguientes minutos medité sus palabras. Él conocía mi nombre real, algo que debía tomar en cuenta. También era japonés, así que difícilmente era algún agente internacional mandado a arrestarme. Como no tenía nada más que perder, decidí ir a verlo aunque mi jefa dijo desconfiar de él.

Llegué a la hora acordada y ahí estaba, parado junto a una banca donde había varias bolsas que me dieron mala espina. Detrás de él había un tipo moreno de labios gruesos y una chica de mirada helada y cabello castaño. Definitivamente no era policías. ¿Matones? Dude en acercarme más pero al mirar atrás vi a un tipo enorme y musculoso acompañado por una chica y un chico que sin duda eran hermanos gemelos. Bueno, parecía que mis días habían llegado a su fin o al menos eso pensé.

El tipo de traje se presentó como Matsugamiya Douji, líder de la Alianza Onishima, la pandilla más grande, peligrosa y poderosa de Tokio. Había escuchado rumores sobre ellos antes, una que otra noticia en la radio pero solo eso. Claro, no podía rebatirlos o en ese momento me acabarían. Le dejé hablar todo lo que quiso, contó sus planes para dominar Japón, librarse de la _yakuza_ , formar la pandilla más poderosa del país, bla, bla, bla. Y su más grande obstáculo era Super Tomato Commando. Si doblegaba al "héroe" de Japón, dominaría todo y para eso necesitaba tecnología, para igualar su poder. Abrió las bolsas; ¡todas estaban repletas de dinero! En ese momento le presté atención. Onishima estaba decidida a financiar mis inventos, me conseguirían una casa cercana a Tokio y mantendrían mi paradero oculto, sus hackers borrarían mis rastros, incluso ayudarían a fingir mi muerte. No sería la primera vez que trabajaba para criminales, aunque ellos eran los primeros en conocer mi rostro. Douji dijo que no pasaba nada si me negaba pero, ¿podía creerle? Estaba rodeada por ellos, sin manera de escapar o pedir ayuda, me ofrecían dinero y una oportunidad de tener una revancha contra mi rival de toda la vida. ¿Qué más podía perder? Acepté en ese instante y todas mis reflexiones anteriores se fueron a la basura. Ni siquiera me molesté en renunciar a mis trabajos; tomé las pocas cosas que tenía y esa misma noche salimos para Tokio.

Apenas llegamos a la capital me puse a trabajar. El mismo Douji mandó construir un laboratorio para mí y en menos de una semana tenía todo equipado. Hay que darle su mérito, son muy rápidos. No sé de donde sacarían tanto dinero pero nunca tuve problema alguno para conseguir materiales ni comida. Además tenía acceso a internet, radio y televisión, así pude seguir de cerca las acciones de Super Tomato Commando. ¿Presiones? Douji tenía prisa, claro, quería ser el primero en poner en aprietos a la heroína y el primero en derrotarla, pero al mismo tiempo fue paciente con mis inventos. Sus pedidos fueron demasiado básicos, equipo para sus tenientes y alguna manera de darles superpoderes; por lo demás, tuve total libertad creativa, siempre y cuando pudiera neutralizar a Super Tomato Commando.

Lo primero que inventé fue el equipo de los gemelos. Podría decirse que era lo más sencillo. Te ahorrare el análisis. Los cascos no tienen la mayor ciencia, son básicamente unos simples cascos de motociclista con unos distorsionadores de voz y un recubrimiento reforzado. No me extraña que Toshino pudiera destruir el cristal de uno de estos. Lo interesante está en los guantes y las botas. La idea era pegar duro y rápido, adaptar las herramientas al estilo de los gemelos. No podía darles mucha fuerza pero sí velocidad. Los motores de reacción sobre sus muñecas funcionan como propulsores, aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes y también la fuerza de su impacto, aunque por su propia seguridad no es un aumento muy significativo. ¿Sabes cómo se activan? No, claro que no sabes… Bien, el interruptor está al costado de sus dedos índices, basta presionarlo con el pulgar. ¿Ingenioso, no? En cuanto a las botas, esas tienen doble motor. Los tubos de escape sobre los talones permiten la salida de los gases de cada motor y esos se usan para aumentar el rendimiento de sus patadas. No pude recrear tu sistema antigravedad, así que solo puse otro par de propulsores en las suelas. No fue fácil aprender a usarlas.

Luego vino una motocicleta modificada que nunca terminé. Estaba preparando una aleación ultraligera y resistente para construirla, cristales blindados, motores subsónicos y todo un arsenal de armas ocultas. Apenas dibujé los planos, el tal Furukawa apareció (por cierto, fue la primera vez que lo vi) y me pidió no construir nada. No quería problemas, así que le pedí a Douji que hablara con él mientras me dedicaba al tercer pedido: armas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dime, ¿el detective Iinuma sabe algo sobre Yashiya Yui? Exacto. Además de su nombre y de ser la numero 1, no hay más detalles. Bien, te diré su especialidad: combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas. Bastones, macanas, nunchakus, garrotes, palos, todo objeto contundente le sirve. Pero tiene un favorito: el látigo. Así que supe muy bien que hacer. Primero, crear bastones más duros y resistentes que la madera pero con su mismo peso. Segundo, un látigo capaz de enfrentar a Super Tomato Commando. Difícil, muy difícil… pero logré algo. Utilicé la aleación ultraligera de la motocicleta para crear un látigo capaz de conducir electricidad (créeme, fue un fastidio) y que también obedezca ciertos comandos con un control integrado a su mango. Por dentro tiene un esqueleto articulado y flexible que le permite a su dueña manipularlo como un látigo normal, pero también puede enroscarse a voluntad y soltarse con un botón. No estoy segura de que tan efectivo será contra Toshino y su traje, pero me gustó el resultado.

Por último, el superpoder. En eso trabajé desde el primer día. ¿Douji quería fuerza? Eso le di. Fue arduo, peligroso y tardado pero lo conseguí en un tiempo record. Tuve que incursionar en áreas que poco habíamos trabajado y sacrificar muchos ratones para conseguirlo. Si de algo estoy orgullosa, es de la fórmula del potenciador de fuerza. Es un compuesto químico que mejora el rendimiento físico de una persona, específicamente sus músculos, por lo que tanto su resistencia y fuerza se ven amplificadas a niveles inhumanos. A decir verdad, temía que no funcionara como se esperaba. En las pruebas lograron romper piedras, partir puertas de autos, Handou pudo levantar un camión. Aun así, no estaba segura de su efectividad en combate hasta el incidente de Akihabara. ¡Que pasada! Mi potenciador igualó en fuerza a tu traje. Pero cómo pudiste ver, porque debiste verlo, tiene un gran defecto: su duración. Los efectos se mantienen entre 30 a 45 minutos. Si puedes soportarlos, la victoria es tuya. Aun así, Douji estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados de mis creaciones y cuando cada teniente dominó su arma, comenzó el ataque de Onishima.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, un asedio a Toshino mediante ataques sin un sentido aparente en los cuales no podía ganar. La estrategia era bajar su confianza, pero no solo su autoestima, también hacerle quedar mal ante las autoridades, la prensa y los civiles; y para que nadie sospechara de mí, fingimos mi muerte. Teníamos claro que con mis antecedentes, alguien podría señalarme. Ahora, no me preguntes de dónde sacaron el cuerpo calcinado, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo.

Lo único que no planeado fue ese enfrentamiento en Akihabara, no sabíamos que ella estaría ahí. La idea original era comenzar con el falso secuestro de _μ's_ , algo llamativo que funcionara como distracción para asaltar el MARUHAN Shinjuku Toho, luego una serie de asaltos en Takaoka, había planes para atentar contra una estación de trenes y rematar con varios secuestros. Pero de la nada, las cosas cambiaron… una mañana me visitaron varios esbirros de Handou diciendo que debía acompañarlos. Sospeché que algo andaba mal, pues Douji siempre avisa ante cualquier cambio de planes. Además, la facción de Handou suele encargarse de los trabajos sucios. Quise llamar a Douji pero no contestó y con cada segundo que pasaba, esos mastodontes se volvían agresivos. Supe que era momento de irme, pues ellos estaban ahí para eliminarme; por algún motivo, Douji pensó que ya no le servía. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero querían que desapareciera. Y pensar que ya planeaba tatuarme el escudo de la Alianza. Salí por la puerta de emergencia y me robé uno de los autos en los que venían. ¿A dónde podía ir ahora? ¿De nuevo a Hosu? No. ¿Empezar de cero en otra ciudad? Tampoco; Onishima pudo encontrarme cuando estaba en el anonimato, ahora que me conocían sería más fácil. En mi desesperación llegué a esta estación de policía, bajé del auto y me entregué en la recepción. Podré estar presa, pero viva".

* * *

—Y esa es la historia de cómo terminé aquí —el silencio volvió a imperar. Nana no sabía cómo responder a eso y Momose no esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Nerviosa, llevó la mano a uno de los rizos de su cabello y se puso a juguetear con este.

—Tengo que decirte esto como científica —dijo Nana tras varios minutos. Su único ojo visible destelló en la sala—. Aunque tus medios son cuestionables y todo lo que hiciste es un delito, ¡tú formula potenciadora es asombrosa!

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —respondió la otra recuperando un poco el color de sus mejillas—. No esperaba mucho, temía que fuera un fracaso pero al final fue todo un éxito. Tiene su detalle, pero aun así es efectiva.

—Es algo que yo nunca hubiera hecho.

—No creo que sea divertido ver explotar a una persona —ambas callaron y de la nada comenzaron a reír con sonoras carcajadas—. Si alguien nos escuchara, pensaría que estamos locas —entre las risas, Nana señaló la ventana y eso les causó aún más gracia.

—El genio y la locura van de la mano —respondió Nishigaki tras recuperar el aliento.

—¡Deja de tener razón todo el tiempo! —y con ese reclamo, ambas comenzaron a reír de nuevo como si aquella fuera una charla entre viejas amigas. Pero las risas no tardaron en volverse amargas hasta apagarse—. ¿Por qué dejé que las cosas terminaran así?

—No podemos cambiar nuestras acciones del pasado. Sin embargo, podemos hacernos responsables de sus consecuencias.

—¡Cierto! —gritó Momose golpeando la mesa con fuerza—. No te hice venir para contarte mis penas, sino para ayudarte a vencer a esos Onishima. Escúchame con atención… para vencer a la pandilla debes fragmentarla. Son como un edificio, quítales un pilar y toda la organización se vendrá abajo.

—Ese es nuestro objetivo, pero nunca hemos logrado atrapar a uno solo. Furukawa siempre escapa ante nuestros ojos, incluso cuando rescató a Handou, los Sumire cambiaron de lugar con alguien más, Akai usó un señuelo. Siempre caemos en sus tretas.

—Eso es porque lo están haciendo mal. Curioso —señaló Takashita—, acabas de mencionar a los más fáciles de capturar.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Sabes cómo se formó Onishima? No es un montón de pandilleros que se reunieron un día y optaron por aliarse para dominar las calles del Tokio. El fuerte de Douji es el aspecto psicológico, eso quiere decir que tiene dos opciones para tratar a sus potenciales aliados: o te amenaza hasta que aceptas o te compra usando tus deseos a su favor. Los líderes de las pandillas rivales fueron amenazados para unirse a Onishima o disolver a sus grupos, pero los tenientes son diferentes, a ellos los compró a base de promesas, justo como lo hizo conmigo. Por eso le son fieles aunque hay algunos que no parecen estar muy comprometidos con Onishima.

—Y supongo que esos son los fáciles de capturar —la charla había cambiado en un instante. Momose era orgullosa y al verse traicionada por sus aliados no pudo evitar buscar una venganza. Aunque por fuera, Nana estuviera seria, por dentro sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones: nunca había hablado más de diez minutos con Momose en su vida y ahora estaban planeando el contraataque a una organización criminal.

—Lo más fieles a Douji son Handou y Kouhen, difícilmente podrás negociar con ellos. Yashiya parece disfrutar su puesto, pero no tiene una fe ciega en su líder. Los menos convencidos son Furukawa y los Sumire. ¿Mi consejo? Primero elimina a Furukawa Aoi. No solo es su principal medio de transporte e ingresos; su relación con el resto de la pandilla es mala. Suele estar apartado de ellos y no dudo que Douji lo mantenga en la Alianza solo por amenazas. Si lo logras, no solo te deshaces de él, sino de todos los motociclistas.

—Eso ya lo intentamos, pero como no pelea, Kyoko no puede hacer mucho. El chico solo corre.

—En efecto. Su proceder es diferente al resto de la pandilla. Furukawa apuesta en carreras que él mismo corre. Tienen que retarlo y ganarle pata que haga lo que tú le mandes. Es parte de su orgullo. En segundo lugar, los gemelos Sumire, en especial la chica. Ellos solo están ahí por su hermano preso.

—¡Momento! ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —le detuvo Nana. Sacó el celular de su bata y le enseñó la fotografía de los profesores pasantes seguida de las imágenes de la batalla en el AEON MALL. Momose solo dejó escapar una risa—. Sospechamos que cambian de lugar entre ellos y ya sabemos que se infiltraron bajo el apellido Yatsumura, pero ¿por qué?

—Vamos por partes. Raino en verdad es mujer y Kazeno es hombre. No me preguntes por qué lo hacen, creo que es parte de su estrategia para huir de la policía. Y lo otros, ¿no es obvio? —respondió Takashita con ironía en su voz—. Los mandó a espiar, a reconocer a su objetivo y notar sus puntos débiles. Nana… El objetivo de Douji es Super Tomato Commando. De eso se trata todo, quiere que Toshino se una a Onishima, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Por eso me necesitaba, para construir una réplica del traje.

Ante tal revelación, todo cobró sentido para Nishigaki- _sensei_. El extraño proceder de Onishima era para demostrar su superioridad. El plan era arrinconar a Kyoko a un punto en el cual fuera mejor darle la espalda a un país que de sentía defraudado de su héroe. Por eso tantos señuelos y la combinación de golpes de gran consideración y otros de menor escala, una serie interminable de crímenes para demostrar la insuficiencia de una sola heroína. Y si el ofrecimiento fallaba, estaban las amenazas. Con los Sumire en la escuela, Onishima ya conocía a todas las amigas de Kyoko y podían utilizarlas para presionar a la joven.

—Tienen que actuar rápido Nana. Douji ha cambiado sus planes y no estoy segura de que planea hacer, pero si me quitó del camino es porque ya tiene a alguien más.

—No lo dejaremos actuar, eso te lo aseguro —respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza. ¿Para Momose o para ella misma?

—Así me gusta. Y antes de irte… quiero pedirte un favor.

—No puedo sacarte de aquí tan fácil, Momose —respondió Nishigaki de inmediato, su semblante era serio y fingía permanecer duro, pero no podía ocultar la lástima que sentía por su colega y compañera de clases—. Tus delitos son graves y no creo que pueda negociar una reducción a tus cargos.

—Eso ya lo sé. Mi intención no era pedirte eso —dijo apartando la mirada—. Yo solo quería pedirte… cuando todo esto de Onishima llegue a su fin… me gustaría que… me visitaras de vez en cuando.

Nana se quedó con la boca abierta y sus ojos demostraron el mismo desconcierto de aquella ocasión en la que se enfrentó a una ecuación incapaz de entender. Y esa situación era similar, pues no podía comprender la petición de Momose. Esperaba una súplica de ayuda, una negociación para conseguir su libertad de manera más rápida; podía lidiar con eso, explicar el motivo de porqué le negarían cualquier atenuante a sus crimines, pero no esperaba tan extraña petición. Solo ser visitada.

—Pareces confundida —sonrió Momose—. Lo entiendo, la rival de toda la vida, aquella que juró superarte y dejar tus inventos en el olvido frente a los profesores el último día de clases, quien destruyó la escuela en la cual trabajas y equipó a los criminales que ahora son tu dolor de cabeza te pide visitarla en prisión.

—Sí, es una petición extraña. Incluso para ti.

—No tienes que cumplirla, después de todo, yo tengo la culpa de esto. Pero… —se quedó callada de pronto. Bajó la cabeza para que Nana no pudiera ver sus ojos llorosos ni el esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse. Sus manos temblaron sobre la mesa hasta que logró serenarse—. No tengo a nadie más Nana, a nadie. Me quedé sola, siempre lo estuve y en mi ambición me aparté aún más de las personas. En cambio, tú siempre fuiste popular en la universidad, todos se acercaban a ti y, tal vez nunca lo notaste, pero tanto chicas como chicos pretendían salir contigo. Yo preferí sentir celos —dijo con dificultad—, decidí competir contigo en vez de acercarme. Y ahora pagó las consecuencias. Apuesto que aun eres popular, con tus alumnas y las demás maestras.

—No sé qué tan querida sea por mis estudiantes —respondió Nana con una risa nerviosa. El ambiente se había tornado incómodo y desde hacía unos minutos comenzó a sentir cierta lástima por Momose—, pero mis compañeras a veces me fastidian.

—A eso me refiero. Siempre tan popular. Difícilmente comprendes la soledad que he sentido. Siempre tuviste toda la atención, los reflectores te iluminaban, todos te pedían ayuda. Ahora tienes a tus alumnas y a esa asistente que solo tú puedes escuchar...

—Vendré a verte —le interrumpió Nana.

Entre las dos científicas se hizo un silencio. El ojo de Nana brillaba con sinceridad por debajo de su cabello platinado y una sonrisa amistosa se dibujó en sus labios para Momose, quien ocultó sus ganas de llorar con una expresión de asombro. Los rizos azules ocultaron el rostro de Takashita. Giró la cabeza a una de las paredes, no quería ser vista así, conteniendo las lágrimas que brotaban ante tal acto de bondad.

—Aunque no lo creas, entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento de soledad —dijo Nishigaki conciliadora—, además, sería una pena dejar a una mente tan privilegiada como la tuya a su suerte en este lugar.

—Nana… —tal vez fue el cumplido, quizá el acceder a su petición, pero Momose no pudo evitar sonreír con sincera alegría y lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó de la silla con la intensión de abrazar a su colega, pero se contuvo—. Gracias.

* * *

Durante el viaje de regreso a Takaoka, Nana no dejó de idear un plan para contrarrestar a Onishima. Gracias a Momose tenía una noción de los alcances de sus creaciones y sabía que aún faltaban armas por enfrentar. El principal problema era el potenciador de fuerza, un químico terrible que había igualado y superado las capacidades del traje de Super Tomato Commando. Tan solo recordar el combate en Akihabara le causaba escalofríos. Una pelea de 45 minutos era mucho tiempo, aun con el traje reforzado de Inukarin; por lo que debía crear algún compuesto capaz de neutralizarlo. Por suerte, Momose escribió parte de la formula y le dio la ubicación del que fue su escondite, en donde estaban guardados los apuntes y planos para los inventos que le hizo a Onishima. Sin embargo, no iba a arriesgarse a ir, por más que necesitara aquellos documentos. En cambio, el mismo Iinuma se ofreció a llevar consigo un grupo de policías a inspeccionar los refugios de la pandilla señalados por Momose y recoger todo lo que hubiera ahí. Con la promesa de recibir noticias de cualquier descubrimiento, Nana tomó el último tren con destino a Takaoka. No había tiempo que perder, Kyoko y las demás tenían que saber lo que se aproximaba, todas las amigas de la heroína de Takaoka corrían peligro.

Al llegar a la estación de Takaoka tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de mensajes. A pesar de la importancia de la información obtenida, de la gravedad de los asuntos que debían tratar y la delicada situación, solo había una persona con la que quería hablar antes que con nadie más, al menos debía informarle de su regreso. Tecleó el mensaje en la pantalla: "Acabo de llegar" y seleccionó a su destinatario: Matsumoto Rise. Con algo de suerte, ella seguiría despierta y respondería al instante. Con una sonrisa embobada, Nana salió de la estación; caminó por el estacionamiento vacío, iluminado por los postes de luz y una máquina expendedora. Hubiera preferido manejar su motocicleta para despejarse un poco, pero prefirió dejarla en su casa para ahorrarse unos cuantos yenes. Ahora tendría que soportar al conductor de _Uber_ durante todo el trayecto y eso no era mejor que lidiar con sus preocupaciones.

—Nishigaki Nana —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió de punta a punta su espalda y por un momento se detuvo su corazón. Era imposible que estuviera en esa situación, ¿por qué tenía que pasar así? Respiró hondo y pudo sentir como en su bolsillo vibraba el celular. Rise acababa de responder su mensaje. Se dio la vuelta y ante ella estaba Furukawa Aoi, líder de la pandilla de motociclistas y el teniente número 3 de Onishima. Detrás de él se reunían sus seguidores. En poco tiempo, el estacionamiento se llenó de jóvenes en motocicleta; escapar ya era imposible.

—Furukawa Aoi —respondió Nana. Reunir valor para hacerle frente significó un gran esfuerzo.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

* * *

 _¡Momose volvió! Después de estar desaparecida durante tanto tiempo, la rival de Nana ha vuelto y, en cierta manera, se une a la lucha contra Onishima en busca de venganza. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Douji quisiera deshacerse de ella?_

 _Nana se ha visto envuelta en una situación muy delicada, ¡ahora la rodean los motociclistas! ¿Cual será su motivo?_

 _Este es, por ahora, el capitulo más largo del fic. En word fueron 14 páginas y un pedacito de la 15. Vamos a dejarlo en 14. Sé que la espera fue larga, pero la vida tiene ciertas complicaciones de las cuales no podemos escapar. Espero que su paciencia fuera recompensada con este capítulo._

 _Es posible que lo siguiente en publicarse sea un "intermedio" enfocado en Akane. Pero ya sabemos que cambio de idea muy seguido._

 _A todo esto... ¿sabían que me shippean con Kyomori? Yo me acabo de enterar por un meme. Si quieren verlo, vayan a mi página de Facebook: El extraño mundo de Al._

 _Sin mas..._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	21. Carrera a Nanamori

La carrera a Nanamori

En su vida entera, Nishigaki Nana había dicho una sola grosería. Era un vocabulario que, contrario a Iinuma, no le gustaba utilizar y evitaba a toda costa. No dijo ni una sola palabra de esa clase cuando, por ejemplo, su primer experimento le estalló en la cara o al cortarse el dedo con unas pinzas durante sus prácticas en la universidad. Las frustraciones se manifestaban con un dolor de hombros pero no era algo que un café caliente no pudiera arreglar, o una ducha, incluso la sola mirada de Rise bastaba para relajarla en los momentos de mayor tensión. No importaba la situación, por más complicada o frustrante que esta fuera, su lenguaje permanecería impecable. Sin embargo, solo había una palabra de podía describir el momento: jodido. Muy jodido. Y aunque no lo dijo, sí lo pensó. No solo tenía a Furukawa Aoi frente a ella, también iba acompañado por toda su pandilla de motociclistas y no importaba a donde mirase, no había forma alguna de escapar. Estaba rodeada, sin salida posible. Por tercera vez en el día, lamentó no tener a Choco consigo.

—¿Solo quieres hablar? —respondió con ironía. Convivir con Kyoko ya le estaba afectando bastante—. No creo que necesites a tantos motociclistas para eso.

—No es mi intensión asustarle con mis muchachos, pero si quiere hablar en privado, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Solo le advierto una cosa: ni se le ocurra llamar a la policía o a Super Tomato Commando. Esto es entre nosotros dos.

—Entre nosotros dos y traes a todo estos chicos —ironizó Nana.

—Ellos solo me escoltan, les he ordenado no intervenir.

Aoi era joven. No superaba los 17 años y ya era líder de una pandilla. Nana miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando los rostros del resto de motociclistas. Aquello era una mezcla de edades, había tanto jóvenes que debían rondar la edad de su líder como ya mayores de 20 años y quizá hasta más. La oscuridad no permitía distinguirles bien. Sus ojos volvieron al líder, imperturbable y sonriente. ¿Cómo hizo para que todos aquellos hombres le obedecieran? Sin duda, pertenecer a la Alianza Onishima significaba poder entre el bajo mundo. Sin embargo, ellos eran seguidores de Furukawa, no de Onishima. Cuando las cavilaciones de Nana terminaron, se dio cuenta que había vuelto al interior de la estación y solo le acompañaba el líder motociclista. A espaldas del él había un luminoso letrero que anunciaba el siguiente concierto de _μ's_ en Takaoka. Faltaban dos meses para este.

—¿Se siente más cómoda ahora? —preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sí, así está mejor —respondió la científica mirando a sus espaldas.

—Descuide, Yamada no dejara que nadie más se acerque. Entre nosotros, mi palabra es absoluta.

—Admirable para alguien de tu edad.

—Gracias, no ha sido fácil ganarme el respeto de la gente.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Pese a las cortesías, era evidente que ninguno tenía intenciones amistosas. Nana sentía el peligro que le rodeaba, un intento de escape sería fatal tomando en cuenta su entorno, además, carecía de apoyo. No hacía falta pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de su estado indefenso; aunque llamara a Kyoko o Akari, no tendrían tiempo de llegar a salvarla por más rápido que volaran. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en la situación. El mismo Aoi había llegado a ella, eso demostraba que le había estado vigilando y, a su vez, que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. De haberla querido secuestrar, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Habló con ella, Nishigaki-san? —preguntó de pronto el motociclista.

—Con ella… ¿te refieres a Momose?

—Exacto. Por eso fue a Tokio, ¿no es así? El detective Iinuma le llamó para que visitara a su rival de la universidad. Supongo que ella está molesta con Onishima y ya le contó todo lo que sabe sobre nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —alcanzó a decir Nana retirándose unos pasos.

—No se asuste Nishigaki-san, ya le dije que no saldrá herida de esto —respondió Furukawa con una sonrisa—. Pero no puedo creer que las cosas salieran mejor de lo planeado. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que estaba subestimando a Onishima, pero no creí que tanto —murmuró Nana. La traición a Momose, su estancia en prisión, su visita a la estación de policía en Tokio; todo había sido una trampa—. Traicionaron a Momose para llegar a mí.

—Correcto. El plan original era entregarla a la policía pero logró huir. Por suerte, ella misma terminó en la estación y gracias a eso estamos aquí, solos usted y yo, tal como lo esperaba.

—¿Tu plan era este? ¿Charlar a solas conmigo?

—Podría decirse. Yo sé que usted es la inventora de los trajes de Super Tomato Commando e Inukarin, por lo tanto, es la única mente capaz de reproducir esas piezas. Estoy seguro que Takashita ya le dijo el motivo de todas las acciones de Douji.

—Sí, le interesa mi invento y quiere a toda costa poner a Super Tomato Commando de su parte, por eso los ataques sin sentido. Déjame adivinar el resto. Tu idea es llevarme contigo para que le construya un traje a ese tal Douji.

—Correcto. Pude convencerlo de que solo usted sería capaz de fabricar semejante arma para Onishima. Pero teníamos que deshacernos de Takashita para llamar su atención y la del detective, así podríamos separar a nuestros principales rivales del nuevo objetivo —dijo señalando a Nana—, la única persona que conoce la realización del traje de Super Tomato Commando.

—Y todos caímos en tu gran plan —suspiró la científica. Se encogió de hombros y alzó los brazos en gesto despreocupado, aunque por dentro fuera una maraña de nervios—. ¿Acaso planeas secuestrarme o algo así? Dudo mucho que trajeras a toda tu pandilla solo para decirme todo eso.

—Se equivoca, no vine a llevármela por la fuerza. Mis métodos son diferentes a los de Douji.

—Eso me lo advirtió Momose.

—Así es. Si viene conmigo, fabricará uno o más trajes para cumplir el compromiso que habrá adquirido —y, ante la mirada de Nana, la apacible sonrisa de Aoi se distorsionó en una expresión temible, una sonrisa torcida que le produjo temor—. ¡Una deuda de honor que no podrá negarse a cumplir!

—Momose me lo dijo, tú pasión es la velocidad y para conseguir lo que quieres retas a tus oponentes a una carrera —Nana se esforzó por mantenerse tranquila, pero el repentino cambio en el rostro del muchacho había sido atemorizante. Respiró hondo para calmarse y a su mente vino la imagen de Kyoko enfrentando a multitud de criminales. Era solo una niña y ya enfrentado a ladrones, mafiosos y pandilleros con suma valentía. En cambio, ella, siendo adulta, miraba todo desde un monitor en la seguridad de su laboratorio. Era momento de saltar a la acción, sabía que solo ella podría vencer a Aoi en una carrera de motocicletas—. ¡Así que acepto tu reto! Si me ganas, construiré todos los trajes que Douji quiera. Pero si yo gano…

—Tendrá el control de mi pandilla —le interrumpió. Nana se quedó callada, asombrada por las palabras de Aoi—. Si usted me gana, renunciaré a Onishima y le daré mi puesto como líder de la pandilla de motociclistas.

—¿De… de verdad?

—No se sorprenda, Nishigaki-san. Esta es mi apuesta de siempre —se dio la vuelta tras esas palabras y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida—. Le daré una hora para alistarse. No veremos aquí mismo y para evitar que haga algo innecesario, Yamada irá con usted.

—Antes de irte, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

—La escucho.

—¿Por qué le sugeriste a Douji cambiar de planes?

En ese momento, Aoi se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y sin volver el rostro, respondió:

—Es solo que la estrategia de Douji me parecía incorrecta.

Dicho esto, el líder motociclista salió de la estación, dejando a Nana con muchas más dudas. Solo estaba segura de una cosa: él no era como sus colegas y si en verdad aquella era su apuesta de siempre, lo hacía para abandonar Onishima sin ningún problema. De manera discreta, la científica revisó su celular para verificar de quien era el mensaje que le llegó. Tenía dos notificaciones, una de Rise y otra de Iinuma. Pensó en responder ambos mensajes, pero se contuvo. De ser descubierta, el trato quedaría cancelado y seguramente se la llevarían por la fuerza.

—¡Muchachos! —alcanzó a escuchar en su camino al estacionamiento—. ¡Tendremos una carrera!

La respuesta fue inmediata. Las voces de todos los pandilleros se unieron en un solo grito de euforia que retumbó al interior de la estación y la cabeza de Nishigaki. Tal vez aceptar el reto de Furukawa no había sido su mejor idea, pero no encontró otra manera de salir del aprieto. Intentó tomar de nuevo su celular, quería mandar un mensaje a su querida asistente, pero una silueta en las puertas de la estación se lo impidió. Notó la mirada vigilante de Yamada, el segundo al mando de los motociclistas. No hacía falta pedir nombres, lo tenía bien identificado gracias a los numerosos informes de Iinuma. Los ojos de aquel motociclista le miraban sobre la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro pero no parecía haber notado sus intenciones. Sin decirle nada, el muchacho se acercó a ella y le saludó con una leve reverencia. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—La llevaré por su motocicleta —dijo Yamada. Por su tono de voz, era el único de los motociclistas al cual esa carrera no le producía emoción alguna—. A menos que prefiera utilizar una de las nuestras.

—Veo que también me han vigilado, saben que tengo una motocicleta.

—Aoi siempre busca posibles rivales.

—Así que se trata de eso —respondió Nana. Pasó una mano por su cabello y se acercó a Yamada—. Vamos, no desconfío de ustedes, pero la conexión entre conductor y vehículo es especial.

—Qué curioso —dijo Yamada—. Aoi dice lo mismo.

Los dos abandonaron la estación de trenes en la motocicleta de Yamada. Atrás quedaron los demás motoristas que, a la señal de su líder, arrancaron sus vehiculos y partieron en sentido opuesto al que avanzaban el segundo al mando y la científica. En el estacionamiento solo quedaron Aoi y un reducido grupo de pandilleros, todos emocionados por mirar a su líder competir en una carrera a quien animaban mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a su motocicleta. Sin embargo, Yamada no mostraba el mínimo interés en aquella competencia y, ante los ojos de Nana, tampoco Furukawa.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Nana no duró ni 20 minutos aunque estos se sintieron eternos. La científica no sabía que esperar de los pandilleros y miraba hacia atrás en todo momento, temerosa de una emboscada que nunca llegó. Tampoco alejó su mano del celular, no podía tomarlo para responder los mensajes, pero a la mínima sospecha de alguna traición, llamaría a Kyoko. Las luces de la calle brillaban ante su rostro ansioso, estaba por enfrentar a un miembro de Onishima en su propio juego y en su cabeza se arremolinaban diferentes pensamientos. ¿Imprudencia o valentía? Una mezcla de ambas le llevó a este momento. Estaba en una situación complicada y lo único que podía hacer para librarse de todo era ganar.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Nishigaki. En el jardín esperaba su motocicleta, cubierta por una funda que le protegía de la lluvia y el viento. Nana bajó del vehículo y miró a sus espaldas. Estaban completamente solos, ni un solo vecino o pandillero se distinguía en la calle. Yamada permanecía callado. Bajó de su motocicleta y se cruzó de brazos para esperar. La científica tampoco le dirigió la palabra, se limitó a entrar a su casa. Sabía que disponía de poco tiempo, cualquier demora podía resultar sospechosa. Con una mano en el celular avanzó por la habitación en busca de su casco y los guantes. La pantalla del teléfono aun marcaba mensajes pendientes de leer, pero ahora eran tres: uno de Iinuma y dos de Matsumoto. Tomó su casco pero volvió a dejarlo; de forma disimulada miró a su espalda para verificar que seguía sola. Al no ver a nadie, decidió actuar rápido. Entró a los contactos de su celular y seleccionó a Matsumoto, apretó la opción de crear un atajo en pantalla y lo colocó en la principal. Si algo llegaba a salir mal, tendría dos contactos de emergencia. Se puso los guantes y volvió a cargar con su casco. Se dispuso a salir de casa cuando sintió otra vibración en el bolsillo. No hacía falta ver la pantalla para saber quién era. Tragó saliva con dificultad y por fin cruzó la puerta hacia el jardín. Ahí afuera le esperaba Yamada, en la misma posición. Nana retiró la funda de su motocicleta con un tirón que reveló su carrocería roja y negra. Esperaba que la carrera no afectara su pintura, hacía un par de semanas que la había retocado. Montó el vehículo; sus manos se sentían heladas a pesar de los guantes y en sus ojos era evidente la ansiedad. Entonces miró fijamente a Yamada, imperturbable, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

—A diferencia de tus compañeros, no pareces entusiasmado por esto —dijo Nana ajustando su casco. Apretó el manubrio con sus manos temblorosas y el corazón galopando en su pecho. Siempre ponía a prueba su habilidad con la motocicleta, media su tiempo en cada recorrido, pequeños retos personales. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compitió contra alguien.

—Supongo que alguien debe mantener la cordura en todo esto —contestó alzando los brazos—. Nishigaki… disculpe que me atreva a esto, pero quiero pedirle un favor.

—¿Un favor? No voy a dejarme ganar si es lo que planeas, no me importa lo peligroso que pueda tornarse…

—Nada de eso —intervino el motero—, he visto conducir a Aoi en muchas ocasiones y el no necesita arreglar una carrera.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres pedirme?

—Gane.

Ganar. Con esa palabra en la mente, Nishigaki recorrió el camino de vuelta a la estación de trenes. Había querido preguntarle a Yamada el motivo de tan curiosa petición, el motivo que tenía para apoyarla a ella y no a su colega, pero en cuanto le pidió ganar la carrera se dio la vuelta para arrancar su motocicleta. No volvieron a hablarse en ningún momento, ni cuando pararon a cargar combustible. El segundo al mando permaneció callado y alejado de ella, solo mirándola para evitar que realizara alguna llamada de emergencia. La tentación de tomar el celular y pedir el auxilio de Kyoko era fuerte e insoportable, solo necesitaba colocar su dedo sobre el icono y la rubia llegaría en un instante a donde quiera que la científica se encontrara. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo tenía a un guardia detrás de ella. Sin embargo, esa calma que se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su actitud le volvía sospechoso. Nada le aseguraba que realmente estaban solos o, aún peor, la existencia de un plan B para obligarla a participar en el juego de Aoi.

Al llegar a su destino, la muchedumbre de pandilleros se había reducido a unos quince sin contar a su líder. Pero al mirar con atención, descubrió que los motociclistas seguían cerca, todos formados en dos inmensas hileras que se extendían a cada lado de la calle hasta perderse en la primera curva. Toda ruta alterna estaba cerrada por una barricada de caballos de acero y sus jinetes. Nadie podía intervenir pero tampoco escapar. El líder de los moteros, teniente número 3 de la Alianza Onishima, estaba dándoles la espalda; limpiaba su motocicleta con gran esmero en un último preparativo para la carrera que estaba por iniciar.

—Llegaron antes del tiempo acordado —dijo Aoi al verlos. De inmediato se separó de su vehículo y metió ambas manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Eso anticipa una buena competencia.

—Estos muchachos están muy bien organizados —reconoció Nana al quitarse el casco para mirar mejor el camino.

—No queremos que nadie interfiera con esto. Es un asunto solo entre usted y yo —tranquilamente, Furukawa Aoi le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa. Montó en su vehículo y, como si de un ritual se tratase, se puso un par de guantes negros—. Eso incluye a Super Tomato.

—Nadie más sabe de esto —respondió Nana de inmediato—. Si alguien acabará con la pandilla de motociclistas, seré yo.

—Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar —dijo Aoi. Su sonrisa se tornaba atemorizante—. Una última pregunta. ¿Su motocicleta tiene alguna modificación?

—Solo la pintura que acabo de mandar a retocar. Las alteraciones costosas son un insulto para la habilidad de piloto, ¿no crees?

—Pensamos igual, Nishigaki-san —comentó Aoi con un suspiro amargo.

Ambos se acercaron a la línea de salida. Decidieron utilizar el señalamiento de alto más cercano a la estación de tren. Los dos competidores encendieron sus motocicletas que estremecieron a la multitud de pandilleros con su fuerte rugir. La emoción en aquellos hombres era evidente, gritaban y animaban a su líder con voces frenéticas; sin embargo, tanto Aoi como Yamada permanecían callados. Ni un alarde, ni una amenaza o alguna correspondencia a las palabras de la banda. Todo era silencio de su parte. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Nana, pero le restó importancia; en su mente solo estaba un objetivo y ese era derrotar a Furukawa Aoi. La carrera iniciaría en cuanto Yamada diera la señal, partirían de la estación de trenes y la meta serían las puertas de la secundaria Nanamori. Un trayecto breve que se sentiría inmenso.

El brazo de Yamada se alzó sobre su cabeza y en ese momento Nana supo que debía concentrarse en el camino bordeado por motociclistas. Era su turno de jugar a la heroína y menguar las fuerzas de Onishima. Los motores de ambas motocicletas rugieron con fuerza, provocando una ola de adrenalina en sus pilotos y un sin fin de vítores por parte de los pandilleros. La científica miró de reojo a su rival. El muchacho permanecía con el rostro rígido. La mano de Yamada bajó de golpe indicando el inicio de la carrera. Los neumáticos de ambas motocicletas giraron sobre el asfalto, provocando un chirrido que se unió al clamor de los motores y la euforia de los espectadores. Ambos competidores iniciaron la carrera al mismo tiempo, abandonando la imaginaria línea de salida juntos. Nana no pudo verlo, pero el rostro de Aoi había cambiado totalmente; la expresión serena desapareció para dar paso a una retorcida sonrisa tan temible como arrogante.

Vista al frente, fija en el horizonte nocturno de la ciudad y una interminable franja negra que corría debajo de sus pies. Nana ni siquiera sentía que avanzara por las calles de Takaoka; al contrario, todo se movía debajo de ella y el rugido de su motocicleta había sido suavizado hasta percibirse como un zumbido armónico en sus oídos. A cada costado suyo pasaban luces y señalamientos de tránsito; las luces de los semáforos, los letreros y hasta los faros de los vehículos de los pandilleros se percibían borrosos y efímeros, el entorno que le rodeaba se desintegraban a su paso por la calle desierta. No podía distinguir rostros ni edificios, todo corría tan veloz ante sus ojos que solo notaba manchas deformes a su paso. Lo único que su ojo podía notar era la calle interminable y el inalcanzable horizonte que cambiaba con cada vuelta que daban. Bajó la mirada al velocímetro, sorprendiéndose de la velocidad alcanzada. La última vez que había sobrepasado los límites reglamentarios fue hacía un par de años cuando viajó a Tokio. Pero en esta ocasión no iba tan lejos.

El zumbido del motor colmaba sus oídos, no escuchaba a otro sonido que no fuera eso o el viento golpeando con su casco; ni los gritos de los pandilleros le llegaban o las reacciones de los pocos testigos a la carrera. Estaba sola ella contra el mundo. Entonces un alarido frenético se escuchó a un costado de Nana, sacándola de su trance. Miró a la derecha y encontró a Furukawa a la par de ella, sin casco y lanzando gritos cargados de emoción. Nana podía tener miedo de los resultados de la carrera, de verse rodeada por tantos criminales y de sufrir un accidente; pero su oponente no ocultaba por nada la euforia del momento. Para Aoi la victoria no significaba nada, lo importante era la competencia. Por un instante, Nishigaki miró a su espalda, encontrándose con una creciente marea de motociclistas encabezados por Yamada, aunque les seguían a una distancia considerable.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —gritó Aoi tomando la delantera. Su mirada y su voz eran provocativas, violentas, pero también dejaban relucir una inmensa arrogancia—. ¡Eres mejor que esto!

Los gritos retumbaron en la cabeza de la maestra. Aoi tenía razón, ella era la mejor conductora de todo Takaoka, no podía dejarse vencer por un muchacho. Para vencerlo debía ser confiada, demostrar la misma fe que le tenía a sus inventos. Se acercaron a una curva pronunciada; Nana bajó la velocidad para maniobrar y recuperar la aceleración al girar; pero Aoi, perdido en sus alardes, viró tarde y tuvo que frenar de inmediato. A media curva, ambos coincidieron. Sus miradas sorprendidas se cruzaron por un instante interminable; mientras Aoi se detenía, Nana avanzaba y le sacaba unos valiosos segundos de ventaja. Ahora ella tenía la delantera y no podía perderla por ningún motivo.

Los motores de ambas motocicletas cruzaron las nocturnas calles de Takaoka con un zumbido que se transformaba en un escandaloso andar de un sinfín de motores. Nana solo podía pensar en el camino que faltaba para llegar a Nanamori. Había realizado ese recorrido tantas veces durante los últimos años, lo conocía a la perfección y era capaz de sortearlo sin ver, pero nunca en su vida llegar a la secundaria se sintió tan importante y tan lejano. Fueron 15 eternos y confusos minutos.

Tramos rectos, un par de curvas, de nuevo el tramo recto. Nana adelantaba por segundos, luego le alcanzaba Aoi y de nuevo intercambiaban posiciones ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores. De poder distinguir sus caras, Nishigaki Nana hubiese notado que aquellos criminales le miraban con admiración y que Aoi había borrado la expresión violenta de su rostro para sustituirla por una de gusto. Por fin había encontrado lo que durante tanto tiempo buscó.

Ambos pilotos entraron a la última etapa de la carrera. El tramo final era un camino recto y sin desviación alguna que llevaba hasta las puertas de la secundaria. La ventaja, aunque mínima, pertenecía a Nana por solo unas milésimas; los motores de ambos vehículos explotaron su máximo potencial, deformando las ya borrosas imágenes que rodeaban a ambos pilotos. La entrada se veía tan cercana y lejana al mismo tiempo, el más pequeño error definiría la victoria para cualquiera de los dos. Nishigaki Nana no tenía otra cosa en mente más que llegar antes que su rival, solo existía el horizonte ante sus ojos y la interminable franja gris por la que avanzaba. Furukawa Aoi estaba maravillado más que frustrado; si bien la derrota era una experiencia que detestaba, en su interior sentía una gran satisfacción por haber encontrado a alguien que por fin pudo seguir su paso y que aprovechó el único error que tuvo en la carrera. Ambos estaban centrados en sus propios objetivos, solo existía lo que había ante sus ojos y ninguno notó el peligro que se acercaba. Solo Yamada logró distinguir una anomalía entre los motociclistas.

—¡Aoi! Maldita sea… ¡Aoi! —gritaba frenético sin resultado alguno. Era inútil, el rugido de los motores amortiguaba su voz y la insistencia del líder motociclista por no usar auriculares durante las carreras imposibilitaron cualquier aviso. Frustrado, Yamada alzó un brazo con la esperanza de ser percibido por los pandilleros que esperaban el paso de ambos competidores, pero fue inútil, todos estaban asombrados con la competencia.

La tierra retumbó bajo los cimientos de Nanamori, asustando a los motociclistas ahí estacionados. ¿Un temblor? Su primer pensamiento fue ese, pero la tranquilidad de sus compañeros más alejados les confundió. El grito de uno de ellos alteró al resto de la formación; miraron a sus espaldas en busca de un culpable y con terror encontraron a dos de sus colegas en el suelo, inconscientes. Una mole de músculos se abría paso entre los vehículos, empujando a sus dueños con tal fuerza que terminaban a unos metros de sus motocicletas. Aquellos que pudieron escapar, solo miraban impotentes el avance de aquel hombre de gran tamaño y aun mayor fuerza. Tomó con cada mano una motocicleta y con tremenda furia las arrojó como proyectiles en contra de ambos competidores. El primero cayó detrás de Aoi con un terrible estruendo, el segundo obligó a Nana desviar su trayectoria para evadirlo.

La científica alzó la vista y distinguió ante las puertas de Nanamori al teniente Handou, cargando las motocicletas de los pandilleros y amenazándolos para que se alejasen de él. La confusión se adueñó del lugar, Handou no debería estar ahí ni tenía motivo para interferir en la carrera. Los más valientes de la facción de Furukawa intentaron detenerlo, pero el poderoso criminal les apartó con un manotazo. Otra carga de proyectiles se preparó y salió al encuentro de los dos pilotos. El primero cayó enfrente de Aoi, obligándole a frenar en seco; el segundo impactó a un lado de Nana, haciéndole perder el control del vehículo. Frenó de inmediato aferrándose firmemente a los manubrios de su motocicleta y derrapando frente a los subordinados de Aoi. Por fortuna, logró detenerse antes de impactar con el muro de acero, pero permanecer estática en ese instante no era la mejor opción. Arrancó de nuevo el motor y siguió avanzando hacia la escuela. Tenía que llegar al laboratorio, era el lugar más seguro que le vino a la mente y la única vía disponible, pues detrás le esperaba un mar de pandilleros.

"Traición" fue su primer pensamiento al distinguir la figura musculosa de Handou cerca de la entrada a Nanamori. Creyó entonces que todo era una emboscada, la dichosa carrera de Aoi era en verdad una trampa para acorralarle con la falsa promesa de abandonar Onishima. Sin embargo, al mirar a sus espaldas, notó un gesto de enojo en el joven motociclista y un caos evidente entre todos los pandilleros. Todo pasaba muy rápido y ella no podía detenerse a reflexionar. Yamada hacia señas a los muchachos para que se retiraran del campo, Aoi gritaba ordenes frenéticas a sus esbirros y al fondo, se veía como desesperadamente los moteros arrancaban sus vehículos para alejarse de Handou; aquello era una confusión entre todos. Nana aceleró al máximo, tenía que llegar a la escuela. Confiaba en sus habilidades, evitar los proyectiles sería sencillo para ella. Y entre los gritos frenéticos, un segundo motor rugió con toda la potencia que podía. Furukawa Aoi también se dirigió a Nanamori, pero su objetivo no era la puerta, sino su colega teniente.

Nana maniobraba entre conductores que avanzaba en sentido contrario a ella; los más hábiles podían hacerse a un lado antes de acercarse, pero otros cuantos eran consumidos por el desastre y se volvían obstáculos en su camino. Otro proyectil pasó sobre su cabeza a una distancia peligrosamente considerable, el impacto llegó a sus oídos seguido de un par de gritos lejanos. El objetivo de Handou era ella y no importaban los daños que sus propias tropas pudiesen sufrir y eso incluía a Aoi. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar y así tuviera que chocar con las puertas, Nana estaba decidida a llegar a la meta y escabullirse al laboratorio. Una motocicleta reducida a una esfera de metal cayó a su costado con un estruendoso golpe; pedazos de la misma se desprendieron con el impacto y cayeron sobre las manos de la científica sin que su marcha se detuviera, sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para distraerla. Levantó la vista hacia Nanamori con la esperanza de mirar las paredes que delimitaban la famosa secundaria pero lo que encontró fue el enorme brazo del número 4 de la Onishima. Frenó tan pronto como fue posible, la motocicleta derrapó con un chirrido terrible, mismo que se trasformó en un estruendoso golpe metálico; el poderoso puño de Handou impactó al vehículo de Nana, deteniéndolo en seco mientras ella salía despedida por el aire. Su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente con el suelo y giró sin control entre pedazos de metal hasta quedar en la entrada a la escuela. Aturdida por el golpe, con las piernas y los brazos mal heridos, intentó ponerse de pie. Los pasos del poderoso teniente resonaban en sus oídos, cada vez más cerca, más cerca. Handou alargó su mano hacia la indefensa científica, dispuesto a llevársela con él. Entonces un zumbido llegó a sus oídos. Como una bala gigante, Aoi se interpuso entre el fortachón y Nana, deteniendo el pesado brazo con la potencia de su motocicleta. El vehículo resultó aboyado del frente aunque su velocidad bastó para impedir que Handou alcanzara a Nishigaki- _sensei_. El silencio se adueñó de la escena; la frenética carrera había terminado y el único movimiento que se percibía era del humo despedido por las motocicletas destrozadas mezclado con las nubecillas de polvo, producto de tantos impactos. Los dos tenientes de Onishima se miraron a los ojos; Aoi mantenía una expresión llena de resentimiento, podía verse la frustración por la repentina aparición de su compañero, mantenía apretados los dientes y la boca torcida en un gesto rencoroso. El otro, mantenía su rostro rígido, el ceño fruncido le arrugaba la frente y los labios se curveaban ligeramente hacia abajo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —rugió furioso el líder motociclista—. Les dije que no quería su intervención.

—Douji dijo que viniera a impedir que perdieras —respondió de inmediato—. Esa mujer es muy importante.

—¡Y casi la matas!

—Se recuperará. Ahora vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

De nuevo, Handou intentó poner sus manos sobre Nana hasta que Aoi se interpuso de nueva cuenta entre ellos. La científica estaba inmóvil, con la cara plantada en el suelo y sus ropas desgarradas por el impacto con el suelo.

—Douji te mando a eliminarme, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aoi mirando fijamente los ojos de Handou quien, sin decir palabra alguna, bajó de inmediato sus manos—. ¡¿Verdad?! Por eso también me atacaste. Creen que no tengo idea de cómo operan ustedes. Yo sé que tú y tu gente siempre hacen el trabajo sucio.

—Eres un miembro poco confiable y tus métodos no le agradan a Onishima —respondió el musculoso pandillero—. No podemos confiar en ti y ya no te necesitamos.

—Y yo no soporto estar cerca de ustedes —la voz de Aoi se sentía potente y llena de resentimientos. Handou quiso apartarlo con un manotazo, pero el motociclista no se movió ante la amenaza—. Si tocas a cualquiera de nosotros, mis muchachos desmantelarán al resto de Onishima —mencionó sin retirar en ningún momento sus ojos del otro teniente. Si bien, Handou tenía la ventaja que su gran fuerza le otorgaba, los hombres de Aoi tenían una superioridad numérica abrumadora y todos ellos miraban con atención a los dos líderes, listos para cumplir con una última orden—. Yo tampoco los necesito a ustedes. Renuncio a la Alianza Onishima.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí y no me importa.

—Ándate con mucho cuidado, Furukawa. Desde ahora eres nuestro enemigo.

—Tendrían que empezar a correr desde este momento para atraparme —dijo en un alarde de confianza—. Y aun así, no me alcanzarían.

Handou en respuesta apretó el puño. Estaba listo para atacar con toda su fuerza al muchacho, era fácil, un simple puñetazo acabaría con él, pero se vio obligado a contenerse. Sabía que estaba rodeado de motociclistas que adoraban a Aoi y también sabía que ellos no lo atacarían en ese momento. Los esbirros de Aoi, igual que su líder, trabajaban de otra manera. En cuanto su líder cayera al suelo, ellos darían la vuelta y conducirían directamente hacia la base de operaciones de Onishima, emboscarían a los líderes en un desesperado intento de venganza. Pero si se retiraba, significaría una momentánea tregua entre ambos grupos, pues no habría motivos para un enfrentamiento. En total silencio, Handou se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Nanamori a pasos agigantados. Furukawa no le retiró la mirada hasta que le fue imposible distinguirlo. Los motociclistas se acercaron a él; había cierto temor entre ellos y algunos miembros incluso parecían confundidos, todos excepto su amigo y mano derecha Yamada.

—Así que ya no pertenecemos a Onishima —dijo—. ¿Y ahora que, Aoi?

—Deberían llamar a una ambulancia cuanto antes —respondió sin dirigirles la mirada. En vez de eso, se giró hacia Nana. Su respiración se notaba dolorosa y había perdido el conocimiento. En su bolsillo, el teléfono celular vibraba con insistencia hasta que contestó el buzón de voz. En la pantalla nadie vio la fotografía de Matsumoto ni la cantidad de llamadas pérdidas—. Su líder la necesita.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya no soy el líder de la pandilla. Nishigaki Nana ganó la carrera.

* * *

 _Y llegó, por fin está aquí... ¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko 21! Ha sido una espera muy larga y lo sé. ¿Motivos? No creo que importen pero igual quiero decirlos.  
Primero: universidad. Tesina y esas cosas. En verdad cansa y fue algo estresante. En teoría deberia seguir trabajando con eso pero... pero aquí estoy. Ultimamente he preferido escribir fic y cuentos que mis trabajos academicos._  
 _Segundo: ¡Mas proyectos! La semana Negitoro era algo que tenía pendiente y el inicio de Bullet Days era algo que tenía que pasar. Comenzar ese fic me ha ayudado de debloquearme para escribir este capitulo. Y sí, ya estoy trabajando en el fic que vendrá a sustituir este. He dejado pistas, a ver si saben de que se trata._  
 _Tercero: Tras casi 10 largos años, mi fiel computadora ha fallado y ahora no parece tener arreglo. Mis textos estan a salvo, pongo todo en mi usb._  
 _Y ya, eso sería todo. Tambien fue dificil escribir esto porque se trataba de una carrera, hasta tuve que ver videos de carreras de motocicletas filmadas con cámaras gopro!_

 _Onishima atacará pronto!_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	22. La sonrisa del oni

La sonrisa del _Oni_

—¡ _Sensei_! —irrumpió el grito de Kyoko en las instalaciones del hospital militar. Aún tenía puesto su traje de Super Tomato Commando, únicamente había desactivado el casco antes de entrar al edificio—. ¡¿Dónde está Nishigaki- _sensei_?!

Detrás de ella iban Akari y Ayano, quien tiraba de la mano a Rise con tal de que avanzara. Si Kyoko estaba alterada, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas a pesar del intento de contenerlas y hablaba con gritos frenéticos, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era lo contrario. Su mirada estaba perdida y vacía, miraba lo que tenía enfrente de ella, pero solo le parecían imágenes sin sentido alguno, como si fueran cuadros ajenos a la realidad; era incapaz de hablar y no podía moverse por su cuenta. Si sus piernas corrían, era por la inercia que provocaban los jaloneos de Ayano. Aquella mañana fue la más dolorosa para ellas, el día en que sintieron un verdadero terror por las acciones de la Alianza Onishima.

La primera en enterarse del incidente con Nishigaki- _sensei_ fue su asistente Matsumoto Rise. Pasó toda la noche llamándole por teléfono al no recibir respuesta a sus mensajes de texto, pero las llamadas tampoco fueron atendidas. En su desesperación, mandó a Choco a inspeccionar la casa de su adorada maestra, lo que dio otro resultado desesperanzador: ella no estaba. El corazón se le encogió al fracasar en la búsqueda de la científica y solo podía imaginar el peor escenario. Tras una noche en vela, recibió una llamada al celular que la milicia le entregó. Eran las siete de la mañana en punto. Escucharlo en la soledad de su habitación le hizo estremecer por completo; lo tomó con manos temblorosas y con un gran pesar aceptó contestar. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien le dirigiera palabra alguna, solo escuchaba diálogos entrecortados y el sonido de los papeles al pasar de mano en mano. Los murmullos anticiparon las malas noticias, nadie al otro lado de la línea quería hablar. Cuando al fin un soldado le habló, hubiera preferido no haber escuchado nada.

—Algo pasó en Nanamori —dijo el hombre con una voz apresurada, intentaba ser cuidadoso en sus palabras, pero era imposible suavizar la gravedad del asunto. Las manos de Rise no paraban de temblar y su cuerpo se cubrió con un sudor helado—. Nishigaki-san está en el hospital.

Y no pudo escuchar más. Se dejó caer al suelo tras escuchar aquella noticia. El teléfono golpeó con fuerza frente a sus pies y se le desprendió la tapa trasera. Junto al aparato cayeron varias lágrimas de frustración y espanto. Eran la única manera que encontró para expresarse, el único modo en que pudo gritar su dolor, pues aun cuando sus labios se movían con desesperación, sus lamentos no podían ser escuchados por nadie. Era un llanto silencioso, solo presenciado por la inexpresiva mirada de Choco. El perrito mecánico, incapaz de hacer algo más, se limitó a callar mientras mandó mensajes a las dos heroínas de Takaoka.

La segunda en enterarse del incidente fue Kyoko. Como ya era costumbre suya, pasó gran parte de la noche practicando sus dibujos para el siguiente capítulo de _Rum Raisin Queen_. Puede ser que la influencia de su lucha contra Onishima se viera reflejada en el desarrollo de los antagonistas para su _manga_. Ya había agregado a un sujeto musculoso con una fuerza descomunal y ahora trabajaba en un par de hermanas con la capacidad de cambiar de forma, perfecta para huir de la protagonista. En otra hoja había hecho el boceto de una motocicleta y le agregó un par de notas. Como solía pasar en sus sesiones nocturnas, Kyoko trabajó hasta el amanecer. Acababa de dejar a un lado sus lápices, dispuesta a dormir, cuando su celular sonó. Con toda calma se acercó y lo tomó sin darle la mayor importancia. ¿Qué sería a esas horas? Solo pensaba en algún aburrido correo de sus superiores o alguno de los boletines de noticias a los cuales estaba suscrita desde hacía buen tiempo. Se dejó caer en su cama con el teléfono en sus manos, dejó escapar un perezoso bostezo y acomodó su almohada. En verdad no quería abrir el correo, pensaba que sería una pérdida de valiosos minutos de sueño, aunque igual perdió el tiempo al hacer su anuncio matutino en Twitter: "Trabajando en el capítulo 2!", adjuntando una fotografía del último boceto trazado. Revisó un par de mensajes en su página de Facebook y tras responderlos, cerró la aplicación. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Algo le incomodaba y era sobre ese mensaje que acababa de recibir. Y aun cuando no quería verlo, no tuvo más opción que calmar su curiosidad. Miró con molestia la pantalla del celular, pero su expresión cambió al mirar el remitente del correo. Esperaba el nombre de algún militar o el de algún portal de noticias, incluso le hubiese gustado que fuera de esa lectora tan fanática que tiene y comparte todo lo que publica en internet. Sin embargo, el nombre que apareció en pantalla era Choco y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Tardó varios minutos en reunir el valor suficiente para abrir ese mensaje, ahogada por una abrumante sensación en su cabeza que se volvía peor segundo a segundo. Su corazón le aplastaba el pecho y un helado rayo le recorrió la espalda hasta la punta de los dedos. Respiró hondo buscando calmarse. Pensó en los escenarios más positivos; quizá ese correo era alguna prueba de Nana que buscaba usar a Choco como un ordenador, o solo se trataba de un reporte, uno muy detallado sobre su entrenamiento con Akari y que solo Choco podía mandar porque la información estaba contenida en él. Aun con miedo, aunque se había convencido de que no era nada delicado, abrió el mensaje. Su temor quedó justificado al instante.

"Nana-sama está en el hospital. Fue atacada por Onishima", era el concreto mensaje que el perrito mecánico había mandado a las dos heroínas. Kyoko no dijo una sola palabra; releyó el correo varias veces antes de saltar de su cama y correr directo al armario. No tenía tiempo de pedir permiso a sus padres para salir, tampoco para dormir o comer; en su cabeza solo existía miedo y desesperación, tenía que ver a Nishigaki cuanto antes, tenía que buscar una razón para ese ataque y, al mismo tiempo, le atormentaba pensar en lo que podría seguir. Trató de no pensarlo en ese momento, pero su imaginación le atormentó como nunca antes. Se puso el traje y tras salir por su ventana, voló directo a la casa de la única persona cuya seguridad le inquietaba.

Unos insistentes golpecitos, cuya intensidad fue en aumento conforme pasaban los segundos, se escucharon en la residencia Sugiura. Llegaron al punto de ser tan fuentes que la ventana de Ayano comenzó a vibrar. El sonido terminó por despertarla al cabo de un rato, cuando los mismos golpes parecían romper el cristal. Se estiró con pereza y dejó salir un bostezo. Miró la hora: 7:46 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que Kyoko estuviera afuera; sin embargo, esa era la manera en que solía aparecer en su habitación con tal de evitar las molestias de seguir el protocolo nipón para cuando se visita una casa. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió a pesar de los frenéticos golpecitos. Apenas recorrió el cristal, Kyoko entró volando a la habitación y desactivó su casco; se dio la vuelta tras inspeccionar la habitación, todo estaba en orden. Luego miró a Ayano. Su mirada estaba vidriosa, pero, aun así, sintió un alivio en el pecho al descubrir que la pelimorada estaba a salvo; en cambio, la joven Sugiura estaba adormilada, confundida y, ahora, preocupada.

—Ayano —alcanzó a decir—. Estas bien… ¡estas bien! —y tras decirlo, se arrojó a los brazos de la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil para abrazarla como si esa fuera la primera vez después de pasar mucho tiempo separadas.

—¡To-Toshino Kyoko! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —alcanzó a preguntarle. Estaba asustada por la repentina visita; aun así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el inesperado y poderoso abrazo.

—Eso no importa… ¡ha pasado algo terrible!

—¿Algo terrible? ¿Qué pasó Kyoko? —preguntó asustada, pero la respuesta no llegó de inmediato. En vez de palabras, a sus oídos solo llegaron sollozos y balbuceos inentendibles. Correspondió al abrazo y le acaricio la espalda tratando de calmar a la heroína, aunque no podía ocultar la sensación de temor que le recorría.

Al cabo de un rato y de un par de vasos de agua, la rubia logró controlarse y explicar el motivo de su repentina visita matutina. Igual que ella, Ayano se alarmó al conocer el estado de Nana. Kyoko de inmediato activó el traje para salir volando en busca de Akari y Rise, tomó a Ayano en sus brazos y abandonaron la residencia Sugiura. Posiblemente, la heroína de Takaoka ya lo había pensado, pero también era probable que ante la impresión de la trágica noticia, no pensara en un importante detalle que Ayano no pudo pasar por alto. Si aquella pandilla pudo localizar y atacar a Nishigaki, cuya participación en el proyecto Super Tomato Commando era información clasificada, ¿Onishima podría ir tras el Club de Entretenimiento y el Consejo Estudiantil? Solo era una idea, pero le parecía posible que los pandilleros conocieran la verdadera identidad de Kyoko.

Akari seguía dormida cuando recibió el mensaje de Choco y, por eso mismo, no escuchó la notificación. Tan profundo sueño era influencia del extenuante entrenamiento que había recibido los días anteriores. El uso del traje de Inukarin era sencillo y realmente no exigía mucho a su cuerpo, pero las repentinas y rápidas lecciones de pelea, las interminables sesiones de ejercicio, además de las tareas diarias tanto de la escuela como en su hogar, eran una carga demasiado pesada para ella que terminaban provocando aquel sueño tan profundo. Cuando despertó, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Choco mandó el mensaje con las nefastas noticias. Por eso mismo, Kyoko y Ayano estaban en su habitación para llevársela directo al hospital donde Nana estaba internada. Al verlas, lo primero que hizo fue saltar del susto y disculparse por los disparates que, seguramente, murmuraba entre sueños. Sin embargo, sus amigas no dijeron ni una sola palabra al respecto. Trató de calmarse y aunque el impacto de tener a dos intrusas en su habitación pasó rápido, el silencio de Kyoko solo volvía al momento más incómodo. Sí la rubia no hacía burla alguna de sus ojos entreabiertos al dormir o algún comentario mofándose de sus diálogos de ensueño, era porque algo grave había ocurrido. Respiró profundo y reuniendo todo el valor posible, formuló una pregunta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es Nishigaki- _sensei_ —respondió Kyoko. Apretó los puños, mismos que temblaron. Un nudo oprimió su garganta con fuerza, pero logró sobreponerse a este como la heroína que debía ser en esos momentos difíciles—. Onishima la atacó anoche.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la pelirroja y volteó a ver a Ayano, quien le confirmó la noticia con una cabezada—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y ella está bien?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Ayano. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y no era para menos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ser cargada por Kyoko, esta no le había soltado de la mano desde que entraron a la habitación de Akari—, vinimos para que nos acompañe al hospital donde la internaron.

—¿Internada? ¡Estaré lista de inmediato! —saltó hacia su ropero y se quitó el pijama para cambiarse de ropa y, sobre esta, su traje de Inukarin.

Las tres salieron volando por la ventana con rumbo a la base militar. Habían optado por no buscar a Rise por dos motivos. Primero, porque aquella noticia pudo haberle afectado en gran medida y no querían alterarle más. Y segundo, porque a juicio de Kyoko, era factible que ella ya estuviera en el hospital, acompañando a Nana en su convalecencia.

* * *

A las afueras de Takaoka, sobre la carretera que conduce hacia el interior del país, se distingue una de las bases de operaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, ese ejercito nipón que acude al rescate del pueblo cuando la situación así lo amerita y cuya fama y confianza se vieron rápidamente en ascenso gracias a la aparición de la popular Super Tomato Commando. Aun así, era poco común verla en esas instalaciones a menos que tuviera alguna inspección rutinaria. La ubicación del control central del proyecto Super Tomato era un secreto que solo las involucradas y sus superiores directos conocían, esto con el objetivo de brindar la mayor seguridad a sus integrantes. Por eso mismo, la presencia de Kyoko y Akari en la base de Takaoka fue toda una novedad para la mayoría de los activos, quienes ni siquiera les pidieron sus permisos de entrada. Conocedor del caso, el superior de Nishigaki- _sensei_ había ordenado permitirles el acceso inmediatamente. Las heroínas y Ayano aterrizaron frente al hospital, encontrándose ante la mirada ausente de Rise. En sus brazos cargaba con el pequeño Choco que no le retiraba los ojos de encima; por su parte, la presidenta Matsumoto ni siquiera había notado al grupo acercarse; estaba centrada en la nada que le ofrecía el suelo y lo alternaba con las puertas del hospital. Las chicas se le acercaron corriendo, preocupadas por su estado de ánimo. No era un secreto que ella y Nana eran muy cercanas, así que no era de sorprender el gran impacto que el siniestro tuvo en Rise.

— _Senpai_ —le habló Ayano y por respuesta obtuvo un lento, casi moribundo, movimiento de cabeza. Describir las emociones de Matsumoto Rise siempre era difícil, a no ser que se tratara de Nishigaki- _sensei_ , única persona en el mundo que no solo tenía la habilidad de entender sus palabras, también era capaz de provocar cambios en la expresión seria de Rise. Pero esta ocasión era distinta. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, con sus ojos color rubí vacíos, vidriosos, perdidos.

—¿Cómo… cómo está _sensei_? —preguntó Akari tímidamente.

—…

—Rise-sama no ha entrado —respondió Choco con su voz mecánica e inexpresiva—. Dice que no ha tenido el valor para entrar sola. Las estábamos esperando.

—¡Entonces vamos de inmediato! ¡Tengo que saber quién fue! —gritó Kyoko consumida por la desesperación y un profundo deseo de venganza que solo ocultaba su verdadero miedo. De nuevo, Onishima había demostrado ser más de lo que esperaban, pero nunca creyó que su conocimiento sobre las involucradas en el proyecto sería tan grande. Por algo, pensó, Raino y Kazeno se habían infiltrado en Nanamori como profesores pasantes.

Sin que alguna de sus amigas pudiera detenerla, Kyoko corrió directo a las puertas del hospital y las abrió de un fuerte empujón, detrás de ella iba Akari y al final Ayano, jalando de la mano a Rise que permanecía fuera de sí. El escándalo provocado por la rubia no pasó desapercibido por el personal médico, quienes de inmediato le pidieron guardar la compostura por encontrarse en un hospital. Sin embargo, Kyoko no podía obedecer aquella petición, no hasta saber que su maestra y mentora estaba fuera de peligro. Un par de enfermeras, tanto asombradas como conmovidas, le llevaron a la habitación 235, donde yacía Nishigaki- _sensei_ , no sin antes pedirle absoluto silencio. Comprendían el dolor por el cual pasaba, pero no debía ser una excusa para alterar el orden del hospital ni de comprometer la salud de la científica.

Nana yacía postrada sobre una cama de sábanas blancas en medio de una habitación del mismo color; solitaria y con los ojos cerrados, ajena al mundo que el rodeaba y a las juveniles y agobiadas miradas de sus queridas alumnas de Nanamori. Tenía varios parches en el rostro, algunos con pequeñas manchas de sangre, y un vendaje en la cabeza que cubría el ojo que siempre terminaba debajo de su cabello platinado; ambos brazos eran cubiertos por vendas hasta las muñecas, su mano derecha tenía inmovilizados los dedos anular y meñique bajo un grueso yeso, mientras que la izquierda estaba cubierta en su totalidad por un vendaje blanco ya ensangrentado. Debajo de su bata, cubriendo torso, se notaban otros vendajes y su pierna derecha tenía un yeso desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Las consecuencias del ataque pudieron ser peores a las vistas; sin embargo, la imagen de la convaleciente Nana fue difícil de asimilar para las chicas, especialmente para Rise. Cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta y comenzó a llorar en silencio, siendo consolada por Akari. Kyoko permaneció en total silencio, la explosión de emociones que había sentido cesó de inmediato al ver a su maestra en la cama. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía negarlo, y ese mismo le impedía hablar; sus manos temblaban de impotencia, enojo y miedo, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas contenidas. No podía dejarse vencer en ese momento. Debía ser fuerte por todas ellas y no dejarse intimidar por esos pandilleros; debía ser fuerte por Nishigaki Nana, por la presidenta Matsumoto, por Ayano y por todas sus amigas.

—Ah, Super Tomato. Lamento mucho lo que pasó —comentó un doctor que acababa de acercarse a la habitación. Al igual que Rise, su rostro era adornado por unas marcadas y negras ojeras. El gafete sobre su bata lo identificaba como el doctor Tenma—. Fue una suerte que alguien llamara a emergencias, por eso supimos que Nishigaki-san terminó así.

—¿Ella estará bien, doctor? —preguntó Ayano sin apartar la mirada de su maestra.

—Son varios golpes fuertes y un par de fracturas: dedos, un par de costillas, tibia y peroné. No es nada que ponga en peligro su vida, pero si muy doloroso… le llevara un tiempo recuperarse completamente.

—Y... —Kyoko tartamudeó. Sin que nadie lo notara, tomó la mano de Ayano en busca de apoyo—, ¿saben que le pasó?

—No estamos seguros. Sus heridas parecen provocadas por un fuerte choque y hasta donde sabemos, Nanamori parece un campo de batalla. La investigación debe seguir, pero según las palabras de los paramédicos, había restos de motocicletas por todas partes y unos jóvenes motociclistas vigilaban a Nishigaki-san hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Motociclistas. Esa palabra hizo eco en Akari y Kyoko, pero cada una tenía sus propias reacciones. La pelirroja se sintió decepcionada y abatida. Sabía que su amigo Aoi no andaba en buenos pasos, pero mantenía una firme esperanza en él y esa bondad que podía notar en su mirada, en su sonrisa y sus palabras, que sería capaz de recapacitar de sus acciones. Pero lo que tenía frente a ella había acabado con esa ilusión. Furukawa Aoi era un criminal y uno peligroso según podía ver. Kyoko sintió otra cosa muy distinta. Rechinaba los dientes en un gesto de frustración y una sed de venganza inmensa se apoderó de ella; quería salir corriendo de ahí y buscar a los responsables del ataque a Nana, hacerles pagar por cada rasguño que su maestra hubiera sufrido y mandar con ello un mensaje solido a Onishima: con sus amistades no debían meterse. Y así lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Ayano se aferraba a su mano con firmeza, apenas la suficiente para hacerle mantener los pies en la tierra.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —preguntó Ayano. De todas, ella era quien se mantuvo más tranquila.

—Aunque su estado no es delicado, será mejor dejarla descansar; la mantendremos sedada hasta que sus costillas dejen de ser una molestia para ella. Además, tengo ciertas órdenes. Lo siento.

Las palabras del médico fueron definitivas. Mientras las costillas de Nana le causaran malestar, la mantendrían medicada. Además, por órdenes de los superiores, nadie podía hablar con ella hasta que declarara los hechos ocurridos ante las autoridades correspondientes. Más frustración para las chicas. Abandonaron en silencio el hospital tras un par de horas. En todo ese tiempo no hablaron con nadie, solo entre ellas y gracias a los intentos de Akari por no dejar caer los ánimos, aun cuando también era difícil para ella mantener la mirada en alto. Al cabo de un rato notaron que su presencia en el hospital solo les deprimía más y no avanzarían en nada si permanecían ahí sentadas. Se disculparon con las enfermeras por el escándalo provocado al llegar y se marcharon, aun cuando Rise quería permanecer al lado de Nana.

* * *

Esa misma noche y contra las palabras de sus amigas, Kyoko se aventuró a sobrevolar las destruidas instalaciones de Nanamori. Los trabajos de restauración estaban por comenzar, pero toda el área de la entrada estaba acordonada por cinta policial y se impedía el paso a cualquier persona sin autorización. Por las palabras de los médicos y alguno que otro recluta, se había hecho a la idea de un paisaje devastado, pero lo que vio fue muy diferente a lo imaginado. Solo la entrada había sufrido daños y la acera estaba llena de agujeros y marcas de neumáticos derrapados; de las motocicletas no había quedado rastro alguno más que algunas marcas en el suelo. Bajó silenciosa hasta las fracturas que había en el suelo. Mirándolas de cerca le parecía difícil que aquello fuese obra de algún motociclista; no había estado ahí al momento del ataque ni tenía una mente científica como la de su mentora para efectuar los debidos cálculos, pero aquellos destrozos no pudieron ser obra de los pandilleros motorizados. Al verlo con detenimiento, el cráter en el suelo le recordó su batalla anterior con Handou, el teniente de Onishima que le sorprendió con su insólita fuerza. El solo pensar en su enfrentamiento con aquel forzudo hombre le hizo temblar; aquella fue la primera vez que un criminal le había dado verdaderos problemas y le hizo temer por su vida. Ahora tenía la ayuda de Akari para las batallas siguientes, tenía un traje modificado y una idea más clara de que podría hacer su enemigo, sin embargo, aún se preguntaba si aquello bastaría para detener a los pandilleros.

El patrullaje de aquella noche transcurría sin ningún tipo de problema. Las calles mantenían un ambiente pacífico y agradable como no se había presentado en semanas; los ciudadanos podían percibir la tranquilidad con solo asomarse a sus ventanas y comprobar con sus propios ojos que no había amenazas en las calles. Por más que se buscara, no había rastro alguno de los motociclistas de Furukawa Aoi; los hombres vestidos de negro o los modelos tampoco habían sido vistos en varias horas ni se reportaron incidentes de robos a estudiantes o algún atraco a las tiendas de conveniencia. Era como si Onishima hubiese desaparecido de Takaoka después de haber atacado a la científica; ¿arrepentimiento, una tregua o solo preparaban algo peor? Con esos pandilleros, el cese de sus actividades solo significaba que estaban tomando un pequeño descanso para volver con más fuerza.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayuda! —se escuchó un desesperado grito en la calle, el cual Kyoko no pudo ignorar.

Sin pensarlo, bajó de inmediato a atender el llamado de auxilio, nada fuera de la rutina. Buscó a la persona que le llamaba con tanta insistencia, encontrándole de inmediato. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura. Avanzaba con dificultad, apoyada en el muro de un edificio y mantenía una de sus manos sobre el costado, sujetándoselo con fuerza. Cuando Kyoko bajó ante ella, la mujer dio un par de pasos más y cayó de rodillas, dejando escapar alaridos de dolor que clamaban por ayuda. Kyoko se le acercó sin dudarlo, pero antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa, la mujer levantó la cabeza, mirando a la heroína con un profundo desprecio. Sus ojos pequeños y las arqueadas cejas fueron lo último que Kyoko distinguió antes de recibir una repentina y despiadada descarga eléctrica que activó los sensores de emergencia en su casco. Incapaz de moverse, Super Tomato terminó arrodillada ante la desconocida, quien estaba de pie y seguía mirándole con desprecio; también notó un látigo en la mano de esa mujer, el cual estaba enredado a su cuello. ¿En qué momento la atacó?

El traje no respondía a sus movimientos debido a la descarga; la pantalla de su casco mostraba el aviso de alerta a un lado y en otra esquina, una pequeña ventana indicaba el tiempo para volver a iniciar el sistema. Faltaban dos minutos, dos largos y eternos minutos. Entonces a sus espaldas escuchó un par de pasos acompañados por un solitario aplauso, uno molesto e incómodo que solo buscaba burlarse de la situación. A su lado pasó un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y un sombrero a juego, se detuvo a un lado de la mujer, dejó escapar una risotada burlona antes de dar la vuelta. Sus ojos negros tenían un aire de soberbia, su cabello platinado caía fino sobre su rostro y una sonrisa arrogante y confiada se dibujó en sus labios. Pero esta no era una sonrisa como otras, era una de alguien que estaba seguro de su victoria definitiva, burlona e intimidante.

—Por fin nos conocemos, Super Tomato Commando —dijo él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿O debería llamarte Ramuko-san? —y cada vez hablaba más despacio, disfrutando la sensación que el silencio de la heroína le provocaba, saboreando cada una de sus palabras—. ¿O solo debería llamarte por tu nombre? ¿Qué te parece, Toshino Kyoko?

Pánico. Sería la primera vez que algo hacía sentir así a Kyoko. No eran los nervios que le provocó su primera pelea contra simples asaltantes, tampoco el susto mortal que el rayo de Momose le había sacado hace unos meses, ni el miedo de enfrentarse a Handou. Esto era pánico, puro pánico; incapacitante, helado, abrumador. Sus pesadillas se volvieron reales cuando ese sujeto dijo su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —alcanzó a decir la heroína. Miró fijamente a ese hombre, tenía la sensación de haberle visto antes.

—Hice mi tarea: investigar a fondo a mi enemigo —siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a Kyoko. Se arrodilló ante ella y le hizo levantar la cabeza para mostrarle su amplia y retorcida sonrisa—, averiguar cada aspecto de su vida, sus horarios, donde vive, que come, que hace... cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades, sus seres queridos y cualquier otra información que me sirviera de algo con tal de llegar a eso. Tenerte a mi total disposición.

—Onishima... supongo —masculló Super Tomato. ¿Por qué ese tipo le causaba tanto miedo con solo verlo?

—Me decepciona Ramuko-san. Y pensar que nos conocimos en la última _Comiket._ Tan feliz que me sentí al conocer a tan talentosa autora.

—Tú... eres ese chico —y Kyoko lo recordó. Ese era uno de los tantos asistentes que hubo durante su presentación en la _Comiket_ , uno de los pocos hombres del público. Lo recordó en ese momento, había comprado su tomo de _Rum Raisin Queen_ y dijo ser un gran admirador de su trabajo, incluso se tomó una fotografía con él.

—¿Ya recordaste? Sí, soy ese insignificante chico que se acercó a tu mesa durante la _Comiket_. Pero no te sientas mal por haberme olvidado, estoy acostumbrado —se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia socarrona—. Ella es Yashiya Yui, la numero 1 de Onishima y yo... —volvió a ponerse el sombrero. Sus ojos parecieron encenderse con un fulgor rojizo, mismo que volvía más espeluznante su sonrisa retorcida— Soy Matsugamiya Douji, líder de la Alianza Onishima.

—¡Tú! —gritó Kyoko. Quería saltar sobre él en el acto, golpearle hasta la inconciencia y arrestarlo. Eso, creyó, acabaría con el ataque de Onishima de una vez por todas. No más motociclistas, ni modelos criminales, ni asaltos. Pero la descarga sufrida aún mantenía paralizado su traje—. ¡Por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto! ¡Por tu culpa _sensei_ está herida!

—Oh sí, ese incidente. A Handou se le pasó un poco la mano, pero ella estará bien, no recibió ningún golpe mortal. —respondió Douji restándole importancia—. Por favor, no te pongas violenta. Eso no es de héroes, ¿o sí? Después de todo, yo vine en son de paz.

—¿Son de paz? ¿Cómo es que un criminal como tú puede decir eso después de todo lo que has hecho?

—Admito que mis métodos son algo agresivos, pero también muy efectivos. Quería llamar tu atención y aquí estas. Ahora, solo escucha la propuesta que tengo para ti.

—No pienso negociar contigo. ¡Te atraparé en cuanto...!

—¡Yo no haría eso, Toshino Kyoko! ¿O acaso quieres que tus demás amigas sufran? —las palabras de Douji resonaron en la cabeza de Kyoko. Alzo la mirada y notó un celular en la mano de Douji, listo para mandar la orden de atacar—. Así es, no intentes nada estúpido o ellas pagaran las consecuencias. Mis otros tenientes están vigilando a tus amiguitas. Ante la menor provocación, les ordenaré ir tras ellas.

—Mientes... —intentó encararlo como había hecho con los demás tenientes al enfrentarlos.

—¿Eso crees? ¿En verdad piensas que estoy mintiendo? —llevó una mano al interior de su saco y le mostró varias fotografías. Una a una, las dejó caer al suelo frente a Super Tomato Commando. Eran fotografías de las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento y del Consejo Estudiantil, pero no solo eso, también había retratos de las hermanas de Sakurako, Kaede, Chizuru, Tomoko y Mari; de sus respectivas casas y, al final, dejó caer la de Ayano—. Sería una pena que algo le pasara a estas chicas, ¿no? Son tan jóvenes. Ah claro, tengo entendido que ella... ¿cómo se llama? Sugiura, sí. Ella ya había sido secuestrada por una científica loca, ¿no? Me pregunto... ¿cómo le irá con Kouhen?

Kyoko se quedó callada. Había recuperado el movimiento desde hacía unos segundos y, a su manera de ver las cosas, podría derribar fácilmente al líder de la pandilla. No había nada en su aspecto físico que resultara destacable, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que con Onishima las apariencias eran un engaño. Además, la amenaza en contra de sus amigas significó un alto definitivo en su idea de atrapar a Douji ahí mismo y el látigo electrificado aún estaba en su cuello. Tan cerca y tan lejos, si movía al menos un dedo, recibiría otra descarga.

—Te escucho.

—Así me gusta. Es algo muy sencillo. Todo lo que he hecho hasta este momento y lo que pienso hacer tienen un motivo. Tú. Tú y ese traje son el único obstáculo que tengo en mi camino de formar a la pandilla más poderosa de Japón.

—¿Y por eso quieres eliminarme? No te lo dejaré tan fácil.

—¿Eliminarte? Para nada... al contrario, me gustaría que siguieras en activo, pero no del bando en el cual estás actualmente. Sino del mío. Quiero que Super Tomato Commando se una a Onishima.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Unirme a Onishima?

—Exacto. Únete a mí y seremos el grupo criminal que dominará a todo este país. Ni policías, Fuerzas de Autodefensa ni yakuza podrán detenernos. Y a cambio —se inclinó frente a Kyoko de nuevo y le tomó del casco para asegurarse que lo estuviera mirando—, podrás hacer lo que quieras. No tendrás que rendirle cuenta a ninguna autoridad y me aseguraré que ese _manga_ tuyo tenga éxito.

Douji no paró de sonreír en ningún momento. Se sentía triunfador, que tenía asegurada la aceptación a su propuesta. Pero Kyoko no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Aceptar aquel trato liberaría a sus amigas de todo daño que podrían sufrir, pero no acabaría con las olas de crimines cometidos por Onishima; por el contrario, estos serían aún peores y ella participaría. Pero lo que más le tentaba era la oportunidad de ver su _manga_ publicado y serializado. Formar parte de Onishima significaría una vía rápida y segura para lograr su meta de ser una _mangaka_ reconocida, aunque el precio era alto. Sabía que aceptar aquella propuesta no era correcto, iba en contra no solo de sus principios como superhéroe que era, también era contrario a todo lo que ella misma consideraba bueno como persona. Ya se había negado a aceptar la propuesta de sus superiores para volverla una autora consagrada, ¿por qué aceptar la de Onishima? Porque su líder tenía una carta ganadora y Kyoko no iba a permitirle jugarla, no después de ver el estado en el que dejaron a Nishigaki Nana.

—Y bien, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Douji—. Pero no tardes mucho, o me veré obligado a hacer una llamada.

—¿Qué? ¡Al menos dame tiempo para pensarlo!

—¿Tiempo? Esto se soluciona con un sí o un no... pero ya sabes qué pasará en caso de que llegues a negarte.

—Pero... yo...

—Tienes tres segundos... —dijo y sus ojos parecían más profundos, más amenazantes que antes.

El tiempo se había acabado para Kyoko. Las imágenes en su mente no le dejaban pensar con claridad una respuesta o un plan de acción. Por un lado, estaba la imagen de Nana apaleada en el hospital; por el otro, imaginaba las atrocidades que los pandilleros cometerían contra Ayano, Yui o cualquier otra de sus amigas.

—Yo... yo...

—¿Tú? Espero que tengas la respuesta correcta —insistió la voz de Douji sin abandonar su sonrisa espeluznante, esa sonrisa de _oni_.

* * *

 _Re-revisado. Borré algunos detallitos, agregué cosillas y presioné un poco más a Kyoko. Quería agregar la respuesta de Kyoko, pero mejor la dejamos para la siguiente._


End file.
